


Puzzle

by chxerrygod



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 101,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxerrygod/pseuds/chxerrygod
Summary: Hyejoo and Yerim had always knew each other, they grow together since their childhood after all, but there was something very important they didn't knew about each other, the love. Yerim fell on love with her best friend since sophomore year, and the same happened with Hyejoo, but the other didn't knew.Now after some years they are going to the same college, living at the same apartment, how will these feelings react to this knew environment? Especially after they both fall for the same girl without knowing.Or, Hyejoo and Yerim are best friends to lovers but they can't go over the horror to end up their friendship and they found the third part that was missing on their puzzle, Park Chaewon.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 48
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language, so if there's anything wrong please tell me!  
> They're all in college, Yerim, Hyejoo and Yeojin are 19, Jungeun, Jiwoo, Heejin, Hyunjin and Chaewon are 20, '97 line is 21 and Vivi is 22.  
> And the main focus will be at hyewonrim.
> 
> That's all for now, hope y'all enjoy it :]

It was Hyejoo's birthday and they were coming back from school. The sunset was colouring the sky with purple and pink shades, it was beautiful. The girls were holding hands with their fingers intertwined, Yerim had a huge grin on her face and suddenly stopped when they were close to a park. 

“Hyejoo, wait a second, let’s take a photo here, the sky is so pretty.” Yerim said while she looked for her phone at her bag, not letting go of Hyejoo’s hand for any second.

“Yerim! My mom is waiting for us, we need to go fast.” Hyejoo complained but went to her friend’s side, she smiled to the photo and took a deep breath when they were analysing the photo. 

“See? It looks so beautiful.” Said the smaller while she gave the phone to Hyejoo waiting for a reaction.

“Yeah, but you look way prettier than the sky.” Hyejoo smiled and gave the phone back while she took Yerim’s hand and went back to walk. “Now let’s go, we can’t be later!”

This was probably the first time Yerim noticed, the first time she could completely comprehend why her heart felt bigger and why she always had butterflies on her stomach while she was near her best friend, she was clearly liking Hyejoo… Or was she in love with her best friend? Either way, the realization of it made her froze, she wouldn’t dare put their friendship in risk for nothing.

Yerim would protect this with everything she could, even if it means she would need to stop loving the other, she didn’t even know if this was possible, but she would try her best, always. 

Hours later during the same day, Hyejoo was trying to understand why her heart was beating fast while a sleepy Yerim was lied next to her, they’ve got a lot of sleepovers along these years, why she was so nervous? She didn’t understand back then, but something told her she would, and soon.

* * *

One year had gone since Hyejoo was starting to feel her heart beat faster and faster when she was near the girl with the most beautiful smile whe ever saw, and she only understood what it means when she bought a new girl to sit with them during lunch.

“Hye, look!” She smiled and waved to the girl who was already at their table “This is Yeojin, she’s new in the city.” Yerim proceed to point to a girl way smile next to her.

“Oh, so you are Hyejoo?” The little gremlin said sitting at the table “I was expecting someone more pretty from what Yerim said.” The girl gave a little smile, it was clear in her eyes she was trying to tease Hyejoo.

“Hm.. Excuse me?” Hyejoo said looking to both of them, she could see Yerim cheeks a little red, but.. why? She didn’t knew.

“Ya, Yeojin I said to be nice,” Yerim bumped her shoulders with Yeojin “We are gonna be like.. like the three mosketers now, it sounds amazing right?” She gave a grin, the one Hyejoo loved so much, it was brighter than the sun.

“Yeah.. Right, we could try.” The dark haired girl smiled back, she always did, she would always be on her best mood for Yerim, then she looked back at Yeojin and held out her hand “it’s very nice to meet you, I never saw a hobbit” she teased the girl back.

“I- What is this? I’m having lunch with a bunch of nerds?” She put Hyejoo hand away and looked to Yerim “Is this how you pretend to kill me?” The new girl was dramatic, Yerim was looking to their interactions while she smiled, she liked how it was going, Hyejoo needed another person to annoy her.

And it went very good, the three girls had a huge friendship, at least for the first two months, well… until Yeojin asked Yerim out, and until they started to date, it was horrible.

Everytime Hyejoo saw them, her heart broke more and more, she thought it would never happen, but them again, how it would never happen if Yerim was the most perfect person to ever walk on earth, when she was so awesome that even the sun would bown down to her. How could it never happen if Hyejoo was too scared to tell how she feels, because she didn’t want to lose the only person who always was there for her. Her fear made her bury all those feelings because she didn’t want to get her heart broken, but this is how she is now.

And at the same time Yerim was alone in her room, she was confused, she was so, so confused. She knew she loves Hyejoo, it would never change, but she also kinda liked Yeojin? Because even if she wanna run from her feelings for her best friend she would never use someone to it. And it was driving her crazy how she always had more questions, and any answers.

And to make matters worse, Yeojin and Hyejoo were always about to fight each other, they always had this strange and annoying relationship but know it looks so bad. They usually pulled each other in a friendly way, but now it was like they about to fight and she didn’t knew, would they set each other on fire? Probably.

* * *

It was one year, one very long and exausting year to Yerim, until Yeojin broke up with her, she said it was because Yerim had unfinished business and she was probably blind to don’t notice it, but… yes, they kinda of did it in a friendly way? What can she say, she was so tired of dealing with Yeojin and Hyejoo bullshit. 

And Yeojin other way was tired of watching her best friends pretending they don’t feel nothing. She only understood it when it was summer break, she went to spend a month with her sister on other city and Yerim was left with Hyejoo. Since they started to date, Yeojin never saw Hyejoo so… light? She wasn’t walking around with an horrible surly face anymore, and Yerim was also way less tensed when they called each other.

And the something ring a bell on Yeojin’s mind, she knew Hyejoo almost throw her at the window because she was jealous, and she knew the Choi’s smiles get wilder when the giant girl was next because she also liked her back. And honestly they dating was probably just a crush thing, she could hang it on and make them be together. Yeojin was always the only working brain cell of the trio.

But it wasn’t easy to make them worker, Yeojin was about to commit arson and broke the whole goddam world because her two bestfriends were dumber than a 3 year old.

“COMMON’ YERIM!!” she screamed while she pushed the taller girl to sit on her bed “She clearly likes you back why can’t you SAY?” Yeojin was walking around her room, clearly mad.

“I swear to god, I would never told you that if I knew you would be moving mountains to set us together”

“First, you don’t even believe in god, the fuck” this comment made the other girl roll her eyes, Yeojin never focus at the right thing “and second, are you blind??” 

“Stop it!” Yerim said with begging eyes, it was the third time of the week she had to go thought that conversation “If you are so sure why don’t you, I don’t know, go talk to Hyejoo or something.”

Yeojin breathed the deeper she could trying to don’t scream until she loses her strings “Yerimmie…” she said and went to sit at her friend’s side “Did you forgot Hye almost killed me five thousand times in a year?”

“No but… You guys stopped with it”

“THAT’S MY POINT, SHE DID IT BECAUSE SHE WAS JEALOUS!” Yerim looked at the smal girl in disbelief.

“You are crazy and I’m done with this” She was going to get up when Yeojin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, she always forgot how this girl was strong.

“Please Yerim, tell me what are you scared of,” She grabed Yerim’s shoulder and made the other girl look at her “Is this because we are going to college next year?” Yeojin was trying really hard to understand it, she just wanted to see them happy, like… truly happy.

“No, we already agreed to go to the same university.” She smiled, but it wasn’t so full of life like the ones she usually spread around “It’s just, if she don’t feel the same our friendship, it will be gone, I can’t handle it.” She could feel her eyes shaking, her friend stroked her shoulders waiting for her to go on. “Hyejoo is not like you, if we ever broke up I don’t think we could still around, and god, I don’t even know if she likes me back, what if she doesn’t and it freaks her out” She could barely finish her sentence, ‘cause when she didn’t notice she was already crying while Yeojin hugged her, it felt like home.

* * *

Hyejoo was cleaning her house… Trying to at least. It would be their last movie friday before summer break, and she would probably not see any of them. The three would go to the same college, and Yerim would live with her but was she ready for it? She didn’t think so.

This year was strange for her, Yerim and Yeojin looked way too close after they broke up and she didn’t understood why, she was also confused of why Yeojin would always make a funny face when Yerim went to sleep at her house, it was… strange.

But one thing was clear to her now, she definitely was in love with her friend, yes she was dumb and took two years to understand it but it finally came so it’s okay right? Not exactly, she knew the other didn’t feel the same. Yerim was always very clear with her feelings, if she shared them with her, she would know. So, yeah, Hyejoo was doomed to live alone and hang on her best friend side being just a very secretive admirer, damn, this sounds so emo, even for her.

Her thoughts stopped going on a horrible loop by someone knocking at the door.. and screaming. 

“I told you to stop fucking screaming or I’ll throw u on the wash machine again” Hyejoo said opening the door and looking to a very energetic Yeojin.

“Oh, shut up emo kid!” She pushed Hyejoo to the side and walked to the kitchen looking for candy. “I don’t fit in there anymore, I grew up”

Hyejoo laughed so hard it sounded like a little scream “Excuse me? You still pocket size ma’am”

“I may be small but at least I’m not dumb, you can’t say the same, huh.” She grinned and crossed her arms.

“I don’t even know what you are trying to say with this.” She went to her side and took a bag full of candies in the high shelf. “If Yerim founds out we are getting the candies before she came we will be dead.”

“Say it for yourself, she loves me.” Said Yeojin while she was getting some lollipops of the bag.

“No, Yerim will kill you both, I was just late for half a second, what’s wrong with y’all.” She tried to make an angry face but end up laughing seeing both her friends with horror painted on their faces. 

“How you get here?” They said together.

“Oh, it was easy, I have the key.” She answered simply while walking to them to get a lollipop out of Yeojin’s hand. 

“And you tell you both are not married.” Yeojin snorted while making a disgusted face. “Losers, that’s what you are!”

And the whole night kept like that, Hyejoo and Yeojin teasing each other while Yerim just laughed at their dumb fights. Until it get too serious ‘cause Yeojin was calling them nerds and saying shit about the movies they were seeing and Hyejoo gets really mad when her “cool” fake image is questioned. 

Around 11pm Yeojin went home, with a huge smile on her face and leaving an angry Hyejoo at the door, it all because Yeojin teased her about had get a lot of chances to kiss Yerim, and the oldest girl was about to kill both of them while her cheek was getting hot and redder. 

Then they went to bed, both with their chest running at full speed and butterflies on their stomach, the feeling was so usual to them. Hyejoo suddenly approached Yerim’s hands with her own, and intertwined her fingers.

“I’m happy we are going to keep together.” She said and looked right into Yerim’s eyes, hoping she could understand all theses feelings that were down in her heart. “I don’t know how I would be if we get separated.” A deep breath left her mouth after she said it.

Well, Yerim didn’t understood the feelings behind it, but she definitely caught up on Hyejoo’s words, and gave her the most beautiful smile ever, prettier than every other one the taller had already seen. “Hye, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere” She kissed Hyejoo’s hand, and they both were expecting the other one to know what was behind this briefly moment.

But they didn’t, it was hard.

* * *

“Why you brought so much?” Said Hyejoo carrying another box, with a very cute grumpy face, according to Yerim.

“We are literally living together?” She went to help the other girl, say this kind of thing felt so foreign. “I can’t just come to a new town and left my whole life behind.”

“But, you already has the most important thing.” Hyejoo said and threw herself at the coach, she didn’t thought it would be so tiring.

“And what would it be?” Yerim asked while lying down next to Hyejoo.

“Me? Obviously” The dark haired girl said and poke Yerim’s cheek.

“You are so full of yourself,” She laid her head on the others lap and putting her hands at her face, she could feel her cheeks burning. “And get up, we need to clean it all yet.”

“Yeojin will help us.” Yerim was shocked, how, of all people in the whole world, Hyejoo get to make Jo Yeojin help them to… clean the house? It was nonsense.

“Yeojin? Our Yeojin?” She stood up looking into Hyejoo’s eyes. “How?”

Hyejoo smiled, a huge and convinced smile, she was into something, Yerim could tell.

“Oh, I told her we were going to have a pizza night.” She scratched the back of her neck and looked away to any other place in the house. “And I may have told you wold pay…”

“YOU DID WHAT?” Yerim screamed so loud that for a second Hyejoo thought they would be throw out to live on the street. “I don’t even have a job yet, Hyejoo I’ll kill you!!” She jumped on Hyejoo’s and started to slap her arms, but the taller girl was just laughing.

“What are you doing” She could barely briefly when she caught Yerim’s wristel and hold her. “Even my dog is stronger, for real Yerim.”

“You are so infurriating!” She rolled her eyes and tried do back away but Hyejoo still holding her, so she looked back, and god, she wished she hadn’t.

When their eyes met, Yerim felt like drowing, she would lose herself a million times on them if she could, and Hyejoo couldn’t help but feel the butterflies shaking her whole body, from inside out, they lost track of time and were just looking each other, deeply, meaningfully. 

Until a certain gremlin started to call Hyejoo’s phone and broke the fucking awesome moment, they pulled back from each other faster than they lost themselves in their little golden moment. 

“Yeojin, what the hell” Hyejoo picked up the phone, she wasn’t even trying to hide her rage.

“Hey, be nice to her” Yerim said giving another little slap at Hyejoo’s arm.

“Okay, it’s the apartment 236, just come, Yerim will be waiting.”

“Why do you set us up like this and I still need to walk to the door?” She said trying to force an angry tone, but she wasn’t mad at all, she missed Yeojin so much these months.

“Oh, you know you share these happy puppies moments, I don’t wanna be in the middle.” She laughed while Yerim walked to the door sending her a middle finger. 

Happy puppie, what is even that?

“Oh my god, so you guys are finally married?” And there she was, the only missing part of the trio, the one who could be completely annoying and say things like this out of nowhere.

“You are ver lucky I miss you or else I would throw you out of the window like Hyejoo did two years ago.” Yerim said before hugging Yeojin tight. She missed even the teasing of their little hobbit.

* * *

Yeojin helped with the house, but she also asked for 2 pizzas so Yerim felt like she lost more than she won.

“Oh my god and now we can have movies night every night” Yeojin said while drinking her soda “It’s gonna be lovely to see both of you gay panicking daily, more than in high school!!”

“Dear lord, I regret being a good soul to the gremlin” Hyejoo said rolling her eyes and getting her attention back to the switch, she would ignore the last comment of the smaller girl because Yerim did the same.

“And I need a job fast because you both eat like 12 years old boys” Yerim said frustred while she was placing her phone at the little table they had on the living room.

“Wait, do you guys work?” Yeojin looked to both while they had a clearly confused face “Damn, I’m settled for half of my life, ohh the perks to have rich supportive parents” She smiled lazily putting her hands on the back of her head.

“Weren’t you who used to scream eat the rich at every class?” Hyejoo stopped the game and looked to her in disbelief.

“Yeah, eat the rich!” She said and punched the air “It was not my fault I just was built with money, you know?”

Yerim and Hyejoo looked at each other and started to laugh, it was just… incredible for Yeojin to be like this. 

“Laugh all you want but at least I’ll use my money to break the whole capitalism”

“Yeojin, dear… I don’t think it works like this” Yerim trying to recover for her laughing crisis, which wasn’t stopping because Hyejoo was still screaming as if she saw the most humorous thing of her life right now. 

“I’ll prove you both wrong, got it?” 

And after some hours of laughing and do plans for their whole new year Yeojin left, and Yerim was ready to go to her bed and sleep until 7pm of the next day, well, kinda of.

When she was heading to go to her room Hyejoo grabbed her hand and ask if they could sleep together, because it was hard for her to be in new places, and Yerim followed the younger to her new room. It would be like one of their sleepovers, but like… everyday, it was terryfying and wonderful, Yerim didn’t knew what to choose.

* * *

“Jeon Heejin!” Chaewon screamed getting a jacket from the floor and going straight to her best friend room “How many fucking times I need to say, I do NOT want to find Hyunjin’s clothes around the house”

She throwed the jacket on the couple who had just woke up, it’s something usual to them. 

“I’m sorry I forgot, you can’t blame me.” Jeon said while her eyes were trying to adjust to the strong light who came from her windows 

“How the hell do you forgot a jacket” Chaewon looked at them with disbelief screaming in her eyes, she was done.

“You would probably knew how if you weren’t a weirdo who just play games until 5am” Hyunjin said, annoying, that’s what she was in Chaewon’s vision.

“This isn’t even your house” She throwed a pillow at Hyunjin “Jeon Heejin I’ll make your fucking girlfriend start to pay our bills, one month to each clothes”

“Do it then” Heejin said like she couldn’t care less “But then you will need to leave us alone.” She smiled while Chaewon was about to explode of pure anger.

“This is MY house and I won’t back up because of stupid gay people” Her voice was high, she was angry, Chaewon was always moody during the morning.

“First of all, OUR house, and you are also gay what the fuck-” Heejin couldn’t even finish her setence because the blonde girl was already marching out of the room while screaming for Hyunjin to make pancakes. 

Heejin looked to her girlfriend who had an amused look painted on her face. “You love to see it, huh” She asked looking to Hyunjin.

“You guys grow up together and still fighting like 7 years old” The girl left a little a smile “It’s cute to see this.” She finished and gave Heejin a kiss before getting up “You make you both breakfast because I don’t want to see the kitchen burning again.”

“It was Chaewon’s fault.” She said and pouted.

“You were helping her Heejin” Hyunjin would never understand how they did it, it was just nuggets and brownies… They were crazy.

“Ya! Whatever…” The other girl also get up, sadly first day of college again. “Will you drive us to the college?”

“Hm, I can think about it” Hyunjin smiled going out of the room. 

The three of them also get a good connection, Heejin and Chaewon were friends since middle school, and when Hyunjin went to study with them during high school Heejin instantly fell in love, they were too… gay for Chaewon tho. And since Hyunjin goes to another college she pratically lives in their house, but the Park wouldn’t complain because the Kim was the only living being there who could cook, I mean, she would complain, just not that much.

“Y’all losers you better don’t be making out on the kitchen when I got home” the Park said going out of the car to walk into the college.

“Won’t you come back with us?” Heejin put her head on the windows and screamed before her friends were too far.

“Nah, I need to buy an old game, so please… Don’t” She waved at them, most specifically to Hyunjin since she would see Heejin in a few moments and get her attention back at looking for her other friends, which in theory wouldn’t be hard.

* * *

“I can’t believe you both gave up on dance” Yeojin said looking at Hyejoo, she was kinda angry? Hyejoo didn’t knew.

“How many times I need to tell you, we didn’t” She rolled her eyes, it was so hard to make the small girl think “Yerim always wanted to work with music, and I don’t want my hobbie to become my job, it would take the cool part out of it.”

“You are always afraid of commitment, this sucks so much!” Yeojin growled.

“What is this even supposed to mean, Jo?” She looked at Yeojin trying to get a sign that would make her understand, fuck, why is it so hard to deal with people, can’t they just be directed and clear like Yerim? It’s tiring.

“You would know if you had a brain” She said picking her bag and getting up of their chairs “Yerim will only be here at the second period and you will go out at the last right?” 

“Yeah, why?” Hyejoo was already trembling and nervous, she didn’t knew anyone there and Yerim who was responsible to make friends for them was at work right now, she’s fucked.

“Just to know, I’ll came with you and go home with her” She patted Hyejoo’s shoulder while looking around “Jo Yeojin and her two girlfriends, yay!”

“You wish..” Hyejoo crossed her arms, why was Yeojin always like this, for real-

“Whatever, I need to find Haseul now, don’t get lost” She waved and only looked back to tell Hyejoo she would be there during lunch.

It would probably be easier to her, she’s at the same major at her sister, and Haseul probably would introduce Yeojin to some of her friends, which would also means Yeojin may introduce them to her, but she wasn’t even sure if she wanted it. She was nervous and in a totally new environment, she was scared… Kinda. 

Hyejoo stopped her thoughts when she notices there was a text from Yerim.

 **Yerimmie 💜** _Don’t push yourself too hard okay? Try to be nice with people and keep it cool, I’ll be there when you less expect, good luck and ily_

This was everything Hyejoo needed to follow through her day, her heart felt full and she was a little less nervous, so she get her bag and went looking for her class, well, not before sending a thanks and ily back to her friend. Yerim makes her feel calm, and it was the only thing she was missing right now.

* * *

Hyejoo first two classes were so confused, the teacher was talking like she already had so much content… But she didn’t, until she could understand what was happening. During the changes from second to thirds class a pretty girl with round glasses approached her.

“Oh, hey, are you knew?” She said fixing her glasses and reaching her hand to Hyejoo.

“Yes, it’s my first day, I’m a little lost” She shook hands with the other girl and gave a little smile. “I’m Son Hyejoo.”

“Oh, nice to meet you Hyejoo” The girl smiled, she had a pretty smile, not as much as Yerim of course, but still. “I’m Jeon Heejin” She put her phone on her pocket and proceed to ask out of class with Hyejoo “It’s kinda unusual to someone to be transferred at the second year, what happened?”

And then she realized… She was seeing other classes, how is she so dumb?

“Oh my god, I’m a freshman” She looked to Heejin with wide eyes and the other girl started to laugh, her laugh was loud. 

“It’s fine” She said trying to recover her breath. “Jungeun did the same last year for a whole week.”

“I don’t think this makes me feels better” Her face was burning and she was about to never go to college again, she was so unhelpful.

“Heejin!” A girl with brown hair suddenly emerge from a crown of people walking at the hall “Please tell me I didn’t lost a lot and what are you doing with Hyunjin 2.0”

Hyejoo shrugged, who is Hyunjin, who is this girl and why she was stupid, too many questions, no time for it.

“Oh, hey Jungeun, she’s Hyejoo, our new freshman” Heejin pointed to her and both waved at each other. “She was watching our classes while you did last year.” The Heejin girl finished with a grin on her face.

“I thought I would be the only people with enough brain cells to do this” Jungeun said getting closer to them and Hyejoo felt like dying, was she even still breathing?

“Well, it looks like you got someone to get your back.” Hyejoo was trying to play cool and all… her ears were burning.

“Okay, so fine, well get you to your right classes, and shows the building” Heejin said fast and get her and Jungeun hands going straight to other corridor. “We will be the new designers pals.” She said excited, Jungeun couldn’t help but laugh and look at Hyejoo like someone saying sorry.

After all, it was nice, the girls showed her almost the whole building, even the classes that she would only attend at ther third year, and they were cool, they get her number saying that they would help if she needed anything and then they let her in front of her class for the third period and said for her to look for them at lunch, just in case. She propably would if she wasn’t dying out of anxiety to finally see Yerim.

* * *

Yerim get in the college in the middle of the second period, she got a job in a coffee shop that was halfway from their home to college, the only problem was… it was in the morning, she was so happy and anxious she didn’t had enough time to sleep, but it was cool because she got 3 americanos to help her go throught the day. When she was going close to the building a girl with bangs shouted her and went towards her pulling a girl a little taller with black hair.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I know you” Yerim said smiling but with a confused expression, she swear she never saw any of them in her life.

“Oh, it’s okay” The smaller girl smiled so hugely, was Yerim usually like this? “We know Yeojin, she said you would come a little later and she would eat our first born if we left you struggling to find your classes.”

Yerim laughed, this is clearly something Yeojin-like to do “I’m sorry for this, she’s usually… like this.”

“Yeah, we know” the girl behind the cute one said like she knew Yeojin too well “We are friends with Haseul, I’m Jung Jinsoul” she waved and gave a little smile.

“And I’m Kim Jiwoo” she hugged Yerim who took a second to understand it and retribute. “Since we are the only ones doing music major she took us to show you around.”

“Thank you guys so much” She was happy because the building looked to be so huge, but then a little concern come to her mind “But, don’t you two have classes now?”

“Technically, yes, but Jungeun made us come later so we can’t go in” Jiwoo said while she was scretching the back of her neck “But it’s fine it’s just the first day.” She intertwined her fingers with Jinsoul and started to walk “Now let’s go, you have a huge new musical world to find out!”

The tour didn’t last so long, they went fast saying were are all the classes, showed her the instruments room and then stopped in a hall next to Yerim’s and Jinsoul’s next class to talk a little more.

Yerim found out they were dating, it wasn’t so hard actually, they had heart eyes everytime they looked at each other. Jiwoo told her she was a singer, and showed some of her original covers, and Jinsoul was a producer, this made the younger girl super happy, they started to talk about songwriting and their creative process, until it was time for the third period, Jinsoul promised to show her some things when they had time, they also called her for lunch, which she accepted with a huge smile. She hoped for Hyejoo to be well like she is.

* * *

It was lunch, Yeojin was dragging Hyejoo around with Jungeun saying she must go faster to finally meet her sister, Heejin couldn’t go with them because she had to see an other friend so it was just the three of them.

“I’m surprised you could talk with anyone,” The small girl said to Hyejoo. “Specially with this weirdo, she’s like that grumpy dwarf and shit.”

“Excuse me, miss 4’9” Jungeun almost screamed while fulming Yeojin with her eyes. “I’m only with this mood next to you!” She empathized the last word and opened her mouth to say another thing but was cut off because of, again, Yeojin.

“Well but you shouldn’t because Haseul would be sad.” She gave a confident smile and waved to a table with other two girls. “There!”

They walked fast to get there, Yeojin could notice a subtle change at Jungeun features when she saw Haseul, and she also noticed Hyejoo a little tense, she was probably dying inside.

“Hello Jungeun!” The girl with short hair said and gave a huge smile while she went to hug the brown haired girl, looking at Hyejoo after it. “So… you are the girl who Yeojin wouldn’t shut up about?” Yeojin’s sister raised a brow.

“Hm, I don’t know?” Hyejoo scratched the back of her neck, what would Yeojin tell about her, oh my god, she knows the time when they almost get expelled because they set one classroom on fire? Dude, this was going wrong.

“Yeah, she’s the one” Yeojin patted Hyejoo shoulders and gaver her a reassuring smile. “She don’t lock me at the washing machine anymore, we are fine!”

“Why you told it!” Hyejoo had her eyes wide open and could feel her ears burning red, the other three girls were laughing at their interaction. 

“Kids…” The girl who was silent until know got up at her chair and looked at Hyejoo “I’m Wong Kahei, nice to meet you.” She smiled and looked at Haseul, probably asking for the other girl to present herself in a normal way.

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” Haseul let a shy smile cross her face. “I’m Jo Haseul but you may know it.” 

“I do…” Hyejoo smiled to both of them. Yeojin would never shut up about her big sister, it was cute but sometimes kind annoying. “I’m-” She stopped at the middle of the phrase because she heard a loud voice calling her name, and she loved that voice.

“Hyejoo!” Yerim called her while getting close to the table along with Jinsoul and Jiwoo. She ran a little and hugged the taller girl from her back, she missed her. “Hey there gorgeous.”

Hyejoo almost chocked while she turned around to look at Yerim, her cheeks slightely red. “Hello princess.” She was trying to play cool but her heart was beating fast, she didn’t saw Yerim this morning.

“Wait, is this your girlfriend Yeojin?” Jungeun asked and broke their moment, Yeojin almost killed her with just one look, did she lives under a rock? 

“Well, kinda of in like, forever ago.” Yeojin walked to Yerim and hugged her tight. “Jinsoul you said you would not let Jungeun walking around like a grandma that don’t know any news.”

Jinsoul laughed and put her arms around Jungeun while she kept an angry face. “You know Jiwoo and I try so hard, but it’s in her dna!” Jungeun pushed her away and went to Haseul’s side with her arms crossed.

“I’m so over you two, annoying hats.” 

The lunch went fine, they presented each other, again, and their chating was well, it was like the knew each other for a long time, even Hyejoo said more than three words, it was very unusual.

From time to time Yerim looked to her friend to see if she was okay, she knew how Hyejoo used to be around new people, but the younger one was trying hard, so it let her heart relax. After they ate, they held hands, but Yeojin saw and started to tease them, just the regular things they got used during high school. She only stopped to proceed and tease Haseul and Jungeun.

It was awesome to see how different the sisters were, even though they’re both doing film major and like the same things, Haseul looked to be very calm and ponctual, Yeojin were… Yeojin, loud and chaotic. They also found out Kahei worked as a part time model even thought she was in architecture major, it was unusual.

They had to go to class before Jungeun get into a fight with Yeojin, Hyejoo was laughing so much she lost her breath, it was good to know she wouldn’t be the only one at Yeojin’s throat. Yerim gave Hyejoo a hug and said she would get her at her job at night, they looked at each other’s eye and had one of these moments were the world looked to be just both of them. But it didn’t lest long because a grumpy Jungeun and a very hyper Jiwoo dragged them away.

* * *

“Jeon Heejin!” Chaewon looked to the girl walking to her table. “You are late, I’ve been waiting for you for…” She get her phone to look at the hour. “Three minutes, that’s a lot.”

“I had to walk a lot to come here.” She went to sit at Chaewon’s side. “And you just texted me while I was going to our table, why don’t you have lunch at college like a normal people?” She looked to Chaewon in disbelief, she was so grumpy, for god’s sake!

“Well, I need your help to find a shop not too far away” She gave her phone to her friend, she didn’t succeed in this alone. “And paying you with good food for it”

A smile was born in Jeon’s face, she would do almost everything for good food “Okay, there’s one at this street” She sent the address to the blonde girl and proceed to look at the menu.

“Wait, how so fast?” Her mouth was open in a perfect ‘O’ shape and her eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Oh, there’s an anime shop close to it.” She said with her eyes fixed on the menu. “Hyunjin and I went there a few times.”

“Then why you left me pay for you food!” She tried to control her voice and don’t scream, which wasn’t so difficult since, according to Yeojin and Hyunjin, she speaks in tiny font.

“You said you were paying it first.” She called the waistress. “You always try to get everything with money, I won’t be the one to deny it.” She blinked to Chaewon with a convinced smile in her mouth and said what she would want.

“All bitches do is lie.” Chaewon whispered surprised by how Heejin practically ate her with this.

The rest of the lunch was in their usual way which was, Heejin teasing Chaewon and the smal girl dropping F words at every 5 seconds, and also the blonde being a meme queen as she called herself. Heejin told her how a freshman went to her classes completely lost and Chaewon cracked. She couldn’t believe someone could be this dumb, she was sure only Jungeun could get through this level.

* * *

Hyejoo was at her job, it was a little shop that selled some vintage games, it hasn’t a lot of people going there, of course, now people now the internet. But she liked the ambient a lot, it was cozy and calm, and she could play on old nintendos. 

It was about time for Yerim to go out of college, the older girl said she would walk around town because she wanted to find a dance academy for them to go, the didn’t gave up on it like Yeojin thought, and it was nice to have contact with other ways of art, it could be good for them.

Hyejoo was shaken off her thoughts when a blonde girl walked throught the door, and she could say with any regrets this girl was the most beautiful person she ever saw walking around the earth, well, along with Yerim of course. Hyejoo probably had a stupid face because the other girl gave her a little smile, there she new, she had a crush, a huge one.

“Hello?” Chaewon said going close to the cachier. She was cute, and pretty. Chaewon would start to stream more old games if it could be an excuse to see the pretty girl who was looking at her like a kid getting a puppy.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Hyejoo strumbled at her words which only made the small girl giggle, she also had a cute voice, and damn, Hyejoo, focus. “Can I help you?” She let a deep breath left her voice. 

“I hope you can!” Chaewon said with a grin, she was slightely interested at the cute girl.


	2. Chapter One: Latte Macchiato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hyewonrim nation, I'm back :]  
> Y'all better wish our baby wolf a happy birthday!!
> 
> That's all from now, see ya!

It was around 8pm and Hyejoo was getting ready to close the shop. She spent some hours talking to the blonde girl about some games but she forgot to ask her name, or her number… She was the complete definition of gay useless, but she couldn’t help it, she was a mess close to pretty girls.

And proof of it was she almost dropping an ancient PlayStation at the floor when she heard Yerim’s voice calling her name. She looked around confused, Hyejoo thought the other was playing when she said she would get her but there she was, smiling and making her heart ache. 

“Oh my god, Hye!” Yerim said going to help the taller girl. “You can’t drop these things, what if you get fired on you first day?” She looked to Hyejoo who was just looking at her with a confused face, it made Yerim raise a brow.

“You really came?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” She smiled to her friend and pinched her cheek. “And we need to talk, I didn’t have enough time with you today!” Yerim pouted and Hyejoo had to go against every muscle on her body to don’t kiss her.

“Oh okay, you right.” She grinned and went back to put some stuffs on their places. “I’ll just finish here and we can go, okay?” She looked at Yerim again and the girl nodded. 

Yerim kept looking at every move Hyejoo did, she liked to watch the other way too much, and Hyejoo was already used to it, in fact, it felt foreign not having Yerim’s eyes on her. It was around 9pm when the younger finished and they went to their house, walking around with their fingers intertwined.

“How was your day?” Hyejoo asked looking to Yerim while they walked on a sidewalk near a flower shop.

“Oh, the coffee was nice” Yerim looked back at Hyejoo’s eyes. “And I liked the college, Jiwoo and Jinsoul skipped some classes to show me around, they look to be really kind.” She smiled and proceed to ask about Hyejoo’s day too.

“Yeojin was being annoying!” She buffed and Yerim laughed at her side, she would never understand how they let her in their lives. “And I got lost and watched the sophomore’s classes, until Heejin notices I was in the wrong place.” Hyejoo could felt her ears going red while she remembered of the little incident. 

“I can’t believe I left you on your on for 2 hours and you did it.” Yerim was laughing loudly and some people around them turned to stare at the girls, but they couldn’t care less, Hyejoo loved when the older laughed like this, even if it was about her pain.

“It was so embarrassing Yerimmie, for real.” She had that puppy eyes on her face when she looked to Yerim, she hugged her.

“Oh my god, my little baby was scared?” The small girl broke their hug and said it with a teasing tone only to be pushed for Hyejoo who was rolling her eyer, it only made Yerim laugh more.

“Ya!” She crossed her arms and stopped walking. “When you became Jo Yeojin?” Hyejoo tried to look angry but she couldn’t help the smile growing at her face when Yerim gave her a little slap at her arm while she was laughing.

“I’m the only one allowed to tease you!” Yerim said trying to recover her breath. “Jo Yeojin has nothing to do with this…” She looked at Hyejoo with a smile that was almost getting her eyer. “But I let her, because others pains is my happiness.” 

“You-” Hyejoo growled but was cut by Yerim grabbing her arms and walking fast.

“Stop the grumpy words, I’m hungry.” She said almost dragging Hyejoo the whole way at their house.

When they got home Hyejoo insisted to make dinner for them, saying Yerim probably was tired to wake up early, well… She wasn’t, but she wouldn’t argue about it, Hyejoo was an amazing cooker. So, while the other girl was walking around the kitchen getting the ingredients she needed Yerim just sat the table looking at Hyejoo again, it was probably her favourite hobby since they started to live together.

“I was already forgetting.” Yerim broke the silence and Hyejoo just hummed back, waiting for her to continue. “I found an academy, we can go there on Saturday’s if you want to.”

Hyejoo looked to her, she was trying to figure out if she had work on Saturday, but Yerim answered to her. “No, Hyejoo, it’s just Monday to Friday.” The older rolled her eyes, the only thing Hyejoo could never forget was her name apparently. 

“Hm...” She pretend to think about the offer but Yerim’s eyes looked way too anxious for her to keep playing this game. “Yes, I would like it. I want to keep up with the dance.” She couldn’t even understand how fast Yerim got from her place to hug her, Hyejoo brain didn’t had time to process this.

“I’m so happy!!” Yerim broke up their hug and started to jump around the kitchen, Hyejoo felt like she had a special sun, only for her. As long as Yerim was happy she would be too.

They finished their meal while talking about their plans to this new academy, they hoped to get a good instructor, after this Yerim went to clean the dishes while Hyejoo was trying to find a good reason to ask Yerim to spend another night with her, her needy ass was a huge problem since they are living on the same roof.

Yerim noticed Hyejoo wouldn’t stop mumbling and looking around, she know what was going at her mind, she would always know… Well not always since she was oblivious to the younger feelings but still.

“Hyejoo, can I sleep on your room?” Hyejoo froze, how she always said the right thing when Hyejoo couldn’t, if this is not a soulmate thing she didn’t know what the hell it was.

“It would be lovely.” Hyejoo said with a huge smile and proceed to go wash herself, she was happy, she would have Yerim cuddling her the whole night, and it was enough for her to felt in heaven, well, not enough yet, but it’s close so she would take it.

* * *

Chaewon woke up with her loud alarm, she was out of her mind when she decided to set the ‘Twice Song’ as the first thing she would listen in the morning, but it was useful. She went to sleep at 4am because she lost track of time while doing a stream, she loved super Mario world and hadn’t played it in like… forever. Also she get home late last night because the girl at the game shop couldn’t shut up about Zelda, it was very cute tho.

She stood up and stretched her arms while listening to some of her bones cracking, was she becoming the next Sooyoung? This thought was very scary. Then she went to the living room and had a huge surprise. 

There wasn’t any of Hyunjin’s or Heejin’s clothes around, like, she would actually love if their friends listened to her and stopped with their usual mess but, it was Hyunjin and Heejin, they would never listen to her. She looked around trying to find something, even Heejin glasses would do it, but there was nothing.

So she went to Heejin’ room, only to find it empty, now it all made sense, the only way for them to don’t do a mess is if they went out early, but wait… where would they go. She ran back to her room to get her phone and call Heejin, maybe they went to the bakery get the croissants Chaewon and Hyunjin loved so much. She was waiting until Heejin’s voice came from the other side, it was deep like she had just woke up.

_“Chaewon, what the hell, do you know what time is it?”_

_“Wait, what you mean, I thought you had wake up hours ago”_

She was confused, this means… she wouldn’t have breakfast? It was a crime.

_“What? I came to Hyunjin’s house yesterday, I told you!”_

Hm… She thought a little and remembered a briefly moment when Heejin broke into her room and said something random, she wasn’t paying much attention because her stream was way more important, but she should had pay attention, even just a little.

 _“But, what about my breakfast Heejin”_ She said with a cute voice and could listen to her friend’s loud laugh coming from the other side.

_“Good luck for you because I’ll definitely have something amazing cooked by the best girlfriend in the whole world”_

_“You both sucks, will you seriously let me here dying with anything to eat?”_

_“Hm, Hyunjin, do you hear sumn?”_

She could listen to Hyunjin’s voice saying a no a Heejin laughing with her, it was the biggest betrayal she ever faced, worse than that guy with Jesus or some shit like it. 

_“Yeah I guess I need to go get my croissants.”_

_“Heejin don’t you dare-”_

And she couldn’t finish because the other girl hung up. 

Chaewon dropped herself at the bed thinking about how she was friends with a cheater for so long, two cheaters actually, she would never let it like this. But first she had to get ready for college, and fast. She would try to go to a café or a bakery on the way, she could live without them, right? She hoped so.

* * *

It was Yerim’s second day at the coffee, she was starting to get used to some things. It was only her and a girl called Chaeryeong during the morning, so it could get tiring easily if there’s a lot of clients, but her first day was calm, and this one was too. She was looking at the street from one of the big windows that were on the shop and humming along with a song that was playing.

“I wonder how you look when you’re in the dark” She said along with Clairo’s voice coming from the speakers. 

Hyejoo loved her songs and made her listen to every one of them, which she did gladly, they had a similar music taste. She stopped when she saw a girl coming from the street.

Chaewon was early so she decided to go to the coffee shop Hyunjin always talked about, she would make the girl regret for not make her breakfast, and the only thing that could annoy her this much was some food related shit. 

And Chaewon’s day just got better when she noticed the amazingly pretty barista humming to a song, her voice was so lovely it felt like an angel singing and she was as beautiful as a greek goddess, was this why Hyunjin was always there? It would probably be if she was single…

Yerim smiled when the girl got close to her and proceed to ask what she would want. The best thing about working there was the pretty girls who would come and ask for an ice americano, she felt like a little gay in a little gay fanfic, waiting for her soulmate and stuff. 

“Hm...” Chaewon looked to the other girl, she actually would be fine only getting her number, but she didn’t want to be strange or anything. Chaewon thought for some minutes and then shrugged and let a breath out of her mouth in frustration, she didn’t know. “What would you recommend for a girl with no sleep schedule?”

Yerim smile got bigger and she let a little laugh scape her mouth. “I guess…” She touched her chin pretending to think. “You could use a latte macchiato, and a cinnamon roll to make your day sweeter.” The barista was smiling and Chaewon was whipped, yeah, it was easy for her to be influenced by cute girls with bright smiles.

“I’ll get that then.” Chaewon said smiling. 

“Oh, nice!” Yerim said, oh god, she wishes she was smooth enough to flirt with the other girl but she was rough, and the blonde’s presence was very strong. Even with a cute smile she still looked intimidating. “So… what’s your name?”

“Chaewon.” The blonde girl said looking for her wallet to pay.

“Your name is as beautiful as you!” She really meant it. Yerim wrote the girl’s name at a cup and wrote ‘Hope your day keeps as bright as your smile :D’ okay, maybe she flirted a little bit, but she didn’t even notice. 

It was just so usual of her to compliment people that it became natural, she couldn’t deny the other was pretty so what was wrong with saying it, right? She had always been clear. Well, not about Hyejoo but this was something to talk about later.

“I bet you say the same to every costumer” Chaewon played, but she was fucking soft by the taller girl words. 

“Only if they’re as pretty as you” Yerim blinked and smiled to Chaewon one last time before she had payed. “Hope you like it!” She watched as the blonde girl left reading her cup.

Chaewon would definitely have a bright day, but it was all on the cute barista, she looked back one last time and waved before going to the college, she wasn’t in the mood to get late, she only hoped for the cinnamon roll to still warm.

* * *

Hyejoo was not good with social interactions, it was very clear at that moment. She was in a table with Yeojin, Haseul and Kahei. They were talking about a lot of random things and Hyejoo was just there, looking at them and existing. It would take some time until she could be like… her truly self? Or something like it.

“Sooyoung will only come to class next week,” Haseul said looking at Kahei, as if the girl would be interested in it. “Hyejoo I think you will like her too, she’s very nice.” Haseul looked at Hyejoo but before she could answer she listened a loud gasp coming from Yeojin.

“Sooyoung and nice do NOT belong together.” Hyejoo’s gremlin said crossing her arms. “She acts like a middle school boy always teasing everyone, is fucking annoying.”

“Yeojin!” Haseul slapped her sister’s arm. “Watch your language.” Kahei and Hyejoo laughed at their interactions, it was nice to see them. 

“And you saying it as you wouldn’t bring chaos to everyone lives.” Hyejoo said rolling her eyes.

“All Sooyoung do is joke about you being pocket size.” Kahei said, as if it would bring some calm to the table but Yeojin just stood up at screamed in frustration.

“You are not even that taller than me, the fuck.” Haseul was fulminating Yeojin with her eyes, how they grow up together and she didn’t know how much the small girl used to curse?

“But, still, I’m taller,” Kahei said with a smug smile on her face. “Even Haseul is, and this is hard to happen.” Haseul looked to the brown-haired girl in disbelief, it was the first time Hyejoo could notice a slight resemblance on them. 

“Wong Kahei, what is this?” Haseul asked with an angry tone, now Yeojin looked interested on the conversation. 

“Yes, what are the dwarfs arguing about?” Hyejoo listened someone say from behind her, the voice come out of nowhere, she almost fell from the chair.

“Haters!!” Yeojin screamed looking at the two girls who were beside Hyejoo. “That’s what you all are!” The girl laughed and looked at Hyejoo, ignoring Yeojin being her dramatic self.

“Hey Hyunjin, that’s Hyejoo.” Heejin said with a small smile, introducing the girls. 

“Or Hyunjin 2.0, if you want” Kahei said and Hyejoo looked at her confused.

“We don’t even look alike, what the hell-” She drove her attention back to Hyunjin and waved with a small smile. “Nice to meet you”

“Oh, nice to meet you too!” She smiled back and went to sit at Kahei’s side with Heejin. They were holding each other hand and Heejin looked very comfortable around the other girl, deep in her chest Hyejoo thought if she would ever be like this with Yerim, or they already were? Well, again, she didn’t know, as usual.

“You guys… Kinda look alike, actually” Yeojin said after analysing the girls for a while. “But it depends, Hyejoo, are you a furry?” The whole table broke laughing at Yeojin’s worlds, even Hyejoo lost it.

“Ya! Jo Yeojin!” Hyunjin called the younger girl and tried to beat her from the other side of the table. “I told you to don’t call me that ever again!” Yeojin showed her tongue out to the taller girl. 

“Not my fault, you are the one meowing around.” Heejin’s laugh was the loudest at the table, she loved how Hyunjin reacts when being teased. 

“Baby, she’s right…” Heejin said to the girl at her side. “But to be clear, you are way better than Legoshi, okay?” Heejin gave the other girl a small kiss before being pushed away.

“You calling me a what now?” Hyunjin had her eyes wide open, causing them to laugh more.

“Why am I sharing a table with furries and weebs-” Hyejoo shook her head and looked around, they were like this every morning?

“Shut up, bitch” Yeojin pushed her shoulders. “All you do is play Zelda and animal crossing, you’re not better.” Hyejoo opened her mouth to complain but was cut off by the little girl again. “And I still have screenshots from when your twitter bio was…” She took a breath and cleared her throat before going on “In all aspects but physical, I’m a wolf.”

Hyejoo could only hide her face with her hands while the whole table started to laugh again, her ears were red and she could feel the satisfaction emanating from Yeojin.

“Yeojin I wouldn’t bring old things back, you may be trapped on a washing machine again.” Haseul said and poked Yeojin’s cheeks.

“How this even happened?” Kahei had confusion painted all over her face, it was awesome to see. Hyejoo looked at her with the most confident grin possible, she loved to tell that story, and Yeojin hated, so she would put every possible emotion in the narration.

* * *

While they were talking Hyejoo found out Kahei and Hyunjin worked together, they were part time models, and the reason she didn’t saw Hyunjin yesterday was because she goes to another college, she study philosophy, well, she obviously didn’t look like that.

“Oh, wait a moment, Chae is being gay on priv.” Heejin said looking to her phone and get up of the table when it started to ring. “And now she’s going to be gay on call, I’ll be right back.” She got the call and walked away.

Hyejoo looked at the girls waiting for them to say who was Chae, but the answer didn’t come, she was still confused about who the hell was Sooyoung but the whole table acted like she knew everyone. She would 100% make Yeojin do a PowerPoint presentation of the whole group, it was so many people to keep up with.

“Good morning!” Jiwoo said with a huge grin while holding hands with Jinsoul and Jungeun, she always looked so happy, her aura made Hyejoo remember Yerim. At her side, Jungeun was with a grumpy face and dark circles around her eyes and Jinsoul was looking completely sleepy.

“Our favourite throuple is in a mood,” Yeojin said joking and just got a cold glare from Haseul and a slap from Jungeun in answer.

“You shut the fuck up before I kill you.” Jungeun answered the younger’s teasing with a hard tone, that was completely gone when she looked around the table murmuring a ‘hey y’all’ and smiling to Haseul.

The girl with short hair smiled back, Hyejoo thought they seem like very good friends. 

“We had a Gundam night!” Jinsoul went to sit at Hyejoo’s side along with Jiwoo, she yawned, god, she looked very tired. “Me and Jungeun were awake until 5am or something.”

“And I had to wake the princess or else we would be late again.” Jiwoo rested her head at Jinsoul’s shoulders, and the taller girl proceed to rest her heard at the top of Jiwoo head.

“I can’t believe Jungeun is such a simp that build Gundam with Jinsoul.” Yeojin laughed. “And you both let Jiwoo dip again?” Jungeun stood close to Yeojin and her eyes almost had fire on them.

“Haseul I’m so sorry but I’ll throw your little sister back to Jesus.” Jungeun was in no mood for her, she actually never was but still.

“Bold of you to assume I would ever make my way to heaven,” Yeojin went to Hyejoo’s side and left Jungeun behind. “And besides, it’s cute, but you should be a simp for the right person, not the one taken!” Yeojin smiled while Jiwoo laughed and took Hyejoo’s hand. “Now let’s go, wolf girl.” 

“Yeojin what the hell, there’s still time.” Hyejoo said while the small girl dragged her around. 

“Yeah but I need to exercise, so just go!” 

The girls at the table watched they going away.

“The kids these days…” Jungeun buffed, her ears were a little bit red, why would Yeojin always found a way to teaser her about Haseul, or her way old crush on Jinsoul.

“She’s not wrong tho,” Hyunjin said getting everyone attention. “I’m sure Haseul would love to have Jungeun simping for her.” And that was the cue for both, Haseul and Jungeun to fell like someone had throw them in a tube full of hot water, they face was red as hell.

“Hyunjin!” Jinsoul called the other girl, but she had a smile growing up at her lips. “Don’t you know Jungeun can’t handle the truth?” 

“Ya! You both suck!” Jungeun screamed, her eyes were wide open and she couldn’t even dare to glare at Haseul, but the girl touched her shoulder and smiled to her, there she goes. 

“It’s okay, just ignore the kids!” Jungeun smiled back, it was refreshing to have Haseul comforting her and all, but it didn’t last long because she heard a tiny voice along with Heejin laugh.

“I didn’t even say a thing yet and you already are telling people to ignore me?” Chaewon said and went straight to the table. “Where are the smiles and applauses? The princess is here.”

“And the princess is pinning over a cute barista-” Heejin said only to receive one of Chaewon deathly stares, but what would she do? Beat her ass in Mario Kard? 

“So, you didn’t talk to your friends because of a barista?” Haseul looked at Chaewon while crossing her arms. “Your cute girl is more important than your lunch friends?” The girls with short hair pouted and it was enough, Chaewon hated actors because they are good with mess with other people emotions, or dramatic as fuck, like the Jo sisters.

“Shut up Haseul, you know I love you all!” She hugged the girl and pinched Jungeun’s cheek. “And besides I can have eight girlfriends, no big deal right?”

Chaewon laughed while Haseul pushed her away and Jungeun was looking at her with a mix of a grumpy and bored face, just her usual by the way. 

“Were where you yesterday?” Hyunjin said, as if she was there during lunch.

“Were where, YOU” Chaewon pointed to the girl in disbelief. “I woke up expecting breakfast and there was just numbness and cold.” She crossed her arms and Heejin hugged her.

“But it made you found your cute girl.” Heejin smiled. “Now you just have a total of 45 crushes around the town.” 

“You, cut it.” Chaewon was a little bit red, Heejin was the only one who would listen to her talking about every pretty girl she finds, it was kind embarrassing to tell it for the others. “And I couldn’t come yesterday because I had lunch with Heejin.” 

“And she paid.” Heejin said a little louder and everyone looked shocked.

“You better do the same for me.” Jiwoo said while looking right at Chaewon’s eyes, how can someone so bubbly sound so terrifying sometimes?

“Hm, maybe if you call me for movie night.” When these words left her mouth she regrated them at the same second, the smiles at Jungeun and Jiwoo faces were two times bigger than it should be.

“Yes, I won’t need to pay it!” Jiwoo said jumping around.

“I won’t be third wheeling anymore!” Jungeun did the same as her friend, how could a bunch of 20 years old act like kids.

“And we will see new movies, finally!” Jinsoul said, there was an excitement at her voice but she was too tired to do the same as her girlfriend and her friend, a grin was enough.

“Now, you better come to lunch today, there are Yeojin’s friends.” Kahei said picking her bag and getting up. “I’ll drag you over here without thinking twice.”

“Okay miss, Vivi!” She saluted the older like she was a soldier and went to sit. “Why are you going now?” 

“I need to start a project, it’s for next week.” She said with a small sad tone? Kahei didn’t look as happy with her major since last year.

“Oh, good luck with it!” Jiwoo and Haseul said together, both smiling to the old girl. “If you need anything we will be here… for now at least.” Haseul finished and looked at Kahei while she made her way to her building.

The girls went back to talk while Jinsoul was practically sleeping at Jiwoo’s shoulder and Jungeun looked to be only interested at the way Haseul would put her hair at the back of her ears. And at Chaewon’s side Hyunjin played with Heejin’s glasses while Heejin was immersed about saying some random stuff that happened with her last client. 

They were so into their little chatting that the hour passed too quickly and soon it was time for Hyunjin to go to her college, if the girl didn’t have a car she would be expelled at the first month for always be late. After she was gone everybody went to their respective building and tried to keep going until the lunch, at least.

* * *

Yeojin was dragging Hyejoo away from the table, and the taller girl couldn’t be more confused, she was usual with Yeojin being… random and chaotic and, just unusual in general, but Yeojin was never the one to want to be alone with her, actually sometimes Hyejoo felt like their friendship only existed because of Yerim.

“How you doing so far?” Yeojin stopped in a random corridor, Hyejoo looked around to notice it was near her first class, how she knew it?

“Hm, I was nice?” Hyejoo leaned against the wall, arms crossed and a confused look in her eyes. “Well, right before you drag me around the whole university and stuff, you know.”

“Why you always find things to complain about?” Yeojin rolled her eyes and went to sit in the ground. “How about you and Yerim?” Okay, now there was something wrong. Hyejoo sat down at her side and looked at her, raising a brow.

“What is this supposed to mean?” She was waiting to see something suspicious in Yeojin but apparently there was nothing. “Wait, Yerim said something? I did something wrong?” 

Yeojin was trying very hard to don’t laugh at how concerned Hyejoo was looking right now, but she was also being completely stupid so she just did a facepalm and let a deep breath out of her mouth.

She was done with the girls, how they know each other over so long and don’t see the mutual simping going on, she was sure even the other girls notice, for god’s sake, even Chaewon must knew and she hadn’t met them yet.

“No, you fucking loser!” Yeojin looked at her again, Hyejoo face went from a deep concern to her usual confused self, probably Yerim is the only reason she’s not completely awkward in every social interaction. “I just wanted to know if you were okay, you know, living with her and stuff.”

“Oh!” Hyejoo was a little bit surprised, Yeojin was only caring with Yerim… Actually, the small girl took care of her a few times, but she was subtle to don’t erase the image that she only lived to tease and annoy Hyejoo, and well, Hyejoo was an oblivious idiot. “Yeah, it’s been nice, we work very well together.” She had heart eyes and a fool smile on her face while saying it, Yeojin almost puked.

“I’m sure you both do,” She would try to push but Yerim told her a billion times Hyejoo was not the type of person to talk about her feelings or stuff, so she would wait to see if her come around, she didn’t have high hopes tho. “Well, you know you can also talk to me about anything, right?” She looked at Hyejoo expectantly.

“Hm… Yes?” She nodded a little, her thoughts were so embarrassed she couldn’t focus or understand anything. 

“Literally…” Yeojin paused while getting up again and get her bag, ready to ran to her building. “ANYTHING!” She empathized and looked at Hyejoo eyes that could be found in any murderer movie, it was scary.

Yeojin waved and ran, leaving a confused Hyejoo looking at the door to her first class of the day, she would ask Yerim if the small girl was always so… subtle and direct at the same, she didn’t know anymore.

* * *

Yerim was a little shocked when she was going out of her class to go to lunch and found a tall girl with black hair waiting for her, sadly it wasn’t Hyejoo. 

“Oh hey, Yerim!” Jinsoul said smiling and putting her phone at her bag. “Jiwoo want to show you a special room so I will be your guide.” Yerim smiled back to her.

“But, shouldn’t we get something to eat before?” She scratched the back of her neck, she couldn’t eat anything since 6am, she was starving.

“Oh, I told Jiwoo to get something for us,” Jinsoul laughed when Yerim let go a small ‘Oh’ of her mouth. “May we go now?” 

“Yes, let me just tell Hyejoo.” She went to look for her phone to sent a text the younger girl.

“You can call her too” Jinsoul let a hand resting at Yerim’s shoulder. “Tell her to bring Jungeun to the room, she know where it is.” Yerim looked back from her phone to Jinsoul’s eye, a little confused.

“Which room?”

“Just say, The room, she will know.” Jinsoul winked and started to walk, being followed by Yerim while she typed on her phone.

 **Yerimmie 💜** _hye, I’ll spend the lunch with Jinsoul and Jiwoo, grab Jungeun and something to eat and come to the room._

 **Hye 🖤** _which room, yerimmie?_

 **Yerimmie 💜** _just say the room and it will be fine_  
**Hye 🖤** _r u trying to start me in a cult or sumn?_

 **Yerimmie 💜** _ofc, music’s freshman need to sell a soul to be successful, now hurry up_

 **Hye 🖤** _u betta buy me a mansion in hell then_

Yerim laughed at their conversation and put her phone back in her pocket. Jinsoul had a strange looking in her face by her side.

“Hyejoo think I’m bringing her to a cult.” She said, still laughing a little bit.

“Well, it can be…” Jinsoul laughed loudly when Yerim’s face turned from a bright light to a little concerned look. “But it’s a good one, I assure you.” 

They walked a little more while talking about their classes, Jinsoul could be very helpful, she knew practically everything. They finally got to the fourth floor of the building, the last one, they walked through the corridor until the last door and Jinsoul stopped there, she cleared her throat and smiled brightly.

“Welcome to The room.” She took a key from her pocket and opened the door. Turning on the lights and walking in.

“Are we really allowed-” Yerim shut up her mouth when she saw inside the room, it was… huge. It looked like those super technologic studios professional singers use, but it was cosier, and there was also a bunch of instruments in one side of the room, next to that wall it was a large grey coach with a small table at the front of it. Yerim had no idea her college had a space like this. “How?” Was the only thing that left her mouth.

“I found this room on my first year here, I was the kind of person who would skip some classes you know.” She laughed a little bit while scratching the back of her neck. “No one used it because mostly part of the equipment were old and broke, and the ones next to this is one are all new so… I made it become my studio for a while.” Jinsoul walked to the coach being followed by Yerim who was still in an awe. “I fixed it, and when Jungeun and Jiwoo come we organized the rest.” She finished and there was a proud grin in her face.

“You are amazing!” Yerim said looking to the older girl, do it all and practically alone, she could never. 

“I’m not.” Jinsoul let a shy laugh go out of her mouth.

“Yes, you are!” Jiwoo opened the door. “And so are you, Yerim, that’s why we are sharing the room.” Yerim was near to cry, she was so happy. 

“It’s our special place, even tho we have a studio at home now.” Jinsoul smiled and went to help her girlfriend to put the food at the table, Yerim looked to their interact and it felt like home. It was easy to her to make friends, but Jiwoo and Jinsoul helped so much in such a small time.

“Yeah, it has a huge emotional thing here so don’t just brin anybody okay?” Jiwoo said playfully, now she lost a little bit, what was it about?

“So… Out of Jungeun I am the only one who came here?” Yerim said, the happiness was clear in her voice.

“Yes, you are our baby!” Jiwoo went to hug Yerim tight and they fall back at the couch laughing while Jinsoul looked at them which a huge smile.

“I’m mommy at 21” Jinsoul pretended to wipe a tear causing the other two girls to laugh a little louder. “So, we eat now?” She went to sit at Jiwoo’s side.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Hyejoo and Jungeun?” Yerim looked and then and pouted, she was missing her best girl.

“Oh, yes I forgot.” Jinsoul said and Jiwoo hit her girlfriend with her elbow. 

“You can’t just forget Jungeun.” She pushed Jinsoul who just laughed again. “And Yerim’s girlfriend.”

“What?” Yerim chocked, her face going red while Jiwoo looked at her with an amused look. 

“Oh, you know Yeojin won’t shut up.” Hear this made Yerim hide her face with her hands, now she could understand why Hyejoo was always at the verge of killing her.

“It’s fine, I’ve been there.” Jinsoul said while grabbing Jiwoo hands, their fingers naturally intertwined. “Let’s just, I don’t know, talk about other stuff.” Jinsoul looked at Jiwoo like she was crying for help, which she practically was.

“Yerim! Let me see your songs!” Jiwoo broke down the awkward feeling that had formed in the room, Yerim almost jump and looked at the girls with the brightest smile possible, she would love to show them.

It was something unusual, she had been writing songs since her first year of high school, but she never showed them to anyone, she wasn’t as confident with them as she was which her dance. Only Hyejoo saw a few, but a huge part of her songs were about the taller girl and she couldn’t just show them all to her.

She was reluctantly waiting for an answer from the other two girls, her heart was almost at her throat, when it felt like she was going to die out of anxiety she could listen to an ‘ooooh’ coming from Jinsoul’s mouth.

“This is amazing, please let’s work together.” Jinsoul said with puppy eyes and Yerim laughed, out of pure nervousness, of course.

“You are seriously?” Her eyes were wide open, she couldn’t believe it.

“Of course, it would be amazing, and… and Jiwoo’s and Jungeun’s voice will fit perfectly, there are so many we can do-” Jinsoul’s excitement was broken down when the door opened and Jungeun stepped in followed by a tired Hyejoo.

“Jungeun is what?” She looked straight at Jinsoul ignoring everybody else in the room, not that the younger girls could care.

Every time Hyejoo locked eyes with Yerim they get lost in their own world, Hyejoo smiled, and Yerim couldn’t help but do the same, it was like the studio had heated up, because their hearts would beat faster only to be next at each other. Hyejoo just whispered a hey and went straight to Yerim’s side, hugging the older and looking around. 

“Jungie, look at this!” Jiwoo said showing the songs to Jungeun who was going to sat down at Jinsoul’s side. “It’s Yerim’ song.” Jiwoo pointed to Yerim who had a shy smile in her face.

“You are showing your songs?” Hyejoo asked to her friend with a raised brow, she was surprised to say the least, but she could notice Yerim’s cheeks in a soft shade of red.

“Hm… yes?” She looked back at Hyejoo, her mind was spinning, this was one of the songs she wrote for her, fuck.

“Looks like someone is falling hard.” Jungeun had finished the song and chuckled a little, only to get a fulmining look from her friends, what the hell- “I liked the song, but what it has to do with me?” 

Jinsoul took a deep breath and started to explain what she wanted to do, Yerim couldn’t pay attention to them anymore because Hyejoo was looking right at her soul, as if asking ‘what she meant by it?’ wasn’t Yeojin the last girl she fell for? 

And while Hyejoo was trying to get an answer, Yerim was about to knock her head at the table until she passes away, how would she explain it for her best friend. God, why? 

“Jungeun sings?” Hyejoo asked when her brain went back to the real world and she could go back to pay attention to the older girl conversation, apparently it woke Yerim up from her thoughts too because she looked at them confused. 

“What, her voice is amazing!” Jinsoul said gesturing a lot with her hands. “She and Jiwoo would be the best singers of our generation if she wasn’t a pussy.” It wasn’t even a full minute before Jungeun slaps her.

“I’m not a pussy!” She screamed to her friend. “You know it’s just a lot, I don’t have time for this shit.”

“But you have time to be a fashion designer? No sense.” Jiwoo crossed her arms and pouted.

“It don’t even make sense, Jiwoo-” Jungeun rolled her eyes. Hyejoo looked at Yerim and they laughed a little bit, it was almost the same conversation they had with Yeojin for the past 5 months when the small girl found out they wouldn’t study dance.

“Can I listen to you guys?” Yerim asked looking back at them, she didn’t like her voice, so it would be good to listen to someone who was great. She wanted to know it would feel like.

“Yes, we should!” Jinsoul agreed with her and put her hands up for a high-five. She was way more excited than Yerim. 

“But, please, after we eat or I will die.” Jungeun said already getting her lunch.

They all agreed and started to talk about their day. Yerim and Hyejoo said how they were liking the new town so far and Jiwoo said she would show them the cool stuff. Hyejoo was in shock when she found out the three of them went to high school together, and it got worse when Jiwoo started to tease Jungeun about the time she had a crush in Jinsoul. 

After the teasing Jungeun’s hour was done, she and Jiwoo sang the first part of Yerim’s song. Yerim had her head resting in Hyejoo’s shoulder and the younger was playing with her hand. Jinsoul’s eyes were shining more than the full moon, she was about to explode with new ideas. 

The song touched Hyejoo in a way she couldn’t describe, Yerim was good in everything she did, but it was different. There were some things that were clearly related to her but she couldn’t get it and put together, all she did was wonder who the girl in the song was. 

Right at her side Yerim was almost tearing up, she was freaking out afraid of Hyejoo to understand what it means, but at the same time she felt so light. Jungeun’s and Jiwoo’s voice complemented each other, and they were so good to convey the emotion Yerim felt while writing it, that she felt every goddam day for the last 3 years.

“We are SO working on it!” Jinsoul said when her friends stopped, she looked at Yerim who got up from Hyejoo’s shoulders. “Please, say you want to make it with me, I swear I won’t ask ever for anything.” She was almost begging, which makes Yerim laugh louder. 

“You must be really out of your mind to think I wouldn’t want to work with you.” The younger answered with a grin and Jinsoul’s commemoration scream filled the whole room.

Their lunch finished with a bright energy between them, Hyejoo could feel Yerim’s happiness from a mile away, which also made her happy. It was nice to see her getting what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that the story is oficially starting know!! I'll love to see your thoughts about this one, so leave a comment if you please. I'll try to come back next week with the second chapter, so wait for it!
> 
> twitter: @poetheejin  
> ccat: https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> Please stay health and fine, byee~


	3. Chapter Two: Game Buddy

Hyejoo was organizing some tapes of games that a bunch of kids left out of order, her leather jacket was by the side of the cashier because the ac broke a few hours ago and it was hot as hell inside the small store. She would be completely mad if it wasn’t for Yerim’s song still going around in her mind. Was it for Yeojin? Probably no but still, the younger was the only girl Yerim ever dated. Or could it be one of her flings, Yerim could be pretty popular, well, whatever, she could play detective after.

She was almost finishing to put the tapes in alphabetical order when the door opened and she could hear a ‘hello?’ coming from behind the shelf she was, she stiffed, it was the blonde’s from yesterday, her voice was very memorable. Hyejoo went running to the front of the shop almost tripping at her on feet, she hoped the small girl wouldn’t notice. 

“Hello… Again?” Hyejoo looked at her confused and scratched the back of her neck. Chaewon smiled.

Actually, smile was the only thing that Chaewon could do because she was dazed by the other girl’s sight. Hyejoo was rocking a sleeveless white shirt and the only word Chaewon could use to describe her arms was ‘chef’s kiss’.

“Well, yes? I need something new.” She walked over to Hyejoo who was looking at her expectantly. “I finished Mario World three times in a day, so maybe… Zelda?” She could notice Hyejoo’s dark eyes shining when she said her last world.

“Oh my god!” The tall girl was shaking of excitement. “I’ll get it right now!” Hyejoo was smiling from ear to ear, it was practically her favourite game, she went running to the shelf where was the Super Nintendo games and got one, running back to the other who was laughing at the younger happiness. 

“You already memorized where it was?” She asked with a raised brow, she remember the taller saying yesterday was her first day of work, impressive. 

“Well, I got it a lot since I can play on free time…” Hyejoo smiled shyly. “But, how you finished it so fast?” Hyejoo tried to push a conversation since the blonde was her best client until know. 

“Ah, you know, nothing an absent sleep schedule can’t do.” She laughed a little bit. “And besides, a lot of people were asking me to stream it, so whatever.” 

“So, are you a streamer?” Hyejoo asked with a bit of interest in her tone, the small girl nodded. “Me too! I mean… sometimes, I rather play by myself or with some friends.” 

“I don’t have many gaming buddies.” Chaewon said remembering how bad it turned when she tried to play cod with Heejin and Hyunjin, they didn’t do shit, it was a fucking nightmare. 

“We can play together.” Hyejoo said with a smile, but then she noticed her words and cleared her throat. “Well, if you want to…” She looked around, Chaewon could notice her cheeks a little bit red and it made her smile grows bigger.

“How should I call my game buddy then?” She asked waiting for Hyejoo to look at her again but the girl with dark hair was focusing in everything but her-

“Hyejoo.” She said finally looking back at the blonde’s girl, she usually wouldn’t push this being nice and social agenda, but there was something different with her. “What about you?”

“Chaewon!” She said and Hyejoo had her eyes wide open after it, she was confused, did she know her? It was impossible.

“Wait like… Park Chaewon?” She asked in disbelief and the other girl just nodded slowly. “Like in the Gowon famous streamer?” Chaewon choked and could feel her cheeks turning red, since when she was famous?

“Yes?” She was so confused in this moment. “But I’m not even famous-”

“A lot of my followers say I should stream with you.” Hyejoo laughed a little bit at how the small girl looked confused and shy, she wanted to hug her… Wait, no she didn’t, no one would catch her slipping. 

“If you know me, how you don’t know my face then?” Now this was way more confusing, no one would ever forget her face, she was prettier than Disney’s princess. 

“I never watched your streams.” Hyejoo looked to the ground ashamed. “I don’t follow a lot of people you see…” She tried to explain.

“It’s fine, Hyejoo.” Chaewon giggled a bit, the tall girl looked like a puppy. “Well, at least now you know where to find me.” She winked and Hyejoo’s ear turned red. “I think I must go now.” She looked at the girl waiting for her to say how much the game would be.

“Wait, do you have a moment?” Hyejoo looked right through her eyes, Chaewon felt like she was analysing her soul, her look was so intense. “Actually, it would be some hours probably.” 

Chaewon tilted her head to the left, clearly confused. Her mind was in a spiral of thoughts. Starting from she just want to talk, then going to what if she wants to kiss me and ending in what if she’s going to kill me.

“Maybe?” The tall girl smiled grabbing her wrist and bringing her to the back of the shop, Chaewon was right, she was going to be probably killed, Heejin better don’t give her room to anyone.

Hyejoo opened a door behind the cashier to reveal a small room, there was a tiny television in front of a small couch, and some consoles on a coffee table between them. 

“Since I have almost no customers and we are buddies now…” Hyejoo said while scratching the back of her neck, she wouldn’t be fired because she was showing the ‘only employees allowed’ room right? Well, whatever.

“Why do you have a switch in a vintage game store?” Chaewon asked after briefly looking around, but her attention was fast stole when she saw a Nintendo GameCube, it was her dream to play in it. 

“The switch is mine, I brought it since-” Hyejoo was cut down when the small girl left as gasp scape her mouth before almost run straight to the consoles. 

“Please, let’s play it!” The older girl asked with the cutest face she could do, Hyejoo only nodded and smiled back, damn, she would do almost everything she could for someone with a face like hers, and well, Yerim too, but this was something for another time. 

Hyejoo proceed to turn on the console and went to get ‘Super Mario Sunshine’, apparently the blonde was obsessed with every Mario game to ever exist. She also got ‘The Legend of Zelda’ because she would make her new friend love it too. 

They spent some hours just chatting about random stuff, mostly game focused, Hyejoo had to go out some times when someone walked through the door, she was still in her job after all. Around 8pm Chaewon got a call from Heejin and she had to pack her things up to go. 

“I know this song!” Hyejoo said when Chaewon went back to the room. “My friend is always listening to it.”

“Well you must have an excellent taste to make friends because oh my girl are goddess walking on earth.” She had a huge grin on her face when talking about her favourite group, she would happily sell all her games collection only to meet them.

“Let’s say I’m good with finding nice people.” Hyejoo said after turning the console off and getting up. Seeing the blonde talking about oh my girl made her remember Yerim, and it made her heart beat faster. Or was her heart like this because now the small girl was looking straight at her? “What’s it about?” She asked with a raised brow.

“It’s nothing.” Chaewon laughed, she could see the taller girl’s ear going red, it was kind funny see how the other girl seems to be all could and grumpy but keep getting easily flushed. “I was just wondering if I could get your number?” She asked looking around the whole room but Hyejoo. “Or I need to come here every day to see my pretty game buddy…”

Chaewon was very close to laugh until she loses her breath, Hyejoo was so red her face was looking like a tomato, and she was stumbling in her words trying to form a coherent sentence. 

Hyejoo on the other side was very close to pass out, only because she was hella confused if the other girl was just being nice to her or trying to flirt, what was she supposed to do? She hide her face with her hands and took a deep breath. 

“Y-yeah!” She said after a moment, she could see the blonde girl holding her laugh. “I’ll give you my number, you can laugh…” She passed her to get her phone while the other girl started to chuckle, her laugh was pretty so Hyejoo would ignore it. 

After Chaewon has recovered she got Hyejoo’s number and her game, she promised she would give Zelda a try. She headed home after it. Another beautiful day to be Chaewon, she got the number of a girl who was absolutely pretty and would be her game buddy. Her friends could never.

* * *

Yerim was in complete shock when she took her first step inside Yeojin’s house, it was… huge to say the least. Not as big as her parent house in her old town but it was only two people living there, and it looks like a whole family could easily fit in. 

“Will you keep blocking the door or are you coming?” Yeojin rolled her eyes while waiting for her friend to pay attention in her again.

“Why you and Haseul live alone, I wouldn’t need to pay rent!” Yerim said looking at her friend again, Yeojin was with a bored look painted all over her face. 

“You know, I like to make the ‘your crib could fit in my crib’ thing pretty real.” Yeojin said getting Yerim wrist and proceed to drag the tall girl to her room. “And besides, Hyejoo would not live with me.” 

“You guys keep pushing each other but are secretly two big softies for each other.” Yerim said smiling after Yeojin stopped walking to throw her bag in her bed.

“I’m not a… s word.” Yeojin made a disgusted face while Yerim went to sit on her bed with a raised brow.

“You aren’t saying s word instead of soft right?” Yeojin only looked away which made Yerim laugh louder. “For real Yeojin, I still have the letters you wrote when we dated!” Yeojin froze and her eyes widened in disbelief, Yerim lost it in this second.

“You fucking what?” Yeojin screamed, her whole face was red at this moment. “I’m going to burn your house down, don’t pretend I wouldn’t.” She went to get a pillow to throw at Yerim who wouldn’t stop laugh.

“That’s why they call you and Hyunjin the arson line?” Yerim looked at the small girl wiping the tears of her face, she didn’t notice she was laughing that hard. 

“Why are you changing the subjects, I want to know why you keep them!” Yeojin ignored the older and pushed her shoulders. “I can’t ask after I burn your house because Haseul will sent me to the afterlife.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Yerim showed her tongue out to her friend only to get a slap in her arm. 

“You know I can tickle you.” Yeojin threatened. “And we are in the bed so there’s no height privilege involved.” She stopped to think about something for a few seconds. “It’s like… communism but make it me almost killing you.” Yerim opened her mouth but she was in a loss of words, at least before Yeojin tried to get closer.

“Ya! Okay, stop right here!” Yerim grabbed her hands and took a deep breath. “I wanted to keep them because it’s cute, and it was a very important thing on my life.” She said fast and Yeojin nodded going away, a small smirk was growing in Yerim’s face. “And besides… Hyejoo said it would be nice to tease you.” 

“Hyejoo know about it?” Yeojin almost jumped out of her bed, there was almost horror in her voice, actors are figures, huh.

“Tell me one thing about me Hyejoo don’t know” Yerim said rolling her eyes and lying down in her friend’s bed, she rested her head on the pillow her friend throwed at her. 

“Hm, I don’t know, maybe that you do love her since you guys were 16?” Yeojin would always go back to the same point, but in her defence, she was tired to see her stupid friends being dumb, and she didn’t want them to broke their heart.

“Shh, I told you I won’t be doing things about it.” Yerim closed her eyes trying to put all her thoughts in order. “I won’t lose her because of… this.” She looked back at Yeojin, the younger could see a flash of sadness in her eyes. “And by the way, there’s coffee shop girl.” Her look changed in a second and now there was a smile in her face.

“What the-” Yeojin was lost, when a new girl came to the story and why Yerim would always fucking run from her feelings, did she spent so much time with Hyejoo that she got all of her flaws?

“It’s a cute girl that goes to my work… everyday!” Yerim sat in the bed again, she looked excited to talk about her new crush. “And she’s so pretty Yeojin, you couldn’t believe, it’s like…” Yerim put a hand in her chin while thinking about a way to describe the others girl beauty, which was hard because no words would be enough to talk about her perfection. “Well, I don’t know, but she’s perfect!”

Yeojin blinked a few times before take a deep breath. 

“Yerim, you are doing it again…”

“Doing what?” She asked confused, her head tilted to the left. 

“Chasing a random girl to pretend you are not under the same roof as your soulmate.” Yeojin pretended to puke while saying the last word, god how could they be so fruity and pretend it’s just friendship.

“Don’t make fun of it!” Yerim said scolding her friend. “You know Hyejoo like this kind of things.” She had a little smile on her mouth when she remembered the first time Hyejoo said it, Yeojin shook her head, she hated gay people. “And if you may stop, I’m not chasing a random girl… it’s just, a little interest?” She said only to hear Yeojin’s laugh filling the room,

“The day you stop having ‘little interest’ in random girls and take the first step to get your panicked puppy I’ll take god’s place.” Yeojin said before sitting at Yerim’s side again. “Do you want to talk about coffee shop girl?” Yerim nodded in agreement. 

“Actually, there isn’t a lot to say, she’s just cute, and pretty, and she looks to be nice.” Yeojin poked the other girl’s cheek. 

“God, you really didn’t start a conversation with her yet, right?” Yerim looked down.

“Not exactly? I’m literally working there, Yeojin!” Yerim buffed and crossed her arms. “I can’t just go and ask for her number or flirt with her, what if she never came back, I’ll lose the girl AND my job.”

“And I’m the dramatic of the duo?” Yeojin laughed. “I thought you had at least flirted, what happened with high school Yerim?” She could notice Yerim’s ear turning red the second she said it, she laughed louder.

“High school Yerim is meditating!” Yerim said avoiding contact with her friend. “And I may had wrote some extra things at her cup… she seems to like it.” Her smile was back after the little embarrassment.

“High school Yerim is dead!” Yeojin almost screamed. “Writing shit at cups, you used to be more smooth, I’m devastated.” 

“Weren’t you the one who said I should stop chasing after random girls?” Yerim raised a brow.

“Weren’t you the one who said you wasn’t chasing anyone?” Yeojin said back with the same tone, she heard Yerim snort and knew she had won this one. “And besides, if you keep busy with coffee shop girl I have more time to my HyeRim master scheme.” Yerim shrugged when she saw the evil smirk and the glowing light in Yeojin’s eye.

Yeojin knew how Yerim’s mind worked, it was a very shit way if you asked her. Since they broke up she noticed how Yerim would easily go after other girls instead of going against her fears and confess to Hyejoo, it was like she could forget her feelings if she had a new person, but it never worked.

“I don’t want you doing shit!” Yerim said before lying down in the bed again. “Hyejoo listened to the song I wrote to her.” She hid her face with her hands, she spent the last three days thinking about it. 

“How even she heard it and not ME!” Yeojin asked in disbelief. 

“She went to the room with Jinsoul, Jungeun, Jiwoo and me. We were talking about working together and stuff.” Yerim looked at her friend, she was scared. “And when Jiwoo and Jungeun sang it she looked… I don’t know, it was like she was frozen, do you think she understood?”

“You want me to be honest?” Yeojin saw Yerim nodding. “She’s way more stupid than you, she’s probably thinking it’s to other girl.” Yerim let a deep breath out of her mouth, she couldn’t even be angry at Yeojin right now. “But if she asks anything you can just say it’s about her, she feels the same, you are just blind.”

“It’s not like this, I already told you.” Yerim looked at Yeojin’s eyes. “But I agree, she’s a little bit stupid.” 

“She’s completely stupid, for god’s sake!” Yeojin laughed and Yerim followed her. “You think you are being subtle and shit but everyone of the group already know, Jiwoo came to ask me about you two!”

“Pause, what?” She gasped while looking at Yeojin. “She said you told her!”

“Yeah, I did…” Yeojin scratched the back of her neck. “After she sent twenty texts asking why my ex-girlfriend was dating my best friend, she thought we would be the next triple J.” Yerim raised a brow in confusion. “Jungeun, Jiwoo and Jinsoul, it’s a story for another time…”

“Yeah whatever, still, I definitely am subtle.” Yerim said hugging a stuffed frog that was in Yeojin’s bed.

“Honey, holding hands and looking with heart eyes to someone isn’t being subtle…” Yeojin laughed when Yerim looked at her with fire in her eyes. “But I will pretend to make you happy!” Yeojin laid down at her friend’s side and hugged her. 

They spent almost the whole afternoon like this, chatting and enjoying time together, Yerim didn’t have much time to be with her best friend since she moved to town so she did her best to enjoy every moment. Even if it means pay attention to Yeojin talking about how the capitalism broke the essence of theatre.

* * *

Yerim and Yeojin went to the living room to wait for their delivery after hours of talking, the older girl hadn’t even noticed how the time went so fast, it was almost time for her to pick up Hyejoo at work.

When they got there Haseul was on the couch looking at her phone with her face completely red, Yerim looked over at Yeojin who just raised a brow and walked at her sister’s direction. 

“What are you looking at?” She said next to Haseul’s ear and got just a scream back, the older almost throw her phone at the wall and the other two girls laughed at it. 

“Jo Yeojin what the fuck are you doing walking like a ghost around the house?” Haseul scolded her sister, her eyes had something Yerim couldn’t read. “And hello, Yerim!” Haseul greeted her with a warm smile, like she said before, actors are figures. 

“Hm, hey!?” Yerim answered waving. She was fast cut down by Yeojin.

“What Jungeun sent to you?” Yeojin asked crossing her arms, Haseul was becoming redder, was it even possible?

“S-she didn’t…” Haseul was tipping all over her words, Yeojin was doing her best to don’t laugh and Yerim was immersed at the sisters interaction, they were so… different? “It wasn’t her, no text at all!” She tried to finish her sentence confidently but Yeojin only laughed and got her phone. 

“If it’s not a text it’s on the internet!” Yeojin was going to Jungeun’s twitter account and Haseul almost jumped over her. 

“You, stop it!” Yeojin ran around the couch with Haseul chasing her, Yerim took this moment to sit on the coach, it was something very usual in her life.

“You are all gay over a tweet?” Yeojin laugh was loud. “You and Yerim are the fucking same!” 

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Yerim asked fast, how she randomly was dragged into this…

“Look!” Yeojin stopped running and sat at Yerim’s side, Haseul did the same while taking a deep breath, someone needs to exercise a little bit. 

When Yerim got her phone it was just a meme of the ice bear from we bare bears crying around a lot of hearts, and the caption was saying something like ‘suddenly I feel like proposing’. She looked back at Yeojin with a confused face, the younger just snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Haseul probably said something like ‘hello’ or some shit like it.” Yeojin answered and her sister nodded at her side. “See? I fucking hate gay people you are all so useless!”

“What the-” Yerim shook her heard in disbelief. “You are gay too?” 

“But at least I ‘m not useless!” Yeojin answered with a smirk.

“First of all, I’m not useless.” Haseul cut her sister, apparently she had finally recovered. “And second, don’t Yerim and Hyejoo already date?” Yeojin’s laughed filled the whole room again, and Yerim could feel her ears red. 

“We are just friends…” She almost whispered it, while looking down. 

“As I was saying,” Yeojin got up and looked at the girls on the couch. “Y’all are a bunch of useless gay, but don’t fear, super Yeojin will save you from the sad lonely life that will consume your soul in a few years!” Yerim and Haseul shared a terrified look, this wasn’t going to end well. 

“May you explain?” Haseul asked, her voice was trembling a little bit, she would definitely not trust on Yeojin to get her a girl. She knew her sister had a golden heart… most of the times at least, but she had very questionable ways to do things. 

“I will-” A knock on the door made Yeojin stop in the middle of sharing her big brain energy. “Well, you will see… soon, very soon!” Her smirk was enough to make Yerim want to evaporate and Haseul was about to giver her sister back to her parents. They hold hands while Yeojin was going to get their food happily.

“Please say it will end well.” Yerim said, her eyes were almost begging. 

“If I know one thing for sure is that it will NOT end well.” Haseul answered the girl, they were screwed.

* * *

Chaewon arrived home at 10:30pm, she lost track of time playing and talking with Hyejoo, and the tall girl forgot to say the shop close later at Friday, so she went home when the younger started to organize some things around there.

Her brief moment of peace when she got home didn't last long because when she crossed the entrance hall corridor she found a certain Jungeun sitting on the coach and watching something on Netflix. 

“What are you doing here?” Chaewon asked to her friend throwing her bag at Jungeun’s side, the other girl just looked back at her with a raised brow. 

“Why are you home so late?” Jungeun shot back and Chaewon let a deep breath out of her mouth. 

“It’s my house, I do the questions.” She crossed her arms and Jungeun had a smirk on her face now. 

“But since I’m such a good friend…” Jungeun grabbed the small wrist and guided her to sit at her side. “I’m worried about you walking around the city in such a late hour.” 

“Ma’am, I have a car?” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Will you answer me?”

“Will YOU, answer me?” She empathized her words and laughed when Chaewon snorted at her side. “You shouldn’t go on dates with people that let you in a bad mood. 

“You are the one who let me in a bad mood!” The blonde was getting up from the couch. 

“So, you saying you actually were on a date?” Jungeun proceed watching Chaewon walking to Heejin’s room, she could sense her friend rolling her eyes again. 

“No dates in this household, I’m way too good for this.” She looked back at Jungeun again, she was looking like some of these girls from teen movies, mean girls but make it gay. “HEEJIN!” She screamed for her friend walking straight to her room. “I’m about to kill your classmate.”

“If you do it who will be your shady duo?” Heejin asked without looking to the blonde girl, she was throwing some things out of her closet, looking for some pencils and stuff. “How was the date?”

“What fucking date? Oh my god, you are so annoying.” Chaewon grabbed her hair, why everyone thought she was on a date, the fuck-

“You keep talking about coffee shop girl and your game buddy girl like…” She stopped to get her case. “I thought it was something.”

“Why can’t I have a goddam crush and be left alone?” Heejin looked back at her, she had a very amused face, Chaewon didn’t knew why.

“It would be okay if you didn’t have a crush in every girl that breaths next to you!” The small girl gasped, she was in disbelief. 

“This is not true!” She pointed her finger to Heejin. “It’s only at pretty and cute girls that say at least hi to me.” The brunette laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself lies!” She got her bag and walked with Chaewon back to the living room. “And don’t kill Jungeun yet, we have a project to do.”

“It’s just the first week of class?” The girl looked at the duo who was now going to sit on the floor to do whatever the hell they had to do. “And isn’t Jungeun like… a fashion designer and you a graphic designer or whatever?” 

“It’s still the same major?” Jungeun said bored, people always ask her the same question. 

“And I offered it because she spent the whole class talking about how she would not survive another movie party with Jiwoo and Jinsoul.” Chaewon laughed loud. 

“Good luck third-wheeling Hyunjin and Heejin then.” Jungeun looked at her with a raised brow.

“You literally live here, we won’t do it.” She said fast, pausing the show that was going on Netflix. “And I will sleep with you so I don’t need to watch anything.”

“You spending the night?” Chaewon was so shocked she couldn’t even control her voice. It made the other two at her room laugh. 

“It’s fine, I swear I don’t snore.” Jungeun looked back at Chaewon smirking. “And I like to be the big spoon.”

“Ew, disgusting.” Chaewon covered her eyes, Heejin was loving this moment, she couldn’t stop her laugh for a second. “Say this shit to Haseul, useless gay!” She said walking to the kitchen, Jungeun was screaming at her thanks to the mention of her crush but Chaewon wisely chooses to ignore. 

“You of all people calling someone a useless gay?” Hyunjin said while cutting some vegetables, Chaewon loved her tall friend the most, all thanks to her amazing cooking skills. 

“What can I do about it? I hate the gays.” Hyunjin raised a brow to her while she was going to sat at the kitchen’s island. “Yeah, I’m gay and homophobic, we exist!” Hyunjin blew out a laugh and turned her attention back to the dinner. 

“Will you help me or only look?” The taller asked while turning around to check something at the stove. 

“You seriously asking me to help with the food?” Hyunjin stopped for a few seconds thinking about all her life choices and nodded a no in response. “Right answer, by the way… how is college going, doing a lot of thinking?” 

“You know I don’t just sit in a park and look to the sky questioning everything, right?” The blonde looked at her clearly confused. 

“You sure? Isn’t it what the Greeks did or something?” Hyunjin laughed, well, Chaewon was an art major, she had no idea of what was going on in philosophy major. 

“Maybe I do it sometimes…”

“See? I knew it!” Chaewon said with a smile in her face. “Call me Nietzsche Chaewon.”

“I don’t think I will.” Hyunjin went back to cooking and Chaewon rolled her eyes again. 

“You are no fun at all…” She got her phone to play something while waiting for the dinner to be ready.

“Heejin is always calling you no jam, so-” Hyunjin shot back but Chaewon only waved her hands. “And here we go. Will you play with your game buddy again?”

“Nah, she’s probably not home yet.” Chaewon said while doing login in pubg. 

“Hm, okay!” Hyunjin proceed to take care of the dinner fast, she was hungry. 

A comfortable silence fell in the room, both girls weren’t usually talkative so they enjoyed these moments a lot, in contrast with the living room where Jungeun and Heejin were almost screaming, and Chaewon thought they would be studying… She should know better.

* * *

It was Saturday, Yerim couldn’t stop walk around the practice room, she was completely excited, and Hyejoo thought she looked like a puppy. The younger girl was just sitting on the floor with her back resting in front of the mirror.

“Yerim, you walking around won’t make we get accepted!” Hyejoo said by the third time, they had already warmed up and were waiting for the person who would conduct their audition.

“I know, but I’m nervous.” The older girl answered the same way, also for the third time. She was confident about her skills, but apparently this academy was a huge thing at this town, she never had to go through an audition before. 

“Why are you nervous?” The taller asked with a raised brow. “Yerim, come here!” 

“For what?” She said but was already walking at the direction of her friend, she sat in front of Hyejoo and the younger girl grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. 

“You are the most awesome dancer I know.” Hyejoo said looking straight into Yerim’s eyes, the older couldn’t help but smile at her words, it was rare for Hyejoo to say her thoughts and feelings out loud. “And if they don’t get you in I will build a bigger and better dance academy by myself!” The smaller girl laughed and Hyejoo smiled back at her, her heart was doing this thing that felt like going on a rollercoaster. 

“Thank you, Hyejoo!” She said with a bright smile, their eyes were still locked into each other, Yerim was feeling the same as her friend, maybe even a little bit more. “And I could do exactly the same to you.” Hyejoo’s face got a little red, the girl was too close, and praising her, she would never get used to it. 

“Hello?” They almost jumped away from each other when a girl with short hair and around the Hyejoo’s height made her way into the practice room. “Oh, am I interrupting?” She said with a smirk and the duo blushed, getting fast on their feet. 

“Hm, no?” Hyejoo said looking to the ground and playing with her hands. 

“Absolutely nothing!” Yerim said at the same time as Hyejoo so their voices get a little twisted. 

“Hm, nice, because from now on-” She made a pause and walked to be in front of the two other girls. “I’ll be your freestyle dance teacher!” She smiled it looked like she was waiting for months to do this joke, and in fact she was, Hyejoo and Yerim shared a look trying to hold their laugh. “I’m Yves by the way.” 

“Hags..” Hyejoo almost whispered as she moved her hair. 

“Hyejoo!” Yerim scolded her and pushed her shoulders, Yves was standing looking straight at her, like she was about to throw hands. 

“If I wasn’t in a good mood I would disqualify you right now.” She walked to a chair in the end of the room and sat there, her legs crossed. “You must be Yerim then, you start!” She said and took a deep breath. “The hag hater can wait.”

Hyejoo opened her mouth to say something but she was stopped by Yerim’s eye fulminating her so she just went to the side while her friend was looking for the song she would perform on her phone.

After a few moments of waiting ‘pretty savage’ by blackpink started to play from the speakers on the room. Yerim had choreographed the entire song but was the first time she would perform it in front of someone. The moment she started to move around the room all the nervousness and anxiety she felt dissipated, dance was natural to her, and it was the moment she felt most confident. 

At the end of the song when her breath was shaking she could notice Hyejoo’s proud smile at her side, and Yves was wearing an expression she wasn’t sure about, but there was a smirk on the side of her lips. 

“Okay! Very good.” She said and asked for Hyejoo to go, Yerim patted her should when they changed their places. 

Hyejoo was looking way more relaxed than Yerim at the beginning, and the moment Ariana Grande’s voice filled the room she absolutely changed, it was like she got replaced. Yerim was almost going crazy watching her friend perform ‘positions’.

Hyejoo knew very well her strongest point was just be sexy and powerful, she didn’t even spend a lot of time choosing a song to perform, and she just confirmed her awesome choice when she saw Yerim’s eyes glued on her, and the shook in Yves’ face. She would probably be all red and stuff in a normal condition but this wasn’t it. Just like Yerim, she was born to dance.

She finished the song blinking to Yves and she hold a laugh when Yerim gasped at her side. For a moment the smaller forgot she was in an audition and her mind went to a spiral of ‘god, I’m so gay’, at least until she heard Yves’ voice.

“I-” Yves said scratching the back of her neck. “I finally found my successor!” She smiled getting up from the chair.

“Hm… What?” Hyejoo said going back to her normal mood, Yerim walked to her side and handed her phone back.

“You both are in, and with me!” Her eyes were shining. “I thought you both would be just students but I want you to work with me.” The girls shared a look again, their minds were in a spiral, what was this supposed to mean? They already work. “I won’t get a no as answer.” She finished. 

“I’m sorry but we kind of have college…” Yerim said giving her a shy smile. 

“And we also work.” Hyejoo completed her friend sentence.

“Oh no problem, I can make it work only seeing you guys at Saturday!” Yves smiled. 

“We will be payed?” Hyejoo was starting to get interest, if there’s money it would be good. 

“I don’t know yet, we can discuss it later.” The younger girl raised a brow at her answer, she had a feeling it would be a scam.

“We will work with the hag?” Hyejoo said looking at Yerim and was slapped by the small girl, Yves smile faded. 

“Stop it, Hyejoo!” Yerim pushed her. “And as she said we will discuss it later!” 

“I’m about to take the offer back and give it all to Yerim.” Yves looked at Hyejoo, now she was looking a bit scary but it was nothing for Hyejoo. 

“Nah, she’s fine, we won’t get on you anymore!” Yerim said fast before her friend had any time to say a word, she grabbed her arm and started to walk out of the room. “You have my number, just hit me up!” Yerim waved back and smiled, letting Yves alone at the room. 

“And just like this I’m back at the game!” Yves said doing a little victory dance before getting her phone to read a text.

**Fav Milf 💚** _Soo, everyone is going to the karaoke tonight, you better be there!_

**Fav Milf 💚** _and please, don’t go into another drinking game with Yeojin or I’ll let both of you alone in the street this time_

**Cheater 🦢** _suddenly I can’t read_

Sooyoung put her phone in her pocket and went out of the practice room, she was missing her friends so much.

* * *

Chaewon was holding Hyunjin hand almost dragging the taller girl around the street, it looked like she was in a hurry but it was literally 3pm, in a Saturday, and the only thing both of the girls had to do this day was the karaoke at night. 

“Chaewon, the coffee shop will not disappear if we walk at a normal pace.” Hyunjin said to the blonde girl while rolling her eyes.

“Shut up!” She stopped and looked at Hyunjin. “I offered to bring food for Heejin and Jungeun, at your favourite cafe, and I’m doing it!” She fired and went back to drag Hyunjin around. 

“This have something to do with your cute barista?” The older girl said with a smirk and she knew she got it right when Chaewon dropped har hands and turned to look at her slowly.

“I won’t agree or deny to any of your accusations without a lawyer!” The blonde crossed her arms. “I swear to god, I would throw Heejin on fire for saying this kind of stuff to the world.” 

“You know she won’t talk about your real shit” Hyunjin said and put a hand at Chaewon’s shoulder. “She was just playing around, it’s not like it’s something real, right? It’s just a little crush.” She heard Chaewon’s snort when she finished, she laughed a little.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, let me show you my coffee shop girl.” She grabbed her friend’s hand again and Hyunjin let Chaewon’s drag her.

Chaewon only talked about her love life and her crushes to Heejin because the girl was with her since middle school, she wasn’t the type to bother other people with her easy heart. But Hyunjin was with her since high school so she could open a small exception, only this time. 

When they walked inside the coffee shop Chaewon smile disappeared, the girl with the prettiest smile in the world wasn’t there, she regrated so much to say she would get food for her friends because ‘she was in good mood’.

“There’s only boys?” Hyunjin whispered to Chaewon’s ear, while she watched the two baristas working. “Since when you do have crush in boys?”

“She’s not here!” Chaewon looked at her with fire in her eyes, even she was used to forget she had like, a 1% interest in boys. “Let’s just get y’all food and go home, I’m tired.” She dragged Hyunjin to the line wearing the grumpiest face possible. 

“Weren’t you in a good mood this morning?” The taller asked with an amused smile. 

“I was until I found out I wouldn’t see my sun today.” Chaewon pouted.

“You are completely fake.” She shook her head and Chaewon raised a brow confused with the other girl’s word. “Yesterday you were all like ‘yeah I hate the gays’ and stuff and now look at you.” 

“A girl can change her mind okay?” She heard Hyunjin’s small laugh when she proceed to place their orders. It never felt so awful to pay for some coffee and bread before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can say this is one of the best chapters I've write so far (which isn't a lot a but still). Please left some comments, I love to know what y'all are thinking of the fic, and it also help me figure out what to do in the future lol. 
> 
> Hit me up on ccat (https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin) or twitter (@poetheejin)
> 
> Take care and stay health, see y'all next week  
> bye~


	4. Chapter Three: Sing For Me

The moment Hyejoo and Yerim crossed the door of their apartment the older girl phone started to ring, she groaned loud while her friend almost threw herself at the couch. 

“It’s Yeojin, I will ignore!” She silenced her phone and put it in the coffee table while sitting on the floor. She was so tired for an that audition went so fast, it was probably just her anxiety that drained her body. 

“She won’t give the fuck up.” Hyejoo said grabbing her phone that was also ringing now. 

“Just get the call and say we are I don’t know, dead, whatever!” Yerim throwed her head back, letting it rest at the on the couch seat. Hyejoo started to play with her hair before answering the call, it felt nice. 

_“Why Yerim isn’t answering?”_

Was the first thing Yeojin asked, Hyejoo rolled her eyes, what happened with the ‘Hello, how are you Hyejoo?’ 

_“She said she doesn’t want to talk to you!_

Yeojin could listen Yerim’s voice saying ‘don’t be like this, Hye’ in the back.

_“As if she would ever not want me! Whatever, you both get ready, we are going out with the girls, all of them!”_

_“I don’t feel like going out…”_

Yerim was looking to Hyejoo with a raised brow and a confused look. 

“Yeojin said we will go out with the girls.” The younger explained.

“You want to?” To be honest, Yerim wasn’t in the mood to socialize, and she was the part of the duo that loved to hang out. The perks of dealing with a part-time job and college, huh. But then again, she would probably try for some hours if Hyejoo wanted to go, she knew how hard it was for her to meet new people and make friends.

“I already talked so much this week, I’m socially drained.” Hyejoo answered and a smile grew in Yerim’s face. 

“So let’s not go, I need to sleep.” Her eyes were almost closing as Hyejoo played with her hair.

_“May the couple answer me?”_

_“We aren’t going, Yerim is tired and so am I.”_

_“Grandmas!”_

Yeojin hung up after screaming her last words, Hyejoo was laughing while putting her phone at the side of Yerim’s one. 

“How she reacted?” 

“Fine!” She said while holding her laugh. She looked at Yerim, she got the worst part of all this new week, she needs to wake up so early to go to the coffee. “Do you want to lie here?” The tall girl stopped to play with her friend’s hair and Yerim whined at it. 

“You know there’s no need to ask twice.” Before Hyejoo could get up for Yerim to lay down, the older girl pushed her just a little bit for the side and lied there, her face was close and Hyejoo could fell her ears going red. “But I don’t know how we will get dinner today because I will not let you out.” Yerim said grabbing the younger’s hands and guiding it to her hair again. 

“We can get delivery?” She went back to play with Yerim’s hair while the small one put her arms around Hyejoo’s waist. Yerim had her eyes close, for a moment she thought the other was already sleeping. 

“It would be cool, I want pizza!” Yerim said smiling, Hyejoo felt like her heart was about to blow up.

Yerim could be very needy, specially when she was sleepy, to be honest, she couldn’t even notice the way Hyejoo was almost trembling under her touch. In Yerim’s mind it was just like it were when they were kids doing a sleepover, but it clearly wasn’t. Her heart was beating fast but she was trying to calm it down saying to herself that Hyejoo was only being a good friend, that was all. 

And Hyejoo was freaking out because she was sure Yerim could notice the way her ears and her cheeks were red, even if the older had her eyes closed, Yerim always could see through her, and it was about to drive Hyejoo crazy. She was afraid Yerim could notice the way she was looking at her right now, and the way her heart was louder than her old small band, she was afraid of so many things.

“You will pay right?” Yerim suddenly said and opened her eyes, she felt like she shouldn’t because now Hyejoo face was looking like a tomato, mirroring her own. 

“Y-yes.” Hyejoo hardly said, she gasped a little before putting the words together. “Phone!” She almost screamed trying to change the subject. 

“I got it.” Yerim turned her back to get their phones, she was gladly Hyejoo was… atypical, it usually made things easier to deal with, like, she wouldn’t have to explain her blushed face. “Here.” She placed her arms at Hyejoo’s waist again and the younger went back to play with her hair. 

They were pretty good at avoiding this kind of things, if Yeojin was there, she would combust right now. Yerim smiled a little thinking about her friend, and then the smile faded when the younger’s words crossed her mind, she must already have a crazy idea to set them together or whatever. 

“We need to be awake for around an hour.” Hyejoo said pushing Yerim back from her thoughts. “And I don’t think we will…” She yawned. 

“I probably won’t with you doing that.” Hyejoo stopped her hands and was about to get them far from Yerim before the older opened her eyes. “Ya! Don’t you dare!” Hyejoo laughed at her reaction, it was hard to have Yerim looking at her that close. “Just talk about something, I don’t know…”

“Hm…” Hyejoo spent a few minutes thinking about something, Yerim’s eyes were looking at her, analysing every think, like she was trying to see the truth that Hyejoo locks deep in her soul. “Your song!” 

“What?” Yerim almost gasped, she would look to other place but she was too close to Hyejoo that she couldn’t do it, and she also couldn’t cover her fear. 

“I liked it!” Hyejoo said with a warm smile, Yerim felt a little bit relieved. “Could you sing it for me?”

“You know I don’t have the same voice as Jungeun and Jiwoo, right?” She was shy, write songs and even try to compose and produce was one thing, but to sing? It was completely different. 

“But I love your voice!” Hyejoo said before thinking of her words, when she noticed she almost froze, if it wasn’t for the happy smile in Yerim’s face she would probably just pass out or something. “Please?” She pouted, and saw her friend’s cheek getting red.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it!” She closed her eyes trying to focus on anything that wasn’t the girl she loves being absurdly cute and pretty and way too fucking close!

After taking a deep and long breath Yerim started to sing, her eyes shut, her voice low and there was a little smile playing in her lip, she seemed calm, even thought her interior was shaking like a thunderstorm.

Hyejoo couldn’t even notice the moment she started to hold her breath, it was like her whole body stopped the second the first lines left Yerim’s mouth, she already felt dizzy when she heard Jiwoo and Jungeun singing it, but with her was different, it was like the time has stopped and it was just them, it felt like this moment would last forever. It was different because it was Yerim.

“I don’t want you to run, please hold my hand once again.” She sang one of the last lines and opened her eyes to look at Hyejoo, her mouth was dry the very second she saw her, eyes shining, a proud smile and her cheeks were pink.

“Is it how heaven feels like?” Hyejoo played and Yerim sat in the coach looking at her, laughing.

“Stop you are just saying it because I’m your friend!”

“No! I’m serious, I loved it!” She sat too, now her eyes were at the same level as Yerim’s, well, almost. But their faces were close again. “And I don’t know how to explain, it was just… Ah!” She snorted and rolled her eyes, Hyejoo was awful with expressing her feelings. 

“Hey, calm down.” Yerim said grabbing her hands and intertwining their fingers. “I understood.” She finished with a smile, she really did, she would always understand the taller girl.

“Who is the song for?” Hyejoo said fast and regrated the moment the words left her mouth, she looked away and bit the insides of her cheeks. She didn’t see when Yerim almost fell out of the coach, surprised by her question. 

“It’s no one!” She rushed to answer, her ears going red and Yeojin’s voice at the back of her head screaming ‘Stop being a pussy and just tell her!’. “I-I…” She stumbled over her words and Hyejoo looked back at her, with a raised brow. “I saw a poetry and it touched me, so…” She scratched the back of her neck. 

“Okay, makes sense.” Yerim almost let a deep breath leaves her mouth, maybe Yeojin was right and she was a little stupid. “So, there isn’t any girl?” Hyejoo was looking right at her eyes, trying to find something.

“No!” She almost screamed, and let a nervous chuckle a few seconds after. There was a girl, and she was sitting right in front of her right now, and there was also the coffee shop girl but she wasn’t a huge thing, at least not yet. The younger girl looked confused. “What about you?” 

“I don’t do flirting!” Hyejoo also almost screamed, well, it was true in her case. She was awful even to hold a conversation and do friendships, imagine to flirt with someone. 

“Uhm, I see!” Yerim teased her, and proceed to lie down again, grabbing Hyejoo with her. 

“Ma’am, what?” Hyejoo said astonished because Yerim was hugging her tighter than before, which also means she was closer than before, and her brain was already malfunctioning before… 

“There’s still time until the pizza got here.” Yerim answered calmly. “Which means I have some time to cuddles, so I’ll take it!” 

“And you say I’m the needy one!” Hyejoo laughed before going back to play with Yerim’s hair. 

“You are but get a pass when tired.” 

“Since when?” Hyejoo raised a brow. 

“Since ever!” Yerim smiled with her friend and closed her eyes again, it was easy to get comfy around Hyejoo, specially after she learned to ignore her loud heartbeats. And for Hyejoo, well, she would never deny any kind of affection coming from Yerim, even if her whole body was in alert, it still has a good feeling, a very good one.

* * *

When Chaewon made her way to the karaoke along with Heejin and Hyunjin she already wanted to go back home, she only let herself get dragged to there because Heejin spent the whole week talking about how she should meet Yeojin’s friends and stuff. 

Well, they weren’t there, and Jiwoo, Jungeun and Yeojin were already being so loud, she wondered how they still haven’t lost their strings. In contrast with the loud trio Haseul and Jinsoul were sitting in a couch, Jinsoul’s face already a little red, and she was clearly falling on top of Haseul while chatting, the girl with short hair was drinking a beer and smiling with the taller girl’s words. Just a typical day. 

“Where are my new girls?” Chaewon said to Heejin before looking one more time around the room. “I want my free round of beers!” She proceed to say to everybody before Jiwoo ran at her to give a tight hug, a very tight one. Sometimes she felt like Jiwoo’s baby.

“You all came!” Jiwoo said smiling, she was still sober, and it left Chaewon just a little bit worried of how the night is going to turn out. “Now there’s only Soo missing.”

“What about Yeojin’s girls?” Hyunjin said from afar, Chaewon didn’t even noticed when her friend left them to go to the couch. 

“They’re lame ass grandmas!” The small pushed Jiwoo to the side to hug Chaewon, she never really understood what she did to get Yeojin soft side. “Can you believe they choose to, I don’t know, cuddle and play Mario Kart?” Chaewon laughed. 

“I would choose the same, to be honest.”

“Then go after someone and stop just daydreaming!” Heejin said rolling her eyes. “And no, play until 3am with your game buddy don’t count!” She proceed to say when Chaewon opened her mouth. 

“You have a game what?” Yeojin moved away from Chaewon’s embrace and looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. “I thought you were the cool one!” 

“I am!” Chaewon gasped and put a hand on her chest, dramatic much. “To have a game buddy without being cringe you must be the coolest.” 

“That’s why you failed.” Heejin said with a smirk while patting Chaewon’s back. She didn’t have time to complain because Vivi opened the door to their room with a lot of beers in her arms. 

“Oh my god, let me help you!” Heejin and Chaewon rushed to her and both of them grabbed one bottle, just for themselves. 

“Should I be surprised?” Kahei said rolling her eyes and going straight to the couch, leaving all the bottles in a small table there.

“I don’t think so?” Heejin got a sip of her beer and made a disgusted face. “I will never understand how you guys like it so much.”

“I know right? The taste sucks.” Jungeun agreed with her. 

“If you guys don’t want it just leave for the others, maybe?” Haseul said while looking around, now all of them were almost in a circle around the couch and the table. 

“Yeah, not happening.” Heejin proceed to get another sip. “I don’t have any interest in taking care of any of you, specially Jinsoul.” 

“I’m fine!” Her vowels were longer than it was supposed to be, which made all of the girls break in a collectively laugh, she was the weaker to alcohol. 

“Baby, I don’t think you are…” Jiwoo said holding her laugh, Jinsoul only pouted and hugged Haseul who was at her side. 

“All Jiwoo do is lie!” She almost whispered and Haseul laughed more, Jungeun looked at her smiling. 

“All fun and games until the needy soul consume her.” Yeojin said getting a bottle and looking at Haseul with a raised brow while her older sister almost killed her with her eyes. “What?”

“Why are you drinking?” She crossed her arms. 

“I’m literally 18?” She said confused and Haseul expressions looked more confused than hers. 

“But you are still my baby!” Haseul said in a cute voice and her sister pretended to puke. 

“Ya, Jo Haseul!” She hid behind Chaewon who was at her side. “I don’t want more than one needy person.”

“Then you have a problem because we got around six…” Kahei said while pointing to the two couples, and Jungeun plus Haseul. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t saw this so I can live a happy life.” Jungeun said going to sat in the couch at Hyunjin’s side. “And Chaewon’s also needy, she hugged me while sleeping.” 

“I would never!” She almost screamed and everyone laughed again. 

“I have photos.” Heejin went to look at her phone.

“Why the fuck do you take photos of me?” She looked over her friends’ shoulder, tiptoeing. “A weeb, furry AND a stalker? I rather be homeless.”

“I just did it because Jungeun asked.” Chaewon saw that Hyunjin shook her head holding a smile, strange… “Found it!” Heejin said and showed the photo to everyone, Chaewon felt her soul leaving her body.

“Haseul you better move fast, huh.” Yeojin teased her sister and Jungeun was about to set her on fire, thanks on god, or maybe not since she would never have anything to do with heaven, but Soo crossing the door made everyone pay attention to her. 

“Why do they allow kids in these places nowadays?” Was the first thing she said, while looking at Yeojin with a smirk on her face.

* * *

After some attempts to separate Yeojin and Sooyoung from each other and a few hours of singing, almost all of the girls were a bit tipsy. Actually, the only sober ones were Heejin and Jungeun who gave up on beer after the second bottle, Haseul because she would never trust any of them to take care of her, and Yeojin who was wearing almost a diabolical smirk. 

“I will puke if I need to listen to Jinsoul mumbling for another hour!” Yeojin rolled her eyes and Jungeun looked at her with a raised brow. 

“Try to be on my place!” The older said, Jinsoul was hugging her and Jiwoo, who was on the other side of the couch, the taller was dragging them together and saying how much she loved them. 

“Nah, I’ll pass it.” Yeojin said running her eyes to find Haseul, she was singing along with Sooyoung, Vivi and Hyunjin to an old song. “Jinsoul, drop Jungeun, she has something to do.” 

“I do?” She asked confused. 

“She won’t leave me!” Jinsoul said, slowly and loud, Jiwoo laughed at her. 

“Wait, what are you-” Heejin tried to say something when Yeojin put her in Jungeun’s place. “Yeojin I want to liveee.”

“Jinsoul is not that bad guys…” Jiwoo said and her girlfriend rest her head on her shoulder for a moment with a proud drunk smile in her face. 

“I’m not bad!” She repeated. “And I love you too” She went to give a kiss on Heejin’s cheek while the girl was screaming for help. That was the only moment Chaewon took her eyes out of her phone, and it was just to laugh and record a video. 

“I won’t thank you for saving my life.” Jungeun said crossing her arms. “I know you have something in this small brain.” 

“I may be small but I’m the only one with a brain here.” She pointed around the room and Jungeun couldn’t no anything but to agree. “I need you to go get something to eat, I’m hungry!” 

“Can’t you just get out of the room and go to the bar on the first floor?” Yeojin raised a brow. 

“I’ll give you back to Jinsoul.”

“Okay fine, I’ll get food for everyone!” She raised her arms, she lost this time. Almost a few seconds after she left the room Yeojin dragged Haseul out of the front of the small tv. 

“I was with the best score!” Haseul looked at her sister with puppy eyes, If Yeojin didn’t had a plan she would pet her older sister for the next decade. 

“I need something…” Yeojin pouted and looked at the ground. 

“What is it?” Haseul put her hands on Yeojin’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just need to eat something.” She looked back at Haseul’s eyes. “You know I’m not used to only drink and stuff…” She had to do her best to hold a smile when her sister nodded. 

“I’ll grab you something, wait here.” Haseul went to ger her wallet in her jacket and left the room, when Yeojin turned around all of the girls were looking at her with a surprised expression. 

“What?”

“I can’t believe you made what any of us couldn’t!” Jiwoo said, her eyes were almost shining. 

“Can’t you just leave them alone for more than five seconds?” Yeojin asked and all of the girls nodded a ‘no’, the younger let a deep breath leave her mouth, when they said Haseul was like their mom they weren’t playing. “Bunch of useless…” 

“Vote Jo Yeojin for president.” Heejin said playfully. 

“Yeojin get me a girlfriend too, I can pay.” Chaewon begged, she changed the hold on her phone to another bottle of beer. 

“I only do possible things, sorry Chae.” She blinked to her friend and Chaewon fulminated her with her eyes, Hyunjin put her arms around Yeojin’s shoulders. 

“She’s right, tho?” Hyunjin teased Chaewon smiling. 

“I’m once again saying this…” The blonde cleared her throat and shot them a deathly stare. “If I set the arson line on fire it will NOT be a crime.” 

“Look, technically, is…” Sooyoung said sitting at Chaewon’s side, “But since it’s them no one will care.” Every time the older teased Yeojin her smirk grew widely. 

They went full on teasing each other while waiting for the food, which took a long way to come, and Yeojin could notice little smiles on her sister and Jungeun’s face, she was now officially the queen of schemes.

* * *

“Are you sure we can eat lollipop during our shift?” Yerim asked looking at Chaeryoung, she and her co-worker got a little close during the week, they were the same age and liked a lot of things in common. 

“It’s literally just the two of us during the morning, no one will say shit!” She said rolling her eyes. “And it’s our commemoration because you got in the dance academy.” She smiled when Yerim got the lollipop from her hands. 

“Okay, I will get it just because I love candy.” She said and the other girl laughed. “And because we almost don’t have any clients today…”

“I don’t know how Mondays are this calm.” Chaeryoung supported her elbows on the bench and rested her head in her hands. “Who get to survive a Monday without coffee?” 

“I think this is just your americano addiction speaking.” Yerim looked around, there were just 2 tables with people, and they were distant from the counter. “Do you think she will come today? I didn’t saw her last Monday.”

“Who?” The girl looked at Yerim trying to figure out about who she was talking about, nothing clicked. 

“Chaewon?” She said and Chaeryoung only furrowed her brow. “The blonde…”

“Ohh!” It looked like a light had sparkled in front of her face when she realized. “The girl you’ve been flirting through cups.” Yerim face got red and she had to hold her laugh. 

“I never did anything like that.” Yerim looked around trying to hide her face and ignoring her co-worker’s looks.

“Yeah, sure…” She said and patted Yerim’s shoulders. “Let’s see what your inner Shakespeare has to today.” Yerim looked at her confused and she pointed to the window. 

Chaewon was in a bad mood, if the cute girl wasn’t there again she would never drink coffee again in her life, and she mean it. Hyunjin didn’t even went there with her today and now she and Heejin are playing around saying she has a crush on one of the boys from Saturday, a literal nightmare.

But thanks to some kind of god or the destiny, whatever, she saw her. Chaewon wouldn’t question why she was with a lollipop during work because she was cute, and also because the only reaction she had after cross the door was smile brightly. 

“Hello, Chaewon!” Yerim said after throwing the candy away. “How are you today?” Yerim gave the blonde one of her best smiles, she missed her voice. 

“Hey…” She waved a little bit while walking to the counter. “Right now, I feel like I got enough energy for the rest of the week.” She played and Yerim chuckled. “What about you?”

“It was all grey until seconds ago but now I can say the same!” She winked and could listen to Chaeryoung clearing her throat a few steps away. “Oh, what you going to get?” She had to remember herself she was still in her job. 

“The cinnamon roll and latte macchiato?” Chaewon said and Yerim raised a brow. 

“You always order this?” 

“It was your suggestion so…” Chaewon noticed how happy Yerim’s expression looked to be in this moment. “Hey, you don’t work at weekends right?”

“Yes, why?” She raised her eyes from the cup, she was still trying to figure out what to write, but she could take a little more minutes to talk with the small girl.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that I came here and didn’t saw you…” Chaewon smiled shyly and scratched the back of her head. Yerim got an idea.

“Well, you can see me even in the weekends if you want to.” Yerim wrote her number along with a small message for her to enjoy her day. 

“And how it would work?” Chaewon asked raising her brow. 

“I’m new in town, you see.” The younger girl answered while doing the coffee, Chaewon was watching her. “You could show me around and stuff…” Yerim went back and got the cinnamon roll. 

“I think I can do it!” She smiled and payed for her order. 

“Good!” Yerim smiled brightly to her. “It’s always a pleasure to see you, Chaewon.” She blinked again and the blonde cheeks got a little pink. 

“Stop it.” She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, she had a shy smile in her face. “See you tomorrow!” She waved and made her way to her car. 

When she got in and went to get a sip of her cup she almost gasped. 

“The fuck is that?” She screamed and started to laugh nervously. “I got her number, assa!”

The barista girl, aka Yerim, was smooth, she would give it to her. Chaewon had never been so happy to be a tourist guide before.

“What you did and why are you smiling like this?” Chaeryoung went back to Yerim side after the blonde left. 

“You will see in a moment…” Yerim had a smug smile in her face, she would definitely tell Yeojin that high school Yerim was alive!

 **Unknow number** _so this is how a barista flirt nowadays?_

 **Unknow number** _and Yerim is a very pretty name, just like you too_

Yerim smiled, her face was looking like the sun itself, right now. 

“Look!” She showed her phone to Chaeryoung, she was shaking in excitement. 

“You-” Her co-worker opened her mouth to say something but she gave up and shook her head. “I can’t believe you.”

“Oh my god, wait-” Her smile faded. “This mean I got a date?” She didn’t think until here, when the realization hit her she knew she was screwed. But whatever, it was worth for the pretty blonde addicted in caffeine.

* * *

Hyejoo didn’t know there was a theatre in their college, and she also didn’t understand what rush inside of her made her grab Yeojin’s hand and ask for them to go to a calm place. There was something bubbling inside of her since Saturday, and maybe her small friend could help. 

“Are you okay?” Yeojin said carefully while looking up to met Hyejoo’s eyes, she was sitting in the stage playing with her hands while Yeojin was in a chair of the first row.

“Y-yes, why?” The taller bit the inside of her cheeks, she could feel her skin burning under her friend’s eyes. 

“Uhm, so you dragged me to an empty room because you were feeling alright.” Yeojin snorted and rolled her eyes. “Tell me what is going on, Hyejoo…” She said after taking a deep breath, even though she loved to play around with her she could see, actually she could even feel the tension coming from her friend.

“You really meant it when you said I could talk with you about anything?” She looked away from Yeojin, trying to find any good spot to keep her eyes on. 

“Duh, obviously?” The small girl fixed her glasses on her face and changed her position on the chair. “Hyejoo, even if we are constantly acting like these people on twitter that are always in a war with each other, you are still my friend, I really do care about you!” Hyejoo looked back at her, Yeojin could notice she struggling with herself to find what to say.

Well, she never was much of someone who do feelings talk, she never had to, Yerim always understood her, even if she didn’t say a thing, but Yerim wouldn’t understand this, she couldn’t. And Yeojin was the only friend she could trust, she was tired of bottling things up, it was eating her inside. So, she decided to give it a try, at least…

“You know…” She scratched the back of her neck, the words already getting lost in her throat. “Yerimmie-” She snorted and closed her eyes, whatever. “Does she have someone?” She went straight to the point, she could swear Yeojin’s face was glowing when she opened her eyes again.

“She what?” Her eyes were wide open, Yeojin didn’t knew what was the most shocking part of all this conversation, but she would gather everything she could from it. “Why are you asking?”

“It’s just that, oh fuck!” She snorted, her ears were painted in a dark red. “I don’t know, there’s her song and… and everything, I’m confused.” If it was in a normal condition, Yeojin would be recording Hyejoo and laughing the shit out of her face. But sadly for the small girl she had to be serious.

“Hey, calm down.” She stood up and went to grab Hyejoo’s hand giving it a little squeeze, she saw Yerim doing it a lot of times, maybe it helped her calm down or something. “She doesn’t have anyone like you are thinking of.” Yeojin decided to ignore Yerim’s little costumer crush, and push back the need of saying how stupid she was because Hyejoo was this someone. “But why are you asking?” 

“She’s my friend, I’m worried with her.” Hyejoo answered fast, way too fast. Yeojin raised a brow while Hyejoo looked away from her again. 

“Stop lying to yourself!” She screamed and the taller went back to face her, her eyes were practically trembling. “It’s enough of packing up your emotions.” 

“I- What… Y-you-” Hyejoo face got the same shade as her ears, she was stumbling in her words, her chest was aching and Yeojin’s face at this moment didn’t make anything easy, she was wearing the same expression of when she found out who the mafia is, which terrorized Hyejoo. 

“Come on!” She dropped Hyejoo’s hand and tried to sit on the stage at her side, which was a little difficult since it was big, but after a few attempts she did it. “I won’t push you but I can’t help shit too.” She put a hand on Hyejoo’s shoulder who was still looking forward, Yeojin patted her while asking herself if she broke her friend. 

“I may like her…” Hyejoo said after a deep breath, she didn’t look at Yeojin, she was terrified, what if she said something to Yerim. 

“I knew it!” Her smile was bigger than when Haseul said they would share her car. “Oh my- I feel like god!” 

“Yeojin?” The taller asked looking back at her friend.

“I mean, it was so obvious but listen to you saying it, oh my god, it feels, awesome!” She emphasized the last words.

“Yeojin pay attention to me!” Hyejoo grabbed the small girl hands and waited until she calms down. “Yerim can’t know about this!”

“What?” The grin in her lips died as soon as these words left the Son’s mouth. 

“What if she reacts bad? I will not put everything in risk.” Hyejoo’s voice was almost a whisper, Yeojin never had to hold herself back that much before. She had the same conversation with Yerim so many times, the words were almost the same.

“I think… you should be honest with your feelings…” Yeojin patted Hyejoo’s shoulders and when they eyes crossed again the only thing she saw was… fear and sadness. “She will not runaway!”

“Yeah… Maybe…” Hyejoo let a bitter laugh left her lips. “But I will.” 

“Please don’t let me ruin our moment slapping you…” 

“Nah, it’s fine!” The taller said more to herself than to Yeojin. “I’ll be fine!” 

“I still think you guys should talk about it.” Yeojin said raising a brow. 

“Nope!” Hyejoo nodded her head a ‘no’. “I won’t say anything and I hope you don’t do it too…” She looked right at Yeojin’s eyes. “Or we will end up burning another class.”

“Ya!” Yeojin pushed Hyejoo shoulders. “Now can we talk about you almost killing me hundred of times because you were jealous?” She pointed a finger at Hyejoo who just smiled. 

In Hyejoo’s mind, she made her way up to avoid this conversation, she had already said so much, and it wasn’t not even close to her usual. But Yeojin would go back to it after, she only let the directions change because her friend didn’t look fine, and she would not help to throw someone in a dark room. 

“I’ll never confirm it!”

“You don’t need to confirm anything, I know!” Yeojin stood up and raised a hand to help Hyejoo. “You used to get all grumpy and with your face burning red every time we kissed.” The smirk on her face was enough to make Hyejoo chase after her while the small ran to the aisle.

“Yeojin I’ll rip you apart!”

* * *

“Yeojin!” Haseul called her sister while she was dragging her around. “Why are we running?” 

“I have a mission to accomplish.” She stopped out of nowhere which made Haseul’s body meets her, they both almost falling. “Ya! Pay attention!”

“You-” Haseul took a deep breath trying to don’t curse her sister until her next generation. “Why we stopped?”

“Where are our friends?” Yeojin dropped Haseul’s hand and went to sit on the table, usually Heejin was already there. 

“You don’t check the group chat?” Haseul asked going to sit at her sister’s side. 

“We do have one?” The younger laughed a little while Haseul rolled her eyes.

“That’s why Yerim and Hyejoo aren’t there!” She ran her hands through her hair. “Jinsoul, Jiwoo and Yerim are working on their song.” Yeojin mumbled something about never spending time with her friend anymore. “I guess Hyejoo went with them…” 

“And she gets all angry and shit when I call her a simp.” Yeojin snorts. “What she’s going to do there? Dance to they trying to find some beats?” The older laughed. 

“You are too over protective with them.” 

“All your friends call you mom?” The small girl shot back, but the older choose to ignore her and proceed to read the texts on her phone. 

“Vivi said she will take a while to come because she’s doing some project or whatever architects do.” She ran her finger through the screen. “Soo is nowhere to be found, again!” 

“I want to be like her when I grow up.” Yeojin joked only to get a weak slap on her arms. 

“Please, don’t ever think about it!” Haseul said before looking back at her phone. “Chaewon didn’t answer too, I guess she and Soo are doing a competition of who gets to ignore me the most.” Yeojin chuckled saying she would easily win and the older put her phone on her pocket again. “And Heejin and Jungeun are finishing a project!”

“That’s the name I wanted to listen!” Her usual teasing smirk enlightened Yeojin’s face. “What happened with you Saturday night?”

“I-” Haseul looked around, her cheeks going red. “I will grab us lunch.” She ran faster than anything. 

“This pussy…” Yeojin rested her head on the table. “I will wait for you!” She screamed to her sister. 

It took a few minutes until she heard someone sitting at her side and putting a plate in front of her.

“Spill!” She said looking at Haseul who almost gasped on her food.

“What? You were there!” Her cheeks were red again, Yeojin knew something happened. 

“But I wasn’t there after I sent both of you to get food.” She rested her elbows on the table looking at her sister patiently, which was hard for her. 

“We talked about you…” 

“Haseul why you were talking about me with your girlfriend?” She blinked a few times, her brain slowly processing what she had listened.

“Just about the way you clearly schemed us!” Haseul looks back to her. “And she’s not my girlfriend, you have no shame?”

“To answer your question, no, but you already know that!” She said with a grin and blinked to her sister. “But I know you wouldn’t be all smiles and shit just because you were complaining about me.”

“We talked about more things too…” Haseul scratched the back of her neck, Yeojin’s eyes were screaming ‘please just go on!’ so she looked away. “We may have kissed?” 

“Call me what I am, fucking Aphrodite!” Yeojin hugged Haseul and shake them, she was vibrating of happiness 

“Look your language!” She tried to scold her sister but she was laughing, she was happy too. 

“So, what now?” Yeojin pushed away from her sister just to look at her eyes. 

“I don’t know?” When she saw Yeojin opening her mouth to complain she proceed to finish her sentence. “I mean, we talked about our feelings and stuff but we will definitely not get married tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” The younger crossed her arms. “I wanted to be the godmother!” She pouted and Haseul laughed. 

“Maybe in a few years…”

“Oh, so you are in fact thinking about a wedding!” Haseul eyes opened in disbelief, she didn’t realised her words before. “Oh my god, my baby is growing up.” She pretended to wipe a tear of her face. 

“I’m literally two years older?” Haseul shook her head. “Your dramatic ass must eat, the food will go cold.” She pointed at Yeojin’s plate. “Keep the teasing for when we got home.”

“I’m not being dramatic it’s just my job.” She said picking up the spoon.

They started to eat in silence, this was actually the only moment when Yeojin was quiet, in some of Haseul’s classes she could listen to her sister’s voice, it was like a nightmare sometimes. 

“Hey, look who I found.” Kahei made her way to the table with her hands on a grumpy blonde with her arms crossed. 

“She’s fine?” Haseul asked looking at them and fixing her glasses. 

“No because someone shut my phone down.” Chaewon snorted going to sit in the table.

“At least now you will finally have lunch with us!” Yeojin said, her loud tone made an echo on Chaewon brain, not even the caffeine could heal two hours of sleep per night. 

“Pause!” Kahei said sitting on the table next to Chaewon. “You guys really look alike with the glasses on.” The blonde stop a few seconds to analyse them.

“Now all we need is short hair Yeojin.” She said playfully. 

“You wish!” Yeojin showed her tongue. “Maybe when you get your black hair back.” 

“I’ll go bald before this happen.” Chaewon said but she wasn’t sure if this was a true statement or not, she kept the blonde for a long time.

“Where you found our little puppy?” Haseul asked to Kahei who was picking some of Yeojin food when she got distracted to look at Haseul with a disgusted face. 

“If you mean Chaewon.” Vivi said a few moments later. “She was sitting in the corridor screaming something like ‘Hye, shot them or we will die!’ so I decided to make her come with me.” The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted. 

“It took me the whole way until here to explain what happened, and she kept laughing at me!” Chaewon shady tone was completely on. 

“Now you are playing with your barista?” Yeojin raised a brow. 

“No, that’s another girl…” She looked away, her life was becoming a downhill since Heejin made the joke about Yerim. 

“I can’t believe you have this many people around you and never got a partner.” Haseul said and the usual smirk appeared in Chaewon’s face, it was like, a less devilish version of the one Yeojin always had. 

“What can I say, mortals aren’t enough to queen Chaewon!” The whole table rolled their eyes.

“I’ll never understand why we got her into our group.” Yeojin said to the older girls while pointing at the blonde.

“Shut up?” If she could kill Yeojin by a stare she would’ve done it right now. “You are only allowed on our table because of blood.” 

“Are we in mafia right now?” Sooyoung said coming out of nowhere and sitting at Chaewon’s side, dropping her arms around her shoulders. 

“Excuse me?” The small looked at Sooyoung with a raised brow. “I don’t like your kind of people all over me.” 

“What kind of people?” The older asked.

“Cheaters!” Yeojin laughed loud from the other side of the table. 

“Said you playing with I don’t know how many girls at the same time.” The small said trying to get her breath back, Kahei and Haseul looked at each other, it was hard to be the only sane between their friends. 

“What?” Sooyoung gasped. “You mean our Chaewonie is following my steps?” 

“Ha! Never.” She pushed Sooyoung away and got her phone. “If I would become a poor version of a fuckboy I would not look at my friend with heart eyes.” 

“Ouch!” Haseul said looking around the table, it was the sensitive topic.

“That’s why I don’t have lunch with y’all!” Sooyoung looked to Haseul and crossed her arms, she could feel Kahei looking at her. 

“It’s literally your first time here?” Chaewon said.

“It’s also yours!” Yeojin said and pointed at both of them. “You guys don’t even know my friends yet!” 

“Well I could if they’re pretty!” Sooyoung and Chaewon said at the same time and then shared a look, it was the same phrase but in different tones. The blonde only liked to be around pretty girls, a pure definition of simp, while Sooyoung was… well, Sooyoung, she was just looking for someone to kiss.

“Ew, gross!” Yeojin shook her heard. “They’re my age!” She pointed at the brunette. 

“Oh sorry, I don’t do babies!” She raised her arms. “I’m only interested in older girls.” 

“Sure…” Chaewon said looking at Vivi who was way too immersed in texting Hyunjin at her side. 

“Go milf hunting them!” Yeojin said and Haseul gave her a look. 

“Maybe I will.” 

“This didn’t work two years ago and will not work now!” Haseul said smiling when all the eyes of the table stared deeply at her. 

“You won’t-” Sooyoung’s voice was cut by Chaewon’s hand covering her mouth.

“So, let’s get a story time.” Yeojin said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are y'all? I hope well is the answer, and also hope you guys liked the new chapter. Leave your thoughts, I love to read the comments and thanks for all the kudos too, Puzzle is already going far than what I thought :]
> 
> Maybe hmu on curious cat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin or twitter - @poetheejin
> 
> See y'all next week, pls stay safe and health  
> byee~


	5. Chapter Four: Make Up For It

Yerim was waiting for Hyejoo in front of her class, it was her first time going into that building, it was so… different, to say the least, from the one where she had her classes. Her building had empty corridors with white walls, the only difference was on the second floor where there was a piano resting near a window. Now the design one was full of vibrating things, there was a lot of paints on the walls, some clearly were art from the students. She even stumbled in a small display of models or something like that. 

“Hey!” Hyejoo said, the boredom in her expression fast changed into a smile, a worried one since she was always the one to pick up Yerim for lunch. “You okay?” She asked in a soft tone getting closer to the older girl. 

“Fine, why?” She asked confused.

“I don’t know… You kind of never come here.” Hyejoo said looking down and scratching the back of her neck.

“Ah, come on!” Yerim smiled and poked Hyejoo’s cheeks. “I just missed you.” There it was, the taller girl ears going completely red. 

“You should miss me more times then.” Hyejoo played trying to cover her shyness, and bumped her shoulders on Yerim’s ones.

“I miss you all the time miss Son.” Yerim proceed to grab Hyejoo’s hand and intertwine their fingers. There was so much honesty in her voice that she got a little red too, at least now they were both matching. “Now may you walk me to our table?”

“Of course, miss Yerim!” Hyejoo forced a strange voice which made Yerim laugh and they started to make their way out of the building. “You won’t work today?” 

“Nope!” Yerim pouted. “Jinsoul said she was consuming a lot of my time and we should get some rest.” 

“Well… it’s true.” The younger looked to Yerim.

“But, I will go to their house Friday.” Hyejoo made a sad face and Yerim squeezed her hands softly. “I’ll try to make it home before midnight okay?” 

“Ya, you better!” Hyejoo said looking away, their pizza night was slowly becoming a tradition, one that she would hate to miss. 

“Oh, so you would miss me that much?” Yerim joked but laughed hard when she notice the shade of red that Hyejoo’s face was in this moment. She would never understand how Yeojin was so sure she liked her back if this was her reaction to a simple joke. 

“I refuse to agree or deny anything.” Her face was looking to the opposite way, of course she would miss Yerim, who wouldn’t. She bit her lips and let a breath out of her mouth when she looked to the table.

The Jo sisters where there, Jungeun was at Haseul’s side, they were talking about something that looked way too interesting since they were away of the others girl conversation. Kahei was doing something on her laptop by Yeojin’s side. Jinsoul and Jiwoo where on the opposite side of the table, Jinsoul’s arms around Jiwoo’s shoulder and the younger had her head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulders. And there was a girl which short hair and a leather jacket sitting on their side, Yeojin was screaming with her for some reason.

“Why can I listen to Yeojin’s voice in the middle of my classes?” Hyejoo said when she got close to the table. 

“Sometimes I don’t even know if I’m in a nightmare…” Yerim played along with her friend. Well, their smiles faded when the girl with leather jacket crossed her eyes with them. 

“What the fuck!” The three of them said together.

“How many times do I need to say.” Haseul looked at them, her responsible side showing, as usual. “Watch your languages!” 

“She’s the hag!” Hyejoo said pointing at Sooyoung, Yeojin busted in a loud laugh at the other side of the table. 

“Hyejoo I swear I’ll never say anything bad about you again!” The small girl was clapping her hands, there was tears around her eyes while she laughed. 

“What are you doing here?!” The girl with short hair asked, she was expecting to see them only on Saturday and now they’re here, in her lunch table. 

“We study here?” Yerim said with a raised brow. 

“Are you a fucking stalker?” Hyejoo asked looking around the table but everyone was paying attention to their conversation with an interested look, well almost everyone since Yeojin was still laughing. 

“How you met?” Kahei took the initiative to ask what everyone was wondering. “Sooyoung what we said about making out with our babies?” 

“Ya!” The Ha growled at Kahei’s words. “I don’t do kids, will you ever stop?” She looked back at Vivi, a rush of anger in her eyes. 

“Sooyoung?” Hyejoo asked confused, she heard that name before. “Isn’t she Yves?”

“Please tell me you didn’t thought my real name was Yves…” She crossed her arms and Hyejoo moved her eyes to look at the ground. Yeojin laugh went louder. 

“Stupid as usual!” She snorted and Yerim glared at her as a warning. 

“We met on the dance academy…” Yerim finally answered. “This is such a huge… Coincidence?” 

“Wait, are them the girls you were talking about?” Jungeun rested her elbows on the table. 

“Oh my god!” Jiwoo almost jumped. “Wait… Are they your successors?” 

“What were you talking about us?” Yerim raised a brow. 

“Yes, to both of your questions.” Sooyoung pointed at Jungeun and Jiwoo. “And I just commented about how my new students turned to be better than I expected.” Hyejoo had a smug smile in her face, her confidence increased 10 points every time someone complimented her dance.

“And also, how she would get a lot of jobs and views when she started to work with you…” Yeojin said as if it wasn’t important and Yves almost fulminated her with her eyes. 

“But what about the… successor thing-” Jinsoul asked a little confused.

“It’s the leather.” Yeojin joked around. Sooyoung was always wearing a leather jacket, and Hyejoo was the same. “They will be the leather jacket duo on summer, just wait for it.” Yerim laughed and dragged Hyejoo to sit on the table, she and Sooyoung had a grumpy face. 

“Not fun!” Hyejoo rolled her eyes and Yeojin shook her hand. 

“Haters gonna hate!” 

“Now, how you met?” Sooyoung asked looking around the table, she knew Haseul was the type to adopt new kids, Heejin and Chaewon were the proof. 

“They are Yeojin’s girls.” Jungeun said bored and Yeojin smile grow when Yerim and Hyejoo face went red. 

“Oh!” Sooyoung covered her face in a surprised expression. “I thought you were a couple, I didn’t know it was the new triple J!” 

“Ya!” Jungeun and Yerim screamed together. “We are not!” Yerim said in a rush, Yeojin was laughing at her side while Hyejoo looked around the table confused and wondering what was the triple J. 

“Triple J is in hiatus, get over it!” Jungeun pointed a finger to Sooyoung.

“Now Jungeun has only one girl.” Yeojin said looking at Haseul and Jungeun with a smirk before turning her look to Hyejoo and Yerim. “And I on other side got two!” 

“You won’t if a throw you under a car!” Hyejoo said with a cold tone, Yeojin raised a brow, challenging the tall girl.

“Are you jealous again, huh?” 

“I’m done!” Hyejoo stood up to chase after Yeojin. 

“Boo hoo the fool!” Yeojin showed her tongue to Hyejoo that was about to throw hands at her before Yerim grabbed her wrist. 

“Oh my god I can’t deal with this anymore!” Yerim rolled her eyes and looked at Haseul begging for a backup. 

“May the kids stop!” The older tone was strong. “Will we ever get lunch without anyone trying to kill Yeojin?” She pointed her looks to Hyejoo who just snorted and sat down again. 

“It’s hard to control the urge to kill your sister…” Sooyoung answered scratching the back of her neck. 

“It’s way harder to control the urge to don’t drop kick you!” Yeojin said and the others girls shared a look, they already knew where this was going to go. 

“You can’t even get to my knee the fuck?” Sooyoung shot back 

“You aren’t even that tall too!” She pointed her finger to the older.

“At least I’m not pocket size.” She said with a smile and Hyejoo’s laugh got their attention.

“Pocket size is too much for her.” Hyejoo said and they shared a handshake. 

“Haseul please set me free to kick some ass.” Yeojin looked at her sister pouting. 

“You got what you deserved!” She stroked the head of her sister with a smile and turned back to look at the other girls. “But if you both don’t shut up I won’t do anything to stop her.” 

“It feels so good to don’t deal with these two alone.” Yerim sighed and let her head rest on Hyejoo’s shoulder, she could feel the body of the girl going tense and then relaxing as she got used to her proximity. 

“It feels horrible to deal with these two though…” Jungeun said looking at Sooyoung and Yeojin. 

“It’s all on Sooyoung!” The small girl answered quickly.

“I must agree.” Kahei said without taking her eyes out of the laptop and Sooyoung raised a brow. 

“Well…” Jinsoul started to break the little tension that got around, Hyejoo and Yerim shared a confused look. “It’s a beautiful day, huh?” Jungeun shook her head a ‘no’ while looking at Jinsoul. 

“Wait, I have a question.” Hyejoo said raising her hand, she looked like a kid on middle school. “What is the triple J?” She asked and the whole table burst into laughing, not Jungeun, actually.

“It’s a story for another time…” She said, her face was red. 

“Maybe if you guys were in the karaoke you would know.” Jiwoo said looking at Hyejoo and Yerim. 

“We were tired!” Yerim tried to use her soft voice, Hyejoo heart stopped. 

“I was too and I went..” Sooyoung said and took a sip of her juice. 

“You would never let something with alcohol pass!” Haseul said pointing at her. “My new kids are not like this.”

“You must know your kids better…” Yeojin said and Yerim shot her a deathly stare. “Ha-ha, just kidding…” She let a nervous laugh scape her lips.

Haseul stared at them with a raised brow but decided to let it pass. The rest of the lunch went almost peaceful, Hyejoo didn’t try to go after Yeojin because Yerim was practically hugging her, but Sooyoung and the small girl didn’t stop the bittering for any second. It felt like their high school days, but with more people around this time.

* * *

“Chaewon!” Heejin tried do call her friend, her voice deeper than usual. 

“You are at my side why the need to be loud?” She closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable under the blanked she shared with her friend.

They caught a cold and were just doing photosynthesis while watching she-ra.

“I’m hungry.” Heejin pouted looking at the blonde. “We need soup!”

“Do I look like Kim Hyunjin to you?” She crossed her arms, she was in a bad mood. 

“Maybe if you grow up and magically got prettier…” Heejin joked and Chaewon raised a brow. 

“On your dreams.” She coughed a little. “That’s the only way for Hyunjin to be prettier.”

“At least she can cook!”

“Then just go and do our soups or whatever.” Her eyes went back to the show. “I need food.”

“Okay, let’s do it, what can go wrong, huh?” She paused the show and stood up. 

“Wait, why?” Chaewon looked at her confused when the brunette reached her hand to her. 

“Let’s make lunch?” Before the blonde had time to desperately nods a ‘no’ Heejin got her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. “How we do it?” She scratched her neck looking around the kitchen.

“Oh god, my kitchen is so beautiful…” Chaewon said at her side. 

“We are not burning anything this time okay?” She tried to show a confident smile but with all her features clearly tired it wasn’t reassuring at all. 

“Uhm…” Chaewon sat on the island and got her phone to look for a recipe, Heejin at her side. “It don’t look hard, actually.”

“Okay, you cut the vegetables.” Heejin looked at the blonde.

“Why don’t you do it?” She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

“Last time I cut my hands!” The taller said with puppy eyes and Chaewon rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay…” She stood up and proceed to get what she would use in the refrigerator. “Heejin… what is a coriander?” 

“It’s green…” She looked to Chaewon.

“Heejin… everything is green!” She screamed and regrated at the same second, her throat was asking for help. 

“Oh god I need to do everything in this house…” The older stood up and went to help Chaewon get the right things, at least she tried to. 

“Do everything but cut vegetables.” Chaewon mumbled while cutting the vegetables.

Thanks to god, they didn’t set the kitchen on fire, but they took around 2 hours to finish the soup, and the recipe said less than one hour… liars. They sat on the table waiting to decide who would eat first. 

“I don’t trust it.” Chaewon said looking to the soup with a disgusted face. “I’m already sick, what if I die?” 

“We won’t die…” Heejin left her chin on her hands and stopped to think for a few seconds. “Maybe we will but then we can party on the afterlife.” 

“I don’t do afterlife, you know.” Chaewon joked and Heejin laughed. 

“Atheists…” She snorted. “Okay, let’s eat.” She said before take a little of the soup, the blonde’s eyes were glued on her. It took less than 1 minute for Heejin to spit the soup back. “It taste so awful.” She ran to get a cup of water while Chaewon laughed.

“I knew it! We should get delivery or whatever!” Chaewon pushed her bowl of soup away, she would not put this shit on her mouth. 

“You remember that time on middle school when we dared each other to prove that strange thing on science class?” Chaewon made a face when her friend brought that memory back, she would have nightmares with the taste of this shit forever. “It’s worse!”

“We created a monster…” Chaewon looked to the soup and her face glowed for a few seconds. “Let’s give it to Hyunjin!” She said smiling. 

“Pause, you seriously want to kill my girlfriend?” She raised a brow. “She’s the only reason we don’t live out of delivery!”

“She and Kahei.” Chaewon pointed. “Don’t forget your adoptive mother!” Heejin laughed a little. 

“Ya, okay!” She went to throw the rest of the soup away while Chaewon was ordering something for them to eat. “We will get an actual soup for dinner, Hyunjin is coming.”

“But we are sick?” The blonde looked at her friend. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be close us right now.”

“I tried to explain this but she was all ‘I never caught a cold, I’m the heathiest person alive’ and this kind of shit.” Heejin rolled her eyes.

“Your furry is very questionable sometimes.” Chaewon followed Heejin back to the living room, going back to the blanket. 

“Ma’am, you’ve been screaming at 2am with your crush over an old game.” Heejin pushed Chaewon a little. “Hyunjin barking is an easy pass compared to this.” 

“No, it’s definitely not!” She raised a brow. 

“At least we aren’t loud after midnight!” Heejin crossed her arms. 

“I only am because I work!” 

“You haven’t even been streaming lately, the fuck?” Heejin confused look made Chaewon laugh. 

“I’m working on getting a girl!” She winked and shock took all over Heejin’s face. 

“I didn’t expect to live until this moment turn into reality…” The older said covering her mouth with her hands. “My baby is finally getting a girlfriend.” She proceed to hug Chaewon while the other complained and tried to push her.

“No, I won’t.” She hardly said, Heejin’s grip was way too strong. “Oh, come on, I’m just playing.” 

“You will spend your life alone and sad.” Heejin dropped her and turned to the television, the show was still paused.

“Nah, I have you and Hyunjin.” She laughed when Heejin looked at her with a disgusted face.

“I don’t want to deal with you for the rest of my life.” She paused for a moment to think about something and went back to look at Chaewon. “But now since you mentioned it…” 

“What is it?” Chaewon asked raising a brow, she knew this looks], actually she even knew what the conversation would be about.

“Maybe Hyunjin could live with us?” She fixed her glasses looking expectantly at Chaewon. 

“Doesn’t she already live here?” The blonde rolled her eyes, Hyunjin just spent like… two nights per month in her apartment. “As long as she pay the bills is alright.” 

“Oh my god, I love you!” Heejin pulled the other girl in a tight hug and started to kiss her head. 

“But if I ever see any clothes around the house I’ll throw you both on the street!” She tried to force a harsh tone but she was smiling with her friend. 

“I forgot to tell you,” Heejin broke their hug and changed to a serious face. “Do you remember that author that I was talking about to see if I would do the art of her book?” 

“Yes?” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck, she remember Heejin freaking out a few months ago about a job but she wasn’t sure if it’s the same. 

“I’ll do it!” Her smile was so wide. The blonde went to hug Heejin again, the older would always manage to make Chaewon proud. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Chaewon tightened the hug. “Best artist on the world, assa!” Heejin laugh was loud. 

“I would deny saying it’s you but nah!” She joked and Chaewon slapped her arm. 

“Nice because you will pay for our food.” The blonde said with a smirk on her face.

“I just got the job?” Chaewon smirks turned into a small laugh. “You are the rich here, you pay.” Heejin crossed her arms.

“Only because I’m in a good mood.” She went to get the tv control to play the show again. 

“You’ve been a lot in a good mood lately, huh?” There was something in Heejin’s tone that made Chaewon pretend she didn’t hear a thing. “It’s because of which one of your new girls?”

“Ya!” Chaewon grabbed a pillow that was on the couch to try to hit Heejin. “Will you ever let me live?”

“Will I ever meet them?” She shot back and Chaewon nodded a ‘no’. “Then also, no.” She smiled. “Why are you being all mysterious about then?”

Chaewon took a few moments to thing, she wasn’t sure either. Hyejoo and Yerim were just some new flings and she always had a lot of people wanting to go out with her but as she always said, she was too good for it, she couldn’t understand what was different this time. She wasn’t even sure if there was something different. 

“Will you answer me?” Heejin snapped her fingers in front of Chaewon’s eyes, trying to bring her back to reality.

“It’s nothing.” She looked down. “It’s just, ah, you know…” She scratched the back of her neck. “It’s not that important, there’s no need for you to meet them.”

“You sure?” Heejin raised a brow. 

“Yeah, Jeon, I’m sure!” She rolled her eyes back. “If I ever start to get feelings or something I will… I don’t know” She tried to think about something and looked at Heejin eyes again. “I’ll scream bananas!”

“You… Ah, whatever.” Heejin sometimes gave up on all of this trying to understand the blonde’s mind thing. 

“Now bring your attention back to the tv!” Chaewon bumped her shoulders on Heejin’s. “Your second favourite cat girl is on.”

“Said the girl who was a crush on someone that can turn into a fish…” Heejin laughed while Chaewon started to complain and proclaim a list of reasons to why Mermista was the perfect girl and her ideal type.

They watched the whole show that afternoon, for the fourth time since it was released, what two days without going to college could bring…

* * *

Chaewon hated to get sick, especially when one of her classmates texted her with every activity she lost, it was only three days but felt like a whole semester throwed away.

It was Friday and she was in her car near the coffee shop thinking hardly about dropping the college, being a scholar sucks so fucking much. 

“I swear if it’s another essay I’ll drop kick my teachers.” She raised her head from the steering wheel when she heard her phone vibrating, but thanks to her questionable mental health it was Yerim, and also Hyejoo. Damn, their timing were awesome. She opened the text from the taller first. 

**Hyejoo 🎮** _hello! r u feeling well? I hope you took a good rest tonight, I missed you on my plays_

Chaewon smiled brightly, her game buddy even offered to go at her house to check on her these days but she would not let anyone near her or Heejin, Hyunjin was enough. 

**Chae 👾** _hye, I told you I’m fine! I’m going to pass by your shop after college, no need to miss me anymore :]_

She took a deep breath and went to check Yerim’s message while she made her way to the café. 

**Yerim ☕** _morning, princess! If you really fine come by the coffee shop, my other clients aren’t as beautiful as you, it’s been hard days_

She crossed the door laughing and Yerim froze on the bench, she blinked a few times before open a huge grin. 

“Good morning miss Chaewon!” She greeted the blonde when she got close. 

“Hard days, huh?” She joked and Yerim’s cheeks went pink. 

“Sometimes, you know…” She looked around only to meet Chaeryoung eyes fulminating her, she was so tired of listening to Yerim rumbles about Chaewon. “Are you better?” She turned her look to the older girl.

“If you ignore the way I have a huge amount of college work to do I’m excellent.” She forced a smile but end up rolling her eyes, Yerim giggled a bit. “And also, I missed you too, it was… unusual to don’t see your smile every morning.” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck, she said it in just a comfortable way, Yerim felt like dying. 

“I- I…” She stumbled on her words, her face going redder, Chaewon looked at her trying to hold her laugh. “You know, I can make it up for it, right?” She talked faster than her thoughts, she didn’t know a way to do it.

“Free coffee?” Chaewon joked a bit noticing how the younger girl seemed nervous. 

“We can hang out?” Yerim asked uncertain. “There’s a park around here, we could I don’t know, have a picnic or something…” Her heart only gave her a break when Chaewon smile showed, it was beautiful. 

“If you are free on Sunday I guess we can make it work.” There was something new in her voice, kind of an excitement? Yerim couldn’t guess right. 

“Yes, I am!” She said quickly, her voice turned out to be a little louder than she expected, Chaeryoung passed her side and put a hand on her shoulders. 

“Please don’t scare the other clients again!” She said and went back to her place.

“Again?” Chaewon chuckled and raised a brow. 

“It’s… A long story…” She scratched the back of her neck looking around.

Actually, it wasn’t, she just freaked out when Yeojin texted her saying she would go out with Hyejoo, even if they’re friends this was strange, they never were that close to hang out alone, and Yerim knew her little devil had a plan in mind. So, she may had screamed a little bit while reading the texts, but that was all.

“So… your orders?” She snap back of her thoughts and proceed to go into her ‘I’m in my job’ appearance when she saw someone coming from the door. 

“The usual and the barista?” Chaewon winked and Yerim gasped under her breath causing the blonde to laugh.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Yerim smiled, her cheeks were still pink. She wrote her little message on the cup, she would not stop with this, but this time she also doodle a little crown over Chaewon’s name. “See you on Sunday?” 

“In my best way!” The blonde got her orders and payed. “Bye, Yerim!” She waved smiling. 

“Bye Princess Chaewon!” Yerim said in a low voice, the next client was on the line, her smile was so bright it was capable of blind people.

* * *

After college Chaewon went to see her other crush, she took a deep breath before stepping in the shop. Hyejoo looked over from her switch and smiled when she saw her. 

“You are alive!” The younger girl said in her usual tone, Chaewon’s heart went full speed. 

“I wouldn’t let you alone.” Chaewon smiled too and made her way to the other girl’s side. “Are you playing animal crossing?” The blonde eyes were shinning. 

“Yes?” Hyejoo said looking at her. “My friends convinced me to play.” Hyejoo chuckled when the memory came across her head, Yeojin and Yerim were trying to make her play with them but she was denying, but Yeojin is a prick and said she had something big to tell to the older so she just bought the game.

“I need to meet your friends, first oh my girl and now animal crossing?” Chaewon got closer to the taller girl and could feel her body stiffening when their arms touched. 

The idea of Chaewon meeting Yerim and Yeojin was terrifying, first because she was sure the blonde was flirting with her sometimes, and she could easily see herself developing a crush on her, so… it would be strange to put her and Yerim in the same room, she couldn’t even handle her feelings for her best friend. And Yeojin was… well, Yeojin, you can’t just introduce someone to Yeojin. 

“Maybe someday…” Hyejoo answered, her eyes were distantly. “But hey, now you’re here so we can do something fun.” Chaewon raised her brow and stopped to thing for a few seconds, life decisions were hard. 

“Fun as in make out?” She broke in a loud laugh when Hyejoo gasped and went with her face totally red, her eyes were looking around the entire room but Chaewon. “Hey, calm down, I was joking!” She grabbed Hyejoo’s shoulders and tried to recover her breath, which was hard. 

“Don’t you-” The younger was having a hard time trying to make a sentence, and Chaewon laughing with tears in her eyes and her face slightly close to hers wasn’t helping, she noticed her lips formed a heart shape when she smiled, wait, focus Hyejoo. “I- I..” She stumbled even more on her words. 

“Okay…” Chaewon took a deep breath. “I can compensate the day my friend turned off my phone on lunch?” She suggested and Hyejoo only nodded, she wouldn’t say a thing until her brain went back to functioning. “So pubg then!” She grabbed Hyejoo wrists and opened the door to the back of the shop.

She grabbed her phone and sat on the coach, Hyejoo was standing still looking at her, still with her switch on her hands. 

“Are you seriously fine?” The blonde asked, maybe she broke her.

“Y-yes..” Hyejoo was pulled back into reality, she sat on the other end of the couch and turned the switch off. Still avoiding eye contact with the blonde. 

“Is this about the joke?” The older asked, she loved to play around, and more specifically flirt with her game buddy, but she would feel like shit to let someone not comfortable, specially if she cared about them. “I’m sorry if-” She couldn’t finish because Hyejoo stopped her, urging her own words. 

“No, no, don’t be!” She waved her hands nervously, Chaewon looked at her, trying to understand what was going on. “It’s fine it’s just that…” Hyejoo looked at the ceiling trying to find the right words, expressing herself was not something easy. “I don’t know, anyone was never like that with me…” 

“No one never flirted with you?” She couldn’t mask the shock in her voice, Hyejoo shrugged, she was looking like a baby. 

“I don’t think so?” She raised a brow thinking about it. “I usually don’t talk with a lot of people and don’t go to parties so…” She pouted. 

“I’m sure you just didn’t notice…” The younger looked back at her with her eyebrows raised. “You know, it took some time until you realized it and I literally wasn’t being subtle-” Hyejoo widened her eyes in confusion, she was sure it was just a joke, like… at least until some minutes ago. 

“I- I… Ah! It’s hard” She let herself sink on the couch and Chaewon laughed a little going closer to her. 

“It’s fine, people can be strange.” She hugged the younger and for the first time her body didn’t stiff by the blonde’s proximity, Hyejoo let herself be calmed down by her. 

“Strange is still an easy word.” Hyejoo joked smiling a bit. 

“Please tell me if I ever cross a line, okay?” Chaewon asked looking at Hyejoo’s eyes, she was starting to understand her, the subtle lines. The younger nodded. “Nice! Now let’s go kill some losers!” She let a kiss on Hyejoo’s forehead and got her phone to start the game. 

The younger felt her ears and her face going red but just ignored it, Chaewon was already immersed on the game so she wouldn’t notice her.

“You saying this as if you wasn’t the first one to die…” Hyejoo said before starting the game. Pretending the blonde’s action didn’t switched something on her brain.

It took them some hours playing before Chaewon randomly remember the shop closed later at Fridays, Hyejoo tried to convince her to stay for a few times because Yerim wouldn’t pick her up but the blonde had works from college, and apparently a lot. 

It was the first time Hyejoo saw herself wanting to spend more time with someone that wasn’t Yerim, even with Yeojin being questionably one of her best friends. But she wouldn’t take a lot of time thinking about it, at least for now.

* * *

After college later that day Yerim went to Jinsoul’s house, they would finally start the song, until now she was only getting the basics of production, all over again. Jinsoul was like an extra teacher. 

Jungeun and Jiwoo kept chatting all of their way back home in the subway, so Jinsoul could rumble about the ideas she got, she was even talking about they selling the song. 

“I thought Jiwoo would sing it?” The younger pointed following the other three girls to their apartment, thankfully it was close to hers, just a few blocks away.

“Yeah, I kind of forgot it.” Jinsoul smiled shyly while scratching the back of her neck. “But you know… we can produce more together if there’s chemistry.”

“I didn’t even finish my first semester and already have a famous partner?” Yerim played while laughing. 

“Don’t bust her ego, she will keep with her smug ass smile for all over the week.” Jungeun pushed Jinsoul’s shoulders with her hands when they all got in the elevator. 

“Sorry I can’t hear you, I’m famous!” Jinsoul smiled causing Jiwoo and Yerim to laugh. 

“You created a monster!” Jungeun whispered to Yerim’s ear. 

Their apartment was far from what Yerim thought, it had huge windows, pastel colours and a lot of plants, like, really a lot, she would never take care of them all in the right way. 

“It’s… a lot?” Yerim said pointing to some of the plants. 

“You manage it all when nobody leaves the house to work.” Jungeun said making her way to the couch and turning on the tv. 

“Ohh to be working on my studio right under my bedroom.” Yerim said in a dreamy tone. 

“Jinsoul practically built the studio here too…” Jiwoo said looking proudly at her girlfriend. “She’s our personal Bob the builder!” Yerim busted a laugh. 

“I won’t even ask…”

“Yeah, yeah, now excuse us!” Jinsoul put her hands on Yerim’s shoulders. “We got a work to do.” The taller blinked to Jiwoo and lead the younger to her studio.

“Okay so…” Yerim looked around and rested her eyes on Jinsoul. 

“Do you want to make the part on the piano first?” Jinsoul asked after closing the door.

“I get the chance to decide?” Yerim gasped and Jinsoul smiled warmly. 

“Yerimmie!” The girl cheeks got a little red, only Hyejoo used to call her like that. “It’s our art, we both have to decide.” Jinsoul’s voice was calm.

“Okay so, piano.” Jinsoul pointed at the piano and they went to sit there. “I’ll try this one I’ve been thinking about and we see if it works then?” Jinsoul nodded at her side. 

“Take your time, I’ll check some samples.” She patted Yerim’s head and they went to work.

Jinsoul was only on the third year of college but she looked to have a lot of experience with all of this, Yerim found out she’s been working as producer since high school, except that on high school Jiwoo was the only one that used her music. 

Their ideas matched well, and the older was very patient with all of Yerim’s questions and also her mistakes. Yerim felt like they would definitely work together more times on the future. 

“Jiwoo is asking if you guys will want pizza or mexican food.” Jungeun’s head peek through the door.

“I can use some tacos!” Jinsoul directed her eyes to Jungeun and smiled. “What about you?” She asked to Yerim.

“I agree.” Yerim took her phone to check the time, it was 8:30pm, she wouldn’t pick up Hyejoo today. 

“Will our Yerimmie stay to Gundam’s night?” Jiwoo asked behind her friend, pushing Jungeun to the side. 

“Will I be as sleep as Jinsoul and Jungeun were last week?” The younger smiled a little. 

“Only if you keep with Jinsoul until 6am, which I do not recommend.” Jiwoo said looking at her girlfriend.

“I guess I can make it until 11pm or something…” Yerim scratched the back of her neck.

“That’s amazing!” Jinsoul stood up, the excitement was clear in her voice. 

“Did you finish?” Jungeun asked and after get a positive answer she left the studio to order their food. 

“Now you will enjoy one of the best nights of your life!” Jinsoul put her hands around Yerim’s shoulder and grabbed Jiwoo’s hands, walking straight to the living room. 

“Why you sound more excited than normal?” The younger raised a brow, looking from Jiwoo to Jinsoul. 

“Her obsession with Gundam and Lego is… huge?” Jiwoo didn’t know the right words to describe. 

“It’s not an obsession!” Jinsoul pointed while throwing herself in the coach bringing Jiwoo with her, Yerim went to sit on their side. 

“Yes, it is!” Jungeun showed in the living room bringing some snacks. “We will start only when the food got here, I won’t deal with you being hungry again.”

“But I did nothing last week” Jinsoul pouted. 

“Baby, you got stressed and was really close to start crying at 1am.” The girl with bangs poked her girlfriend cheeks.

“And I had to deal with it alone!” Jungeun crossed her arms. 

“Wait, Jiwoo wasn’t there?” The younger asked looking at the three of them a little confused. 

“She goes to bed at midnight and leave me suffering…” Jungeun rolled her eyes. “And my bed time is at 10pm!”

“It’s not my fault if you are a grandma!” Jiwoo pointed her finger to Jungeun. 

“Oh god, here we go again…” Jinsoul looked at Yerim and called her to go to the kitchen get something to drink. “They know each other for almost their whole life and still bickering about the same things.” She tried to explain but there was a playful smile in her lips. 

“Long-life friendships usually works like that.” Yerim smiled too.

“You and Hyejoo aren’t like that…” Jinsoul sat at one of the chairs in the table and left her chin resting on her hand.

“It’s… different.” Yerim snorted and sat in front of Jinsoul.

“You guys would be cute together!” The taller said, her eyes focused on Yerim. “But I know what you probably is going through, I’ve been there.” She blew a light laugh.

“How come?” Yerim raised a brow, she was pretty interested in their story, actually she was interest to know more about every one of her new friend group, but the ‘triple J’ caught her attention easily. 

“I met Jiwoo and Jungeun in high school,” She started to say, the memories going around her mind. “They were pretty close friends and Jiwoo was like… a social butterfly.” Her smile grew. “So, we easily become friends, and also Jungeun, but with her it was a little different because she had a crush on me.” Yerim widened her eyes.

“I thought it was just the girls teasing her.” Jinsoul laugh caught the attention of the girls on the living room and they went to see what was going on. 

“Why is Jinsoul’s laugh louder than Jiwoo’s screaming?” Jungeun asked with a raised brow. 

“It’s story time!” The older said and looked back at Yerim. “It turned to become a little messier on my last year of high school.” Now the other two girls were sitting around them. 

“Oh, not this again.” Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

“Yerim don’t know yet!” Jiwoo said pointing to the younger.

“It feels odd to don’t understand the inside jokes.” The younger pouted and Jiwoo rested her head on her shoulders. Jungeun mumbled a whatever and got her phone before Jinsoul went on with her little story.

“We were all in this kind of… strange place? I don’t know what that was yet.” She took a deep breath. “So, I started to get feelings for Jiwoo but I was scared to mess up our friendship, or hers with Jungeun…” Yerim eyes were glued on the older, she was expecting the story to turn into a sign for her or something.

“How you all went through it?” Her voice was low. 

“Well… I kind of just pushed it away for a time since I was going to college, but it became a mess when these two came too.” Jinsoul pointed at them and laughed by Jungeun expressions. “We kind of got in a relationship together.” Jinsoul face was a little red and Yerim raised a brow. 

“That’s why the triple J?” She asked shocked. 

“Yeah, Yeojin has a strange thing for nicknames…” Jiwoo blew a little laugh. 

“Okay, now coming back to me!” Jinsoul cleared her throat trying to get the attention back. “It was going well and all until our Jungeun started to get a crush on Haseul and well, we stopped…” Yerim looked around confused.

“Okay, this makes no sense at all?” Jungeun snorted and looked at Yerim. 

“It wasn’t something that serious back then, she was just being dramatic.” Her usual bored tone was there. “It was more… experimental? I guess we can say it.” She changed her eyes and met with Jinsoul. “They both only started to date as in a real date a few months ago.”

“But if Jungeun had feelings for Jinsoul and Jinsoul for Jiwoo…” Yerim mind was still trying to figure it out. She hoped for answer and end up in a physics class. 

“Jiwoo had feeling for both of us.” Jinsoul said and Jiwoo started to laugh loud. 

“You guys saying this as if it’s a love triangle, what the hell!” She tried to say while laughing. “Jinsoul also felt something for Jungeun, and clearly Jungeun for me, she just will never admit it because she’s too proud.” Jungeun opened her mouth to protest but Jiwoo just looked at her and raised a brow. 

“Yeah, the society has surpassed the need of love triangles.” Jinsoul agreed with her girlfriend and they shook their hands from across the table. 

“Okay, now it’s making sense…” Yerim looked around, no, it wasn’t but whatever. 

“We kept going on after Jungeun fell for the milf and end up dating!” Jinsoul finished the story with a smile. 

“How’s Haseul a milf, she’s younger than you-” Jungeun face was distorted in confusion. 

“Jungie, she acts like a mom…” Jiwoo explained. 

“I won’t agree or deny to any of this!” Jungeun said and went back to her phone. 

“It was a long way until we sort everything out.” Jinsoul looked to Jungeun and Jiwoo. “Like, literally everything.” 

“She still cries if we don’t give her a goodnight kiss…” Jungeun said laughing with Jiwoo while the older rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sorry if I’m needy!” Jinsoul crossed her arms. 

“In the end we decided to have an open relationship.” Jiwoo said looking at Yerim. “And we kind of still have our Jungie so it’s okay.” She smiled to Jungeun who just groaned in answer. 

“I’m stuck with two needy losers, why god?” She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“The way music theory with Jinsoul was easier to understand than this…” Yerim played and scratched the back of her neck. The girls around the table laughed. 

She would need a third person to make her get with Hyejoo? It didn’t make sense. Also, how Haseul would make her way into this… Her head was exploding. 

“Don’t think about it too much.” Jungeun said and let a hand resting on Yerim’s shoulders. “Music theory is for nerds!” She joked and Jinsoul started to complain with her. 

“And you were talking about how they never stop bickering, huh?” Yerim said with a raised brow. 

“In this household there’s no silent moment.” Jiwoo said, she has a playful tone but something told Yerim it was very real. 

She stayed there until midnight as she said, Jiwoo was going to bed when she left, and Jungeun was with her eyes almost begging to don’t be left alone with the Gundam maniac, Jinsoul took it as serious as her music. 

Yerim made her way home with her head running full of thoughts, they friendship didn’t change after they confessed… She could do it too right? Well, maybe after Sunday because she got a date, oh my god she fucking got a date, she had forgot it. Yeojin would kill her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm again surviving from the crumbs of hyewonrim, okay jokes aside, I'll be really glad if y'all left your thoughts about how the story is going on so far, I like interactions okay? :]
> 
> Also hmu on curious cat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin or twitter - @poetheejin
> 
> See y'all next week, with maybe a small gift? Not sure yet  
> bye~


	6. Chapter Five: I Would Never Do That

Yerim froze when she crossed the door of her house and found Hyejoo watching a movie in the couch, she was sure she would been sleeping, she spent the whole week talking about how tired she was. 

“You’re home!” Hyejoo paused the movie and directed her look to Yerim who was still standing at the entrance of the living room.

“I thought you would be sleeping by now.” She said quietly and Hyejoo smiled to her. 

“I had to make sure you would be fine…” Yerim looked away from her, the thoughts she got earlier when she listened to her friends story were filling her head, her feelings for her best friend were eating her up inside, her date on Sunday was making her entire body shake, she wasn’t sure of what she was doing right now. “How was it?” Hyejoo’s voice snapped the older back from her thoughts. 

“It was… nice?” She said before taking a deep breath and walking to sit at Hyejoo’s side. “Jinsoul is like a music genius!” The excitement was flowing in her voice, Hyejoo chuckled a little bit, Yerim could be so immersed talking about the things she liked, it was so cute. “But she also has a seriously Gundam obsession.”

“I could notice it when Jungeun was complaining for the whole lunch.” Hyejoo remembered that day, her grumpy expressions were most punctual than usual.

“Yeah, she takes it very seriously.” Yerim blew a laugh. “It was nice to got to meet them more, you should try it, you know.” The older said occasionally and Hyejoo rolled her eyes.

“It’s complicated.” She laid down with her head on Yerim’s lap. “I already spend a lot of time with them all, and I have you and Yeojin.” She grabbed the older girl hand and started to play with it, drawing little circles, Yerim raised a brow. 

“But from a certain perspective, we almost don’t know them.” Hyejoo gasped, social gathering was not her thing.

“I know Jungeun and Heejin!” The younger pointed. “They don’t leave me alone on the building any second.” Yerim laughed, Jinsoul and Jiwoo were the same way with her. 

“But do you actually talk to them?” Hyejoo locked her eyes with her.

“Sometimes?” She said and then looked away. “When Jungeun start to talk nothing stop her, she made me and Heejin miss a class today!” Hyejoo was complaining but it was actually something very nice, she was not in the mood to listen to an old man talking shit about contemporary design. 

“So, I’ll take it as a no!” She poked Hyejoo’s cheek. “Yeojin used to always say Haseul always set up lunches or some party on their house, maybe we should go to one…”

“You will need more than that to convince me, you know?” Yerim pouted and made puppy eyes, okay, that’s was enough, if she asked at this moment Hyejoo herself would make the biggest party in the history.

“It will be great!” She said still looking at Hyejoo. “And there’s also that girl that lives with Heejin we never got a chance to meet.” 

“Okay but that’s on her!” Hyejoo said accusingly. “She’s anywhere to be seen at the college, not our fault.” She looked away from Yerim. “I don’t like parties, maybe the lunch I can make work.” 

“I swear it won’t be like last time!” Hyejoo let her hand go, her heart skipped a beat, she wasn’t sure of why she was still so mad about it. “What even happened there?” 

“You left me alone with Yeojin and disappeared with that girl?” Hyejoo sat on the couch again, their eyes were on the same height, almost. 

“But you also kissed that other girl?” Yerim shot back and raised a brow.

“It was a game…” Hyejoo crossed her arms and looked away. She never expected her first kiss to be in the middle of a party with a girl she only saw twice at school. 

“But still!” Yerim rolled her eyes. “I just did it because Yeojin was there with you, you know I wouldn’t let you alone, right?” She put a hand on Hyejoo’s shoulders and turned her face to look at her with the other. “I would never do that.” In her mind she could listen something like ‘even if it means pretending I’m not in love with you’.

“I really hope so…” Hyejoo said, their eyes were locked on each other and their face was close, it was starting to become something usual to them, but any of them was liking it. It was painful to be that close and do nothing.

“So, we have a deal?” Yerim raised a brow and took some distance, she was tired and couldn’t trust her brain at this moment.

“We do what?” Hyejoo was confused.

“If we get invited to a party you will go if I don’t let your side for any second?” Yerim said and reached her pinkie finger to Hyejoo. The younger only snorted and rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky I could never say no to you.” She did the same, in their relationship they took pinkie promises very seriously. A proof of it was how a month after they met they did one to be best friends forever, and never abandon each other. 

“So, this mean I could also ask to sleep on your room tonight?” A smile was growing on the older face. 

“At this point we don’t even have our own rooms, so… yeah.” Yerim jumped over the younger making her lay down at the couch while they were hugging.

“Thank you miss Hyejoo because your bed feels like heaven.” Yerim played while laughing and Hyejoo laughed with her.

It felt good, as every other moment they spent together.

* * *

“Good morning miss Ha!” Hyejoo saluted the older girl when she made her way into the practice room, Sooyoung raised her brow.

“It’s almost 2pm?” She checked the hour on her phone and looked at Yerim. “And why is it the first time she’s not calling me a hag?” 

“Something about trying to be professional and bullshit.” Yerim waved her hand and pushed Hyejoo’s shoulder lightly. “It won’t last long.”

“What you mean?” The younger looked at her in disbelief. “You saying this to me…” She snorted. “Hypocrite!”

“Okay kids, now stop the fight.” 

“So she’s a serious person when she’s not around Yeojin?” Yerim asked looking at Hyejoo.

“How can someone be serious near Yeojin?” Hyejoo looked back at her. “She looks like these kids that run on sugar and caffeine.” Said the younger as if she wasn’t one of the said kids who run on caffeine. 

“That’s because she actually does?” Yerim answered her. Sooyoung cleared her throat in order to bring the girls attention back to her, it apparently worked. 

“I swear I’m so close to sent you two back home and give up on this project…” The older crossed her arms. 

“Okay, now let’s focus, you can’t distract us!” Hyejoo said grabbing Yerim’s hands and dragging her to sit on the floor by her side. 

“I-” Sooyoung would complain but she gave up, Hyejoo was being the total opposite of what she thought. Yeojin were always saying how she was never fine around new people but she randomly became her younger sister or something like that, strange. “You know what? Whatever, get your phone!”

“I thought we would talk about the project?” Yerim raised a brow a confused. 

“Just see the link I sent you…” Sooyoung rolled her eyes and the youngers went to see what this was about. 

Well, it was about a dance competition that happened once a year on their state, it was a really huge deal. Hyejoo and Yerim looked at each other, they had always dreamed about performing there but it was like, a distant dream, the others competitors had years of experience. 

“What this have to do with us?” Hyejoo asked uncertainly. 

“I think it would be great if we tried to participate as a trio.” The older said calmly as if it wasn’t one of the biggest competitions around there. 

“You know how hard it is to get in it?” Yerim voice was high, her eyes wide open. 

“Ah, it’s not that hard, I get there when I was 17…” Sooyoung waved her hands. 

“You what?” The other two almost screamed. 

“When I did ballet” She was surprised they didn’t know it. “But I didn’t use Yves back then so that’s probably why you don’t know?” 

“I’m sorry but I only found out about you last week…” Hyejoo scratched the back of her neck, Yerim mumbled something in agreement. 

“I’ll pretend I’m not working with two people who never saw my videos on YouTube.” Sooyoung stood up walking around the room. “I’m literally famous!” 

“Oh god, she has the main character disease.” Hyejoo joked and was fulminated by the older girl’s gaze. 

“You don’t play with me!” She pointed her finger to Hyejoo. 

“Okay dumb and dumber, back to business!” Hyejoo and Sooyoung shouted at Yerim’s words but she wisely choose to ignore. “Let’s suppose we at least try to do it, how would it work?” Yerim proceed to say and Sooyoung face enlightened. She made her way close to them and also sat on the floor.

“You both have a similar style to mine, and are very talented for such a young age, that’s why I choose you.” She started to say. “We just need to take some time to get used to each other creativity process and song preferences, it may be easy to both of you actually…”

“Yeah, we kind of been working together for 30 years.” Hyejoo said and Yerim raised a brow. 

“You aren’t even 19 yet, the fuck?” The small girl proceed to say but was cut by Sooyoung. 

“So, since we are in the last week of September we have… another eight meetings until we need to send the performance video for them to value.” The youngers went back to look at her, she felt like a kindergarten teacher. “We could use two to find the right song, three to choreography and the others we would practice.”

“What are the chances for it to work out?” Hyejoo asked.

“Yeah, I mean… the other probably practice for hours every day.” Even the optimistic of the duo was a little bit taken off by it.

“Look, everyone works with what they got, it would be dumb to don’t even try.” Sooyoung answered honestly. “This is all about the passion.”

“I thought it was your job…” Hyejoo looked around the room.

“It also is but I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t love the feeling.” She smiled a little. 

“Okay!” Yerim had a grin on her face and stood up. “We will make it work.”

There she was, the smile which got Hyejoo feeling the dumb butterflies, she would never deny anything for this girl. 

“Since you guys say it…” Hyejoo said in her usual tone, but she was actually happy. Sooyoung was about to jump around the room.

“I knew you both were my best choice.” The older stood up too and went to grab her phone. “Now let’s put on some work!”

* * *

After a few hours of practice, actually it was more something like the three of them fighting to choose a song and then Hyejoo and Sooyoung disagreeing of everything the other said. Deal with Hyejoo being childish to someone was practically Yerim’s karma. 

“I never thought I would say this but Yeojin was right!” The older said after finishing another bottle of water. “Hyejoo is as annoying as that fire guy on the legend of Korra.” She practically threw herself on the floor. 

“She what now?” Hyejoo face was red, Yerim couldn’t tell if she was really angry or just completely tired. “This fucking little demon project.” 

“Don’t you talk about my little gremlin like that!” Yerim pointed a finger at Hyejoo who just snorted and sat at her side. They were with their backs on the mirror and Sooyoung was in front of them. 

“Gremlin! I’m going to lose it.” Sooyoung said getting lost in her laugh. “Oh god, I never thought about it!” 

“You don’t seem like someone who think a lot thought…” Hyejoo said rolling her eyes and Yerim nudged her.

“Don’t you get tired of dealing with this?” Sooyoung asked Yerim while pointing Hyejoo out. 

“You get used with some time…” The brown-haired girl said with a smile. 

“How much time?” She asked and Hyejoo looked at Yerim, interested in her answer.

“I don’t know?” She looked around confused. “We know each other since forever, she was always like this.” 

“Like this what?” The younger asked raising a brow. 

“Like… grumpy and closed and not social…” Yerim said looking at Hyejoo. “But also completely soft and needy and shy and awesome when people get to now you better.” She finished her sentence and the red on Hyejoo’s cheeks made her heart race a little bit faster. 

“Well I was actually talking about the way she’s a completely pain in the ass but who am I to stop gay people from being gay…” The older said raising her hands in a sign of surrender and laughed when she noticed their face going red.

“We aren’t-” Yerim started to say but was cut off by Sooyoung. 

“You are not going to tell me you both are straight, right?” She raised a brow. 

“This don’t even exist.” Hyejoo said with a disgusted face. “Had you ever seen anyone straight on our lunch table?” 

“Our group of friends don’t resume the whole world, Hye.” Yerim said placing her hand on the younger’s knee. 

“But it should!” Sooyoung said fast. 

“Agreed!” Hyejoo said and the older eyes brightened. 

“Oh, it’s the first time my baby Hyejoo is agreeing with me!” She went to give the younger a hug while Hyejoo tried to push her away. 

“Ya! Don’t call me baby!” She wasn’t succeeding in pushing the other girl away. “Yerim help!” When she looked to the side she saw her friend recording them. 

“Yeojin will love it!” Yerim sent it while laughing. 

“Betrayal!” Hyejoo finally managed to push Sooyoung away and the older was laughing along with Yerim. 

“Don’t be dramatic…” Yerim said after recovering her breath. 

“You are literally Yeojin’s friend, you should be used with drama.” The younger rolled her eyes and Sooyoung snorted. 

“Try living with Haseul and Yeojin then.” The older said crossing her arms. 

“Sorry, what?” Yerim eyes were wide open with this new information, Yeojin never said anything about Sooyoung living with them. 

“When the dwarf came to spend vacations here it was a nightmare.” The older changed her tone to a dramatic one. “Haseul was already a lot to deal on normal days, but the two of them together is something else.” 

“I didn’t know you used to live together.” Hyejoo said. She was still a little lost with all of her new friends’ relationship, she only knew how Haseul and Yeojin met… and that’s entirely because they are sisters. 

“Haseul, Jinsoul and I shared a room on our first year of college.” She said and Yerim was now more shocked than before, Jinsoul didn’t mentioned it on her story time. “Actually, it was the first semester because our fourth girl was horrible so the three of us changed to an actual apartment.” She scratched the back of her neck. 

“I was sure you knew each other for more time.” Hyejoo said a little lost on her thoughts. 

“Jinsoul completely forgot to tell about that part.” Sooyoung raised a brow, it was usual for her to pretend their first year didn’t happen, it was chaotic. 

“She always hides the best part of the story and go straight to the triple J…” 

“What do you mean this is not the best part?” Yerim said a little louder than what she expected and the smirk on Sooyoung’s face showed again. 

“Maybe we can catch up on our next meeting.” She blinked at them and stood up. “Because I have a date and I don’t want to be late!” She checked the time on her phone and waved at them while going out of the practice room. 

“Why I never understand what is going on between our new friends?” Hyejoo looked at Yerim, her confused face was so cute. 

“It’s okay, not even I understand it.” She let a small chuckle leave her mouth. 

“I don’t even know what the hell triple J is.” The younger snorted and rolled her eyes. “Are they I don’t know, a musical trio?” Yerim laughed louder. 

“A trio? Yes, musical? No.” Hyejoo raised a brow. “Let’s go, I’ll explain to you on our way home!” She reached her hand to help the other girl get up and intertwined their fingers when they started to walk. 

Saturday was the new best day of the week for Hyejoo, because she got the chance to spend it all with Yerim, and even if she didn’t know at the moment, the older felt the same way.

* * *

“You guys are late.” Yeojin complained while opening the door of her house. 

“Blame it on Hyejoo and Sooyoung.” Yerim hugged her friend and looked at Hyejoo.

“It’s not my fault if she doesn’t like my ideas.” The younger rolled her eyes and made her way into the house. 

“Who the hell like your ideas, Son?” The smaller said with a smirk letting go of Yerim’s embrace to close the door. 

“I said, watch your language!” Haseul screamed from the living room and Yeojin rolled her eyes.

“And I said, leave me alone and go make out, what the fuck.” Yeojin grabbed her friends’ hands and started to drag them to her room. “Jungeun shut her up!” She proceeds to scream. 

“Wasn’t Jungeun in… Oh, whatever.” Hyejoo mumbled to Yerim after they shot a hello to the older girls. 

“You really got confused with it right?” The older chuckled a bit before throwing herself on Yeojin’s bed. 

“Everyone is confused with that, we just choose to ignore.” Yeojin said sitting on a chair and looking for some songs to play on her phone.

“For the first time ever, I’ll listen to the dwarf words.” Hyejoo said sitting on Yerim’s side, in less than a minute the older changed her position to let her head resting on her lap. 

“What work are you doing with Soo?” Yeojin was still looking at her phone.

“She wants to join the competition.” Yerim said simply, Hyejoo’s fingers were running through her hair and she could already feel her body getting lighter.

“Which one?” She looked to them and raised a brow, they literally were a couple… of besties, sadly. 

“The regional dance convention.” Hyejoo was the one to talk now. 

“Wait, isn’t this the one Yerim is always talking about?” The smaller had her eyes shining. 

“Yes?” After the words left the older mouth Yeojin jumped over them hugging Yerim and smiling. 

“Fuck, I’m so proud!” Hyejoo was almost dying with the weight of two bodies over her. 

“We didn’t even make it yet.” Yerim said giggling while hugging Yeojin. 

“But you both will!” She emphasized the last word. “You are an awesome dancer, and I usually don’t say this but Hyejoo can be talented sometimes.” The younger left a hard snort leave her mouth, she wasn’t breathing yet but the other two couldn’t care less. “And Soo is excellent and has some influence, I’ll never understand how…”

“Can I live?” Hyejoo screamed trying to get their attention, Yeojin stood up only enough to look at her eyes. 

“I don’t think I can help with that.” Yeojin tried to stay in her position but Yerim pushed her out of the bed and sat.

“You can’t kill my partner yet!” She said crossing her arms and looking at Yeojin, Hyejoo was trying to recover her breath, she raised a brow when she noticed the smirk on Yeojin’s lips. 

“Partner, huh?” Only one word, that was all that took for them to panic, face red and a loud scream leaving Yerim’s mouth proceeded that moment. Yeojin laugh took all over the room. 

It was so pathetic how both of them went to her to have the same conversation, and it always would end at the same conclusion, which was something like ‘no because it will ruin our friendships’. If you ignore all the times when it was depressing, it could be pretty amusing, like now.

“Yeojin!” Yerim called her, if she could kill the younger with a glare she would, Hyejoo was totally silent on her side, she had forgot about the antics of the small girl and now everything felt different, because she knew how Hyejoo felt. 

“I’m sorry for pointing out the truth!” She stood up and went back to her phone while Yerim and Hyejoo tried to push out the awkwardness growing inside of them. “For you, I have a song.” She put one of their playlists to play, it was ‘affection – between friends’, after the song started she went to her bed and laid between them, dragging them down. 

“Yeojin is being sus.” Hyejoo said, it was unusual for Yeojin to have this amount of contact with her. 

“Stop it, I’m a hugger!” Yerim laughed loud at Yeojin’s words.

“Spending time with Jinsoul is seriously changing you!” The older said in the middle of her laugh. 

“Ew, I’m a hugger not a needy gay.” She pushed Yerim a bit. “Actually, she and Hyejoo are practically the same.” 

“Ya! I’m not like that.” Hyejoo said looking at Yeojin, her ears were red. 

“Jinsoul and Jiwoo are as gay as you and Yerim, I don’t make the rules.” Yeojin picked her stuffed frog to hug. 

“Why are you being so annoying today?” Yerim rolled her eyes. 

“Because both of you aren’t spending enough time with me!” Yeojin said, her tone was louder than usual, Yerim knew what this meant. 

“So, are you saying you are jealous?” She stood up and raised a brow. It was rare for Yerim to tease Yeojin but she would not miss this chance. 

“On your dreams…” The small looked away from her which made her smile grow, Hyejoo was watching they interaction just waiting for the right moment to leave the room, which would be when Yerim got tired of teasing her and an angry Yeojin would pick her as a target. 

“Come on, I know you!” Yerim poked her cheeks. “I promise we won’t spend that much time on the studio.” 

“We won’t?” Hyejoo raised a brow, she liked there, way too much actually. 

“Yes, we won’t!” Yerim laid down again. “Because baby Yeojin is in fact spending too much time with you and Jinsoul!”

“Stop it!” Yeojin screamed and the older went back to laugh. 

The rest of the afternoon and the beginning of their night was like this, it felt like high school, when the three of them would put on some calm playlist to go in a complete contrast of their moods.

* * *

Hyejoo didn’t know why she agreed with this, maybe it was because she was tired of spending all of her Sundays merging with the couch while playing some games or watching tv, or maybe it was because Yerim was going out with someone she hadn’t met yet and it made her heart feel something strange, but whatever was her reason, she was regretting it a lot. 

Yeojin called her to go out right in the morning, a few minutes after Yerim left and something inside her couldn’t let she deny the offer. Now she was being dragged around the mall by the richest hobbit she ever saw. Her friend was carrying so many bags Hyejoo wondered if she would ever use it all. 

“Why are we going to the same shop again?” The taller mumbled and rolled her eyes.”

“Hye, it’s not the same!” Yerim looked over her shoulders. “You don’t pay any attention to what I say…” She snorted and made her way into the store, dropping all the bags in something that looked like a couch. Hyejoo stood next to her while her eyes were looking around. 

“What are you so avidly looking for?” Hyejoo couldn’t manage the boredom of her tone, she loved to go shopping, but online.

“Heejin said something about wanting a beret…” She walked to the hat sessions being followed by Hyejoo. “Her and Jiwoo’s birthday is in three weeks.” Hyejoo raised a brow, she forgot how thoughtful Yeojin was sometimes. 

“I didn’t know…” Hyejoo scratched the back of her neck and looked around. 

“I’m not surprised to be honest, you only remembered mine last year because I wrote it all over your notebook.” Yeojin laughed at her friend’s expression, she had to explain to all her teachers why every sheet had a huge ‘1111 is the SUPERIOR day – by Yeojin’. 

“In my defence, no one told me about their birthdays.” Hyejoo pointed out. “And about yours… I knew but I liked to tease you.” The smaller looked over at her with a smirk and a raised brow. 

“Liked to tease me as in the past?” She blew a laugh. “You love to do it, it’s okay to admit.” 

“I do not-” She couldn’t finish her sentence because Yeojin pushed her to the side to try to get a black beret that was on the higher shelf. 

“Fucking giant help me here or I won’t buy food for us!” She fired Hyejoo with her eyes because the other girl was laughing at her. 

“What I don’t do for food…” She got the beret for Yeojin and they proceed to pay.

The smaller begged for them to go to the car leave the bags before they eat because she couldn’t feel her arms and Hyejoo only shook her head, she caught her phone, there wasn’t any text from Yerim, and also anything from Chaewon, yesterday she said she couldn’t play with her because she had an important schedule or something. 

“What you want?” Yeojin said catching her attention. Hyejoo looked confused to her and the smaller rolled her eyes. “Come back to reality and stop thinking about Yerim, oh my god!”

“I wasn’t!” Hyejoo almost screamed while letting her phone in her pocket, she could feel her face going red and snorted in frustration. “Just get some fast food I don’t know.”

“You losers are the fucking same.” She thought now Hyejoo had finally open up, or kind of, it would be easy to settle them but for god’s sake, she was so done. 

“What this even mean?” The taller asked while being dragged again. 

“Please, don’t ask.” She looked around and pointed to one table. “Go there I’ll get our food.” 

“Do you know what I want?” Hyejoo raised a brow.

“You always order the same thing, how would I not know?” Hyejoo expression looked a little shocked, she was starting to understand why Yerim liked her, actually she was starting to understand why they are friends just now, any of them never spent time alone before. 

“Thanks.” Hyejoo said with a smile and went to the table, she got her phone to play among us while the smaller didn’t come. 

“Why we never hang out without Yerim?” Yeojin showed up after a few minutes. Hyejoo looked over to her and her head tilted to the left. 

“I don’t know?” She said honestly. “She always says something about we burning down a whole town or something like that…” 

“I must admit, it’s possible.” Yeojin joked and laughed a little. “You get upset so easily, it’s fun.”

“I’m the one who got upset easily?” The taller snorted. “Your patience is around the same scale as your height.” She could see the fire showing in Yeojin’s eyes so she just smirked. “Which is very small…”

“You know what? Give me back your food, I’ll hang out with someone most interesting.” Hyejoo blew out a laugh. 

“Yerim can’t she has a date.” 

“How are you so calm about it?” Yeojin raised a brow, she was really curious. 

“It’s not you so I’m fine!” She took a sip of her milkshake and blinked to the smaller. 

“On hell!” Yeojin pointed her finger to the other girl. “You are completely jealous.”

“I was!” Hyejoo corrected her. “I’m a mature woman now.” Yeojin’s laugh made her face go grumpy. 

“Best humourist of the year goes to Son Hyejoo.” She clapped her hands while laughing. 

“I’m so close to drop kick you…” Yeojin waved her hands and mumbled a ‘uhm, yes’. 

“What was the cause of your suddenly change of heart then?” She let her chin resting on her hand. “Because a few days ago you were all like ‘does she have someone…” 

“I wasn’t jealous back then!” Hyejoo rolled her eyes, she was just curious. “And I don’t know? I guess I noticed she don’t have feelings for me and I just want to see her happy…” Yeojin gasped and raised a brow, she was finally opening up to someone and that’s her reaction?

“She don’t what?” Yeojin stood up but sat down when she noticed some people looking at their tables. “No, you know what, whatever, keep up.” 

“You are so strange sometimes.” Hyejoo looked at her with questioning eyes, what the hell was going on? “You don’t know who she is?” 

“Who?” 

“The girl who Yerim went out today.” Yeojin shook her head, Yerim didn’t had time to play stalker and found out her fling’s social medias. 

“I just know she has a creeping coffee addiction.” Hyejoo raised her brow again. 

“You said you didn’t know there was a girl…” Yeojin eyes widened open, it wouldn’t be hard to find an excuse, Hyejoo is pretty dumb about Yerim’s love life, so she just cleared her throat before thinking about something. 

“There isn’t anyone… important?” She said and then regrated, it probably would make the Son more confused. “I mean… she don’t like this girl like… really like, you know?” Hyejoo never had looked as confused as she is now, Yeojin gave her best to don’t get her phone and take a photo to use as a meme. 

“I guess so…” She took another sip of the milkshake. “Why people go out with someone they don’t like?” 

“I know I look like one but I’m not god!” Yeojin snorted. “Trust me, I tried to follow how Yerim’s mind works but it’s a dark and confused place, it’s like her thoughts go in a mirrored way.” 

“You sound like a nerd right now.” Hyejoo pointed. 

“Shut up, gaymer!” Hyejoo raised a brow.

“You’ve been playing animal crossing with me and Yerim every day, what’s your point?” 

“My point is, I was induced into this magical world.” Hyejoo laughed. “Which reminds me, why your nickname is Olivia Hye and Yerim’s Choerry?” 

“Oh, I don’t really now?” She scratched the back of her neck. “We decided to use them forever ago, I don’t remember what inspired this.”

“You guys were crazy since childhood, questionable…” Yeojin took Hyejoo’s milkshake to drank a bit. “Don’t even think about complaining, we are going to that game shop I saw you looking at earlier.” Hyejoo smile grew. 

“Will you buy me the last of us?” Her eyes were shinning, Yeojin laughed. 

“I can think about it…” She said and gave the milkshake back, Hyejoo didn’t say any word after it, she wanted to finish the meal fast. 

On the other side Yeojin was too distracted about building up a plan to set these gays together, she would need a harder work than she thought, and also meet with the coffee shop girl.

* * *

Chaewon was sure she would go to heaven the second she considered getting in a subway, she hated public transport, and now she was mad with herself for lending her car to Jungeun, she didn’t understand why she needed a car to go out with Haseul if the older had one. 

“How am I supposed to find someone here?” She looked around the station trying to see if she found Yerim but nothing, she snorted and crossed her arms going near to one of the exits to see if her phone had signal. 

“How you are from here and look so lost?” The angelic voice caught the blonde’s attention and she turned faster than she intended too, Yerim’s giggle made her shoulders relax.

“I never had to took the subway before…” She scratched the back of her neck and took a few seconds to admire the other girl, she was wearing a black skirt, white turtleneck, black all star and a leather oversized jacket. “Leather looks good on you.” She managed to say even thought her whole body was screaming, she was so beautiful. 

“Oh, thanks!” Yerim blushed, maybe she should borrow Hyejoo’s jackets more times. “And yellow also looks good on you.” The blonde was wearing a yellow dress with an overcoat matching and white all stars. “Look, we are even wearing couple shoes.” Yerim pointed out and they both laughed. 

“I guess it’s a sign of the universe.” Chaewon joked and raised a brow to the taller girl. “So, will you lead me to the park?” 

“You don’t know where it is?” Yerim eyes widened, the older tried to hold her laugh. “I thought you… No, never mind, let me check on the internet.” 

“Hey, calm!” Chaewon laughed and grabbed her hands starting to walk out of the station. “I never took the subway but I remember last time I went there I saw the station.” 

“I forgot you are a princess, it must have been difficult to take the subway with commoners.” Yerim poked the blonde’s cheek and Chaewon rolled her eyes. 

“It was an incredible experience, I’ll rule my kingdom better from now on.” Yerim laughed. 

“Is the whole city your kingdom then?” The taller played. 

“Nah, just my Minecraft world.” Yerim laugh was louder, actually she was most laughing from herself, what was her thing with people obsessed with games, even Yeojin couldn’t escape. 

“So, am I also a princess?” Chaewon looked over her with a raised brow. “Because not only my world on Minecraft looks awesome but also my island on animal crossing.” Yerim smile grew bigger when she noticed Chaewon’s eyes shining. 

“Now this definitely is a sign.” She had a grin on her face, how the world suddenly put two of the prettiest girls she ever saw in her life, and made them like games, Chaewon’s first win. “We must rule the world together.” 

“It sounds like an excellent idea.” Yerim let herself be leaded to the park. “You know the place near the monument with some trees?” She tried to explain where she wanted to go but she wasn’t sure, she just saw some photos of Yeojin there. 

“Sure!” Chaewon looked over her. “Every time I come here with my friends we go there, how you knew?” She raised a brow. 

“I have a friend who came here, the sunset looks so pretty over there.” The blonde smiled at the taller girl words. 

“So, you planned everything, huh?” Chaewon could notice Yerim’s cheeks going red again, she didn’t think that the other girls was the type to get flustered easily. 

“Just a little bit?” Yerim closed her eyes for a moment. “Okay, I did a serious research, you can’t blame me!” Chaewon laugh was bright, it made Yerim smile along with her. 

“I’m honoured.” After a few more steps she stopped and looked over at Yerim. “See? I told you I knew the way.” 

“I feel like I have my own personal compass.” Yerim joked but there was relief in her voice, if Chaewon didn’t know the way it would had screwed her plans completely. “I hope you eat things that aren’t cinnamon roll.” She proceed to say while taking off the things from her backpack. 

“As I said, as long as you recommend, I’m okay with everything.” Yerim looked over her shoulder with a raised brow. 

“But what if you are allergic to something?” She was really worried with this, the blonde had just recovered of a cold, she didn’t want to be the reason for her going to the hospital. 

“I’m not allergic to anything and I like to eat everything.” Yerim was still looking at her with a suspicious look so she put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little bit. “I’m serious, Yerim!” 

“Hm, I hope so.” She got a cloth on her backpack and stood over. “May your Highness help me?” 

“Will you ever stop with this?” Chaewon blew a laugh and helped her. 

“My parents told me to treat a queen the way she deserves.” Yerim smirked. “But if it’s your preference I can change it to goddess.” Chaewon raised a brow, she was speechless. 

“You are completely something else, Choi.” She sat on the cloth and waited for Yerim. 

She had bought some sandwiches, strawberry, chocolate, juice and a pie she was dragging about a lot because she made it herself. 

“I can’t cook at all literally everything you do is already awesome.” Chaewon said when she got a slice of the pie. 

“Not even instant noodles?” The taller raised a brow. 

“I once put fire on the kitchen trying to cook it…” Chaewon said a little ashamed, the younger was laughing loud. 

“How you manage to live?” Yerim said between her chuckles.

“My best friend’s girlfriend.” The other girl looked shocked. 

“You stole someone else girlfriend to cook for you?”

“Ya! It’s not like that!” Her voice got higher and the other girls laugh kept going on, Chaewon was so lucky to have not one, but two suns over her right now. “My friend lives with me and she also is a horrible chef so…” She scratched the back of her neck and waited for Yerim to recover from her laugh crisis. 

Chaewon noticed something very cute at this moment, Yerim was the type to laugh with her whole body, it was like her body lost all the strength and she just fell while clapping her hands. Very loud, but also very cute. She didn’t notice the smile growing in her lips. 

“You are starring…” Yerim said with a smirk and Chaewon blinked a few times after hearing her voice. 

“It’s almost impossible to don’t.” She winked and the smile on Yerim’s face grew. 

“Don’t be like that, I’m a shy girl.” Yerim joked while the blonde rolled her eyes. “Did you catch up with your college activities?” She suddenly remembered the older whining about how evil the educational system was. 

“There’s just two projects to do and since I don’t have any sleep I will probably finish them this week.” Yerim raised a brow. “I know I should sleep but my body don’t like this idea!” 

“That’s why you got a cold, you need to take care of yourself!” Yerim scolded her and Chaewon pouted. “Seriously Chae, you stay awake until 5am I don’t know how you manage to live.” 

“That’s because I do noy.” She tried to joke but Yerim was looking serious. “Okay, I promise I will go to bed earlier when I don’t work.”

“Wait… The princess work?” Chaewon crossed her arms with an amused face. “I thought… No, wait, what you do?” She scratched the back of her neck, she only noticed now how little they do know about each other. 

“If you do any joke I’ll kick you!” She pointed her finger to Yerim who just raised her hands, Chaewon got easily annoyed with people saying her job is not a real one. “I’m a streamer.” 

“For real?” There was an excitement in Yerim’s voice that made her heart feel strange. “This is so awesome.” 

“Wait, seriously?” The blonde was so confused and Yerim could notice, she laughed a little. 

“Of course!” Yerim smiled brightly. “I had a dream to open a YouTube channel a few years ago, you know…” 

“Why don’t you?” Chaewon was interested in their conversation. 

“Oh, you know, there’s my job on the coffee shop, and also college, I don’t have enough time to deal with this.” There was no sadness in her voice, Yerim could manage to do it in the future. “And also, I’m kind of working for a competition so it may help on the future.” 

“Competition of the prettiest girl alive?” The smug tone on the blonde’s voice was so evident that Yerim couldn’t help but to blush. 

“Nah, that one you would definitely win.” She avoided Chaewon’s eyes, she was looking at her in such an intense way and she could not take it. “It’s a dance competition.” 

“Oh my god you dance?” Yerim smiled shyly and mumbled a ‘yes’. “You must see me then, I’m a dance machine.” She joked and Yerim pretended to think about something. 

“Already know what to do on our second date then.” She winked to Chaewon and her smile died. 

“Wait, I was playing…” Her eyes were shaking and Yerim laughed at her, for probably the hundred time this day. 

“No, you weren’t!” Yerim poked her cheeks and laid down with her head resting on Chaewon’s lap, the older raised a brow while looking at her. “I like this position…” 

“Baby Yerimmie want some cuddles too?” She played and the younger face turned out to be completely red, she laughed. “I will take this as a yes.” She started to play with Yerim’s hair, it was soft. 

Yerim wanted to make the world stop at this moment, Chaewon’s touch was so soft but different than Hyejoo’s, pause! She should not think about Hyejoo right now and she would completely push it down, she was trying to meet Chaewon and she would focus on it, everything would go as it was supposed to be. 

And it did, in fact, they finished their meal and talked about a lot of things, trying to get to know each other best. Yerim found out about Chaewon’s addiction in games and kpop, they both liked the same groups and specially oh my girl. And Chaewon could notice how easy going Yerim was, she was very transparent about everything. For a moment she thought she might introduce Heejin to her, but this thought didn’t last long. 

“Look, the sky is starting to turn purple at that side.” Yerim pointed out, the sunset was right there. “Purple is my favourite colour.” 

“Really?” Chaewon looked over to where she was pointing, her hands still on Yerim’s hair, the younger really liked this, apparently. “Mine is quite unique.” Yerim looked over her, raising a brow. 

“Which is?” 

“Eden Green.” Chaewon said and Yerim shook her head a little. 

“If my best friend wasn’t a designer in training I would be really confused right now.” She joked and they both laughed. “Should we take a photo? The sky is almost as beautiful as you.” She sat down. 

“I wish I could flirt like you when a grow up.” Chaewon played and went to get her phone. 

“Aren’t you older ma’am?” Yerim crossed her arms. 

“Just some months but whatever.” They took a few photos, it was hard to get a good one because Yerim couldn’t stay still for more than three seconds. “You look like a puppy.”

“Why everyone say this?” Yerim pouted and looked over at Chaewon that was at her side analysing their photos. 

“Because you are cute and way too energetic.” Chaewon blew a small laughed and turned her head to look at Yerim. “See? Babyism.” They were close, Yerim noticed, and Chaewon wasn’t backing her away, she also noticed. “What is it?” 

“It what?” Yerim asked confused, looking at her eyes, her brain was malfunctioning, when was the last time she was this close to a girl that wasn’t Hyejoo? 

“You look confused…” Chaewon raised a brow and Yerim shook her head, she smiled. “Are you sure?” 

“Of what…” Yerim could feel her brain screaming ‘error 404’, specially when Chaewon got a little closer to put some of her hair behind her ears, letting her hand resting on her cheek, her thumb drawing small circles there. “Oh, of this…” Her voice was almost a whisper, Chaewon giggled a bit, Yerim heart was racing. “I am.” 

Her last word was enough for Chaewon to close the distance between them, it was a soft kiss, slow and delicate, Chaewon’s hands where holding Yerim’s face, while Yerim’s ones where on the blonde’s hair and waist. They felt like even the wind had stopped, losing track if their kiss lasted a few seconds or some minutes.

When they broke the kiss to get some air back, they were both smiling, actually Yerim was smiling during the kiss but whatever. 

“Can we please go on dates every day?” Yerim said with a cute voice their foreheads where still touching. 

“Hm, maybe you can try to convince me.” Chaewon joked and gave Yerim another kiss. “But for now, we should go home, I don’t want you walking around late.” 

“I will only agree with this because I now you will go to the coffee shop tomorrow.” Yerim gladly gave her another small kiss before they stared to wrap the things up to go home.

It went so good for both of them. Yerim felt like some light had been turned on inside her, and Chaewon was confused with the way she felt so… light? It was a completely new and strange feeling, but she liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lgbtq community! Since today is my bday I want to present to you all a little gift :]   
>  Please Hyerim and Hyewon shippers I'll give something for y'all soon, I just had to feed the needys ones first.   
> As usual, leave your thoughts and expectations in the comments, I got really inspired by them. And thank y'all so much for all the love 
> 
> hmu on twitter - @poetheejin; or on ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> pls stay health and take care  
> bye~


	7. Chapter Six: Want Me To Drive You Home?

“Why are you following me?” Yerim asked while holding the door of her apartment to Yeojin. 

“Because you won’t tell how was your… date or whatever!” Yeojin made her way to the living room dropping her bag at the coffee table and crossing her arms while looking at the older. “I’ve been waiting forever!”

“It was yesterday?” Yerim rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she had to be hydrated to handle the angry gremlin. “I would not talk about this next to Hyejoo.” 

“Because you suddenly noticed she also has feelings for you as I’ve been saying for the past year?” The younger raised a brow. 

“She doesn’t!” Yerim snorted and threw herself at the couch, the other girl did the same. “I would know it, okay?” Yeojin blew an incredulous laugh. 

“You both are… unbelievable.” She massaged her temples while speaking, the daily stress Yeojin had to go through in such a young age, she should have picked better friends. “You know what? Whatever, tell me about yesterday.” Yeojin changed the subject before she lost her mind and tell everything to Yerim. 

“Oh, it was… nice?” Yerim said with a shy smile in her face, Yeojin thought it was suspicious. “We went to that park of your photos, you know the one with the pretty sunset?”

“Once a little gay Yerim, always a little gay Yerim.” Yeojin said and looked at the older, waiting for her to keep going. 

“And we just talked about some random things, trying to know each other better and stuff.” The younger raised her brow. 

“Are you sure she’s not from mafia?” 

“Jo Yeojin, I’m pretty sure she won’t kill me!” The taller rolled her eyes. “She’s smol.” 

“What is your thing with small people to help you forget Hye-” She couldn’t finish her sentence because Yerim slapped her arm before. 

“I am once again telling you, we didn’t date because of that, oh my god.” The older screamed in frustration. “I liked you, I really did!”

“Are you saying you like your costumer?” Yeojin teased the older, Yerim get easily frustrated when the younger talked about her past feelings for her, but in the beginning Yeojin really felt like a replacement, obviously it changed after a few seriously conversations, but she wouldn’t miss a chance to annoy her friend. 

“I never said it.” Yerim answered so quickly she stumbled in some words. “As I told you, I’m just getting to know her…” Yerim scratched the back of her neck. “It’s anything serious.” 

“For now or at all?” The younger fixed her glasses, her eyes glued on Yerim, the older looked away. “You kissed her didn’t you?” 

“Maybe…” Yerim was sure Yeojin’s scream would make her go deaf before her 30s.

“Ya!” She pointed to the older. “I thought it wasn’t serious!” 

“What? Do you expect me to don’t kiss someone in a date?” The older emphasized her last words while gesturing with her hands.

“I don’t know, Yerim, why didn’t you spend the night with her too then?” 

“There’s a huge difference between kissing and sleeping with someone!” She crossed her arms. “Why are you so mad at all?” 

“Because you are ruining my scheme!” 

“Which scheme?” Yeojin looked away, there was something. “Yeojin you better spill it out or I will-”

“Will what? I’m stronger.” The smirk on her face was almost glowing. “I told you I would finally set you and Hyejoo together and I will!” Yerim opened her mouth to say something but Yeojin shut her with her hands. “Or are you past that?”

“I don’t think I ever will.” Yerim pushed the younger’s hand away. “But I will not give my friendship with Hye over for some petty feelings.” 

“You literally love the girl, that’s not fucking petty.” Yerim raised a brow. “And you won’t ruin shit, for god’s sake you can be even more stupid than Hyejoo sometimes.” 

“Excuse me?” The older put her hands on her chest feeling betrayed. “This is a lie!”

“No, it’s not, but whatever, I’ll make everything, alone!” Yeojin stood up and went to her bag looking for her phone. 

“You won’t do shit.” 

“Yes, I will and you will thank me forever.” Yeojin stopped in the middle of her search and looked over at Yerim. “Oh, I forgot your new crush.”

“What’s up with her?” Yerim was getting more and more confused with Yeojin as they conversation kept going on. 

“Would you stop seeing her?”

“I don’t think so.” Yeojin snorted and rolled her eyes, Yerim could be very stubborn when she wanted to, especially if the subject was Hyejoo. 

“I’m changing my best friend right now.” The younger got her phone and looked back at Yerim.

“Who’s willing to take my prestigious place?” Yerim raised a brow with a grin. “No one is worthy enough.” 

“Hyejoo is!” Yeojin said and the smile in Yerim’s face was washed away, her eyes were screaming in confusion. 

“Pause, when you guys become closer?” She fixed her posture, there was a lot of interest in her tone. “She said you both went to the mall yesterday, this is hella sus.” 

“We had always been close…” Yeojin waved her hands as if this wasn’t a big deal, but it was for Yerim, she knew she could trust Yeojin about not telling the taller her feelings, but she was sure the younger would make her way around to let Hyejoo know. 

“I’m not liking it…” Her eyes closed a little, she was trying to capture something from Yeojin. 

“Are you jealous?” The smaller joked, a smirk growing in her face.

“Of Hyejoo? I could never.” She snorted, being jealous of her best friend was something that never crossed her mind. 

“Not of Hyejoo, but me!” Yeojin said, Yerim eyes widened. 

“Honey, are you insane?” Yerim laughed until Yeojin grabbed her shoulders with her hands, looking right into her eyes. 

“It’s not everyday that you first girlfriend and the love of your life start to see each other, right?” Yeojin said seriously and Yerim broke, she didn’t know what to answer or how to react, at all. 

“I- You-” The older mumbled and kept trying to form a sentence for a few seconds before Yeojin burst out a loud laugh falling at her side. 

“You should had seen your face!” She said while laughing, Yerim was still trying to process what was going on, her eyes fixed on the wall. “I want to save this moment on my mind forever!” 

“You were joking?” The older screamed after a few minutes with Yeojin’s laugh blowing her lungs. 

“Ew, I could never date Hyejoo, she’s not my type.” Yeojin had to hold Yerim’s hand while the taller tried to hit her. 

“I fucking hate actors!” The older screamed before turning her back to Yeojin and cross her arms. 

“But you will love me when you and your little geek get married.” Yeojin hugged Yerim’s back and give her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Why can I hear Yeojin’s laugh all the way from the ground floor?” Hyejoo said after opening the door, the other two girls froze on spot. “What is going on here…” Hyejoo looked at them with a raised brow, it was like they had seen a ghost. 

“You know, just the… The usual?” Yerim looked over at Yeojin who was still hugging her, her eyes begging for help. 

“Yeah, something about how both of you are stupid and all.” Yeojin smiled and squeezed Yerim’s shoulders. 

“I’m not in the mood for this so I’ll go…” She pointed to the corridor and gave them a weak smile before going to her room.

“That’s weird, what the hell you did?” Yeojin pushed Yerim who just shook her head. 

“I don’t know, she’s been strange the whole day!” The older pouted. “I thought she was just tired but she didn’t even go to The room today.” 

“She also wasn’t on the table for lunch.” Yeojin let her chin resting on her hands while she was thinking. “Maybe she’s like this for your new fling?” 

“Why would she?” Yerim raised a brow, maybe the taller told Yeojin something. 

“You know how she almost killed me tons of times…” Yeojin started and ignored Yerim opening her mouth to say something. “And also how grumpy she always got when you were talking with someone…” Yerim nodded a ‘yes’. “And you still saying she doesn’t like you back…” 

“One thing has nothing to do with the other!” Yerim stood up from the couch. 

“Yeah yeah, keep lying to yourself and living under the shadows of your fears.” The younger laid down on the couch, she knew she would have some time alone there before Yerim came back. 

“Don’t come with your dramatic ass for me right now.” Yerim rolled her eyes. “I’ll check on her.” She said before making her way to the younger’s room, 

Yeojin snorted, they would be a huge headache.

“Jungeun and Haseul was something so easy, I want to go back to when this was my priority.” She said before getting her phone to sent a text to her sister, she would go home late thanks to their messed-up friends.

* * *

“If you practically live here how the fuck you have so many things?” Chaewon had been complaining for the last two hours, she regretted so much the day she agreed to help her friend move in. 

“Because I still have my books and my clothes?” The taller raised a brow getting the box from Chaewon’s hands. “This isn’t even heavy, Chae…” 

“It is for me!” She crossed her arms and laid down at Heejin’s bed. 

“You should exercise more then.” Hyunjin was trying to fit her stuff on her girlfriend’s wardrobe, she never noticed how much things she had there. 

“If Chaewon start to exercise one day the world would break and implode.” Heejin joked and put other two boxes on the floor near Hyunjin. 

“I’m stronger than you, okay?” The blonde sat down, fulminating Heejin with her eyes. 

“You being an angry puppy has nothing to do with being stronger, honey.” The older smirked while fixing her glasses. 

“Who the fuck is an angry puppy?” Chaewon’s voice sounded higher than what she expected, which just made Heejin raise a brow, confirming what she just said. 

“Literally everyone on our friend group?” Hyunjin looked at them, giving up of her task. 

“I don’t think Jiwoo and Jinsoul fit in this…” Chaewon said forgetting about her little discussion with Heejin. 

“And also not Kahei, Haseul and Soo.” Heejin tilted her head to the side when the other two girls looked at her with confusion in her eyes after she mentioned Sooyoung. “What is this?”

“How Soo doesn’t fit in it?” Hyunjin went to the bed pushing Chaewon to the side, the blonde slapped her arm in response. 

“She’s not an angry puppy, she’s just… angry.” Heejin said and the blonde laughed. 

“You forgot how she cries with children movies?” Chaewon said and Hyunjin started to laugh with her. 

“There was that time when she said she would rather lose her life than watch lion’s king again because Simba would make her sad.” Heejin lost it at this moment, following both of them and laughing together. 

“Okay, I remembered the day she invited everyone to her house because she said it had been a month since we met and we should celebrate it.” Heejin sat at Hyunjin’s side looking at Chaewon. “That was the first time I saw her crying.”

“While she hugged me and Jiwoo saying we should be friends forever…” Chaewon rolled her eyes. 

“Why I think like this is something Heejin would also do.” Hyunjin joked and Heejin pushed her slightly. 

“Because she in fact did.” Chaewon said bursting into a laugh with Hyunjin. 

“My middle school memories should be just it, memories!” The older screamed with them. “Jeon Heejin didn’t exist before high school.” 

“This isn’t anything better…” Chaewon said almost whispering. 

“The girl who almost got expelled for watching a hentai during class.” Heejin’s face went red after her girlfriend spoke. 

“I didn’t know it was that!” She laid down in her bed covering her face. “I thought it was one episode of noragami.” 

“You shouldn’t be watching anything in class to start with.” Chaewon pointed at her. 

“Once a student council president always one.” Heejin mumbled with a teasing tone.

“You were the vice, what the hell-” Hyunjin chuckled at Chaewon’s words. 

“I love the way you both were the top students but I’m the only one who didn’t go to an art school.” Hyunjin said with a smile. 

“So what?” Heejin sat again. “You study philosophy, none of us will make money in the future.” She pointed to the three of them. 

“A philosopher, a graphic designer and a visual artist…” Chaewon said looking to the ceiling. “It’s very good to know we won’t have a home in two years.” 

“Bitches be joking about this as if their parents weren’t one of the richest people of the country.” Heejin said rolling her eyes. 

“Since when I’m Ha Sooyoung?” Chaewon went after a pillow to throw at her friend. 

“That’s it, I solved the case.” Hyunjin stood up and got the others girl attention. “We will live with Chaewon’s parent money and make a way to blackmail Sooyoung so she can also give us money!” The girls on the bed looked at each other for a few seconds. 

“You date a psycho-” Chaewon said. 

“And you let her into our house…” Heejin said and Hyunjin got their attention again, clearing her throat. 

“Why are you guys so boring…” She crossed her arms. “I’m sure Yeojin would agree with me.” 

“Every time I suggest to burn the arson line is because of things like this!” Chaewon pointed to Hyunjin. 

“Maybe for the first time I will need to agree with that suggestion.” The older said and her girlfriend snorted. 

“When we get our homeless life, the blackmail will be your only option.” Hyunjin looked to the pile of boxes at the corner of the room. “You both will help me or no dinner today!” 

“She already started the blackmailing.” Chaewon shook her head. “I hate it here.” She got Heejin’s hand and went out of the bed dragging the older to help Hyunjin. 

Even though it was a completely not planned idea, the three girls felt like it would be interesting to live together, like, actually having Hyunjin calling there her home. And Chaewon was way relieved because with her friend moving in they had no time to tease her about her date.

* * *

Chaewon was so happy to had found a way to scape the mess her house was on the last three days. And maybe the girl she was going to see now was also a little part of that happiness, she hadn’t talked a lot with Hyejoo these last days. 

“Fucking bullshit!” Was the first thing the blonde heard after crossing the door, Hyejoo was looking with very angry eyes to her iPad before she looked over to the door and noticed Chaewon there, she tried to give a smile but it went of weak. “Hey Chae.” 

“What’s up?” The older asked with a raised brow while she made her way next to Hyejoo. 

“College project…” Hyejoo rolled her eyes, her mind wasn’t collaborating a lot with her these days. She was a mess. 

First she thought she was jealous about Yerim, but then after a long talk with herself she understood it wasn’t it, not exactly. She was just afraid to don’t be the one Yerim thinks right when she wakes up. But, yeah, she would be a great friend and be happy if the older was too, even if it’s hard.

“Hye, are you even here?” Chaewon asked with a playful tone, but she was starting to get worried. The taller looked at her with a confused expression. “I asked if maybe I can help?” 

“Well, if you understand something about communication design.” Hyejoo got confused when Chaewon’s eyes got brighter, she went to her side to look at her iPad. 

“Lucky to you, I live with someone in design major.” Chaewon said and Hyejoo smiled, truly this time. “And I may understand some things, she never shut up.” 

“Let me stole your roommate, please.” Hyejoo said with puppy eyes and Chaewon laughed. 

“If you let me stole your friend that listen to oh my girl.” The blonde was smiling, she managed to take Hyejoo a little bit of her sorrow. 

“Hm…” The taller pretended to think for a few seconds. “Sure, but I will want her back in one piece!” Chaewon raised a brow. 

“I don’t know if I can manage something like this, Hye…” The slightly shock on Hyejoo’s face made the older bust a laugh. 

“I definitely will not introduce you two.” Hyejoo changed her look from Chaewon back to her iPad. “My brain enters in a mode of malfunctioning near one pretty girl, imagine two…” Her cheeks were pinkish. 

“Is my baby Hyejoo flirting?” The blonde had a smirk in her face, which only made Hyejoo’s face redder. 

“I- I don’t do things like that-” Hyejoo gasped. 

“Uhm, sure.” Chaewon giggled and poked Hyejoo’s cheek. “Red looks good you, it matches your ears pretty well.” She chased before making her way to the little room at the back of the shop. 

“Ya! Don’t tease me!” The taller snorted and turned off her iPad following the blonde.

Chaewon stopped for a few seconds, she was sure the leather jacket carelessly thrown on the small couch was the same Yerim was wearing Sunday, what kind of trick from the universe was that? 

“What’s going on?” Hyejoo asked raising a brow at her, the older looked confused and pointed at the jacket. 

“It’s yours?” The blonde regrated right after asking, she was probably being weird. 

“Yes?” Hyejoo said walking over to the couch and sitting, Chaewon did the same, maybe a little relieved that it wasn’t Yerim’s, even though it wouldn’t make any sense. “Why?” 

“Nah, it’s anything.” She waved her hands. “Now explain me your project, I’ll try to help you.” 

“I thought we were going to play…” Hyejoo’s tone was sad, she was tired of dealing with this already. 

“We can play after, Hye.” Chaewon got closer to her. “I can tell this is stressing you, let’s just get over it fast.” 

“I’m not that stressed…” She snorted, she was lying, she was about to pass out of stress. Chaewon only raised a brow in response, as if saying ‘I may not know you for long time but you’re stupid if you think you can fool me’. “Okay, There’s it.” 

Hyejoo explained her project to Chaewon who was listen carefully, the blonde got surprised, it was like the one Heejin and Jungeun had to do last year, so she was actually able to give some important advices. The only problem was with a few clients who were coming in the middle of their conversation so the younger had to close the shop.

* * *

Two hours after a not so boring lecture, because Chaewon managed to don’t stop flirting while she explained the things to Hyejoo, which had her face going redder, and there was also this unusual feeling in the left side of her chest. They finally finished it. 

“I’m a genius, you can’t deny it.” Chaewon winked to Hyejoo while she let her iPad resting on the coffee table. 

“When I release my first game I’ll give you some credits.” Hyejoo said smiling and looked over at Chaewon. 

“Ohh, so that’s your dream?” The blonde eyes were shining, Chaewon couldn’t understand why she was so draw to Hyejoo, but she knew she was, it was almost impossible to don’t be. 

“Kind of?” The younger said a little shy. She only had this conversation with Yerim before. “I always wanted to create a game, something like… Life is strange, you know?” 

“You are definitely an emo.” Chaewon joked causing Hyejoo to gasp. 

“It’s a masterpiece!” She was gesturing with her hands trying to explain, she used to do it when she couldn’t find the words to say. “The art of the game, it’s amazing, and the story is… it is…” Her eyes were begging for the blonde to help her, but there was just an amused smile. 

“Okay, I got you.” Chaewon said after a few minutes of silence, she was waiting to see if the taller would complete her sentence. “I was just teasing you, I also love this game.” 

“All you do is teasing and flirting, huh?” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

“And also give emotional support and help with college projects, don’t ever forget that, miss Son.” She pushed Hyejoo’s shoulder. 

“What’s yours?” The younger asked, Chaewon raised a brow in confusion. “Your dream?” 

“I’m not sure, if you want me to be honest…” Chaewon changed her look from Hyejoo to the television resting on the wall in front of them. “I spent my whole life trying to accomplish a dream that wasn’t mine, I only started to led my steps like… last year.” Hyejoo could be pretty oblivious to a lot of things, but she could notice the sadness on Chaewon’s voice, so she got closer, and grabbed her hands. 

“You still have a lot of time to figure it out, you are just twenty.” She squeezed the blonde’s hands, Chaewon looked at her again. “I’m not very good with words but the world waiting for teenagers and younger adults to know what they truly want is fucking awful.” 

“You are good enough with words, Hye.” Chaewon had a little smile in her mouth, she changed her hand position so they were intertwining their fingers, it was strange how well it matched. “But you got one thing wrong…” 

“I did?” The shock in Hyejoo’s voice made the older giggle. 

“My birthday is only next month, so I’m still nineteen…” Hyejoo raised a brow. 

“Wait a minute, my birthday is also next month.” The younger said, looking suspiciously at Chaewon, who was with the same look. 

“You know what it means?” The blonde said and Hyejoo nodded a ‘no’. “We are Scorpio sun besties!” She said laughing. “No, but for real, I’ll prepare a good gift for you.” 

“What would it be?” Hyejoo raised a brow. 

“It’s small and pretty…” Chaewon had a smirk in her face, Hyejoo looked oblivious, trying to process her last words. “And it’s also called Park Chaewon.” 

“What-” When she realized her face went all red, she dropped the older hand to cover her face, Chaewon’s laugh was probably the only thing making sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Oh my god, you are so cute!” The blonde said between her laugh while Hyejoo tried to recover herself. 

“I won’t ever get used to this…” She was avoiding eye contact the best she managed to, which was starting to get hard because Chaewon got closer. 

“Yes, you will, because you got prettier everyday and I’m sure a lot of girls want to flirt with you.” Chaewon poked her red cheeks again, Hyejoo looked over at her, she was smiling and her heart shaped mouth was so cute. 

“Pretty…” Hyejoo said before she could notice, Chaewon raised a brow, the amused smile in her face distracted Hyejoo from the slightly pinkish tone her cheeks gained when she heard her words. “Ah! stop being pretty, I’m malfunctioning.” Hyejoo looked away again and took a deep breath. 

“I was just born like this.” Chaewon joked and gave a kiss on Hyejoo’s cheeks, her face was burning. “Don’t think I’m oblivious, Hyejoo.” The younger looked at her with a raised brow. 

“Believe me when I say I don’t.” Chaewon blew a laugh with her words. “Aren’t we playing today?” Hyejoo said when the blonde stood up. 

“We can play later on discord?” Chaewon checked her phone to see the hour. “I need to check if my house still okay, it’s been a mess since Monday.” 

“Are you reforming?” Hyejoo took her jacket to put, she already closed the shop so she would just go home too. 

“Nop.” Chaewon waved her hands. Hyejoo was so pretty in that jacket, it held a strange feeling. “My friend’s girlfriend is moving in, you know…” 

“Third wheeling all day then?” Hyejoo joked but it brought some memories from her junior year, Yeojin and Yerim were so fruity… 

“She almost lived there before so I’m used.” Chaewon said. “You want me to drive you home?” Hyejoo stopped to thing for a few minutes, was it her flirting again or just a friendly offer. 

“Yeah, sure, I’m tired.” She put her bag on her shoulders, following the blonde out of the shop. She was tired anyways so no way on earth she would deny that offer. There was a smile on the older face. 

“I’m better in real life than in Mario Kart, you’ll see.” Chaewon joked grabbing Hyejoo’s hands to led the younger to her car, it was a little bit distant. 

“I feel like dying right now.” Hyejoo joked, but it wasn’t a joke. 

She was confused of how Chaewon felt like home, because the only other person who was like it was Yerim. But there was something about how fast her body and heart felt calm around her, and how their hands matched that was strange. She never relaxed around new people. Or maybe she was just picturing things, feelings had always been a complex thing for Hyejoo understand. 

And well, for Chaewon, she was just letting the things flow, she liked to be around Hyejoo and liked to understand her, at least try to, so she just did. There was anything bad with it right?

* * *

“The loneliness is already eating my soul…” Yeojin laid her head on the table, she could hear Sooyoung snorting. 

“When I thought anyone could be worse than Haseul.” The older said rolling her eyes. 

“You are in a table with eight people, how are you even alone?” Heejin said taking her eyes of her laptop. 

“Any of you are Yerim.” She raised her head pouting.

“We almost finished our song, I’ll giver her back in one piece.” Jinsoul winked to the younger who just rolled her eyes. 

She found it strange when Yerim said she wanted to work on some things alone, and dragged Hyejoo with her, they’ve been a little off lately, she was sure the younger was jealous, as usual. 

“No, you won’t.” Jungeun said from across the table bringing everyone attention to her. “She will lose her mind if she stays to another Gundam night.” Jungeun said and Jiwoo laughed agreeing with her. 

“There was a moment she looked at me and I could see her soul leaving her body.” Jiwoo said, Jinsoul was looking at them confused. 

“I thought she was liking it?” The older pouted and a few moments after it she could feel Sooyoung’s arms around her shoulders bringing her close, which also meant far from Jiwoo. 

“Soul, honey…” Sooyoung looked into her eyes. “I’m afraid you are the only one who likes it.” 

“Nope, I saw Chaewon vibing with her once.” Haseul answered, Jungeun looked at her with wide open eyes and Heejin blew a laugh. 

“She’s the only one who could share this brain cell with Jinsoul.” Heejin said and closed her laptop putting it in her bag. 

“If the world is against me I know Chaewon got my back and that’s enough!” Jinsoul said causing the whole table to laugh. 

“Not enough but I’m sure it’s something.” Yeojin said, her eyes fixed on her phone. She was quieter than usual, it caught Haseul’s attention. 

“Would she be more protected by you?” Sooyoung teased her with a smirk, the younger looked over at her with a raised brow. 

“No, not again!” Heejin said looking at them. 

“I thought you liked when I came?” Hyunjin said from behind them, being followed by Kahei and Chaewon. When Sooyoung crossed her eyes with Vivi she stiffened, her arms leaving Jinsoul’s shoulders. 

“I love it when you came.” Heejin said smiling and went to give a kiss on her girlfriend. 

“Ew, every day I hate gay people more.” Chaewon forced a disgusted face and made her way to sit at Yeojin’s side. 

“You don’t have any idea of how much I understand you.” Yeojin hugged Chaewon resting her head on her shoulder. 

“What was going on this time?” Vivi circled the table to sat at Haseul side, Jiwoo and Jinsoul went back to hugging each other, it was like they couldn’t get apart for any second. 

“Try to guess…” Jungeun let her chin resting on her hands. 

“Let me, let me!” Hyunjin raised her hands like a kid. “Yeojin and Sooyoung killing each other!” She said with a smile. 

“Bingo!” Jiwoo said. 

“Yeah, everyone knows the hag is insufferable, nothing new.” The bored tone at the younger voice made Chaewon giggle. 

“Hey, talking about news…” Chaewon took a deep breath looking around the table until her eyes rest on Jungeun and Haseul, she raised a brow and could capture the exact second the realization hit the Kim’s face. “How was your date?” 

“Their what?” Yeojin screamed, she looked to her side so fast Chaewon was sure she could break her neck. 

“You didn’t know?” Jiwoo asked confused and Yeojin shook her head a ‘no’. “Don’t you live together?” 

“Jiwoo, I’m not the focus!” The younger voice was flowing in excitement, Jungeun’s face was completely red and Haseul was laughing nervously. 

“I tried to tell you but you didn’t answer your phone…” Haseul scratched the back of her neck, Yeojin was sure she was just calling to be annoying and tell her to don’t buy a lot. 

“What she did?” Sooyoung asked interested. “Went out with you for a picnic?” She teased and Heejin blew a loud laugh while Chaewon fulminated her with her eyes.

“Nah, we went to that movie festival, you know?” Haseul said shyly, Jungeun was immersed in some kind of talking with Jiwoo, well, they were just intensely looking at each other while the older face was still burning. 

“Wasn’t it in other town?” Vivi asked confused. 

“I bought Chaewon’s car.” Jungeun said, finally looking back to the others. “It wasn’t far, and Haseul likes the classics, so…” Haseul smiled. 

“Jungie makes me prouder every day.” Jinsoul said pretending to wipe a tear, the others laughed. Yeojin and Haseul looked at each other. 

“You will tell me everything or I’ll annoy you until your next generation.” The younger pointed her finger to her older sister. 

“Ay, I have a question…” Hyunjin said after a few seconds thinking. “Quadruple J?” She asked confused, Sooyoung and Yeojin laugh were loud, making some people around look at them 

“Please, Hyunjin.” Jungeun looked at her with an even redder face, Chaewon wondered if that was even possible. “Go back into barking.” 

“Aeong…” The Kim looked down and Heejin patted her head. 

“What a great day, I live with furries and have four friends almost dating.” Chaewon said joking, Haseul cleared her throat. 

“Let’s not get so… ahead?” She asked looking at Jinsoul for back up. 

“Yeah, we have more important things to discuss…” Jinsoul said before exchanging a small smile with Haseul. 

“Oh, I know what it is!” Sooyoung stood up getting everybody attention to her, Kahei rolled her eyes, already knowing what this was about. “We have the greatest party of the year right next week…” 

“I won’t-” Chaewon was going to say before Sooyoung stopped her. 

“It’s a tradition and we are all going together!” She crossed her arms. “Even your friends or I’ll fire them!” She said to Yeojin. 

“I have my ways to convince them.” Yeojin smirked, this was probably the first time she and Sooyoung were agreeing. 

“As I was saying…” Chaewon tried again. “I don’t think I will go.” 

“Chae…” Jinsoul pouted. “Please!” She had puppy eyes. 

“We need you too!” Jiwoo also said, copying her girlfriend’s expression. 

“Ah, okay!” The blonde rolled her eyes and looked at Heejin. “You better don’t let me third wheeling.” 

“It’s a party, just go around and kiss people.” Soo sat down again. 

“You know about it, huh.” Kahei said looking at Sooyoung, the younger looked away. 

“Haha, funny how I randomly have to go back to college.” Hyunjin said trying to avoid the awkwardness. 

“You won’t do shit, I want the donuts.” Chaewon pointed at her. 

“You bought what?” Heejin eyes were shinning. 

“Kahei said it would be good to bring something after work…” Hyunjin said. 

“What was Chaewon doing with you if you were working?” Jungeun asked, Sooyoung was still looking down before Jinsoul poked her cheeks and whispered something into her ears. 

“I was blackmailed.” The blonde raised her hands. “It’s a surprise…” She blinked. 

“Whatever, give me the food catgirl!” Yeojin said in a hurry. 

They started to talk about some random things and after eating the donuts Jinsoul grabbed Sooyoung’s shoulders and led her to the performing arts building, they had to talk.

* * *

Yerim was nervous, she couldn’t understand why, Hyejoo was eating her lunch at her side, silently. She had a plan where she would drag the younger to The room and they would talk whatever was going on out, but it was like someone threw a bucket of iced water over her head. Yerim felt Hyejoo distant for the first time, and it was eating her up inside. 

Hyejoo was in an even worse state, she knew she was acting strange but she wasn’t sure why, it was usually hard to understand her own feelings, and it was way messier right now. The worse part was that she couldn’t even talk with the only person who would understand her because that person in question was in a huge part of her doubts. Hyejoo felt like screaming.

“Hye?” Yerim said after taking a deep breath, the younger looked at her slowly, as if waiting for something to break. “What’s going on?” Hyejoo could notice her eyes expectantly and worried, she wondered if she had the same look. 

“I don’t know.” She sighed and let her body fall on the couch. “It’s probably just school work, you know…” 

“You are almost finishing your project.” Yerim raised a brow and Hyejoo looked away. “You don’t need to lie to me.” 

Hyejoo tried to hold a bitter laugh because in fact, she had to. She couldn’t just storm out and say ‘so, I’m confused with everything and my only certainty is that I love you’. 

“I’m not, Yerimmie.” Her eyes met Yerim’s again. “It’s just…” She closed her eyes, starting to get upset from the loss of words. “I’m confused there’s.. There’s a lot.” She mumbled and bit her lips. 

“Is it something I did?” The words scaped her mouth, this was one of the questions she was trying to hold so bad. Hyejoo’s eyes widened open. 

“What? Of course not!” Hyejoo screamed, waving her hands anxiously, Yerim shoulders relaxed a bit but the younger got completely tense, she didn’t want her friend to feel like this. “I just… Ah!” She screamed in frustration. 

“Okay, look!” Yerim got closer to her and held her hands, Hyejoo automatically intertwined their fingers, it caused a small smile to grow in Yerim’s lips. “I don’t ever want to lose you, Hye.” Her words had a completely different weight when it left her mouth. “If I ever hurt you, please, tell me.” 

“You didn’t.” Hyejoo whispered, their eyes were locked into each other. Hyejoo wondered how Yerim knew the thoughts that were hunting her, she was so afraid to lose Yerim… 

“You’ve been a little distant this week, I was freaking out.” The older tried to bring a light tone into her voice, but the whole conversation was heavy, probably because they were both trying to communicate more than the words they said. 

“I didn’t even notice.” Hyejoo said and Yerim pouted. “I’m sorry, I got lost in myself again.” 

“It’s fine, okay?” Yerim got closer, their forehead were touching, Hyejoo got red. “Can we make a promise?” 

“Y-yes?” The younger said hardly, closing her eyes, feels Yerim’s breath colliding with her face was making her whole body scream in panic. 

“If any of us ever do anything that bothers the other, or something like that…” Yerim was analysing Hyejoo’s face, she was so pretty… “We need to say like, immediately.” 

“You didn’t bother me, tho.” Hyejoo said, taking extra care to don’t stumble at any words. 

“But there was something off.” The older pouted again. “I know you, Hye.” The soft way Yerim pronounced her name, her heart was going faster and faster. 

“And I know you, Yerimmie.” Hyejoo finally opened her eyes again, they were staring at each other, Hyejoo felt like her brain was in the automatic mode. “We are fine.” She whispered. 

Yerim was slipping, slipping because she knew she would never be strong enough to deny her feelings for Hyejoo, and specially because she was dumb enough to think she would be able to be that close to her without doing anything stupid, and she would be forever thankful to Yeojin for saving her soul at that moment. 

Hyejoo was sure Yerim’s was getting closer to her, as in going to kiss her, or was it her mind playing some tricks? Well, she would never know, because Yerim’s phone got a text and the older jumped back to check it, laughing nervously and with her face glowing red. Hyejoo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Yeojin!” Yerim said looking at her phone, her voice was trembling. “She’s mad at us…”

“What… Why?” The younger looked over at Yerim’s phone. 

“Something about we never hanging with her anymore.” She answered, still doing her best to avoid eye contact with the other girl. 

“Wasn’t she at our house like… four days ago?” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “I have something to ask to you.” She said without thinking a lot, her mind randomly figured out it would be a good moment to ask without sound suspiciously. “Are you happy?” 

“About what?” Yerim raised a brow and crossed her eyes with Hyejoo again, she could feel her cheeks heating and probably matching Hyejoo’s face. “If it’s about you, yes, I am because I was losing my mind thinking you hated me.” She laughed nervously. 

“It’s impossible for me to hate you, it’s like…” The younger put her hands on her chin thinking about the right words to say. “It’s against my nature?” The wide smile in Yerim’s face gave her the sign she chose the right ones. “But I’m talking about your… relationship?” 

“I don’t have one?” Yerim’s voice sounded higher and more affected than she intended to, she slapped herself mentally for that. 

“You didn’t go on a date or something?” Hyejoo raised a brow, Yerim’s ear were as red as the sweater she was wearing. 

“Yes but it’s not a relationship…” She scratched the back of her neck. “We are just getting to know each other, there’s anything like… like that, you know?” She emphasized her last words, Hyejoo was starting to understand what Yeojin meant about the older’s mind being chaotic. 

“I thought you were liking her.” There was a pity in Hyejoo’s voice that made the older heart ache. She wanted to protect the younger from the whole world, but wait… Why was she like that with the idea of Yerim liking someone else. Her brain was working harder than ever. 

“Hey, you will still my priority, okay?” She said after a few seconds thinking, she figured maybe Hyejoo was afraid of her getting in a relationship and letting her behind, it would make sense, right? 

“Said she while dumping our game nights.” Hyejoo crossed her arms, she was confused with Yerim’s words. 

“Come on, I’m working!” Yerim laughed and hugged the taller. “Your needy ass is showing, Hye.” 

“It always is.” She rolled her eyes but hugged the older back. 

“I wrote a new song for you too.” 

“Wait, you had written for me before?” Hyejoo pulled away from their hug to look at Yerim’s eyes. The older brain stopped, she really just exposed herself out of nowhere. 

“It’s.. I-” She was trying to keep her breath straight, and her thoughts clear… And not fuck everything up. “Yes?” She looked away, the smile on Hyejoo’s lips grew. 

“Why you never showed me?” 

“I will one day, okay?” She was still looking to the other side of the room. “But for now, they’re still in production.”

“I want to listen to them.” The younger pouted. 

“You won’t see an unfinished version, you just deserve the best.” She said looking at Hyejoo again, it was a good way to scape that conversation, but it was also true. She would never give something not perfect for Hyejoo. 

“So, I’ll be waiting…” Hyejoo’s voice had so much honesty, also because she would be always waiting for Yerim’s, yeah, it sounds emo, maybe Chaewon was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties, here I'm once again with my messy and oblivious trio :]   
>  Leave your thoughts on the comments, and thanks for all the support sz
> 
> hmu on twitter - @poetheejin; or on ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> Take care of your health, see y'all next week  
>  bye~


	8. Chapter Seven: I Love The Destiny

“Won’t both of you wake up?” Jinsoul said with a sleepy voice by the door frame, Chaewon opened her eyes slowly and let a scream leave her mouth when she noticed Jungeun’s arms around her. 

“I can already feel the gayness over me!” Chaewon pushed the older away and Jungeun sat at the bed with a grumpy face. 

“I’m not a morning person which basically means I’m so fucking close to tear you apart.” Chaewon would fear for her life if it was a normal occasion, but a sleepy Jungeun was less terrifying than her puppy. 

“No killing today, Jungie.” Jinsoul walked to them and threw herself over Jungeun, making her lie down again while she hugged the younger. 

“I’m done with this.” The blonde stood up looking to her friends with a wrinkled nose. “Jiwoo! I want food!” Chaewon walked over to Jiwoo’s room but it was empty. 

“Then do it and let me sleep!” Jiwoo said when Chaewon made her way to Jinsoul’s room, why was this house always a mess. 

“You went to bed 11pm, we stayed until 4am.” The blonde got closer to Jiwoo. “I’ll get you out of this bed either you like it or not.” She had a smirk on her face. 

“Ask for Soul or Jungie, I do not exist before noon.” The older covered her face with her blankets. 

“Your girlfriend is being gay at the room next door.” Chaewon took a deep breath. “Okay, you leave me no choice.” She said and started to tickle Jiwoo. Her screams probably woke up the whole town. 

After a few moments of Jiwoo screaming as if someone was trying to kill her, which was in part true, and a very angry Jungeun showing up to stop them because ‘her brain was echoing and her eardrums were dead’, as if she wasn’t the one screaming past midnight. They went to the kitchen to get breakfast. 

“I want waffles.” Chaewon said sitting on the table and Jungeun raised a brow. 

“Then do it.” She crossed her arms and Jinsoul pushed her a little bit. 

“Don’t talk like that with my baby.” The older pouted. “If she wants waffles she will have waffles.” Chaewon smug smile made Jungeun roll her eyes, she found it so funny how in certain way all of the oldest had practically adopted she and her friends. Heejin was Haseul’s kid, she apparently was Jinsoul’s and there was Vivi and Hyunjin. 

“I want pancakes then…” Jungeun said and proceed to sit at Chaewon’s side. 

“Waffles, pancakes, what else we going to have?” Jinsoul asked looking to Jiwoo.

“A kiss?” The younger said playfully with a smile, it didn’t take any minute for Jinsoul to go to her and give her a small kiss. 

“It’s the fifth time in less than one hour.” Chaewon voice was starting to sound less sleepy, which also meant higher. “I’m done with third-wheeling.” 

“Now you know how I feel?” Jungeun looked at her. 

“The fuck, you mean?” The blonde was shocked with her words, the hypocrisy.

“They are fruity, like… all the time.” Jungeun said confused. 

“They are fruity with you too.” Chaewon pointed her finger to Jungeun. “You are not third-wheeling if you are a part of the cult.” 

“Are we a cult?” Jinsoul asked laughing, she was starting to do the breakfast and Jiwoo was trying to help, just trying because she wasn’t a better cooker than Chaewon and Heejin. 

“Yes, you all are.” Chaewon crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “And now you are trying to bring my innocent Haseul in.” She joked and Jungeun gasped at her side, Jiwoo’s laugh was loud. 

“The innocent Haseul tho…” Jinsoul blew a small laugh and Chaewon raised a brow. “By the way, our cult is open to everyone, which means Haseul is already in.” Jungeun’s face was completely red, Jiwoo and Chaewon couldn’t hold their laugh. 

“Ya!” Jungeun screamed covering her face with her hands. “It’s not a cult and she’s not in.” She took a deep breath. Chaewon stopped laughing and looked carefully over her three friends. 

“But for real now, any idea of how you will make it work?” The blonde tried to don’t sound too evasive. She just wanted to make sure everyone was fine. 

“I don’t know yet?” Jungeun’s voice was flowing with doubts. Jiwoo made her way to her and hugged her back, letting her head rest over Jungeun’s.

“You both will figure it out.” Jiwoo said smiling and tightening her grip around Jungeun’s. “If the three of us could do it I’m sure two people can too.”

“But isn’t it like… four?” Chaewon said and Jiwoo looked at her like ‘please help me here!’.

“Haseul said she’s okay with like… what we kind of have? She mentioned how special our connection is.” Jungeun said pointing at Jiwoo and Jinsoul. “But I don’t want her to feel like she’s left out or something.” Chaewon nodded. 

“You guys can try something like what these two dumbasses have.” Jinsoul looked over her shoulder to the blonde. 

“Really close to no waffles, Park!” The older said. 

“I thought the baby could have anything?” She opened her mouth in surprise but after a few seconds she turned her eyes back to the other girls, Jungeun was thinking about what she said. “By the way, I’m sure Haseul is going to agree with anything, she’s completely a simp.” Jinsoul laughed loud. 

“Jungie has something for simps.” Jiwoo poked her friend cheeks and sat at her side squeezing her hands. 

“Correcting your words.” Jungeun pointed at Jiwoo, if she was trying to sound intimidating or something it wasn’t working because her cheeks were red. “I have something for pretty girls.” 

“Lies detected.” Chaewon said with a smirk. “I’m the prettiest girl alive and you never had a crush on me, you are into simps.” Before Jungeun could protest the blonde pointed at Jinsoul who was almost done with the pancakes. “The Gundam maniac over there is the proof.” 

“This is the only discussion with me you will ever win, Chae.” Jungeun snorted crossing her arms. “And… thanks, for you all with the help.” Her expression softened and turned into a smile. “I’m actually almost losing my mind but it’s good to have a backup.” 

“Let’s not get emotional before the breakfast, please.” Chaewon sighed. 

“I agree, I don’t want Jinsoul crying so early.” Jiwoo said letting her chin rest in her hands. “What about the party?” 

“This year is going to be excellent.” Jinsoul answered excitedly while serving the pancakes and coffee for her girls. 

“I don’t want to go…” Chaewon pouted, she remember last year had been a mess. Jinsoul got completely drunk with Sooyoung, who was crying over Kahei. And she had to take care of them with Haseul because the others girls were all missing. 

“But you will meet Yeojin’s friends!” Jiwoo said smiling, this wouldn’t convince Chaewon, why she would go somewhere for people she don’t even know. 

“I already have enough kids in my life, and it is Yeojin.” Chaewon said crossing her arms, she would pretend the girls she’s been talking to aren’t the same age as her little devil. 

“They’re cooler.” Jungeun said, then she remembered all the discussions Hyejoo had with Yeojin already, and some with Sooyoung. “Well, they’re not as chaotic…” She tried to correct herself, Jinsoul finally served the waffles to Chaewon and sat with her pancakes. 

“This don’t change a lot of things if we consider it’s impossible to be as chaotic as her.” Chaewon pointed and Jiwoo had to nod in agreement. 

“I didn’t want to blackmail but I will need to…” Jinsoul said and looked at Chaewon, the blonde could feel her spine freezing. “I will give you the new oh my girl album.” 

“I already have this one.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. She expected something better. 

“The autographed one…” Jinsoul said with a smirk and Chaewon’s eyes were sparkling. 

“How you-” The blonde gasped. Jiwoo and Jungeun were immersed in another conversation. 

“I’m a producer, I need to have my contacts, right?” Her smug smile was giant. 

“Well, the party is a tradition right…” The younger blew a little laugh. “I love traditions, yeah!” 

“That was a very easy one, huh.” Jiwoo broke her conversation with Jungeun. 

“Easily bought by pretty girls…” Jungeun teased Chaewon and the blonde only rolled her eyes. 

“The only pretty girls who could mess with my head are them.” She raised a brow. “In your case it’s Haseul, Jiwoo and Jinsoul.” 

“Ya!” Jungeun pointed to Chaewon and looked over the other two girls who were peacefully eating. “Any of you are going to help me here?” 

“I’m hungry.” Jiwoo said fast.

“I need kisses.” Jinsoul pouted and Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

“Suddenly I’m homophobic.” Jungeun said and Chaewon laughed, not for a long time because in a matter of seconds Jiwoo went to kiss Jinsoul. 

“Right in front of my salad?” She snorted. “I can’t rest any fucking day.” 

“Gay people…” Jungeun looked at Chaewon. “Let’s eat on the living room I’m done.” 

“If you leave this table I won’t ever cook again.” Jinsoul pointed to them who sat again fast. “Damn, you do anything for food.”

“That’s what happens when you burnt more than one whole kitchen…” Chaewon said looking down and Jiwoo started to laugh, she was there in one of the days. 

Chaewon liked there, even with her and Jungeun’s constant bickering and with the louder tone because her friends couldn’t live without screaming, she felt cosy there. After Heejin and Hyunjin the trio were the ones who she was closest with, probably that’s why she stayed there the whole day building another Gundam with Jinsoul while Jungeun didn’t shut up with Jiwoo upstairs.

* * *

“Your driving skills suck.” Hyejoo said with crossed arms looking over Sooyoung. 

“At least I actually have driving skills, huh?” The older said with her eyes fixed on the street. Yerim rolled her eyes over their bickering at the backseat. They weren’t even at the Jo’s house yet and she already regretted. 

“I have a license, what’s your point?” When the car stopped at a red light Sooyoung blew a laugh and looked over at Hyejoo. 

“A Mario Kart license?” She said with a smirk and Hyejoo’s face got red when she heard Yerim’s laugh.

“I hate to admit but that was a good one.” Yerim said happily, she was so immersed on her phone that Hyejoo thought she wasn’t paying attention to their conversation. 

“It was a horrible one.” The younger mumbled and rested her head at the window. She didn’t dare to say any other word for the rest of the drive. Yerim went back to her phone, she was talking with Chaewon, and Sooyoung was mumbling along her playlist.

When they got at their destiny Haseul was the one to receive them at the door, Haseul proceed to say Yeojin was upstairs because she wouldn’t let someone like her close to the kitchen. 

“We are going up then.” Yerim said already turning away with Hyejoo, but the older dragged the taller girl’s hand.

“Someone said Hyejoo can cook.” The short haired girl said when she noticed the confused look over the couple’s face. 

“Weren’t you and Soo cooking?” Hyejoo raised a brow. 

“Yeah but every help is welcomed because I want to do it fast.” Sooyoung said putting her arms around the younger’s shoulders. “You can let Yerim for a few hours, right?” She said with a smirk already making her way to the kitchen along with Hyejoo, the younger wanted to say ‘no, sadly I can’t’, but she just snorted and gave up. 

“Sorry for interrupting the couple’s Saturday but I’m hungry.” Haseul smiled warmly and patted Yerim’s head before following the other two. “You both better behave under my roof!” She screamed in an authoritarian tone. 

“Fine, just steal my friend…” Yerim mumbled and made her way to Yeojin’s room. The younger was laying on the floor, playing animal crossing while Echo by Katie played on her computer. “You’re listening to my playlist?” The older said finally catching her friend’s attention, the smaller gasped.

“Where the hell you came from?” Yeojin pointed her finger to Yerim after putting her switch at her side. “Where’s your girl?” 

“Hm… Is this about…” The older raised a brow.

“Hyejoo?” She said fixing her glasses and crossing her arms. “Is customer girl already your girl then?” Her smirk made Yerim’s face blush. 

“Shut up.” Yerim said going to sit at Yeojin’s bed. “The hags took her to cook.” Yerim looked away from Yeojin, she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. “I need to talk about something…” She scratched the back of her neck. 

“I’m all ears.” Yeojin sat in front of Yerim, fixing her posture and waiting for the older to start, which took some minutes. 

“I may almost had kissed her.” Yerim looked back at Yeojin, the younger was holding a confused face. “Hyejoo, yesterday.” She could swear her friend’s face was the perfect re-enactment of ‘The Scream’. 

“What with almost?” She screamed getting up. “How you fucking almost kissed someone?” She was storming around the room. 

“I don’t know she was close and my brain was like… aaa.” Yerim couldn’t find the words to describe what went through her head at that moment. “I couldn’t help!” 

“But what’s with the almost?” Yeojin was looking at her in disbelief. 

“You sent a text to me and I came back to reality.” Yeojin was so close to throw herself out of the window. 

“I’m so fucking angry with myself!” The younger screamed. “You both could be already married if I wasn’t needy.” 

“You literally saved my life?” Yerim raised a brow. 

“Dude… God, how on earth you do that?” Yeojin looked to her ceiling. “Did Hyejoo noticed?” She just asked to be sure but for real, she was very near to accepting they had literally one shared braincell, and it wasn’t a working one. 

“I don’t think so.” Yeojin snorted and rolled her eyes. “You could ask her if there’s something since you are all besties now.” 

“I’ll pretend I haven’t noticed the bitter tone on your voice.” The smaller said with a grin. “And no, I won’t get in the middle of your bullshit.” 

“Wasn’t you willing to scheme us?” 

“I still am, but I’m neutral in this.” She explained and Yerim looked way more confused. “I won’t be your Hedwig…” 

“Oh!” The older girl’s face enlightened. “Wait, why not?” 

“Please shut up now.” Yeojin walked to her computer to change the song. 

“I’m just politely asking?” Yeojin mumbled a ‘no’ and Yerim laid in her bed again. “I’m a mess.” 

“What’s the news in it, honey?” She put ‘These Days – Wallows’ and went to sit at Yerim’s side. 

“I’m trying to understand these days.” The older mumbled along the song and let her head resting at Yeojin’s lap. 

“Some gays never change…” The younger poked her friend’s cheeks.

“Maybe my crush is something more?” Yerim was looking around the room, it had been a time since she went through all of this ‘new feelings’ bullshit. 

“Are you liking her?” Yeojin raised a brow, maybe she should drop acting and study psychology instead. 

“Nah, obviously not!” Yerim denied so fast which only made Yeojin more sus. “I don’t know her that long to have feelings, but there’s something about her.” 

“You sure it isn’t just you tricking your brain into avoiding the Hyejoo’s drama all over again?” Yerim pouted and shook her head. 

“It feels like… how it was with you.” The older said after letting a deep breath leaver her mouth. “But different, you know?” Her eyes crossed with Yeojin’s.

“I don’t think I do but I can pretend very well.” She tried to joke around, and apparently it worked because Yerim giggled a bit. 

“I think Hye is afraid of me getting involved with someone and leaving her behind.” Yeojin snorted, dumb people would always be dumb. 

“I would say you should drop kick your new girl and tell everything to Hyejoo but I know how it would end and I’m in no mood for your melancholy.” The younger said and crossed her arms, Yerim was still looking at her but her thoughts were far away. 

“I’ll just push it and see where it goes.” Yerim simply answered getting up and with a bright smile in her lips, Yeojin tilted her head to the left, what happened on the older brain in a spam of 2.5 seconds? “About Hye, I’ll show her I can still be an excellent friend.”

“You…” The younger took a deep breath trying to calm herself. “You are stupid, I don’t know how I love you.” Yerim slapped Yeojin’s shoulders weakly. 

“It’s an awesome plan, okay?” The older crossed her arms and looked at the window. “I will not get stuck in a platonic feeling and my crush is very nice, she makes me feel well, and she’s also an excellent kisser so…” 

“Ew, I don’t want the disgusting part, please shut up.” Yeojin covered her ears while Yerim laughed. “You don’t have my approval yet, I need to meet her, and you need to fucking talk to Hye.” The older girl’s laugh died. 

“You said you wouldn’t go back to it.” She said with puppy eyes, Yeojin got up. 

“I’m trying to be the adult here!” She pointed to Yerim and her door opened revealing her sister. 

“If Yeojin is the adult I’m concerned of how things are going…” Haseul said looking around.

“What happened with the knocking on the door before coming in?” The younger crossed her arms. 

“I could ask exactly the same thing to you.” The older rolled her eyes before turning her look to Yerim who was practically merging with the bed. “What’s the issue?” Yeojin looked over to her friend to see if she could talk and the older just shook her head in agreement. 

“Yerim is getting feelings for someone and pretending she’s not in love with Hye, but that’s nothing new so I’ll just skip to the part where she almost kissed her and refuse to confess her feelings.” Yeojin said everything in just one breath and Haseul looked around a little confused. 

“Since when there’s a new girl?” The short haired girl walked over to Yerim and sat at her side. 

“Since classes started…” Yerim sighed. 

“We know her?” The younger shook her head a ‘no’ and Haseul took a few seconds to think, but she wasn’t even taking care of her own life, how she would manage to help her baby. “Hm… Okay, so…” 

“You don’t know what to say, huh?” Yeojin said looking at her sister with a raised brow and holding her laugh when Haseul fulminated her with her eyes. 

“Guys, it’s fine, I have everything under control…” Yerim tried to sound confident but Yeojin’s laugh pointed she did something wrong. 

“Listen to the songs you wrote for her at 3am while crying in the living room is definitely not having something under control.” 

“Ya! I stopped with that months ago.” Yerim shouted pointing to her friend. “Dumbass.” She crossed her arms and looked away from Yeojin. 

“Yeojin, don’t ever think of that.” Haseul said when she noticed the look on her sister’s face, she placed a hand at Yerim’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I can’t help a lot with it but only you can decide what to do with your feelings.” The older gave a warm smile to Yerim. “But if you want an advice, you should clear everything, with both of them.” 

“I’m afraid.” Yerim pouted. 

“I know, but being honest in important in every kind of relationship, okay?” Haseul poked her cheeks which made Yerim smile a little. “And everyone of the group is in a common agreement that this is not platonic.” Yerim confused face made Haseul laugh. 

“They are blind, it’s the only explanation.” Yeojin rolled her eyes. 

Yerim was used which the younger bickering her about this, but to know that all of her friends thinks the same… It’s, strange, to say at least. How would everyone notice Hyejoo’s feelings and not her? Maybe they just aren’t used to how she really is and… Oh, it was so fucking confusing. 

“Talking about honesty.” Yeojin said out of nowhere after a few seconds, getting Yerim out of her spiral thoughts and making Haseul look back at her with a raised brow. “Are you okay with your girlfriend having other two girlfriends?” Haseul blew a nervous laugh. 

“Jungeun and I aren’t dating.” The older said while playing with her fingers. “And she also doesn’t date Jiwoo and Jinsoul.”

“But they do have something…” Yerim said and Yeojin agreed.

“Hm… Yes?” Haseul was confused, she fixed her glasses waiting for an explanation of what was the point of it. 

“And you are okay with this?” Her sister asked, her head tilted to the left. 

“Ah, yes, obviously.” She answered but noticed the other two weren’t taking her seriously. “They have something… special, I will not be the one to break it.” Haseul sighed. “I practically was their private counselor during our first year of college.” 

“But Jungeun’s like you, and you like her.” Yerim said, her mind always went in ‘error 404’ trying to keep up with their dynamics. “If you wanted something exclusive it wouldn’t be wrong.” 

“But she also likes Jinsoul and Jiwoo, even if she pretends she’s over it.” Yeojin was quiet, analysing her sister. “I’m completely fine with them, and to be honest, this even surprised me.” 

“That’s what you, Soo and Soulie were talking about Thursday?” Yeojin finally said. The hags line went to have dinner and disturbed her rehearsal. 

“Nop, this was about Soo and Kahei.” Yerim raised a brow, she didn’t get this part yet. “But I had a small chat with Jinsoul too.”

“You always have.” Yeojin rolled her eyes. “These two are like, the worst version of me and you.” Yerim laughed. 

“That’s on acting and producing.” Yerim said and the sisters looked at her shocked. 

“Oh my god!” Haseul almost screamed. 

“Now everything fucking makes sense.” Yeojin said getting up from the chair. 

“Language, Yeojin!” Haseul raised her hands but had to stop her scolding discuss because they heard something breaking downstairs. 

“You left Soo and Hye alone?” Yerim asked with her eyes wide open. 

“I swear to god if they broke my Noritake porcelains I’m going to rip them apart.” Haseul said to herself storming out of the room. 

“Don’t you get tired of being rich?” Yerim looked to Yeojin with a raised brow, who in their right state of mind would spend that much in dinnerware. 

“As long as it’s beautiful Haseul don’t look to the numbers.” Yeojin said rolling her eyes. “Those foolish people who helps maintain the capitalism.” She said before grabbing Yerim’s hands and going downstairs to see if they should call the police.

* * *

Soo and Hye only broke two glasses, so Haseul said she would meditate for a month instead of killing them, Yeojin kept teasing the dumb and dumber duo saying that at least she and Hyunjin never broke anything, which was clearly a lie. 

Their dinner went fast, Sooyoung was all excited about the party they would have and how the past ones had been, even though Haseul had to share most part of the stories because according to her, Sooyoung was completely drunk in both of the occasions. They also talked about the stupid challenges Yeojin did with her, and Yerim said she was practically the same with Hye. 

They went to the living room after the meal and sat on the couch talking for a while before Yeojin suddenly stood up. 

“This is getting boring, I need some songs.” She crossed her arms. 

“Why you are always listening to something?” Haseul asked looking at her sister. 

“It keeps my sanity in the middle of a constant war zone.” Yeojin said and every girl looked at her with confused expressions. “You know like you and Jungeun, or…” 

“Stop! We understood.” Yerim screamed and pushed Yeojin, Hyejoo was at her side playing among us with Chaewon, she had enough of social interaction for the day. 

“Okay, this one is for you.” Yeojin said with a smirk. “Alexa, play lips by the xx.” Yerim looked at Hyejoo who was avoiding her eyes, she could see her cheeks going pink. 

“What’s going on here?” Sooyoung peeked over Haseul’s shoulders with a raised brow and a smirk. 

“It’s nothing!” The friends answered in unison. 

“Uhm…” Yeojin said and shared a glance with Sooyoung, the older had an amused expression in her face. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, how’s the preparations going?” Haseul said trying to break the tension and the probably war that was building around her. Yerim smiled at her gladly and went her gaze back to Hyejoo, the younger was looking at her with a cute face. 

“We just decided the song.” Sooyoung said. “Apparently Hyejoo can have a good taste on songs sometimes.” 

“No, but why am I the one with bad taste?” She snapped, letting her phone away. “You disagree with everything.” Yerim rolled her eyes and got Hyejoo’s phone to play while she was throwing hands with her favourite hag. 

“What’s the song?” The short haired girl asked looking at Sooyoung with a deathly glare. She never went so close to drop kick someone.

“You know, I wanted to make a surprise…” The older said and Yeojin raised a brow. 

“You must be dying to say it, just go on.” Yeojin waved her hands and looked to her other side. Hyejoo was resting her head at Yerim’s shoulders while the older played in her phone, it was like they weren’t dying a few minutes ago. 

“Criminal by Taemin.” Sooyoung said with a proud smile. 

“You are not making my babies perform it.” Haseul pointed her finger to Sooyoung. 

“They literally performed Sunmi’s songs during high school, what’s your point.” Yeojin said rolling her eyes. 

“Wait, that video from Full Moon was them?” Sooyoung voice sounded so shocked that even Hyejoo stopped to look at her. 

“Why are you so shocked?” She asked with a raised brow. 

“You did it so great…” The older scratched the back of her neck while Hyejoo snorted. 

“I’m confused, didn’t you come for us because we are good?” Yerim gave the phone back to Hye who sent a ‘I’ll go for now’ on the chat before turning her phone off. 

“Yeah, but…” Sooyoung looked around the room, getting lost in her own words. “I just didn’t recognize you both I guess.” 

“They didn’t change a lot.” Haseul fixed her glasses looking at the girls. “But the bangs made Hyejoo look like other person.” 

“Hey, don’t remind me of them.” She crossed her arms throwing herself deeper at the couch. 

“Why? You looked cute with them.” Yerim said smiling. 

“Hyejoo will show on college with bangs tomorrow because of that.” Yeojin said teasingly and Hyejoo cheeks went red. 

“Yerim, fast, say she will rock a bald look.” Sooyoung played along with Yeojin. 

“Why do you act like a kid?” Haseul pushed her friend’s shoulders. 

“That’s because I don’t pretend I’m a thirty-year-old single mom.” Sooyoung showed her tongue to Haseul who just rolled her eyes in disbelief. 

“But still a fucking hag.” Hyejoo said, going back to the conversation, the desire to annoy Sooyoung could lift her from the dead.

“Hye, you are wrong, she’s not a hag.” Yeojin said with an amused smile, sharing a fast glance with Hyejoo. “She’s just a boomer.” 

“Now, look here you fucking project of human!” Haseul had to hold Soo before she jumped over her sister. 

The night was going way too calm until now, Haseul and Yerim tried to hold the storm trio for one hour before giving up and going to the kitchen to talk about their chaotic love life. Only at that moment Yerim could start to notice the amount of similarities the sisters shared, while they had Yeojin’s playlist and a bunch of screams coming from the living room as their soundtrack.

* * *

“Seriously, she took me around the whole town yesterday, I can’t feel my feet.” Yerim whined to her co-worker. She and Hyejoo started to play Pokémon Go again and Yerim was crying about wanting a Pokémon which the younger didn’t have, so they went after it for the whole Sunday.

“Didn’t you say you were the one asking her for a Jigglypuff?” Chaeryeong asked with a raised brow. 

“I did but I thought she had it!” Yerim tried to explain and the taller blew a laugh. 

“She’s so into you.” Chaeryeong said and patted the youngers shoulder while her face went red. “And so is your caffeine addicted lady.” 

“Chae, stop!” Yerim pushed her a little while rolling her eyes. 

“I just came in?” The blonde said at the other side of the counter making Yerim turn fast, almost dripping on her shoes. 

“Not Chae you, Chae her.” Yerim tried to explain, her face was burning, she looked down while the other two girls chuckled at her. 

“How come I’m not your only Chae?” Chaeryeong played and poked Yerim’s cheeks. 

“Ya! Leave me.” Yerim crossed her arms and took a deep breath, avoiding to look at both of them. 

“You know you look seriously so damn cute with your cheeks pink, right?” Chaewon said smiling and Yerim’s face just went redder, along with her ears. 

“Won’t you ask me how was my day?” Yerim begged and laughed along with the blonde, Chaeryeong shook her head and went away from the duo. “I thought it was impossible for you to get prettier but then every time you smile it happens…” Yerim had a dreamily tone. It was incredible how easily she forgot the avalanche of feelings storming inside her when she was near the blonde. 

“Said the girl who smile as bright as the sun.” Chaewon said while fixing her hair, her cheeks were a little pink. “I missed you yesterday.” 

“I missed you too.” Yerim pouted and Chaeryeong coughed at her back, which she choose to ignore. “I went on a little searching adventure.”

“You did?” The blonde raised a brow. “How come?” 

“I’m playing Pokémon again…” Yerim scratched the back of her neck, Chaewon blew a laugh. 

“I love the destiny.” She said while looking around, Hyejoo said the same thing yesterday, it was funny for her to say the least, how both of the girls she’s been interested in share that amount of things in common. 

“What it means?” Yerim asked confused. “Oh, wait, you play it too?” There was a shining light at the younger eyes. 

“No, but I’m easily convinced by pretty girls.” Chaewon winked to her. 

“So, I’ll work on it.” Yerim said with a smile. “By the way, here’s your order.” She said while giving the things to Chaewon and asking for Chaeryeong to deal with the payment. “Can I have a smoke break?” She looked to her co-worker. 

“You don’t even smoke?” Chaeryeong said with a raised brow, Chaewon was looking as confused as her. 

“But I need to go out…” She said with puppy eyes, Chaewon didn’t even noticed the smile growing in her face while she looked over the younger. 

“Then just ask for a break, the fuck.” She pushed Yerim a bit. “Don’t take long.”

“You know I love you.” Yerim gave the taller a kiss on her cheek and looked at Chaewon with a smile. “May I lead you to your car, miss Park?” 

“I will give you the honour this time, miss Choi.” The blonde said and waited for a few moments for Yerim to take off the top of her uniform. 

“Will you be free this weekend?” Yerim asked the older when they went out of the coffee shop, her car was parked on the street corner which wasn’t very far. 

“I’m probably going out with a friend, actually.” The blonde scratched the back of her neck with her free hand and saw Yerim pouting. “What about next week?” 

“I don’t know if I will be alive but if yes then we can make it work.” She said joking and the older raised a brow. “I have a party from college to go that Saturday…” She tried to explain and Chaewon laughed a little. 

“Can you believe I have one too?” She shook her head. “But I’m being blackmailed to go.”

“Who dare to blackmail my dear Princess?” Yerim tried to sound intimidating but Chaewon only found her cuter. 

“I may get an autographed album from oh my girl so it may be fair.” Chaewon winked to Yerim and had to hold her laugh when the younger opened her mouth in disbelief. 

“I just want to know how?” She crossed her arms pouting when the blonde stopped in front of a car and opened the door, and like… a huge car. “Pause, you will get an autographed album and… that’s your car?” Yerim said pointing to the car. 

“Yes?” Chaewon said after letting her orders on the passenger sit and looking back at the taller with a raised brow. “Why?” 

“I’m starting to think you are seriously a queen.” Chaewon laughed louder at Yerim’s words. “No, for real, this car can pay the rest of my rent for the next four semesters.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Chaewon said smiling. “One of my friends has a way more expensive one.” 

“Rich people befriend rich people, huh.” Yerim played. “I’ll stick to my old and stuffed subway.” 

“This was the worst experience of my life.” Chaewon snorted. “My phone didn’t have signal!”

“It’s hard to have signal like… down there.” Yerim said as it was something obvious but Chaewon looked so shocked she laughed a little. 

“I will never understand this.” The blonde got her phone to check the time. “I guess you need to go back.” She looked over at Yerim and the younger pouted. 

“I don’t want to go yet…” Yerim said with a cute voice and Chaewon grabbed her hands pulling her close. “I need cuddles.” 

“Don’t heart eyes me!” Chaewon said with a smile to the taller. 

“Ah, why not?” The younger tilted her head to the left. She was looking at Chaewon’s eyes and for some reason the blonde couldn’t understand why her cheeks started to heat. 

“Because pretty girls being cute makes my heart do things.” Chaewon said looking down, she got surprised when Yerim got closer hugging her. 

“You are cute.” Yerim said kissing Chaewon’s head. 

“I-” Chaewon lost her words when her eyes went back to look at Yerim’s, she was close and the blonde could feel her breath. 

“You are okay with me calling you stunning, goddess and princess but get’s speechless when I call you cute?” Yerim laughed at the older girl. 

“I wasn’t expecting this okay?” Chaewon said looking away, Yerim laughed louder when she went to fix the blonde’s hair and noticed how red her ears were. “Why are you smiling like this?” She raised a brow. 

“Because now I know how to get you speechless.” She said with a smug smile. Chaewon snorted and tried to push her but Yerim was such a strong hugger. 

“You are luck you’re too pretty for me to be annoyed.” Chaewon said rolling her eyes. “Yerim, you are going to lose your job…” The blonde said after a few seconds, the younger was so lost into starring at Chaewon’s lips she forgot she had to go back. 

“Oh, shit, I need to go!” She was about to run back before Chaewon dragged her back, Yerim looked at their hands and back at her with a raised brow. 

“You can go after this....” Chaewon tiptoed and dragged Yerim closer to give her a kiss, her free hand went automatically to the younger’s neck. Yerim took a few moments to understand what was going on, which made her stumble a little bit and Chaewon’s back ended up hitting the door of her car. They smiled in the middle of the kiss, no time to be awkward, right?

“Have a good day on job Yerim.” Chaewon smiled to the younger, who was looking completely dizzied. 

“You are going to go now?” The younger wasn’t ready for this, Chaewon only raised a brow and showed her phone to Yerim. “Oh fuck, please text me later!” She waved her hands and started to run back to the coffee. 

“I’m losing my mind…” Chaewon said while getting in her car, she looked over to her order at the passenger sit and let a nervous laugh leave her mouth. “I’m not losing it, I’m not…” She said as her heart was still beating fast because of the younger, after she took a sip of her coffee she saw a text from Hyejoo. “Fuck, I’m completely losing it.”

* * *

Hyejoo turned of her phone after texting Chaewon, she looked over, Heejin was sitting at her side drawing something in her iPad, and Jungeun was at her other side texting Haseul, apparently anyone was paying attention to the lecture.

“Why they gather every grade for this?” Hyejoo asked getting their attention. 

“It’s to talk about the new trends or some bullshit, they do it every semester.” Jungeun said rolling her eyes. 

“It’s actually very important, but you know… We have internet.” Heejin turned off her iPad and put it in her bag. 

“Are you working on the book?” Jungeun said and Hyejoo raised a brow a little confused. 

“I’m illustrating a children’s book.” Heejin noticed the younger expression and proceed to explain. “And yes, I’m trying to do some sketches.” 

“Talking about sketches, can you guys give me some advices?” Hyejoo suddenly remembered about her project, it’s not that she wasn’t trusting Chaewon’s words, but she wanted a feedback from someone who went through it already. 

“It’s the communication design one?” Jungeun asked and the younger shook her head, the two girls blew a nervous laugh. “You know we literally aren’t dealing with that part, right?”

“But doesn’t Heejin…” Hyejoo pointed to the other girl confused. 

“Heejin doesn’t anything.” She said and fixed her glasses. “We almost dropped out because of this. 

“All I wanted was to happily draw my clothes but no…” Jungeun held a grumpy face. 

“I only need to know how wrong I’m doing this.” Hyejoo said scratching the back of her neck before turning on her laptop and going after her project files. “Believe me, I’m hating it too.”

“I feel ya buddy.” Heejin said patting Hyejoo’s head, the taller looked at her with a raised brow. “What? Wanted me to call you little Hye? Baby?” 

“Shut up, Jeon.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

“She’s starting to open up with us!” Jungeun said and shared a high-five with Heejin. 

“I liked you better when you were angry and grumpy, you know…” She opened the project. “Okay, please focus now.” 

She went through her whole presentation, her seniors were so quietly she was sure she didn’t get any point right. After she finished she looked at them nervously, she was so bad at reading people. 

“How is that so good?” Jungeun pushed Hyejoo a little to the side and looked at Heejin. “It looks like the one you did.” 

“I know right?” Heejin had a completely confused face. “The teacher loved it so much, but I had to redo it like… six times.” 

“You paid someone to do it, right?” Jungeun looked at Hyejoo who only cleared her throat. 

“I didn’t show it to him yet, and I almost don’t have money to buy my lunch, how would I pay someone to do it for me.” 

“You did it all alone… At once?” Heejin’s voice sounded so shocked Hyejoo was confused of how hard it was supposed to be. 

“Yes?” She raised a brow and closed her laptop. “I mean, I struggled with it for an entire week, but a friend gave me some advices and I followed it.” 

“Please, share your friend with us.” Jungeun said grabbing Hyejoo’s arms. “We are devastated and it’s not even finals yet.”

“For real, I can’t work and keep my straight As.” Heejin grabbed her other arm, Hyejoo had to laugh at them. 

“I’m not sharing anyone, got it?” She winked at Heejin. “She doesn’t even study design, she said it was all her friend’s.” 

“They must be a fucking genius then.” Heejin looked over to where a woman was giving the lecture, no one in the crowd was in fact paying attention. 

“Just know Heechul is the type of teacher who never stop praising about his students with good projects.” Jungeun said while looking at Hyejoo. “He won’t ever shut up about you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hyejoo snorted. “He is always talking about you and Heejin.” 

“Wait, he is?” Heejin went back into the conversation with a proud smile. 

“Ya! Don’t pretend you are surprised.” Jungeun rolled her eyes. “Dude never shut up about anything you do.”

“That’s on being the best student.” Heejin raised a brow. 

“He also never shut up about you though…” Hyejoo said to Jungeun who just shook her head in answer. 

“I was so sure he hated me…” She looked at Heejin. 

“It’s just because you are always late and never shut the fuck up.” Jeon answered simply. “But your designs are awesome, no one can deny it.” 

“I never saw it.” Hyejoo almost whispered. 

“You can go to my apartment today…” She said and took a few seconds analysing both of the girls, Hyejoo got confused over her gaze and looked at Heejin who had a huge smile on her face. “I need both of you, I have some new models to try.” 

“I fucking love you.” Heejin made a heart to Jungeun with her hands. “Loving the idea of free clothes.” 

“I’m not a model?” Hyejoo was taken off by anything that was close the idea of modelling. 

“Hyunjin can teach you or whatever, I know she’s going.” Jungeun went back to her phone after getting a new text.

“How are you so sure of it?” Heejin raised a brow. 

“She’s going to drive us home, honey.” She winked to Heejin who snorted. “And you better go right after your work, I will make Jinsoul do our dinner.” 

“Suddenly you convinced me.” Hyejoo said smiling. 

It was actually one of the first times she had a real conversation with them, she decided to try what Yerim told her to and it didn’t end badly. Maybe she should try to be a little bit more… Not reserved? Whatever. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lgbtq community, I have a important announcemet this weeks. So, first of all, I'm not sure if we will have a new chapter next week, I got stuck with my finals and some bullshit about college entrance so my anxiety was very near to eat me up inside, everything I wrote this last week felt horrible so now I'll take some time to re-write it, so it's going to be for better :]
> 
> Now about this little chapter right here, I've been wanting to explore some new dynamics with the girls, how's that up until now? Please share your thoughts, I've been really insecure lately. 
> 
> As usual, hmu on twitter - @poetheejin
> 
> That's all for now buddies, merry christmas, or happy holidays if you don't celebrate christmas, and a happy new year in a huge advance! Please stay health and take care, I'll be back as soon as I can :]  
>  bye~


	9. Chapter Eight: You Feel Like Home

“You know I could’ve come here alone, right?” Hyejoo said looking at Yerim while they waited for the elevator.

“I was afraid you might get lost.” The older said squeezing her hands. Yerim went to the triple J’s house right after college to record the vocals for the song but she managed to pick up Hyejoo at her work and go back there. 

“There’s an incredible thing called google maps.” The taller looked at their hands with their fingers intertwined and smiled softly. 

“I don’t trust it.” Yerim looked at Hyejoo and noticed her smile. “As if you didn’t like when I go pick you up.” She snorted and they got into the elevator. 

“I never said I didn’t like it…” Hyejoo pouted. “You’ve been super busy these last weeks, I got used to walk home alone and lonely.” 

“Nobody would believe me if I said how much of a needy gay you are.” Yerim chuckled and poked Hyejoo’s cheeks. 

“I’m not needy.” The younger hurried to say. “It’s just… I’m comfortable with you.” She said looking away. 

“Hye, you are still needy.” Yerim had a smile in her lips. “But if you want to pretend let’s just do it then.” 

“Ya! It’s not pretending” Hyejoo pouted again and Yerim raised a brow. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure!” She dragged the taller to the door of their friends’ apartment and knocked. “If it’s not pretending you can sleep on your room, right?”

“Let’s not make big decisions out of nowhere.” Yerim laugh was loud, Hyejoo could feel her ears burning. 

“No shit you both sleep on the same room and don’t date yet.” Hyunjin said opening the door, the other two girls froze. 

“I liked you better when you were barking at Sooyoung…” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. Hyunjin was trying to don’t laugh of how their faces were red as fuck.

“I liked you better when you didn’t talk.” Hyunjin let some space for the duo to enter the apartment. “Hello Yerim, I missed you so much.” The older said smiling. 

“You missed me or the croissants I brought to you?” Yerim raised a brow, there was a playful tone in her mouth. 

“Hm… Maybe both.” Hyunjin passed her arms over both girls’ shoulders and leaded them to the living room where the others were eating pasta. “I need to go there one day, I must know every bakery and cafe in town.” 

“Hey, it’s our triplet line.” Jinsoul said with a huge smile. 

“The what line?” Yerim looked over Hyunjin and Hyejoo confused. The younger had a grumpy face and the older was laughing at her. 

“They don’t look alike that much, Hyunjin’s still prettier.” Heejin said winking to her girlfriend. 

“You need new glasses…” Hyejoo mumbled while getting away from Hyunjin’s arms and making her way to the couch. “Clearly Yerim is prettier.” 

“Oh, what we got here.” Jungeun said with an excited smile, she expected a lot of things from Hyejoo, but none of them was her being… open with compliments. Yerim’s face was burning red. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyejoo raised a brow and shared a gaze with Yerim. “It’s true…” 

“What’s that with gay people always thinking their partners are the most gorgeous on earth?” Hyunjin dragged Yerim with her to the couch, the younger sat at Hyejoo’s side and Hyunjin at Heejin’s. 

“Hyunjin?” Jiwoo called the younger who mumbled a ‘yes’ in answer. “Who’s the prettiest girl you ever saw?” 

“That’s an easy question.” She snorted. “Obviously it’s Heejin.” 

“Please, just take my heart and go.” Heejin said smiling and let a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

“We aren’t dating, you know…” Yerim scratched the back of her neck, looking to the floor, her face was still pink. 

“But you should, you know…” Jinsoul answered in the same tone, Hyejoo looked like she was about to blow. 

“I’m hungry.” She said avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“Oh, shit, I forgot.” Jiwoo said getting up. “I’ll bring food for both of you.” 

“I want more.” Hyunjin screamed to Jiwoo who was already on the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you go there and get more then?” Jungeun pointed to Hyunjin.

“Because I’m a visit, you must serve me.” She answered as it was obvious. 

“I’m going to serve you a fucking punch.” Heejin laughed loud. 

“Not the way Jungeun is the weakest bitch on town and still try to be intimidating.” She rolled her eyes and fixed her glasses. 

“She is intimidating, actually…” Jinsoul shrugged. 

“And a lot…” Yerim agreed with the older.

“Guys, she cries watching rom-coms.” Heejin raised a brow to the other two. 

“What about it?” Yerim said and pointed at Hyejoo. “She cried watching spirited away because Kaonashi was lonely.” 

“I-” Hyejoo almost killed Yerim with a look. 

“But their story is sad.” Heejin pouted. “Who don’t cry watching the studio Ghibli’s movies?” 

“Don’t start with the weeb shit, they will never stop.” Jungeun said. “Hey, you need help?” She asked when she noticed Jiwoo struggling to bring three plates. 

“No need!” She said with a smile. “I’m strong enough.” She was near the group when she stumbled on her feet and almost dropped everything on the floor. 

“And also clumsy enough, huh?” Jungeun said helping the other girl put the plates on the coffee table, Yerim and Hyejoo thanked them.

“I’m not…” Jiwoo pouted. 

“Yeah, you are.” Jungeun rolled her eyes and gave the younger a kiss on her cheeks. 

“Gay activity and I’m not in the middle of it?” Jinsoul crossed her arms. 

“And you won’t fucking be because your needy ass is annoying as fuck.” Heejin said pushing the older. 

“It’s just so funny to me how I’m practically fifth-wheeling.” Yerim mumbled.

“That’s practically how I feel every day in college.” Hyejoo looked at Yerim.

“But there’s Yeojin, Sooyoung and Kahei?” The older raised a brow, clearly confused.”

“Yeojin and Sooyoung usually are setting each other on fire while Kahei is doing some projects, she never rest.” Hyejoo said and the whole group agreed. “And now Haseul is being fruity with Jungeun.”

“Ya!” Jungeun shouted, her cheeks were red. “We are pretty much not.” 

“You both are fruitier than Jinsoul and Jiwoo, it’s scarry.” Heejin said and Hyejoo shook her head in agreement. “Not to say you keep texting her in every class, like… give the girl a rest.”

“About that…” Jinsoul scratched the back of her neck. “It may be me.” She said and Heejin gasped. 

“Fucking again?” She screamed, the new girls of the group shared a confused look. 

“Soulie, you didn’t stop with the texting during class bullshit after that mess last year?” Jiwoo asked.

“Baby, I did it!” Jinsoul looked to the floor. “For three months…” 

“Wait until the teacher get you again.” Hyunjin blew a laugh. 

“Wait, we can’t use our phones during classes?” Hyejoo asked with a raised brow. She spent some classes playing with Chaewon. 

“You didn’t know?” Yerim asked in shock. 

“No?” The younger shook her head. “We are not in like… high school anymore.” 

“And that’s exactly why I do it.” Jungeun said with a proud smile. “What they going to do? Call my parents?” 

“Actually, they lower your grade.” Heejin said, the smile on Jungeun’s lips died. 

“Suddenly I don’t need a phone anymore, you know.” She said with a nervous laugh. 

“I could do a whole lecture about how this is just a way of making people accept they will always be ruled for some majoritarian force.” Hyunjin said after taking a sip from her juice. “But I’m sure you guys aren’t ready for some big brain energy. 

“Heejin has a thing for dumb looking people who are actually fucking smart, confirmed.” Jungeun said with a smirk while the younger rolled her eyes. 

“I mean… This actually sounds like something Yeojin would say.” Hyejoo raised a brow looking at Hyunjin. 

“She’s the only one who listen to me when I start to divagate about the reasons of existence and how the human kind will probably be extinct in a century.” The older said to her. 

“Philosophers are always that extreme?” Jiwoo whispered to Jungeun and Jinsoul while pointing at Hyunjin. 

“I’m not sure, she’s the only one I know.” Jinsoul said after thinking for a few seconds. 

“Same here, well, whatever…” Jungeun waved her hands. “Did you all finished, or…” Jungeun raised a brow. 

“Yes?” Yerim and Hyejoo answered kind of confused. 

“Aeong.” Hyunjin said, Yerim took a mental note to ask why was she like this. 

“I don’t fucking speak furry, but whatever, we going now.” The older got up with a smile and got Hyejoo’s hand making the younger stood up. “You are coming too.” She pointed at Hyunjin and proceed to make her way to her room. 

“Were you serious about the modelling part?” Hyejoo looked over at her shoulders to see Jungeun’s eyes, the older was pushing her.

“Obviously?” Jungeun smiled a little bit. “I have a bunch of things that will fit you perfectly, just wait to turn into a fucking goddess.” 

“She never praised me that much.” Heejin whined from Jungeun’s back.

“Not even me and I’m literally a model.” Hyunjin pouted at her girlfriend’s side.

* * *

Yerim was so bored, it had been a whole hour since Jungeun went to her room with the girls and they never saw the light of the day again. Jiwoo and Jinsoul were cuddling on the couch next to her and not even Sailor Moon playing on the tv was enough to keep her distracted. 

“Our Yerim is in a mood.” Jiwoo said looking at the younger who just snorted in answer. 

“I’m not…” She fixed her eyes on the television to avoid the couple but Jinsoul threw a popcorn in her forehead. 

“Say it now or take it to the grave.” The older said making Yerim roll her eyes. 

“She switched personalities with Hyejoo, I’m sure of it.” Jiwoo whispered on her girlfriend’s ears. 

“It’s just that third-wheeling is boring!” Yerim crossed her arms and pouted, the older girls exchanged a look. 

“You should’ve said it sooner.” Jinsoul said getting up, the younger raised a brow in confusion when she saw the smile on Jiwoo’s lips. “I’m a hugger.” The taller said before sitting on Yerim’s side, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tight. 

“I can’t breathe…” Yerim said begging for help, but Jiwoo only laughed. 

“You wanted cuddles now you deal with it!” Jiwoo winked but it didn’t take long before she made her way to Yerim’s side too. 

Yerim’s brain was in a delicate moment right now, she was comfy being between her friends like this, she liked cuddles anyways, but she couldn’t stop thinking how nice it would be to have Chaewon and Hyejoo on their places…. No, wait, why was she thinking that? She was used with her body missing Hye, but Chae was new… oh, fuck. 

“You want to watch other thing?” Jinsoul asked to Yerim, her hands were playing with Jiwoo’s hair who had her head resting on the younger shoulders. 

“I can suggest anything?” There was just one thing that could keep her brain from drowning in these thoughts, and Jiwoo’s voice mumbling a ‘yes’ gave her the sign she needed. “Harry Potter?” She pouted and Jinsoul shook her head. 

“Why am I not surprised?” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, but only this time.” 

“Baby, there’s like… eight movies, it will be a lot of times.” Jiwoo said laughing, Yerim agreed. 

“If we watch one every week I’ll come at every Gundam night.” Yerim said with a grin. 

“Now you are playing low.” The older narrowed her eyes. Before she could start the movie someone started knocking on the door. 

“Are we waiting for someone?” Jiwoo asked lifting her head. Jinsoul shook her head a ‘no’. 

“Maybe it’s Chae?” The older said uncertain. 

“Ohh!” Yerim smiled huge. “It’s the girl I haven’t met yet, right?” She liked to meet new people, this was something she couldn’t deny. 

“Yeah.” Jiwoo said looking at her girlfriend. “But why would she show out of nowhere?” 

“I don’t know, she never says when she’s coming, so…” The older stood up to go to the door. “And since Hyunjin and Heejin are here.” She half screamed while walking away. 

“Actually, I think she would be super happy to don’t deal with Heejin and Hyunjin.” Jiwoo mumbled before laying her head on Yerim’s shoulders again. 

“Why?” The younger asked, the couple looked to be very chill. 

“They are a mess, the cute façade only last thirty minutes per day.” Jiwoo said before guiding Yerim’s hands to her hair. “These two are either arguing like middle schooler or making out like teenagers.” 

“Aren’t we all practically teenagers, yet?” Yerim blew a small laugh. 

“You understood my point, miss Choi.” The older yawned. 

“Obviously, grandma Kim.” She joked and they both laughed together. 

“How come grandma Kim isn’t Jungeun?” Haseul said making her way to the living room with Jinsoul behind her. 

“If she hear you saying this I guess we will have the trio back.” Yerim said scratching her neck, Jungeun got easily annoyed with jokes. “Where’s Yeojin?” 

“She went out with Kahei.” Haseul sat at the younger side and raised a brow when she noticed how she was with Jiwoo. “I won’t ask…” 

“I will never understand how Vivi is closer to Hyunjin and your sister…” Jinsoul sat at Haseul’s side. 

“It’s because they aren’t close to Soo.” The girl with short hair said as if it was obvious. 

“There’s a huge drama between then, huh?” Yerim looked at the older girls, there was a lot of interest in her voice.

“You have no idea…” Jiwoo snorted. 

“But to be honest, who in our social circle don’t have any drama?” Haseul let her body fall deeper on the couch. 

“Me?” Yerim regretted right after the words left her mouth, the three older girls laughed loud. 

“You are the centre of the drama, actually.” Jinsoul said after recovering from her laugh crisis. 

“Excuse me!” The younger said in disbelief. “I’m not Jungeun!” 

“But you are the ‘I’m love with my forever best friend’ girl.” Haseul pointed to Yerim who just snorted in answer. 

“We won’t talk about this issue on today’s meeting.” She crossed her arms looking away. 

“We love you, Yerimmie.” Jiwoo poked Yerim’s cheeks while smiling. “Jungeun is upstairs, by the way.” She proceed to say to the short haired girl. 

“What makes you think I came here to see her? You both are my friends too.” Jinsoul raised a brow with the small girl words. 

“Haseul, you never come see me…” The older said pushing her friend’s shoulder slightly. 

“That’s completely a lie!” Haseul gasped and looked to Jinsoul. “I came here every week!”

“For Jungeun!” Jinsoul answered in the same tone. 

“Oh god…” Jiwoo mumbled rolling her eyer. “Just admit she’s right, Seul.” She was looking at them while hugging Yerim, the younger was with a raised brow. 

“In my defence, I lived with you for a year, I’ve seen enough…” Haseul crossed her arms and looked away. 

“It’s never enough of me.” The older said with a smug smile before dragging Haseul closer and throwing her arms around her. 

“Just put Jungeun in my place and boom, it’s your future.” Yerim joked making her friends chuckle a little. 

“I’m not going to agree or deny.” Haseul said along with Jinsoul and Jiwoo raised a brow looking suspiciously at them. 

“You both are strange lately.” She said analysing them. “And so is Soo.” 

“I thought they were always like this?” Yerim asked confused, the olders shared a fast look. 

“We are normal.” Haseul said with conviction, one that was broke by Jinsoul a few seconds later. 

“Completely fine, we are always like that!” She said fast and let a nervous laugh leave her mouth, the youngers raised a brow while Haseul rolled her eyes. 

“Spill it!” Jiwoo screamed and pointed to them, Yerim felt her eardrums bleeding.

“Spill what?” Jungeun said showing in the living room again, she had her arms crossed. 

“Hey, Jungie…” Haseul completely forgot the fight that was about to start when she heard Jungeun’s voice, she had a foolish smile on her face.

“You came!” Jungeun walked over her and gave Haseul a hug while smiling. 

“Oh, my babies!” Jinsoul hugged them with a proud smile. 

“I can’t believe I just got-” Jiwoo couldn’t finish her sentence because Hyunjin shouting into the unknow out of nowhere got everyone’s attention. 

“Oh fuck, I forgot the weebs…” Jungeun said going fast to the corridor and screaming some things to the girls. “Okay, so to be clear, I just want the feedbacks on what I did, okay?” She said fast looking to the girls on the couch, her cheeks were red. 

“Hyejoo’s hot as fuck.” Heejin screamed from the corridor, they could hear someone being hardly slapped after that. 

“She’s fine!” Hyunjin screamed after a few moments.

“Not for long...” Hyejoo screamed in sequence. 

“Please, never let me call them together again, it was the most painful experience in my life…” Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

The three girls on the couch were trying to pay attention and don’t be distracted by the loud mess that was coming from the corridor, which was hard, but anything for Jungeun. While Yerim, well, her brain just left reality the second she heard Heejin saying Hyejoo was hot, she hadn’t saw the girl yet but she knew what to expect, her death. 

“Okay, so… Introductions…” Jungeun scratched the back of her neck nervously. “I’ve been working on some handmade suits, yeah, we can say that.” She looked to the couch and crossed eyes with Jiwoo, her smile made every muscle on Jungeun’s body relax. “I worked on the design and everything alone, so I’m not taken any bad criticism!”

“We will only blast your ego tonight.” Jinsoul said with a huge smile, the other three agreed with her. 

After that, Jungeun only hold a smile and started to call the girls, first was Heejin, she was wearing a red suit, Yerim got completely surprised to know her friend did it alone. Hyunjin didn’t shut up about how her girlfriend was a living goddess and like… there was no way for anyone to deny it. 

Hyunjin was wearing a yellow one, it had some similarities with the one Heejin was wearing but it was also unique, she did a lot of poses and asked for them to take photos of her because every portfolio is welcomed. 

“Now please get out, I need to get Hyejoo…” Jungeun pushed Hyunjin to Heejin’s side while the younger was whining in furry language. 

The moment Hyejoo showed from the corridor Yerim’s mouth got dry, her was a plaid suit, there was a lot of details, like little crochet hooks in some points. She couldn’t understand how Hyejoo managed to get so pretty in literally everything she tried. 

“I think you broke our Yerimmie…” Jiwoo said to Jungeun while poking Yerim’s cheeks, Hyejoo had her whole face red. 

“Not my fault to be excellent on what I do.” She put her arms around Hyejoo’s shoulders. “Thanks me latter for making your girl fall more.” She whispered to the younger and patted her head. 

“I-” Hyejoo could fell her ears burning. “What?” She managed to say after a deep breath. 

“I love being gay…” Was the only thing Yerim could say at this moment. Her brain was completely freeze and she wouldn’t even dare to stop the thoughts going around her head right now. 

Hyejoo was still ashamed, she usually didn’t deal well with being the centre of attention if not when she was dancing, and to have Yerim’s looking at her like that… It was just… a lot. 

“Okay, since I’ve caused enough today.” Jungeun smiled proudly. “You guys can keep it, it’s actually a gift.” She scratched the back of her neck. 

“I fucking love you.” Heejin screamed before throwing herself to hug Jungeun. 

“Oh, don’t you love to have a talented girlfriend?” Jinsoul said joking. 

“Yes!” Jiwoo and Haseul answered in unison before exchanging a confused look. 

“I love the energy we created on studio today.” The older started to laugh looking at the mess that was going on. Yerim was still broke, Hyejoo was still gay panicking, Haseul and Jiwoo apparently crashed, Jungeun was trying to get over Heejin affection and Hyunjin was… existing. 

That’s the feeling she loved, feeling home with her not so usual friends and their shared drama.

* * *

Yeojin was sitting on Hyejoo’s couch analysing the suspicious taller eating popcorn quietly at her side, her brain was working hard to understand why the other girl invited her on the middle of the week, and with Yerim being at Jinsoul’s place. 

“So…” Yeojin said after clearing her throat to get Hyejoo’s attention. “What do you want to say?” Hyejoo gasped at her side. 

“Why do you think I want to talk?” The taller answered while avoiding eye contact, she couldn’t stop playing with her hands. 

“Hye, we are sitting here for almost an hour and the tv still off.” Yeojin raised a brow while the other snorted and let her body fall deeper on the couch. “Besides, you never call anyone during the week…” 

“Okay, Sherlock.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes, she was so confident about taking one thing from her shoulders she didn’t think about it before asking Yeojin to came, and now here she was, ashamed and looking for the right words. “It’s just a simple question, actually…” She scratched the back of her neck, her cheeks going a little pink. 

“Go on...” Yeojin waved her hands, it took a few more minutes before Hyejoo finally looked back at her. 

“How I know when I’m having a crush at someone?” A lot of things went through Yeojin’s mind at the same time, but everything came to the same conclusion, she was fucking tired of these two messing around with other people and she would definitely sell their souls. “Yeo?” Hyejoo asked uncertain, the smaller was looking at her with a red face and her mouth open.

“Fuck…” She mumbled after taking a deep breath, she would not lose her mind yet, even though it was starting to become fucking hard. “How the fuck you don’t know? What about Yerim?” Yeojin was doing her best to control her tone and her urge to kill.

“It took me almost two years to understand what I was feeling…” Hyejoo looked away, maybe the younger was right and she was a little bit dumb, but deal with feelings was too complicated. “I don’t know how it was, one day I just… Just realized I loved her.” She sighed.

“Not my little Son saying the L word.” Yeojin said with a playful smile, Hyejoo’s face turning completely red. “But then again, what made you realize it? It’s probably the same thing.” 

“I don’t think I do love that girl, that’s why I’m confused.” She crossed her arms and looked at Yeojin, she was with an amused face. “If you do jokes about the L word consider yourself dead.” 

“Darling, you have no idea of how close I’m to kill you and Yerim right now…” She blew a small laugh. “Okay so… I don’t fucking know, do you want to kiss that girl?” 

“I’m not sure?” Hyejoo said with her eyes wide open. “I never thought of that…” 

“Not even with Yerim?” 

“Okay, maybe I thought of that a few times…” Hyejoo felt her soul leaving her body when she listened to Yeojin’s laugh, opening up was starting to get more annoying than she ever expected. 

“But focus, what about that girl?” The smaller said after recovering her breath.

“I guess so?” Hyejoo said after a few seconds thinking. “This isn’t something I usually think about a lot, I never kissed anyone…” 

“You what?” Yeojin got closer to her with a confused face, she was almost screaming. “But that time on the party…” 

“Yup, that was the only one, I don’t consider it…” She rolled her eyes, worst experience ever. 

“Oh…” Yeojin let her head rest on the backrest and kept her eyes fixed on Hyejoo. “It makes sense actually…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She raised a brow and turned to look at Yeojin’s eyes. 

“I never saw you hanging out with other people, there was no way for you to be kissing anyone.” She answered simply. “Okay, I think you got a crush.” 

“Wait, that’s all?” Hyejoo was confused. “What about… I don’t know, how I feel about her?” 

“How you feel about her?” Yeojin was with a bored face, she was sure she had solved the case, why Hyejoo had to be such a sucker for romantism?

“She feels like home…” It surprised them both, specially Hyejoo, it was the perfect word to what she was feeling. “It’s like, she always pushes me to do better, and she also gives her best to understand me, even when I… when I’m a mess.” There was a little smile on the corner of her lips. 

“You don’t have a crush on her, you are liking her.” Yeojin got up pointing to Hyejoo. Oh fuck, her plan was going down, and fast. 

“Am I?” Hyejoo put her head in her hands and started to laugh nervously. “No way that’s happening, I still love Yerim.” 

“Do not L word near me right now!” Yeojin screamed while sitting on the floor, her eyes fixed on Hyejoo’s one. “We are having a huge mess…” 

“We are?” The taller almost whispered, the other girl only shook her head. “Well… That’s not everything…” She gave a small smile to Yeojin, who looked like she was near to freak out, and this little detail only messed more with Hyejoo because she was supposed to be the one freaking out, she was really liking Chaewon? She wasn’t into the idea of taking two years to realize that, and either way, what about Yerim?

“There’s more?” Yeojin fixed her glasses and took another deep breath. She did it a lot that evening. 

“I guess I have a date?” It sounded more like a question than an exclamation, Yeojin was right, she would go nuts trying to scheme them, if that was even possible at that point.

* * *

Yerim didn’t understood why the lectures she needed to have where the same as her older friends, Hyejoo tried to explain to her but design was one thing, music was totally different, even with new trends coming it was the same process, at least she thought that. 

Jiwoo was at her side, paying attention to what Yerim was writing down, apparently Jinsoul was dismissed from the lecture for a reason she didn’t know. 

“You are really a good student, huh?” Jiwoo whispered at Yerim’s ear, the younger jumped a little being caught out of guard. 

“Fuck, Jiwoo.” She said letting a deep breath out. “You scared me…” 

“I’m sorry.” The older pouted and Yerim smiled back at her. 

“It’s fine.” She wrote some more things before turning her head to Jiwoo again. “Write makes it easier for me to understand.”

“Only the fact you are paying attention to this is already a huge thing.” The older said and they both laughed a little. “Everyone says these lectures are like free classes, you just sit here and do whatever you want.” 

“But it must be important since they cancelled the classes of the day…” The younger scratched the back of her neck and Jiwoo gave her a motherly smile. 

“At least one of us is going to have a bright future.” She poked Yerim’s cheeks before turning her look to the opposite side. 

“You all are talented as fuck.” The younger said looking to the front, still writing. “But I’m glad you think that of-” Her voice died when she looked back to her friend and noticed she wasn’t paying attention. “Jiwoo?” 

“What?” She looked fast to Yerim and the younger raised a brow. “I understood everything you said…” The older grinned while looking around. 

“Yeah, sure…” Yerim rolled her eyes and looked at the same direction looking for something. “What is getting so much of your attention?” 

“She’s so pretty…” Jiwoo sighed and pouted. “That’s Kim Yerim, she’s a sophomore.” She pointed to the other girl who was wearing headphones and writing something down on her notebook. 

“Oh!” Yerim’s face enlightened. “So, she’s the other Yerim?” Jiwoo nodded. “What’s up with her?” 

“I have a huge, empathise the huge, crush on her.” The older crossed her eyes with Yerim. 

“I got a little lost now…” Yerim said a little bit confused.

“I forgot you are not used with my dynamics.” Jiwoo laughed a little bit, Yerim’s face only showed more her confusion. “Me and Jinsoul have an open relationship, you know?” 

“I thought it was like…” Yerim closed her notebook and turned her body completely to Jiwoo. “Only about Jungeun.” 

“Nah, it’s in general.” Jiwoo waved her hands. “We can go out and kiss other people as long as we talk about it with each other.” She tried to explain, paying attention on Yerim’s reaction, Jiwoo knew a lot of people were, well… problematic about thing’s like that. “And about Jungeun… since she’s more than just attraction, I mean… since we…” She laughed nervously. 

“Since you both still like her?” Yerim encouraged her friend. 

“Yeah…” The older scratched the back of her neck looking away. “Since there’s feelings involved, it’s something more seriously.” 

“I guess I understood…” Yerim said after a few moments, since she met them it was like, a new world had opened right in front of her, in many different ways. 

It also gave her peace, because even though she knew deep in her heart that she liked Yeojin and Hyejoo at the same time back in high school, she finally didn’t feel like a creepy for that. 

“So, you guys just openly talk about your crushes and go out with other people sometimes?” She said and Jiwoo smiled. 

“Yup, exactly!” She looked back at the other Yerim, they had some classes shared since she was in the same grade as her, but she was more focused in production. “Jinsoul is closer than her than me…” 

“I thought you were the social butterfly though…” Yerim joked with a smile and Jiwoo only snorted. 

“I am!” She said a little louder than expected and shrugged when some people around looked at them. “But I don’t know, producers get along with producers better.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Yerim chuckled, but she noticed it wasn’t completely a lie, Jinsoul talked a lot with the ones who specialised on production. “She’s from you grade so I’m sure you can get closer to her either way.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jiwoo said grabbing her bag, the lecture had finished. “Did your brain absolve anything from that?” She asked pointing to the stage where the teacher was talking a few minutes before.”

“I didn’t take a lot of notes actually…” Yerim got up scratching the back of her neck and smiling shyly. “But I remember what she said, I will work on it during lunch.” 

“Good luck on that.” Jiwoo smiled huge and patted Yerim’s head. “Oh, Yerim!” She said when her classmate passed at her side, the older Yerim stopped and smiled at her. 

“Jiwoo, hey!” She waved to Jiwoo, Yerim raised a brow watching how her friend looked like a puppy. “And, hello…” 

“Oh, I’m Yerim.” She said reaching her hand to the older girl who was holding a laugh. “Choi Yerim.” 

“Nice to meet you, other Yerim.” She joked and the three of them laughed. “I’m Kim Yerim, but you can just go by Yeri.” 

“Finally, the two poles met.” Jiwoo said joking and fixed her bag on her shoulder. “I need your help with some lessons.” She said looking at Yeri while smiling. They started to walk out of the class. 

“You asking for my help?” Yeri raised a brow. “I don’t know if I feel confused or honoured.” 

“Both are great.” Jiwoo said, Yerim was only looking at their interaction with a raised brow. 

“Hey!” Jinsoul said with a smiled, she was waiting for them on the corridor with a tall girl at her side. “Oh, hello Yerim.” She said with an amused smile and raised a brow at Jiwoo. 

“Hello!” The three answered in unison. “Sorry, Jung, I will steal your girl today.” Yeri joked. “And Soo, if you forget to get me home again I’ll punch you.” 

“Wow, I’m so scared.” The girl at Jinsoul’s side said rolling her eyes. 

“Baby, I’ll catch you later okay?” Jiwoo gave a kiss on Jinsoul’s cheeks and practically disappeared with Yeri on the corridor. 

“She’s… fast.” Yerim said crossing her arms and turning her look to Jinsoul. 

“Oh, I forgot.” Jinsoul shook her head smiling. “Soo, that’s Choi Yerim, Yerimmie, that’s Park Sooyoung.” She presented the girls and they exchanged a little smile. “She’s at Haseul’s class.” 

“Another actress, huh?” Yerim said raising a brow. 

“Another producer, huh?” She shot back in the same tone, Jinsoul laughed at their side. 

“You really need to meet new people, Soo.” Jinsoul said and put her arms around the two girls’ shoulders, starting to walk to their usual table. “I swear she’s calmer than our usual Soo.” 

“This isn’t even hard, to be honest.” The younger said rolling her eyes. 

“She used to be worse.” Sooyoung said getting Yerim’s attention. 

“In her defence, we all used to be worse.” Jinsoul said after thinking for a few moments. 

“Always protecting her, huh?” The taller said and Jinsoul raised a brow. Yerim was a little confused right now. 

“I won’t agree or deny with that.” She answered simply. 

They made the rest of their way to the table in silence, Yerim was pretty sure there was a lot of backstory to unfold yet, but for now she was way too hungry and see a grumpy Hyejoo made her heart beats fast so… playing detective time was over.

* * *

Chaewon was very close to jump out of the window while her annoying teacher didn’t shut up. Her sophomore year had badly started and there was already this huge pressure for the students to choose their specialization, the problem is… She wasn’t sure of what she wanted to do, and some of her classmates seemed to have made up their minds since freshman year. 

“You aren’t paying attention again?” Sookyung got closer to her and whispered in her ear, Chaewon almost fell of her chair. 

“What the fuck!” She tried to control her voice to don’t get the teacher’s attention. “You almost killed me.” She crossed her arms. 

“Not my fault if you don’t pay attention.” The taller got closer to her and looked at her laptop. “You aren’t seriously downloading a game instead of doing your annotations, right?” 

“Yes, I’m!” The blonde raised a brow and smiled to the short haired girl. “And I won’t regret.” 

“I’m expecting a lot to see how your essay is going to be.” Sookyung blew a laugh. 

“I already did it.” The smile on Chaewon’s lips got huge, one of her favourite classes was history of art, even though her teacher was a pain in the ass. “Dear Lua…” She got closer to the other girl. “This is practically the only class I will never fail.” 

“You never fail any class…” The other raised her brow and turned her look to the teacher. “I actually find it pretty impressive because you are either sleeping or playing.” 

“That’s because I’m excellent in multitasking.” She blinked to her friend and turned her laptop off after the download was complete. “Finally back to Genshin.” Chaewon whispered to herself. 

“I thought it would be a good game at least.” Sookyung shook her head and got her backpack. “See you after lunch!” She waved fast while smiling.

“Some people really don’t know what a good game is…” The blonde mumbled and slowly got her stuff to walk out of class. 

“Here you are!” Yeojin almost jumped over Chaewon causing the blonde to scream. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” She said while grabbing Yeojin’s shoulders, the whole corridor was looking at them. 

“Haseul would be really mad.” Vivi said looking at them with a bored face. 

“Haha, you never saw me doing anything.” Chaewon laughed nervously and pushed Yeojin away. 

“I have your audios blackmailing me.” Yeojin said pointed to the blonde, if Chaewon could kill someone by a glare she would do it right now without any regrets. 

“You kids are something else.” Kahei joked and got her phone. “I need to go, bye!” She waved at them and went down the corridor, the other two girls shared a confused look. 

“I thought she was going to lunch with us…” Yeojin said looking down. 

“About that…” Chaewon started to say scratching the back of her neck. “I won’t have lunch here today, I’m going to the mall.” 

“Free meal? I always knew you were my favourite for a good reason.” Yeojin said smiling and intertwined her arms with Chaewon before the blonde could complain. 

“I never said I would pay!” She said while the smaller was dragging her around, how the fuck someone so small could be that strong? 

“You don’t need to say, I know you are.” The younger said and Chaewon only snorted in answer, she couldn’t deny at this point so whatever.

* * *

Chaewon was surprised by how much the younger could eat in such a little time, her bank account was crying for help at that moment. 

“You know you are my favourite after all, huh?” Yeojin said after taking a sip of her soda, snapping Chaewon back to reality.

“I’ve heard you saying that to Kahei, like, a billion times.” The blonde rolled her eyes while Yeojin gasped on the other side of the table. “So, liking college yet?” 

“It’s all fun and games until you need to work with your sister, you know?” Yeojin blew a laugh. 

“Why a junior is working with a freshman?” Chaewon asked raising a brow. 

“She’s specialising in cinema and stuff, right?” Yeojin let her elbows resting on the table and lied her head on her hands while the blonde nodded. “So, since some of my subjects are related to this, she’s doing a short film with my class…”

“Pause!” Chaewon said excited, Yeojin raised a brow with this, she thought Yerim was the only weirdo who screamed pause out of nowhere. “As in, she’s your director?” 

“Yeah?” The younger said slowly. 

“I thought she would be an actress like you.” The blonde had her eyes wide open, since when this happened? 

“She still is.” Yeojin started to explain. “But she took these extra classes and I guess something shifted inside her, she’s liking the director bullshit.” 

“Extraordinary…” Chaewon smiled. “Theatre actress Yeojin and cinema actress and director Haseul.” She emphasized the ‘and’. “The Jo’s will still sleeping in a gold cradle.” 

“Your family literally run the country.” Yeojin snorted fixing her glasses.

“I’m not a part of my family…” The older almost whispered and something clicked in Yeojin. 

“Oh fuck, sorry.” She said and only got a weak smile in answer. “Whatever, who needs rich people, we must destroy the capitalism and live as equal.” 

“Okay, Hyunjin 2.0” Chaewon blew a laugh and let her body relax again, she would not be sad about her parental drama for now, she had like, other 50 more interesting subjects to be sad about. 

“Don’t compare me with a furry.” Yeojin fulminated the other with her eyes, she only got a small brow raised as answer. 

“Or what?” Chaewon said with a smirk. 

“I will throw your keyboard on the street.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Her voice got higher. “It’s a mechanical keyboard, and the newest release from razer!” Chaewon spent a lot of hours searching to find it in a store close to her college, and she wouldn’t buy online only because she was too anxious to try it out. 

“Damn, you sound like my little geek girl talking.” Yeojin rolled her eyes thinking about Hyejoo. 

“You have any girl?” Chaewon crossed her arms with a smirk. 

“Why are you like that?” She got her phone to check some texts. “You should meet her, you guys are alike in these nerd bullshit.”

“Is she pretty?” The blonde had a smile in her face. 

“Ew, disgusting.” Yeojin gasped. “She’s taken, and don’t you like… Have two girls or whatever?” 

“Excuse me, since when?” 

“Let me build a time machine and go back to one of the rare lunches you spent with us.” The small girl said with a bored tone. “And whatever, weren’t you like… too good for mortals and too pretty to date-”

“I still am.” Chaewon was with a bright grin. “That’s the exactly point… They are like goddesses, my heart is easily taken.” 

“Now I understood why the girls used to say you are Jinsoul’s long lost sister.” Yeojin was with a disgusted face. “Are you like… Thinking about going any further?”

“I will honestly not think a lot about that.” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck, she wasn’t needy… “Maybe I’ll get them to meet Heejin… Not Hyunjin thought, I’ll keep her in a box.”

“The two of them at the same time?” The amused smile in Yeojin’s lips made Chaewon give a second thought to all of her plans. 

“Obviously not.” She answered fast. “Separately and then I will see who Heejin thinks it’s the most suitable to keep my heart.” 

“Fruity as fuck.” The younger said after pretending to puke. “What if she likes them both? Because you know how easy it is to get close to her…” 

“You know…” Chaewon started after thinking for a few seconds, this scenario didn’t cross through her head. “After all I’m way too good to just one person.” She finished with a huge smile. 

“And that’s why you will die alone.” Yeojin laughed when the smile on the blonde’s lips died. 

Chaewon couldn’t deny that several points were made in this conversation, she was just going with the flow until she realized she liked them, as in both of them. She had no idea of what to do and how to do whatever the hell she had to do. She wasn’t even sure if she should present them. Maybe she should do a little ted talk with Jinsoul, but only as a last resource, things were still beginning, right?

* * *

Hyejoo could feel her heart racing, she was feeling like burning even though the wind was could because of autumn. It was noon and Chaewon was late, only for 5 minutes but it was enough to make the girl question if she wouldn’t just show up. 

“Maybe it’s normal, right?” She stopped looking at the door of the shop she works, it’s closed on Sunday. 

“What is normal?” Chaewon’s voice filled her ears from behind her, causing the younger to jump a little bit. The blonde chuckled. 

“Anything.” Hyejoo said fast while scratching the back of her neck, her cheeks were red. “What is that?” She looked away when she noticed how hard the other girl was staring. 

“You are just… wow-” Chaewon said with a smile, the taller was wearing docs, a ripped black pants, striped shirt and the leather jacket who looked like the one Yerim was wearing on their date, the only difference is that the jacket wasn’t that big on Hyejoo. “I thought you couldn’t get any pretty.” 

“Stop it, Chae.” The younger covered her face doing her best to control the blush on her cheeks. 

“Please, I will not lose a chance to compliment you.” The older said getting closer and grabbing Hyejoo’s hands, lowering them. “Now it looks way better.” She said with a huge smile while looking at the other girl eyes. 

“You-” Hyejoo tried to form a phrase, who was long lost in her throat, the sight of Chaewon wearing a pink beanie and an oversized yellow hoodie, while smiling, was something that could completely take your breath out. 

“Take your time, I will wait here.” She said after a few seconds waiting the younger’s words. It looked like someone paused her. 

“I don’t even know what to say.” Hyejoo smiled shyly. “Beanies look good on you.” 

“I’m glad you noticed.” She blinked to Hyejoo and proceed to walk to her car while holding her hand. “Why you didn’t want me to pick you up on your house?” 

“I thought it would be distant for you…” It was partially true actually, but her first thought was, she would not introduce she and Yerim right now, her brain would break in the process, and Yeojin slept in her house so the younger would do anything on her power to see Chaewon. 

“It’s not that far from my house.” The blonde dropped Hyejoo’s hand to go to the driver’s side, she was confused of how foreign it felt to don’t have the warmth of her game buddy hands on her own. 

“The shop is closer, right?” Chaewon nodded while Hyejoo put on her seatbelt. “Then I made the right choice.” She turned to look at Chaewon. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise!” She said with a grin. 

“Hey, I want to know.” Hyejoo pouted, she wasn’t totally aware of her actions, her body was so relieved it was like she was going out with Yerim, she for a moment forgot how it was probably a date. 

“You will soon, Hye.” The older poked her cheeks and started the car. “You acting cute is something that can be so personal for my heart.” 

“Ya! I’m not cute.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes and looked to the window on her side, her ears were red. 

“Yeah, let’s pretend.” Chaewon chuckled a bit, her eyes fixed on the street, she was a prudent driver, sometimes. “Want to listen to something?” 

“Only if I can choose.” The younger said already getting her phone and looking for a specific playlist. 

“I’m not interested in metal or anything like that.” She looked to her side on a red light, Hyejoo was raising a brow. “Why that face?” 

“I’ll surprise you, miss Park.” Hyejoo said looking through a playlist she did for Yerim when she was introducing the older to her fabulous music taste. She smiled when she looked at the name ‘soulmates business only’. “Please be ready to have your ears blessed.” She played Bubble Gum by Clairo. 

Chaewon tried her best to don’t gasp when the song started, here the universe was, playing with her again. She could remember clearly how Yerim’s voice sounded in that song, it was how they first met after all.

“Now I’m starting to get surprised.” The blonde said when Peppermint Smiles by tiffi started. “So, you are secretly an alternative soft kid?” 

“Let’s not get too ahead.” Hyejoo said laughing a little. “I like calmer songs, they are good to vibe or just play along.” 

“You can play?” Chaewon almost screamed, she never thought it would be that hard to drive. 

“A little bit.” The taller blew a laugh. “I had a band in high school.” 

“You are like… The stereotype of a pretty emo teen from tv shows.” Chaewon said chuckling while Hyejoo snorted at her side. “Only change the metal and drugs for chill alternative songs and Zelda.” 

“At least I know my lungs are going to be health until I die.” She rolled her eyes but ended up laughing along with Chaewon. 

The rest of their drive kept like this, Hyejoo’s playlist was pretty much excellent, Chaewon would ask the link after. They talked about some silly things too, and tried to set up a day to stream together. Hyejoo was way less nervous than a few moments ago when she could feel her heart on her throat. Now she was just feeling some dumb butterflies while Chae randomly tried to flirt with her.

* * *

“A mall?” Hyejoo said looking up bored, it didn’t make sense in her mind why the other girl was being so mysterious about a mall. 

“You need to look closer.” Chaewon rolled her eyes and grabbed the taller shoulders, pushing her around the parking lot. “Let’s go!” 

“Now you look way more sus.” Hyejoo looked over her shoulders and crossed her eyes with the blonde, she was so pretty today it was like the whole world was bowing to her. 

“Ah, shut up.” Chaewon giggled and stopped walking. “Close your eyes.” She said with a smile, the dark-haired girl only raised a brow. “Will you trust me?” 

“Only this time, okay?” She said with a smile and closed her eyes, a few moments after that she felt the small hands she was starting to get used to touching her arms. 

“Please don’t fall, I don’t think I can hold you up.” The older said a little bit nervous, she noticed how stiffened Hyejoo’s body was. “We are close…” She let her hands fall on the other arms, ending up meeting her hands, a smile was growing in her lips when she noticed how fast Hyejoo turned her hand to intertwine their fingers. 

“I have so many questions right now.” Hyejoo whispered, she noticed they’ve got into some place, there was a noise that was starting to get louder. 

“They are going to be answered right now.” Chaewon said taking a step away from Hyejoo, but still holding her hands. “You can look now, Hye.” She wanted to capture that moment and save in her memory forever, the surprised expression on Hyejoo’s faces and the way her black eyes were shinning, god, how she could be so pretty. 

“I can’t believe it!” The younger said looking around, that was a huge smile in her lips. 

The older bought Hyejoo to an arcade, actually, not just an arcade, it was the biggest one Hyejoo ever saw, apparently there was other two floors filled with the most diverse games she could think about. 

“Since we are game buddies and you work in an old ass shop I thought you would like that.” The blonde scratched the back of her neck with her free hand. Hyejoo was still amused by her sight. 

“You guessed it completely right.” The taller looked back at Chaewon, there was so much excitement on her voice. Hyejoo wasn’t sure anymore if her body was shacking because of the stunning goddess holding her hand or the amount of games she would have the chance to play. 

“Then shall we start?” Hyejoo noticed the usual smirk in the smaller face, it was her way to say ‘please let me beat you over fast’. 

“No street fighter today.” Hyejoo said smiling while the blonde rolled her eyes. 

“So boring.” Chaewon snorted but proceed to drag Hyejoo around. “I can still win in literally any of this.” 

“Let’s do a bet then.” The younger said, the words had run out of her mouth before she could think better about it, oh fuck. 

“What you want to bet?” Chaewon raised a brow, this was starting to sound interesting. 

“I’m not sure actually.” Hyejoo looked around and laughed nervously, her mind was totally blurred. 

“The winner chooses something to the loser do?” The blonde suggested, Hyejoo felt her spine freezing, but she only nodded, what bad could happen, right? “Then you better get yourself prepared.” Chaewon blinked. 

“As if I would let you win.” She rolled her eyes and let the older drag her to their first game, it was going to be a long day.

After two hours of a very challenging sequence of games, they went to grab something to eat, Hyejoo was looking way too tired and Chaewon was holding the biggest amused smile she could. 

“I can’t believe we are tied.” Hyejoo said crossing her arms. 

“That’s because I’m too good.” The smug tone on Chaewon’s voice made Hyejoo roll her eyes. 

“You played low.” She pouted. 

“The only thing I did was say you are looking hot?” Chaewon said in confusion, she had to hold a laugh when Hyejoo looked away, her cheeks starting to get red. “Not my fault if you just breath and is gorgeous as fuck.” 

“I would say a lot of thinks if my brain collaborated with me.” Hyejoo said still looking away, the soft laugh at her side gave her a sign to look at the blonde again, the heart shaped smile was there. “How come?” 

“What?” The older ask after recovering her breath a little. 

“I don’t know…” Hyejoo looked down to the table. “Would it be crazy if I say there’s something different about you?” When she looked up to Chaewon again her eyes had something more, like a sparkle. 

“I don’t think so…” Chaewon sighed. It was less than a month that she met Hyejoo and they already shared a lot with each other, they had like… This strange connection, it was like something was always drawing them closer. 

“I really don’t understand how I’m able to be open with you.” Hyejoo blew a small laugh, she actually wasn’t as transparent as other people normally were, but to be able to just share these little thoughts and feelings she has it’s such a big step for her, the other one she felt comfortable enough to do it was, well, Yerim. “Sometimes you feel like home.”

“You won’t make me cry in a Sunday afternoon, Hye.” Chaewon said grabbing Hyejoo’s hands, there was a cosy smile in her lips while she looked to their fingers intertwined, yep, she would need to scream bananas to Heejin… Two times. “I’m glad you’ve been sharing who you really are with me.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Hyejoo raised a brow, confused with her words. 

“I saw that could façade you’ve been wearing around when you talk with other people.” Chaewon poked Hyejoo’s cheeks, it was kind of funny to see how fast she changed when she was near strange people. “You never acted that way with me.” 

“I usually don’t with pretty girls.” The younger smiled when she noticed the pink in Chaewon’s cheeks, it was the first time she noticed it. “Oh, I got you out of guard, huh?” 

“Do it more often, then!” She said trying to get her composure back, but she definitely wouldn’t that soon. “If you flirt more with me I’ll let you win.” Chaewon blinked to the taller. 

“Ya, you know I can only manage that once a day.” Hyejoo whined and only got a laugh in answer. 

“Good that I already have in mind what I will get.” She left a kiss on Hyejoo’s cheeks before getting up again. 

“You scare me sometimes.” The taller said trying to sound serious, but the smile in her face and her red cheeks were the clear proof of how she was really feeling, and it was very readable for a not oblivious Chaewon. 

“Uhm.” Chaewon said with a smirk while waiting for the other to get up, their hands was still connected. “Let’s finish our bet…” She said with her eyes locked on Hyejoo’s. 

The younger never knew a date could be that awesome, she was pretty sure it was just a huge bunch on awkwardness and kissing, oh wait… She forgot the last part. Well, actually she could blame her lose on that now, because she would probably be completely fucked up.

* * *

It was almost 9pm and Hyejoo had just answered Yerim’s texts because apparently the older was way too worried about her. She looked to the side where a very amused Chaewon was looking at her with her body practically resting on the steering wheel. 

Hyejoo couldn’t look at her for more than 5 seconds without her whole face heating up, she could feel her heart beating fast, her thoughts were going in spiral. 

“What’s up?” Chaewon said raising a brow.

“Is this a date, right?” Hyejoo asked uncertain, she regretted hardly when she saw Chaewon’s face changing to something she couldn’t read. 

“If you want it to be, it can be…” The older said slowly, she noticed something strange going on. “Why?” 

“This means we have to… You know…” Hyejoo looked away again, her ears were burning. “Kiss?” 

“Well, it depends.” The playful tone on Chaewon’s voice helped Hyejoo calm down a bit, only a little thought. “You want to?” 

“Yes.” Hyejoo rushed to say and ended up biting her tongue. “Oh fuck, it’s just that, I don’t know, it’s… I never did that.” She tried to explain, the older had a raised brow, it was like she was analysing Hyejoo. “I mean, actually I did but it wasn’t a cool experience so…” She sighed. 

“You know it’s not because is a date that you must kiss the other person, right?” Chaewon changed her position and let her body rest on the door, her body was completely shifted to Hyejoo now. “There are people out there who date and don’t kiss, nothing should be a rule if we talking about self-expression, love and relationships.” She did her best to don’t break their eye contact for any second. “I will be ready when you are.” She finished with a smile. 

“Chae…” Hyejoo whispered, she didn’t know how to react, her heart was practically exploding, she would throw it on Yeojin’s face, half the pressure she was feeling was because of the conversation she had with her little gremlin. 

“Hye…” Chaewon answered on the same tone, she felt proud of herself when she noticed Hyejoo’s body relaxing again, she was really starting to tune in with the younger. 

“It’s getting could, you want my jacket?” Hyejoo proceed to say, she shook her head. Once again, her loud feelings were making the words she wanted to say getting stuck in her throat. 

“I’m wearing a hoodie, Hye.” The older blew a laugh, actually it wasn’t a completely bad idea to borrow that jacket, the universe was showing it to her a lot. 

“But your immunity is low and you got a cold a few weeks ago, I don’t want it to happen again.” The taller tried to find a good explanation to her sudden change of subjects. 

“I’m going home on my car.” Chaewon tried to say. “And-” Before she could finish her other sentence the words died in her throat because Hyejoo was practically sitting on her lap while putting her own jacket on Chaewon’s shoulders. 

“You can borrow it for now.” Hyejoo said and went back to her place fast, she raised a brow when she noticed the blonde’s face completely red.

“God, I love to be gay…” Chaewon whispered and cleared her throat after recovering her sanity, at least part of it. “Thank you, Hye.” 

“I never thought you would be someone to believe in god.” Hyejoo played and got a little scream as answer. “Thank you for today, I loved it.” 

“You can bring me out on dates whenever you feel like it, you know?” She blinked to Hyejoo who only rolled her eyes. 

“Drive home safe, Chae.” Hyejoo stopped trying to decide if she should just wave, or hug the older, or just say bye.

“Don’t get stuck on the elevator.” Chaewon laughed and dragged Hyejoo to a hug. “I will see you tomorrow?” She said looking to the younger eyes, their face were close now. 

“I don’t know, will you go to my work?” The taller asked, she was practically pouting, god damn, Chaewon had a thing for cute girls who looks like a puppy. 

“If you do that face again I’ll go to the moon.” The blonde said with a grin. “Now you must go because you are with any jacket to keep you warm.” She said giving a kiss on Hyejoo’s forehead and going back to her side. 

“Bye, Chae.” Chaewon could still see the vivid red on Hyejoo’s cheeks while she got out of the car, she waited for the girl to make her way to the building hall so she could freak out alone. 

“Oh my fucking god!” She screamed and got her phone in a rush. 

_“It’s better you have a good reason to be calling because I’m alone with Hyunjin!”_

_“Heej… You remember the meaning of bananas right?”_

_“Don’t make me do math now.”_

_“I caught feelings…”_

_“You what?”_

Chaewon pushed her phone a little away from her ears when the other screamed, she could hear Hyunjin’s mumble something on the other side, not her fault, the two could make out whenever they want. 

_“Which one of them, Chae?”_

_“Well, haha, that’s the problem…”_

_“Say fast.”_

_“Both, Heej.”_

_“Oh fuck!”_

_“I know! I’m going home now, bye.”_

She spent another three minutes looking to her phone before she started to make her way home, well, at least she wouldn’t be freaking out alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Hey k   
>  I would like to apologize for the long asf chapter but I felt this was a way to compensate for last week, and now I'm probably back with the weekly updates, for now lol. As my usual, please leave some comments, it makes me go uwu  
>  Lastly but not least, a round of applauses for Hyejoo, the baby is growing
> 
> Anything else, hmu on twitter - @poetheejin or on ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> Pls y'all, take care and stay health :]  
>  bye~


	10. Chapter Nine: Oh Fuck

The yellow overcoat throwed on the armchair didn’t bother Chaewon this morning, and neither did Heejin’s black shirt that was on the floor right next to the coffee table. Chaewon was tired, so the only thing she did was roll her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“You finally awake?” Heejin’s said taking a sip of water, her voice wasn’t as deep as it usually is when she wakes up, so the blonde knew she has been waiting for her a little bit, it made Chaewon raise a brow. 

“You are awake and didn’t even bothered to pick up your and Hyunjin’s clothes?” The high pitch of Chaewon’s voice wasn’t planned, damn, she was trying to be a peaceful warrior today. 

“First things firsts, right?” Heejin winked at her and made her way to push Chaewon to sit on one of the island’s bench next to her. “Now you spill because the only shit you did when you got home yesterday was run straight to your room.”

“I didn’t want to meddle on… whatever the hell you were doing with Hyunjin.” She made a disgusted face, perks of having gay people dating under your roof. 

“You never cared about stopping us before.” Jeon rolled her eyes and took another sip of her glass. “Now, spill!”

“I told you already… I fell.” Chaewon said as if it was nothing, in fact now she had taken the burden out of her shoulders. She spent the whole night brainstorming a solution, and know she knew exactly what to do.

“But… How?” Heejin raised a brow, she knew Chaewon way too much, the blonde always had tons of people running after her, and she also had a bunch of crushes, even with she being secretive about that most of the times, but she indeed liking someone? This was completely a new area to Heejin. 

“I don’t know? Feelings are just feelings, you don’t control them.” The blonde sighed and Heejin patted her shoulders. “They both are unique, Heej. I never met anyone like them.” She pouted without even realizing. 

“You acting all cute already, gross.” The older played only to get a slap on her arms. “Are they good for you?” 

“I guess so?” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck looking away. “I don’t really know them for long, but it’s already like I’ve know them since forever!” She looks back at Heejin. “And it’s also absurdly cute how I get this feeling they completely complement each other…. Well, if they met each other.” She let a nervous laugh come from her lips. 

“Yeah, that’s the part I’m worried about…” Heejin fixed her eyes on Chaewon’s ones, she was very serious. “What are you going to do about that?” 

“Oh, I thought you would never ask.” The sudden sparks on the blonde’s eyes and her small smirk made Heejin regrets her question. “Any of us never talked about anything serious, which means…” She stopped for a few seconds to see if Heejin would complete her sentence but the older looked blank. “Which means I can go out with both, duh.” 

“I-” The girl with dark hair tried to say but Chaewon put her hands on her lips, stopping her. 

“So, while I do that, I can try to make them meet each other and boom, happy end.” She finished with a proud smile, why think a lot about that if literally anything was under her control, right?

“What if they caught feelings for each other?” Heejin raised a brow. 

“That’s literally the point.” Chaewon roll her eyes. “They will like me, I will like them and then, they will like each other.” 

“You know if they actually like you?” She was trying to make sure Chaewon thought about every possible scenario, she could easily forget some important thing. 

“I…” The blonde stopped, fuck. “I don’t know? They look like they do…” When Heejin opened her mouth, she proceed to talk again. “They never said and I will not overthink about that.” She emphasized the ‘not’, Heejin snorted. 

“You are so stubborn when you want to.” The older shook her head. “But hey, look here.” Heejin said grabbing Chaewon’s shoulders and waiting for the younger to look at her again. “I’ve got you with this, we will make Triple J reign perish.” She joked, Heejin felt happier listening to the blonde’s laugh. “Everything is going to end up just right, and even if it’s not, I’ll be here.” 

“I love you, Heej.” Chaewon almost whispered, she dragged Heejin to hug her. “And Triple J reign is already over, I’m the only queen in town.” 

“Oh my god, it’s the superiority complex.” She laughed and they broke their hug. “I love you too, Chae.” She finished looking to her friend’s eyes. 

“I want a hug too.” Hyunjin showed in the kitchen, her sleepy voice was too cute for Heejin. She was sleepily rubbing her eyes, trying to get adjusted with the light in the ambient. “Aeong.” 

“Not the fucking meow…” Chaewon said pretending to puke. 

“Don’t talk about the meow.” Heejin slapped her arms before turning to hug Hyunjin tightly. “Morning, babe.” She said smiling and gave the taller a kiss on her cheek. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Hyunjin answered holding a bright and huge smile. Chaewon couldn’t deny, they were cute… Sometimes. “You.” Hyunjin pointed at the blonde, bringing her back to reality. “Hug too.” The taller opened her arms. 

“Hm…” Chaewon said before getting up to hug Hyunjin too. “Just because I’m feeling charitable today.” 

“Will pretend that’s true.” Hyunjin joked. 

“Everyone know you guys love each other, whatever.” Heejin said and joined them in their hug. “My best babies.”

“Ew, no.” Chaewon said trying to go away. “Enough, that’s gay, too gay!” She tried to push them. 

“You will have two girlfriends, your future is going to be that!” Hyunjin said tightening her hold around Chaewon, the blonde raised a brow. 

“How you-” She tried to say, it was getting harder to breath. 

“The call, dumb.” Heejin said instead of her girlfriend. “Okay, now let’s tickle her.” The older dropped the hug. She shared a smirk with Hyunjin. 

“No fucking way!” Was the only thing Chaewon could properly say before they started to attack her and the only thing that filled their apartment was her screams along with the loud laugh of her psycho friends. 

Even with the small torture session Chaewon felt more in peace than last night, she knew even when everything would go dark Heejin would still be at her side, and well, at this point Hyunjin too.

* * *

Yerim opened her mouth completely surprised when she noticed how huge was the theatre of her college, she was expecting something like… little. But yeah, every building there was a big surprise. 

“Welcome to my ted talk room.” Yeojin said showing up from the aisle and opening her arms. “Where I become the personal therapist of my stupid friends.” She finished walking to the front, stopping in front of Yerim and crossing her arms. 

“I’m really close to just turn my back and leave you behind.” The older said pointing to the door she just crossed a few moments ago. 

“Oh, c’mon, where is the fun?” The small girl said while sitting on the stage and looking to Yerim. “How are you?” She was a little worried, she expect some distance growing between Yerim and Hyejoo after the younger went to the first date of her life, but… This didn’t happen, Yeojin was so confused. 

“I’m fine?” Yerim crossed her arms and sat in one chair, she raised her brow. “Why?”

“Aren’t you… I don’t know, jealous?” Yeojin fixed her glasses, she in fact would never understand how her friend’s mind worked.

“Obviously not!” Yerim gasped and looked away. “Jealously is toxic.” She pointed out. 

“You are wrong here.” She pointed to the girl on the chair. “Jealously is a feeling, which means it’s natural for humans to feel it.” Yerim was looking at her now. “It can also be toxic sometimes, but it’s… you know, understandable to feel it.” 

“I’m not jealous, Yeo.” Yerim sighed, her voice was… strangely calm. “I always knew this would happen, like… Hyejoo is awesome, and absurdly nice and she is also just so cute… and, and, she’s absolutely pretty-” Her words died when the younger cleared her throat rolling her eyes. 

“I can’t stand you being that fruity…” Yeojin shook her head. “But, that’s strange… You guys looked closer.” She touched her chin as if she was deeply thinking about something. 

Well, it was actually true, Yeojin was an excellent observer. Yerim and Hyejoo had a little talking time when the younger went back from her date, it was like they both were afraid of losing the other because of their crushes, and there was also that huge mess inside of them about liking two people, Yerim was used to it but Hyejoo was so close to freak out. The point is, being together helped all that storm to become silently.

“We are close.” Yerim answered simply with a small smile. 

“Are you happy with your actual situation?” The smaller went directly to the point she was worrying about, she already knew how Hyejoo was feeling, she did her little interrogation right when they walked to the college that morning. 

“I mean… I would probably be way happier if I was the girl with Hyejoo yesterday.” She smiled a bit looking away, giving Yeojin enough time to get off the stage and made her way to sit on her side. “But she’s interested in someone else and there’s nothing I can do about that…” Her voice was becoming lower. She felt Yeojin’s hands around her shoulders, dragging her to lay her head on her friend’s shoulders. “At least I hope that girl can make her happy.” 

“Love the way it sounds like a recorded audio.” Yeojin mumbled, Yerim tried to look at her, a confused expression draw in her face. That was exactly the same thing Hyejoo told her in the morning. “What about your costumer girl?” 

“Ah, you know…” Yerim sighed and closed her eyes while Yeojin’s hands played with her hair. “I do like her, but that don’t change anything about my feelings for Hye, I’ve been here before anyways.” She picks Yeojin’s free hand and start to play with her fingers.

“Have you stopped to think that maybe Hyejoo feels the same way?” The younger asked a little uncertain, it was becoming tiring to don’t expose any of the girls with them being such a fucking mess. She just wanted them to drop their random crushes and be together forever. 

“You know that’s impossible, she doesn’t feel the same.” Yerim sighs again opening her eyes. “I don’t know what’s up with everyone on our group to keep thinking that’s not platonic.” 

“Maybe everyone has more than one shared braincell with the big dumbass that Hyejoo is.” Yeojin snaps rolling her eyes. “I just don’t say you are worse than her because that’s impossible.” 

“I’m not oblivious, Yeojin!” She squeezes her friend’s hand and look over to her with a deadly gaze when the other stops playing with her hair, which she goes back to do fast. “As I said a hundred times, I would’ve noticed…” 

“Yeah, and I’m not the smartest of our friends then.” The younger rolled her eyes. 

“I’m going to talk about Hyejoo with costumer girl if we ever… You know, take it forward.” Yerim said after a few moments in silence, she went back to play with Yeojin’s fingers. “I know I did wrong with you back then, I’m not doing this again. 

“It’s everything alright now.” Yeojin almost whispered, she rested her head on the top of Yerim’s. “And I agree with that, it’s something smart to do.” She also said the same thing to Hyejoo, the only difference being that the taller was more freaking out without any idea of what she was feeling, yeah, Yeojin would start charging for the ted talks. “I also think you should talk to Hye…” 

“Not that again.” Yerim snorted. “I’ve never talked about that and I’m not starting now that she’s apparently finally into someone.” 

“Okay, but what if that someone was you?”

“It’s not.” 

“But what if?”

“It’s not!” Yerim raised her tone a bit a let a tired snort release her mouth. “I wasn’t the one in a date with her yesterday.” She grunted sullenly. 

“Maybe it would’ve been if you talked with her.” Yeojin stopped to play with Yerim’s hair for a few moments to poke her cheeks. 

“God, you are so annoying when you want to.” The older intertwined her fingers with Yeojin’s. 

“That’s why I’m always annoying.” Yeojin said with a proud smile right before a comfortable silence fell between them. Yerim was always the one to bring up Yeojin’s quiet and calm side, probably she was the only one capable of that. 

The younger looked at their hands together, her brain trying to form a new plan, she knew it would be hard with Yerim hooked up to some random girl but now Hyejoo did the same, damn, they really were made for each other and all that soulmate bullshit Hyejoo never shut up about. 

Then something flashed on her mind, the party… What would be the best thing to make them confess to each other if not a little bit of alcohol? Just enough for then do don’t get too drunk since they can’t forget, but damn, that would be the perfect moment. 

“I’m going to solve this.” Yeojin suddenly broke the silence, a smirk on her face, if Yerim could see it she would’ve be most terrified than she already was. 

“Solve what?” She said furrowing her eyes. 

“Look, I said my besties would be a couple and then they shall be.” She patted the older head. “Don’t worry about anything.”

“I’m just worried about everything right now.” Yerim rolled her eyes, well, whatever, Yeojin never did shit, she probably wouldn’t start now. 

“Trust me, okay?” She let a kiss on the top of Yerim’s head, the older was thinking this was very suspicious of her. “Want to go home now?” 

“Nah, let’s stay for a while, I like it.” She said using her free hand to point to Yeojin’s hand that was still playing with her hair. The younger laughed while shaking her head.

“You never change, huh?” Yeojin said in a playful tone, making Yerim smile with her. 

They spent probably another hour like that, sometimes talking about random stuff, but mostly of the time they were silently. Yerim needed that calm moment because even if she had kind of sorted out her feelings, her heart would still ache because she was sure she wasn’t the girl in Hyejoo’s mind, at least not how she wanted to.

* * *

Women cooking are hot, Yerim decided when she saw Hyejoo walking around the kitchen, she went to pick up the younger at her job and she insisted to make a special dinner for them, Yerim didn’t understand why it was special though. 

“So… what are you going to do?” She asked propping her elbows on the table, Hyejoo stopped what she was doing and looked back at her with a small smile, Yerim’s heart went on a little race. 

“I was thinking about caramelized chicken with some vegetables?” Hyejoo asked to see if she got an approval. 

“I will love that!” The older couldn’t control the excitement in her voice, Hyejoo’s meals were the best in the world, right after her mom’s. “But hey, why today is special?” 

“Every day I spent with you is special, duh.” Hyejoo said in a playful tone, actually she didn’t plan that, so when she noticed it she quickly turned to the sink to start her task, she felt her ears going red. 

“Not you being that soft before 10pm.” Yerim chuckled, her cheeks were also pink, what kind of reaction she was supposed to have after that? “How was your day?” She asked after a few minutes, her hands playing with her phone. 

“If we pretend our friends aren’t about to explode of excitement because of a random party.” The younger was very focused on what she was doing, Yerim noticed. “And if we also don’t count how Yeojin threw me in an empty classroom to interrogate me, it was pretty nice.” Hyejoo decided to don’t mention how Chaewon couldn’t stop flirting with her while they played the old Pokémon games. 

“And…” Yerim started to say but her brain was slowly processing if she was going to make the right decision about her next action, she decided it wouldn’t be a big deal after remembering how Hyejoo asked about her date too. “You saw your… What is your relationship status, actually?” She bit the inside of her cheeks after noticing how dumb her question must have sounded. 

“I guess it’s non-existent?” Hyejoo said blowing a nervous laugh. It was weird to talk about someone she wasn’t so sure if she liked but she probably did with someone she’s been in love since… A long time. She hoped so much it didn’t happen because she was about to lose her mind. “I guess it’s… I don’t know quite the same with you and your costumer or whatever.” She snorted, her brain was going in a loop of ‘what the fuck Hyejoo?’.

“I guess I understood…” She narrowed her eyes looking to Hyejoo’s back, if it was the same thing then she was fucked because it would mean the younger was liking her, or maybe not since she never said that, damn, Yerim was confused. 

“How… How are you with her?” The younger asked after clearing her throat, she wasn’t sure of why she was doing exactly what Yeojin said to her, but there was something about the gremlin saying ‘just pay attention to her actions and maybe you will stop being an idiot’ that was controlling like… 75% of her brain right now.

“Fine, I guess…” Yerim said remembering how Chaewon was looking more confident? She didn’t know if that was the right word, but this small change suited her so well Yerim felt like her heart was melting the second she crossed her eyes with the blonde. 

“Hm… That’s nice.” It wasn’t completely a lie, as Hyejoo said, she would be happy as long as Yerim was, but then again, why couldn’t it be her? “Is your song finished?” The older shrugged with the sudden change of subjects, it was still weird for her how interested Hyejoo was with a song that was about her if she didn’t know it yet. 

“Yep.” She answered fast, then rolled her eyes, she was acting weird. “If I’m not wrong we will release it on Jiwoo’s birthday.” 

“But that’s only in two weeks.” Hyejoo pouted even though Yerim couldn’t see. “I wanted to listen to it already.” 

“You already followed the whole progress, you know how it sounds.” Yerim laughed a little with the younger drama.

“But it’s different to listen to the final version.” She simply said. “And also… When I will listen to the song you wrote me?” Hyejoo turned fast when she heard Yerim choking. “You okay?” She ran to her side. 

“Fine!” The older screamed while clearing her throat, she took a deep breath, Hyejoo was still at her side with worried eyes. “I- I… I’m working on that, swear!” She laughed nervously when the taller raised her brow. 

“I won’t pressure you, but I’ll be waiting.” She finished with a cosy smile before going back to do their dinner. 

“Need help?” Yerim asked already jumping out of the chair, she would rather skip another awkward conversation, Chaewon and her songs was enough for the whole semester. 

“Will you slow me down?” Hyejoo joked when Yerim stopped behind her trying to peek over her shoulder. 

“You know I won’t.” She hugged Hyejoo from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder, tiptoeing. As usual, Yerim felt Hyejoo’s body stiffen and then slowly relaxes under her touch, she never understood why, but it was good to know she was comfortable around her. 

“Last time you almost started a food fight.” The taller laughed, trying to take the attention out of her rumbling heart and her red cheeks. 

“It was fun!” Yerim said laughing too. “Okay, just guide me, I won’t do it again, promise.” She pouted and Hyejoo looked to her with a raised brow, their faces too close again. 

“I- Hm.. Okay!” Hyejoo tripped on her words, her brain already malfunctioning. “You can- Ah… Hum…” She closed her eyes and let a breath leave her mouth. “Cut the vegetables.” 

“On it!” Yerim said with a grin and let a kiss on Hyejoo’s shoulders before starting to help the older. 

They didn’t have a food fight this time, but it was overflowing with a lot of gay panic from both sides, Hyejoo still not understanding the meaning of Yeojin’s words, but she actually felt relieved to know the older was still being transparent with her, and treating her the same. But there was still something on the deep of Hyejoo’s head that would whisper that the older would let her behind at some moment. 

And by Yerim’s side, she was so glad she made her way to escape all of the awkward conversations, she just wanted to be with Hyejoo without thinking on anyone else, because it would or make her feel sad to don’t be the one on the younger mind, and think about Chaewon right now would be…. Well, strange to say the least.

* * *

“Today is going to be excellent!” Yeojin said loud. She was sitting on Hyejoo’s bed while the other two were finishing their make up to go to the party. 

“Your excitement is making me regret this choice already.” Hyejoo said looking to Yerim, the older smiled to her. 

“As I said, I won’t leave your side.” She winked before turning her back to the mirror. “I hope you don’t do anything sus.” 

“You know I won’t…” Yeojin said with a smirk, Yerim knew right at this moment this was about to be a long night. 

“I’m not sure if my clothes are okay…” Hyejoo said looking to the mirror. She was with her usual style, a ripped jeans, white t-shirt and one of her leather jackets. “What people usually wear in a party?”

“Literally anything you can imagine…” Yerim blew a small laugh and turned her gaze to Hyejoo. “You look amazing, Hye.”

“Oh, fruity…” Yeojin said lying on the bed and rolling her eyes. 

“Aw, shut up.” Yerim screamed and let a deep breath out of her mouth. “Hey, where is the jacket I like?” She said turning her gaze to Hyejoo again.

“You mean all of them?” The younger joked laughing a bit before Yerim slightly pushed her to the side. “It’s not here…” She said scratching the back of her neck. “I borrowed to a friend.”

“Since when you have friends that aren’t we?” Yeojin suddenly got up of the bed and raised a brow. 

“See? That’s why I punch her.” Hyejoo pointed to the small thing who was in front of her. 

“No fighting today!” The older grabbed Hyejoo’s hand and lowered it.

“I will agree just for now…” Yeojin said crossing her arms and looking away from Hyejoo, the taller snorted. 

“I will grab an overcoat…” Yerim said making her way to her room, it was a mess. There was hundred of clothes thrown around the room, and all this chaos only for her to choose a mom jeans and a grey shirt. “How am I supposed to find it here?” She sighed right before listening to someone knocking on the door, she would let the two get it. 

“No way!” Hyejoo screamed from the living room, crossing her arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Yeojin said loudly pointing her fingers to the smiley girl on the doorframe. 

“I had to make sure you all would go.” Sooyoung answered calmly. “And we are going first since we are supposed to organize and all…” 

“I thought it was business for the seniors.” Yeojin said raising a brow. 

“Yeah but Kahei was with a lot on her bag and Haseul made us help.” She finished her sentence and proceed to walk to the living room, pushing Yeojin to the side. The younger… growled? At her. 

“Haseul made or you asked for her to take the initiative since you can’t get any close to Vivi?” Yeojin’s words were kind of sharp, Hyejoo was confused if she was bickering or trying to understand the situation.

“Hyejoo, I’m sorry but your house is soon to become a crime scene!” Sooyoung said turning fast to look at the smaller. 

“Ah, it’s fine, do your thing you know…” Hyejoo said bored and waved her hands, it wasn’t the first time Yeojin was near to be killed under her roof anyways. 

“I don’t want anyone killing Yeojin yet!” Yerim showed quickly while still wearing her plaid overcoat. “Weren’t you supposed to be the mature one here?” She raised a brow looking at Yves. 

“Sorry, won’t do that.” The older said with a smug grin. 

“She’s the same as the stupid giant over there.” Yeojin said pointing at Hyejoo, who only narrowed her eyes at her. “Even the docs, leather jacket and brain full of shit.” 

“I know you said no fighting today…” Hyejoo looked at Yerim. “But it wouldn’t be a fight if she just accidentally flew out of the window.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Sooyoung said doing a thumbs up to Hyejoo

“Ah, shut up you all, let’s just go.” Yerim shook her head in surrender before grabbing her phone with one hand and Hyejoo’s hands with the other. 

“Aw, so cute, they always walk around with intertwined fingers.” Soo said pointing at the duo while they walked out of the house. 

“They are married and don’t accept.” Yeojin proceed after them with a smirk. 

“Give me a fucking break, annoying gremlin.” Hyejoo said rolling her eyes, but her cheeks were red. 

“I don’t want to go with you three together, I will lose my mind.” Yerim whined while closing the door. 

And she was right, the ride to Park Sooyoung’s house was a nightmare, she sat between Hyejoo and Yeojin while Soo was in the front, right by the driver’s side. She almost got slapped around sixty times by the two annoying kids on her side, and she couldn’t even stop them because Hyejoo was still holding her hand and Yerim was trapped around her other arm. Yerim missed Haseul.

* * *

This wasn’t what Hyejoo was expecting from a party, there was just a few people walking around, the music wasn’t blasting her eardrums and she could easily spot her friends sitting on a couch that was near a glass door leading to the garden. 

“You are late!” Haseul said when the group made their way to them. 

“I’m sorry, I went to check if they would really come this time…” Sooyoung said crossing her arms and looking to Jinsoul and Kahei that were sitting on Haseul’s side. 

“I was already doing that.” Yeojin said, she made her way to sit at Kahei’s side, the older hugged her tightly. 

“I was expecting… More people?” Hyejoo said raising a brow, she felt Yerim squeezing her hand a little. 

“The seniors usually come first to help with the organization, the others may come in one or two hours.” Kahei explained. 

“I thought Sooyoung was a junior…” Yerim said and changed her gaze to Jinsoul. “You didn’t say she was in the same class as Haseul?” 

“She is…” The girl with dark hair answered lifting her eyes from her phone. “It was supposed to be at Vivi’s house this year, but she didn’t agree.” 

“My house isn’t even big enough to support that many people.” Kahei said rolling her eyes. 

“Your apartment is literally bigger than mine.” Soo said shocked, Yerim was pretty sure this was the first time she saw them exchanging real words. 

“This means Kahei is also rich rich?” Hyejoo lifted her weight from on foot to another, she already wanted to sat. 

“Just look at her face.” Yeojin said poking the older cheeks. “This is a face of someone who never went into a subway.” Yerim blew a small laugh. 

“This reminds me of someone…” She almost whispered, Hyejoo was probably the only who listened since she looked at her with a confused expression. 

“I don’t have a car, I literally only take the subway…” Kahei shook her head. 

“Are them already coming?” Haseul fixed her glasses looking at Jinsoul’s phone. 

“You should already know how Jiwoo is.” Jinsoul snorted and let her body fall deeper on the couch. “She’s always late…” 

“I thought Jungie said she wouldn’t let Jiwoo get late today.” Yeojin clearing her throat made Haseul look up at her sister.

“Jungeun always says that and it never changes shit.” Yeojin said. Soo and Vivi shook their head in agreement. 

“May you all like, I don’t know… Fucking help me bring the other couch here?” Park Sooyoung randomly caught the attention of the whole group, she exchanged a deathly stare with Soo. “You should do it alone.” 

“I know I have excellent arms but this doesn’t mean I’m the Hulk…” Soo said with a smirk, the other Sooyoung grunt in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry to break it up for you…” Hyejoo said staring at Yves while trying to hold her laugh. “But… Where’s the excellent arms at?” The loud laugh Yeojin gave was enough to make Hyejoo give up on holding her own. 

“It’s probably on her dreams.” The smaller said still trying to hold her breath. Yerim exchanged a look with the other three girls as if asking if she could lock them in a room already. 

“This girl.” Sooyoung pointed at Hyejoo. “I like her.” She said and made her way to Soo. “Now go on with your fake excellent arms and bring the fucking couch here.” She said before dragging Soo away. 

“I hate you all!” Was the last thing them could hear from her before she disappeared in a corridor. 

“Deserved.” Haseul said and them all agreed with her. She looked at Yeojin. “You seem calm, should I be worried?” The smirk in Yeojin’s face only made all her doubts confirmed. 

“I’m just happy to be finally reunited with all my friends…” She didn’t even try to sound less fake. 

“If anything happens to me today just know it was Yeojin.” Hyejoo whispered at Yerim’s ear, the sudden approach from the taller made Yerim’s cheeks turn red. 

“She won’t do anything…” Yerim whispered back, giggling a little. “I’ll keep an eye on her.” She winked to the younger and before they could get trapped into their little world Kahei got their attention. 

“So… I’m going to get some beer.” She said getting up. 

“Oh, oh, I’ll help you bring it!” Yeojin went faster after the older girl. 

“Why she likes Vivi so much?” Jinsoul asked to Haseul raising a brow. 

“I never understood that too…” The girl with short hair sighed. 

Yerim and Hyejoo went to finally sit on the couch, as soon as Yerim let her body rest there Jinsoul dropped her arms around her shoulders and lied her head on her. 

“Sorry Hyejoo.” The older said dragging Yerim closer. “I’m needy.” 

“I-” Hyejoo shared a confused look with Yerim, what she was apologising for? “Okay? I guess…”

“Two years and you still messing up with taken people?” Haseul smirked at her friend, Jinsoul’s choking with nothing and the sudden completely red face of the youngers made her feel… well, lovely. 

“We aren’t taken.” Hyejoo and Yerim said quickly in unison, Hyejoo’s voice even cracked a bit, she could feel her ear burning. 

“You little devil, we promised never talking about our past mistakes!” Jinsoul said after recovering. Haseul was still wearing a bright smirk. “Yeojin’s influence over you is showing.” 

“I don’t pick up fights with anyone.” Haseul answered crossing her arms. 

“For now…” Jinsoul said and started to laugh a few moments after. “Hey, look at Soo struggling.” She pointed and the rest of the group joined her. 

The two Sooyoungs were trying to carry a huge couch from the corridor they crossed some moments ago, and well… Soo was clearly having the worser part of that. 

“Shut up or I’m killing you.” She managed to scream while trying to don’t trip on her own feet. 

“You shut up and pay attention to that!” Sooyoung screamed with her, Haseul just knew if it wasn’t for the couch between then they would’ve got into a fight right now. 

“Don’t scream with me I’m trying!” 

“Try harder then!” 

“Okay, someone please go help them before they snap into each other’s throat.” Haseul asked calmly looking at Jinsoul, Yerim and Hyejoo. She was used with the Soo duo antics. 

“Hye, you know I always trusted you, right?” Jinsoul said turning at the younger with puppy eyes.

“Suddenly I can’t hear anything…” Hyejoo said looking to her front and ignoring the three pair of eyes fixed on her. 

“Hye…” Yerim started, fucking Yerim, Hyejoo knew her body couldn’t deny to help now. “If you go right now we don’t need to deal with Soo’s scream anymore.” 

“Fine, fine…” She rolled her eyes and went to help them, she was surprised by how light the couch was. “You both are going through all that because of this?” 

“She’s such a simp.” Haseul said laughing. “How you say that’s platonic?” 

“It’s just a friend thing.” Yerim snorted rolling her eyes. 

“Kiss is also just a friend thing.” Jinsoul said with a smirk poking Yerim’s cheeks. 

“You-” She started to say but gave up, she wouldn’t push it farther, not today at least. 

“If I see you in my front another time tonight I’ll commit arson!” Sooyoung said to Soo before turning her back to them. 

“That’s on sexual tension, darling!” Soo screamed to her and sat on the other couch crossing her arms. “So annoying…” 

“You are the one annoying.” Hyejoo said before sitting on Yerim’s side again. 

“Why they hate each other?” Yerim asked, she was actually pretty close to think everyone in their college hated Sooyoung, she saw her friend bickering with literally everyone who breathed near her. 

“Some childish bullshit about not being the only Sooyoung of the class.” Jinsoul said bored. “And they decided to push it until college.” 

“I never decided anything…” 

“You never do.” Yeojin said from behind Sooyoung, they were back with a lot, like… really a lot of beers. 

“Please don’t drink it all yet, there’s still a lot of people to come.” Kahei said before sitting at Soo’s side, Yerim raised a brow when she noticed how the whole body of the older girl stiffened after that, even Hyejoo noticed. 

“Jungeun and Heejin don’t drink, so…” Yeojin sat at Haseul’s side this time. 

“I don’t want any drinking challenge this time.” Haseul glazed firmly at her sister and Sooyoung. 

“Not crying this time too.” Kahei said not so discreetly. 

“I hate how well your memory works.” The girl on her side said grumpily.

“It’s usually like that when you don’t drink almost six bottles of vodka alone.” Haseul said taking a sip from her beer. 

“Ya! Okay, it’s the past, I’m a new Ha Sooyoung now.” She rolled her eyes before grabbing one bottle for her. 

“New is pretty much the only thing you are not.” Hyejoo said with a smirk. 

“Who insisted so much in bringing her? I’m about to fight.” Soo furrowed her eyes. 

“Who’s fighting?” Jungeun’s voice caught everyone attention, she had her arm intertwined with Jiwoo’s and the younger was smiling brightly. 

“Hello!” She said waving her hands choosing to ignore the previous discussion. 

“You are finally here.” Jinsoul said running to them and hugging the two. “I missed you so much.” The older whined. 

“It was just 4 hours apart, Jinsoul, for god’s sake.” Jungeun rolled her eyes failing on her task to push the older away. 

“I missed you too, Soul.” Jiwoo said pouting. 

“Ew, they are really made for each other…” Yeojin said with a disgusted face.

“Okay, okay, enough.” Jungeun looked at Jinsoul, she was with puppy eyes. “You are almost breaking me with this hug, for real Soulie…” 

“Ah, okay, I’ll let you go for now.” She sighed and let a kiss on Jungeun’s cheeks before letting her go. “But you not yet.” She proceeded to say to her girlfriend. 

“I’m not complaining.” Jiwoo said while grabbing Jinsoul’s hands and going to sit on Sooyoung’s side. 

“I thought you wouldn’t let her be late.” Haseul smiled when she noticed Jungeun walking to her side. 

“I tried, okay?” Jungeun snorted and let a small kiss on Haseul’s lip before sitting on her side. 

“You all saw that?” Yeojin screamed looking around the group. 

“It’s a Haseul first win!” Sooyoung screamed with her. Hyejoo tried to hold her laugh when she noticed the couple’s face going red, but apparently someone noticed that. 

“Little baby Hye laughing like she didn’t wish to do the same.” Jinsoul said pointing at her and Yerim hands. 

“What?” She gasped, looking away fast, her ears as red as Jungeun’s blazer. 

“I’ll just give up…” Yerim said running her hands through her hair after exchanging a look with Jinsoul, would she ever have a day of peace?

“I’ll go pick someone up, do not let my house break!” Park Sooyoung screamed with the group while she passed through the living room running. 

“Yeojin!” Soo called for the younger who just raised a brow. “You know what it means?” The worst duo possible were matching a very suspicious smirk. 

“Let’s go, fast.” The younger got up running to the corridor with Sooyoung right after her. 

“Ahh, not again…” Haseul rolled her eyes and went after them. 

“See? She’s like a mom!” Jinsoul pointed to Jungeun. 

“Stop calling her that or a milf, she’s younger than you.” The younger growled. 

“I thing hag works better in this case…” Hyejoo said taking a sip of her beer. 

“As the oldest here I’m not liking how things are turning.” Kahei’s tone was kind of authoritarian. 

“I’m so sorry.” The younger there proceed to say fast causing the whole group to laugh. 

It was almost calm there, she noticed after some days that her friends would never really get close to that word. Maybe Hyejoo could give a try to more parties.

* * *

Okay, Hyejoo was completely wrong, when it was around 10pm the house was already a mess, the song was too loud for her to even focus on her thoughts and the amount of people there were almost enough to drive her crazy, if it wasn’t for the couch she would defend with her own life and Yerim at her side she would’ve gone home half an hour ago. 

“Just try it then.” Soo said with a smirk, she was in a discussion with Yeojin about who could drink most, it wasn’t going to end well Yerim noticed. 

“Just wait right here, hag.” The younger screamed after focusing her eyes on Hyejoo and Yerim who were very close to merge with the couch. “You, kitchen, now!” She pointed at them and started to walk away. 

“Should we go?” Hyejoo asked, she felt a squeeze on her hand and followed Yerim. 

“I’m thirsty.” The older said while scanning the place after Yeojin. 

“You know that beer don’t solve that, right?” The taller chuckled when she saw Yerim rolling her eyes. 

“It can if you try hard enough.” She looked to her side and winked at Hyejoo, if she only knew how it made the younger heart flutter. 

“Hyejoo, I need your talents to make horrible drinks.” Yeojin looked around the table. “What do you think of… Whisky? Who the hell brings Whisky to a party?” 

“Rich people, maybe?” Yerim let both her hands resting on the island which was full of the most different alcoholic bullshit she could ever think of. 

“I never did it, whatever…” The smaller went back to looking around. “Then vodka, gin and, is that soju?” She looked at Hyejoo with a raised brow. 

“There’s a possibility of we killing her if we just throw it all together?” Hyejoo had a little smile on her face, she loved Yeojin’s challenges… when she was not the target. 

“I don’t think so?” Yeojin looked at her. 

“Then let’s just do it, give me a cup.” The smaller hugged her tightly before looking around for a cup big enough. 

“I’m really interested to see how this is going to end.” Yerim shook her head laughing. 

“Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here but, why is Yeojin so happy?” Haseul showed along with Jinsoul on her side. 

“Pranking Sooyoung.” Hyejoo said shaking her shoulders as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Why your hair is a mess?” Yerim raised a brow pointing at Haseul. She got even more confused when the older cheeks got red and Jinsoul giggled at her side, what was that?

“It’s not!” She fixed her glass looking away. 

“Sorry, Seul.” Jinsoul said still laughing and went to fix her friend’s hair. “Have you saw Jungie and Jiwoo?” 

“I thought they were with you.” Yerim analysed them, what was going on…

“Found it!” Yeojin showed up again with a really huge cup, she exchanged a look with her sister and raised a brow. “I knew it, whatever… Hyejoo, focus.” She dragged her friend to her side. 

“What is happening here?” Yerim crossed her arms looking at Jinsoul and Haseul, while the first one looked to be completely calm the second was about to lose her mind. 

“What’s happening with what?” Jungeun finally showed up, Haseul would thank her forever. “Finally found you.” She sighed and stopped at Yerim’s side. 

“What about Jiwoo?” Haseul was the one to ask this time. 

“Last time I checked she was making out with Yerim.” The second she stopped talking Hyejoo looked at them in awe, she got so confused when she noticed Yerim was still there. 

“Not your girlfriend, now focus!” Yeojin elbowed Hyejoo and got everyone’s attention on them, Jinsoul let a loud laugh. 

“Not Hyejoo thinking it was you.” She pointed at Yerim, her laugh was getting loud and loud, it made Yerim laugh along with her. 

“Not my fault if everyone here has the same fucking name.” Hyejoo snorted, why she was always being the embarrassed one?

“Oh, guys…” Jungeun caught their attention again, waiting for the dumbs to recover their breath. “Why are Kahei and Handong holding hands while going to the garden?” She pointed to a place making Jinsoul and Haseul turn on their heels. 

“Oh fuck.” They said in unison and it was right before Sooyoung stormed in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of vodka. 

“Hey, don’t get drunk yet!” Yeojin screamed when the older made her way out as fast as she came in. 

“We will… Be back in a little.” Haseul said grabbing Jinsoul’s shoulders and running after Sooyoung. 

“Find Jiwoo!” Jinsoul shouted to Jungeun before getting lost between the ocean of people on that house. 

“What’s up with Kahei and Soo after all?” Yerim turned to Jungeun, the older was looking calm even with everything that just happened. 

“It’s a very long story.” She blew a nervous laugh. “You got used with some time, it looks like they will never fix it anyways.” 

“They were so calm early…” Yerim pointed. 

“To be honest, even I was surprised with that.” The older said and patted Yerim’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about that too much, they will be okay someday.” She said with a smile. “And I will see if Jiwoo finished her smooch session…” 

“Hye, put more, fast.” Yeojin screamed when she noticed the taller was being too gentle on the amount of soju. Yerim laughed watching them right before turning her back at the duo.

* * *

“Are we late?” Hyunjin asked to her girlfriend, noticing how the house was already a mess. 

“There’s not late in a college party.” Chaewon pointed out. “And we won’t need to spend much time taking care of the drunk hags.” 

“We never did that.” Heejin said letting a deep breath out of her mouth. 

“Because you guys are bad friends and turned me away to kiss!” Chaewon rolled her eyes and snorted. “Let’s go fast, I need a beer.” 

“Hey, Chae!” She listened to a guy voice calling her. 

“Oh, fuck.” She grabbed Heejin and Hyunjin’s hands and started to drag them into the house. “That dude is fucking annoying.”

“Is the one from your class?” Heejin asked trying to hold a laugh. 

“No, it’s the one from Sooyoung’s class.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Some things never change, huh?” Hyunjin joked laughing along with her girlfriend. 

“Ah, shut up!” The blonde growled. “That’s why I don’t go out, I’m too pretty and got so much attention.” 

“Why I raised you so wrong?” The older asked fixing her glasses. “I thought Hyunjin would be my only mistake!” 

“Excuse me, I’m not a mistake.” Chaewon had to laugh with Hyunjin’s words. 

“Love your jokes…” The smaller said making a turn and trying to remember where was the kitchen. 

“Oh, they are there.” Hyunjin said looking up, she grabbed Chaewon’s shoulders and started to push her. “The perks of being tall.” 

“Sorry to break it up to you but you are not tall.” Heejin said at her girlfriend’s side. 

“Taller than you both is enough for my ego.” She spoke. 

“You won’t be so tall after I kick you until you get to Yeojin’s heigh.” Chaewon snorted, there was still a lot of people in front of her. 

Yerim was still laughing at Hyejoo and Yeojin little fight about how to make the drink worse. It was a pretty good pastime and she was focused on that, well, at least until she saw a blonde girl emerging from the crowd of people. Yerim furrowed her eyes trying to understand if her mind wasn’t creating a fake image because… Chaewon was with Hyunjin and Heejin? What. 

“Yerim?” Chaewon called uncertain, she would not confuse her best girl, well… none of her best girls in this case, she started to walk quickly, there was no way for them to go to the same college all that time. 

“Chae?” Hyejoo turned the right second she listened to Chaewon’s voice, she would recognize it anywhere, even with the loud song on the background, but she didn’t understand why she was calling Yerim. 

And then it all broke, Chaewon stopped her steps the second she saw them side by side, at the same time her heart was about blow up in happiness because, damn, they were looking so good tonight and see them at the same time was something she was secretly wishing for, but there was also the ‘oh my god, what are they doing here and what I do know?’ 

“Oh fuck…” Was the only thing she managed to say while Hyunjin and Heejin looked at her with a confused look and to make things worse… Yeojin showed at Hyejoo’s side, way more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties
> 
> I would say I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but... nah k. I won't take much time here I'm just so anxious to see how y'all will react after that not so surprising meeting, so that's all.
> 
> Once again, if you may, hmu on twitter - @poetheejin or ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> Take care and stay well  
>  bye~


	11. Chapter Ten: Baby Pumpkin Pie

“Hm… Chae?” Hyunjin was the first one to spoke after a few seconds, apparently her voice brought Chaewon back to reality. 

“Wait, was it Chae as in… Chaewon?” Yerim asked looking at Yeojin.

“How do you know her?” The high pitch in the blonde’s voice wasn’t in her control anymore. 

“They are my friends.” Yeojin furrowed her eyes looking at the three girls. “And yes, she’s Chae…” She crossed her arms. 

“I hate my life.” Chaewon started to laugh nervously, she looked away when she noticed Hyejoo and Yerim staring directly at her, they looked so cute right now, it was so bad that this wasn’t the best moment for that. 

“Now, how do you all know each other.” Heejin pinched Chaewon’s arms. “You never hang out with us on college…” 

“So…” Hyejoo tried to say but the words got lost in her throat, she scratched the back of her neck looking from Yerim to Chaewon, how was she supposed to explain? 

“I need a drink for that.” Chaewon hurried to grab the drink on Yeojin’s hand and took a big sip of that. 

“Wait! No!” The three youngers tried to say but it was too late. 

“Oh, what the hell is that?” She gasped putting the cup on the island again. She felt Hyejoo patting her shoulders and looking at her with worried eyes. 

“It was for Soo…” The younger said in a guilty tone. Chaewon almost forgot what was going on when her eyes got lost on Hyejoo’s black orbs, well, at least before she heard Yerim clearing her throat, catching her attention. 

“Spill, now!” Hyunjin said with a raised brow, she and Heejin got closer to the group now. 

“Haha, well… I guess I should start…” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck, everything Heejin said to her about Yeojin’s friends were slowly coming up to her mind. “I’ve been… well, hm…” She looked to her side to watch Hyejoo and Yerim. 

“We’ve been going out…” Yerim said in a low tone, they almost couldn’t hear her. 

“What?” Hyejoo looked at Yerim in a hurry. “I’ve been going out with her too.” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Chaewon laughed nervously when the duo looked back at her again, she could feel her face burning red. “Oh my god, what am I doing?” 

“Wait a second…” Yeojin hold her hand high. “Is Chaewon the caffeine addicted?” Yerim nodded. “And she’s also… The girl you talked about?” She pointed to Hyejoo and the taller mumbled a ‘yes’. “And, they are the two girls you also said?” She finished looking at Chaewon. 

“Hm… Yeah?” The blonde said closing her eyes, Yeojin and Heejin’s loud laugh filling her ears. 

“At least they know each other now.” Heejin joked, she must be very glad for the huge mental breakdown the blonde was going through right now because that was the only thing stopping her to commit a murder. 

“I can’t believe it, I’m really, just… wow.” Yeojin said laughing along with the older. 

Hyejoo was silently, she was sure her brain would break the day Chaewon and Yerim meet, because it wasn’t already doing so well since she found out about her feelings, but to know that… They were also seeing each other? Haha, fuck. 

And Yerim couldn’t help but try her best to hold her laugh because no way in the whole world that the girl she loved was liking the girl she likes… And she’s out of the equation, what was she supposed to do or feel, or whatever. She just wanted to sit on her room and try not to freak out. 

“I think the three of them broke…” Hyunjin whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. Chaewon finally opened her eyes again, and when she looked at Heejin there was just one thing there, a huge cry for help. 

“Let’s… Give them some time to, I don’t know… Assimilate it?” The older fixed her glasses and looked at Yeojin. 

“Yeah, let’s go to the couch, there’s air there.” She looked away and went to get some things to drink. She finally gave up on the scheming Hyejoo and Yerim bullshit because now it was starting to get a little… Out of control? 

“I don’t think I need air, I just… Fuck.” Yerim said, her eyes still fixed in Hyejoo and Chaewon. 

“I need to sit..” Hyejoo whined. 

“And I think I need to explain some things…” Chaewon looked at Heejin before the older went to her and they started to make their way to the couch. 

“Let’s go, you two…” Yeojin said dropping a lot of beers on Hyunjin’s arms and walking after the two with the taller. 

“I don’t think I have the right words to say right now.” Yerim looked at Hyejoo, the younger only flashed her a weak smile. 

“I’m not even sure of what I’m doing right now…” The taller snorted and just let her body follow Yerim when the older grabbed her hands and they started to walk.

* * *

Chaewon had exactly one thing going in loop on her brain, and that was Heejin saying how both of Yeojin’s friends were so clearly in love with each other but couldn’t do anything about that, and well… Apparently she ended up right in the middle of that, literally. 

The blonde was sitting in a couch with her whole body as hard as a rock while Hyejoo was on her side nervously playing with her hands and Yerim was on the other side resting her head on Chaewon’s shoulders. And right in front of them there was Heejin, whispering something to Yeojin while Hyunjin was holding an amused expression, Chaewon wanted to kick her so bad. 

“Are you mad with me?” The blonde finally said, turning to Yerim’s side. She tried the best to don’t be too loud for their friends to hear it, which was hard with the loud music. 

“Hm…” Yerim sighed and stopped to think for a few seconds, mad wasn’t the right word, she was just… About to explode, nothing so dramatic. “Actually no, it’s just… strange?” She looked at Hyejoo and Chaewon’s hand and flashed a weak smile, how could she be mad with them? 

“What about you?” Chaewon turned to look at Hyejoo now, the younger seemed so lost it was breaking her heart. 

“Same as Yerim… I guess.” Hyejoo scratched the beck of her neck and let a deep breath leave her mouth, she was really the unluckiest person alive, how the fuck was that even possible? 

“I’m sorry…” Chaewon mumbled and closed her eyes. Even thought this was not the best moment to do a brainstorm and play the intelligent one she was thinking so hard about how to… Fix that? Was it actually something to be fixed? She wasn’t sure, but whatever. 

“So…” Yeojin said after clearing her throat, getting the trio attention. “What are you going to do?” Chaewon rolled her eyes, cleared annoyed by her question. 

“Can we think about it tomorrow?” Yerim pouted. “I don’t think that’s the best place to have a serious conversation.” 

“But what about my plans?” The younger crossed her arms and Heejin pushed her to the side. 

“What we just talked about?” Heejin almost screamed, her tone could be easily confused with an angry one. 

“What plan?” Hyejoo and Chaewon asked completely confused. 

“You better don’t keep pushing your crazy ideas.” Yerim adverted Yeojin, ignoring the other two. She tried to sound intimidating but she was looking like a lost puppy in Yeojin’s eyes. 

“No fun!” She snorted. 

“Where are Sooyoung and Jinsoul?” The blonde asked after a few minutes. She was still trying to get over the trauma from last year party. 

“That’s actually an excellent question.” Yeojin looked around, she wasn’t seeing any of the older girls, and Jiwoo and Jungeun also disappeared. 

“My love left me!” Sooyoung showed out of nowhere and threw herself at Yeojin’s side. “I will die alone and cold.” She hugged the younger. 

“Can someone please take this thing away from me?” Yeojin tried to push her. “How much you let her drink?” She asked to her sister when she and Jinsoul emerged for the crowd right after Sooyoung. 

“Anything, she’s just being dramatic.” Haseul rolled her eyes and put the glass of vodka along with the beers. 

“Wait a second…” Jinsoul looked at Chaewon with a raised brow. “What’s going on here?” She pointed at their hands. There was an awkward feeling starting to grow. 

“Oh, it looks like they really liked each other, huh?” Haseul said looking at the taller, the arson line loud laugh left them confused. 

“You have no idea…” Heejin said exchanging a look with Chaewon before taking a sip of her drink. 

“How come Hye is closer with Chae than me since I know her longer?” Sooyoung finally left Yeojin, focusing on this was going to be better for her health than Kahei’s drama. 

“She’s not an annoying hag…” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “And I’ve met her before.” 

“… What?” The three older girls asked together. 

“If you knew her why did you kept asking if Yeojin’s friends were pretty?” Jinsoul furrowed her eyes. 

“I never did that!” Chaewon screamed, her cheeks were red and the two girls looking at her weren’t helping shit. 

“This is starting to become strange.” Haseul fixed her glasses and looked at her sister with a raised brow. 

“I did nothing this time.” Yeojin raised her hands in a sign of surrender. 

“That’s all on Chaewon this time.” Hyunjin said pointing to her friend. 

“Remember when I said I loved you this week?” Chaewon almost growled. “I take it off!” 

“I never saw you like this…” Yerim raised her head looking at Chaewon, there was something different in her eyes and the blonde wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

“You knew her too?” Jinsoul opened her mouth in surprise when the younger nodded. “How come? Why I didn’t know that before?” 

“Because anyone did…” Heejin sighed. “You guys going to talk or…” 

“We need to do it again?” Hyejoo looked around the group, her cheeks had been constantly red since Chaewon showed up. 

“Just wait until everyone reunites, whatever.” The blonder snorted. 

“Do you expect me to keep confused until that?” Sooyoung said trying to open the bottle of vodka. “Vivi is probably not going to show up again anyways…”

“I’m pretty sure she’s not the type to go home with someone after a party, unlikely someone else…” Chaewon said, she and Sooyoung were very near to killing each other right now. 

“Yeah, we stopping it here.” Jinsoul caught their attention. “No fighting, I want cuddles.” The older crossed her arms pouting. 

“I was sure my sister was providing this.” Yeojin said rolling her eyes and letting her body fall deeper on the couch, she didn’t even care about looking back at Haseul to see how red her face was. 

“What I missed?” Hyejoo looked at Jinsoul and Haseul and raised a brow. 

“Haha, anything, whatever.” Jinsoul patted Haseul’s head and looked at Chaewon. “So… My cuddles?” 

“Are being serious right now?” The blonde looked at Hyejoo and Yerim. “Can’t you see I’m the middle of something?” 

“… Wait.” Jinsoul raised her finger and it was like her brain was slowly starting to process. “No way…”

“Mom come pick me up, I’m scared.” Yerim said when the older fixed her eyes on her. 

“That’s starting to become interesting…” Yeojin said with a huge grin on her lips, she chose to embrace the chaos for the next hours. 

“Oh, hey, sorry to interrupt.” A deep voice caught the attention of all the girls. “Hello, Haseul, hey Yeojin!” The guy waved to the sisters. 

“What the hell do you want here?” Yeojin raised a brow to him, he was a sophomore of her major. 

“Yeojin, don’t be rude!” Haseul slapped her sister’s arm and looked at him again. “So… Xiao Jun, right?” He nodded smiling nervously, having that amount of curious eyes fixed in him was kind of terrifying. “What’s up?”

“Not much actually…” He scratched the back of his neck and turned to look at Chaewon, it took a few seconds for her to realize what was about to happen. “I was hoping I could talk with Chaewon.” 

“No way!” Yeojin screamed before burst in a loud laugh along with Hyunjin while the others girls tried to keep their chill mood, Heejin not much since she was slowly calculating how were the chances for the blonde to kill her if she joined the arson line.

“Can’t you like… Talk right now?” Chaewon tried to don’t express how close she was to lose it all. 

“Can’t we go somewhere more private?” It was like that phrase shifted something inside Yerim and Hyejoo, because the taller squeezed Chaewon’s hand a little bit while the other cleared her throat bringing the attention to her. 

“I don’t think this is going to happen.” Yerim said, Chaewon never expected to see her saying something in a tone like that. 

“Oooh….” Yeojin mumbled, her eyes were wide open as if she was watching the final movie of her favourite saga. 

“Yeah, I don’t have interest in going anywhere…” She sighed and waited for the guy to go, rolling her eyes when he turned. 

“She really just dismissed him?” Sooyoung looked at the group confused. 

“What did you expect me to do?” Chaewon raised a brow. 

“If you say you are too good for that I’m going to commit a crime.” Heejin pointed at the blonde, who had a little smirk. 

“But I am!” She let her body fall deeper on the couch and noticed Hyejoo and Yerim eyes fixed on her. 

“Who is he?” Hyejoo was the one to ask.

“Probably the new puppet on Chae’s little fan club.” Hyunjin said bored, it was probably around the thousandth time she saw her friend rejecting someone. 

“You do have a what?” Yerim raised a brow and opened her mouth, this night was being a huge sequence of founding out new things she wish she hadn’t. 

“A princess need her loyal followers.” Yeojin said forcing her voice to sound like Chaewon, she finished rolling her eyes. 

“I’m so close to get up and punch you…” The blonde furrowed her eyes.

“Not even Chae being mad with your demon.” Soo blew a laugh and took a sip of the vodka that she finally managed to open… With Hyunjin’s help. 

“May now we finally go back to the moment that I understood everything?” Jinsoul said loudly, bringing the attention to her. “You three…” She pointed to the girls who quickly turned their look away. 

“What’s going on with them?” Haseul raised a brow confused. 

“I’m waiting for them to say so I don’t be stupid out loud if I’m wrong…” The older laughed scratching the back of her neck. 

“Ya, I’m going to bring the missed ones.” Yeojin said getting up and pointing at Hyejoo. “You, come!” 

“Wait, why?” Hyejoo raised a brow when the smaller thing got her hands trying to raise her from the couch. 

“You are tall and I need eyes!” She screamed. 

“There’s Jinsoul and Sooyoung?” Hyejoo crossed her arms, she didn’t move an inch. 

“Soo will cry if she sees Vivi…” Yeojin answered as if it was obvious, the older mumbled a ‘I’m not like that’ or some fake bullshit, Hyejoo couldn’t listen well. “And Jinsoul… I just don’t want to be alone with her, Jungeun and Jiwoo…” She made a disgusted face while the girl protested from behind her. 

“Ahhh.” Hyejoo stood up. “I hate you…” She said looking at Yeojin’s eyes, the smaller just grinned in answer. 

“Should I go to?” Yerim asked uncertain. 

“Nah, you don’t move your ass from there, let’s go.” Yeojin grabbed her friend’s wrist and started to push her around. 

“So…” Heejin started to say when Haseul and Jinsoul sat, the older arms around Haseul’s shoulders while she tried to get a beer for both of them. “What is going on with you two?” 

“Which one?” Chaewon raised a brow and pointed at Jinsoul on her side. “Because if it’s them I’m also curious.” 

“The circle is complete, that’s all.” Soo said with a smirk. If Yerim wasn’t sure if she could be more confused that night, this moment just proved she could, and a lot.

* * *

“I would really like to understand why you guys get so excited over this.” Hyunjin mumbled taking a sip from Heejin’s drink. “It’s just a bunch of people with horrendous music taste.” 

“You don’t understand the importance of our tradition.” Sooyoung was half laying on the couch since Yeojin left along with Hyejoo. 

“And the music taste isn’t horrendous, I was the one helping with the playlist.” Jinsoul crossed her arms. “Yerim, tell her I have excellent playlists.” 

“Hm, what?” The younger blinked a few times, her brain had shut up from reality the moment Chaewon’s hands started to play with her hair. 

“You aren’t paying attention, huh?” The blonde blew a small laugh and looked at Jinsoul with a raised brow when the older pushed her to the side. “The fuck?” 

“I want the cuddles too.” The older pouted. 

“I’m literally doing the same with you?” Heejin’s laugh got their attention once again. 

“Our little Chae need to get used with using both hands now.” She joked. 

“Jeon Heejin, you and your furry are so close to living under a bridge!” She snorted rolling her eyes. 

“My blackmail Sooyoung plan is still up.” Hyunjin had a proud smile on her face, how could someone be so happy with that? 

“Blackmail who?” The older turned to Hyunjin, Chaewon chose to ignore their bickering, it was just the first one yet. 

“Hey…” Yerim called with a soft voice, turning her eyes to Chae, the blonde looked fast, she was feeling like everything was about to break in a spam of seconds. “Hye’s jacket looks good on you.” She smiled. 

“Oh, thanks…” Chaewon looked down to the giant jacket on her body, her cheeks a little red. “No, wait… How you knew?” The blonde scratched the back of her neck confused. 

“That’s her favourite jacket.” Yerim laughed a bit. 

“Hm… Wow.” She wasn’t sure of what to say, she spent a few seconds getting lost in Yerim’s eyes until she realized. “So, wait… On our date?” 

“Yeah.” The younger girl laugh filled the space the group were, bringing a lot of curious eyes on them. “But I honestly think it looks better on you than me.” She finished her sentence with a smile. 

“I’m so off today that I’m not sure if you are just complimenting, flirting or both…” Chaewon said and the sudden spark on Yerim’s eyes made her confirm it was either, the second or the third one. “It looks good on you both, by the way.” She sighed. 

“Am I drunk enough or…” Sooyoung tried to whisper, something that clearly she couldn’t. 

“We found the lost soldiers.” Yeojin showed up holding Jiwoo’s and Jungeun’s wrists while Hyejoo was talking with Kahei a few steps behind them. “Now everyone sit down, we have an announcement.” 

“I don’t think there’s enough space for everyone…” Kahei said and the moment Sooyoung heard her voice she hurried to sit still, getting closer to Heejin. 

“Hm… Yeah.” Hyejoo looked to where she was, watching Chaewon and Yerim cuddling was kind of bittersweet to her. “I want my place back.” She looked to Jinsoul when the blonde crossed her eyes with her. 

“I will only let it go for now…” Jinsoul furrowed her eyes and went to hug Haseul again, Hyejoo took her place. She couldn’t manage the growing smile on the corner of her lips when Chaewon started to play with her hair too. 

“Still not enough space.” Jungeun crossed her arms and raised a brow to Yeojin. 

“What you expect me to do? Sit on the floor, I don’t know.” The gremlin pushed her a little to the side and sat near Sooyoung. 

“My lap is free, you know…” Jinsoul said, Hyejoo looked disgusted to her side along with Chaewon. 

“Ehh, no?” The blonde hurried to say. “I don’t want this kind of vision while I can still process what I’m thinking.” 

“Oh, come on!” Jiwoo said hugging Jungeun’s back and pouting. “I don’t want to stand.” 

“Get a chair then?” Hyunjin said as if it was obvious. “I’m sure there are some in the kitchen.” 

“They are on the same room as the couches were.” Soo looked over the three girls. “It’s by the end of the corridor. 

“Yeah, we can help.” Haseul said looking at Jinsoul and raising a brow. 

“We can?” The older asked uncertain. 

“Ignore her, she’s stupid.” Jungeun rolled her eyes and got Haseul’s hands bringing her up. 

“I wish so much I couldn’t understand what is going on…” Yeojin whined when the four went to supposedly bring the chairs. 

“What is going on?” Hyejoo whispered looking at Yerim. 

“You will understand some day.” The older said squeezing her friend’s hand. 

“And sooner.” Yeojin joked, Chaewon was once again about to blow a kid. 

“So… what’s the announcement?” Kahei asked unbothered by Sooyoung’s almost cold glare fixed on her. 

“Let’s wait… again.” The younger rolled her eyes and let her body fall deeper on the couch. Not even all the days she played therapist with her friends were enough to prepare her for that.

* * *

Yerim slowly opened her eyes, her head was heavy as fuck, not that she drunk a lot in the party, she had a very high alcohol tolerance, but everything that happened there made her feel, well… Dizzy. 

They spent almost one hour waiting for the girls to come with their chairs, then they had to explain, at least try to, how Chaewon was going out with her and Hyejoo, then they had a huge moment to make jokes with the three who hated it a lot, and everything went downhill when Yeojin proposed for then to play some drinking games. 

Two rounds in and Jinsoul was already talking gibberish and with her cheeks pink, Yerim sadly noticed how touchy she got when drunk, actually she was already touchy when sober so it just got a lot worse. 

At a moment Sooyoung disappeared with some girls, apparently she decided to break some record bullshit about how much girls she could kiss in one night, Heejin and Hyunjin also went out of their sight in a moment. Kahei went back to the girl she was talking and a very drunk Yeojin started to recruit people to sing with her… On top of the kitchen’s island. 

At that point it became practically a meeting of the people with a confused relationship status. Jinsoul being needy while hugging Jiwoo and Jungeun in a couch, with the second girl being absolutely grumpy over the older words. And a sober Haseul laughing at them and trying to keep a conversation with Chaewon, Hyejoo and Yerim since the trio were… Acting completely awkward. 

Yerim sighed loud when the flashes of the party were running through her head. She looked at the arm resting on her waist and turned around to look at Hyejoo, the younger also made her participation on Yeojin’s devilish game. She started to look at the peaceful traits the taller had when sleeping, damn why she was so pretty? And why was she liking the same girl as her and not in fact her? 

“No time for that, Yerim…” She whispered and slowly got out of the bed, trying to no wake Hyejoo up. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. “We must talk and I need to eat.” She said while looking around until realize she would need to actually do their lunch. 

Well, anyways, she liked to cook and it would probably keep her head focused in something, even though she had just one thing going in a loop on her mind, what were they supposed to do now? Specially her, she was willing to give up on her feelings for Chaewon if that made Hyejoo happy, she could just… Still living her life as she always did since the day she found out about her feelings for her best friend, it would work, right? 

Well, she hoped. But then again, what if Chaewon is really interested in her? Because she couldn’t say if they were just flirting and playing around or if the older felt something. Maybe Yeojin could help… Yeah, she would see Yeojin. She decided with a huge smile on her face while starting to get their lunch done. 

“What are you doing?” Hyejoo talked in a sleepy voice suddenly showing on the kitchen. 

“Lunch?” Yerim said looking at the younger, she was so cute… Oh fuck, focus, Yerim. 

“Isn’t it 8am?” She made her way to the table and sat there, letting her face rest on her palm. 

“It’s almost 3pm, Hye.” The older blew a small laugh. “I did carbonara, hope you are hungry.” 

“I’m but my head is about to blow.” Hyejoo snorted looking around. 

“Here…” Yerim said after a few minutes, putting a glass of water and a painkiller in front of the older girl. “I guess you will need after drinking that monstruous thing you did with Yeojin.” 

“I thought it would be only Soo…” The younger whined and took the medicine. “She played me.”

“And are you even surprised?” Yerim crossed her arms and raised a brow. “She always do that, you should know better at this point.” 

“In my defence, my brain was kind of off yesterday…” She sighed.

Hyejoo was never the type to be sure of her own feelings, but if there was something for sure, this thing is that she was feeling way more messed up than the usual amount. She had just got into a date with Chaewon last week, how is she supposed to feel knowing that she’s also the girl that has been with Yerim? Not that she was mad, she was just… with no safe point. 

“You tell me.” Yerim rolled her eyes and went back to the table, serving the lunch for both of them. 

“You like her?” The younger burst out of nowhere, her eyes fixed on anything but Yerim. 

“Wow…” She said before giving a nervous laugh and sitting in front of Hyejoo. “Do you like her?” She asked back. 

“I asked first.” Hyejoo pouted. 

“But I’m older.” Yerim pointed with a little smile. “It’s okay if you do…” It wasn’t completely okay to be honest, but she would manage to live with that. 

“But it’s also okay if you do, too.” Hyejoo finally looked back at Yerim, there it was, they got lost into each other eyes. For a very quickly moment Hyejoo thought it wouldn’t end so bad if she just went straight to the point and confess to Yerim she loves her, she always did and would still love her, always. But it passed, she wasn’t brave enough. 

“I don’t think we will go anywhere with that conversation…” The older sighed frustrated. 

“Maybe we should wait to talk about that along with Chae?” Hyejoo asked uncertain and Yerim nodded in agreement. “But there’s one thing we should like… Solve now.” 

“Is it about us?” Yerim took a sip of her juice and raised a brow. 

“Will anything change?” The sad tone of the younger voice made Yerim’s heart ache so much. 

“Hye…” She started in a low tone and reached automatically for Hyejoo’s hands. “Any girl in the whole world will change the way I feel about you…” The moment she notice her questionable choice of words she cleared her throat. “I mean, the… The friendship we have.” She corrected herself quickly.

“I’m afraid of… I don’t know.” Hyejoo was feeling her whole body trembling, was that unsolved emotional bullshit or she was just about to cry? “If anything bothers we should say it, right?” She ended up just bringing back the promise they made. “So… No fights or dramas between us, okay?” 

“I wouldn’t fight with not even if I wanted.” Yerim laughed. She got up and went to hug Hyejoo. “You are my baby pumpkin pie.” She said and gave a kiss on Hyejoo’s cheeks. 

“What’s that even supposed to be?” Hyejoo’s laugh made Yerim feel better, she didn’t notice how red the younger ears were with her proximity. 

“That I love you.” She tightened the hug. Yeah, Yerim just wished the younger loved her back the same way, but no time to get emo yet, right? 

“I love you too…” The younger mumbled and poked Yerim’s cheeks, part of the storm inside Hyejoo stopped. She always felt like something would get better as long as Yerim was by her side.

“Now let’s eat and try to recover for… Well, tomorrow.” Yerim sighed making her way back to her chair, she waited until Hyejoo started to eat. 

“You should do our diners more times, it’s really good.” She said giving a thumbs up. 

“You know I learned with the best.” Yerim joked and started to eat too. Their lunch was silent as it usual was. The only sound around the house was from their hearts beating faster and faster as they started to wonder again how the conversation with Chaewon would go. 

Well, no one is ready to this kind of thing anyway. The worst part, at least for Hyejoo, was to fully understand how she was feeling in the middle of that. The rest she could deal a little later.

* * *

Chaewon wasn’t any closer to a better state than Hyejoo and Yerim, she rolled to the other side of the bed to keep her eyes out of the strong rays of sunlight passing through the window just to face a sleepy Haseul hugging a way sleepier Yeojin. The blonde had to force her brain a little to remember how she ended up going to Sooyoung’s house. 

She went to check around the house looking to see if the older was any better and trying to keep herself as far away from her phone as possible. 

“I can’t believe she’s about to make me go up two flights of stairs…” Chaewon mumbled resting her head on the doorframe of her friend’s room. One of the few things they had in common was some weird obsession with rooftops. They felt calmier looking the city from above and seeing the sky closer. 

After checking the kitchen to get a huge mug of coffee for both, Chaewon tiredly made her way to the terrace, she would always envy Sooyoung’s apartment for this very exclusively thing. It was rare to found a terrace on that city. 

“Peek-a-boo.” She said announcing her presence there. The older was sitting on a couch, looking to the big garden that was there. 

“If you came to annoy me just leave, my head still pounding.” Sooyoung said fixing her eyes on Chaewon’s.

“Don’t be grumpy, I bought more coffee.” She put the two mugs on a table that was near and sat on her friend’s side, hugging her legs and looking at the older. “What’s that about?” 

“Why would I tell you?” The taller rolled her eyes and got the coffee to take a sip. “You are always on Vivi’s side…” 

“To start with that, I’m at no one’s side.” Chaewon said slowly. “You both were wrong, and actually you both stay doing some bullshit, but whatever…” She sighed. “The point is, I’m your friend, and also Kahei’s, I won’t be against anyone.” 

“But you defend her more than anything…” The short haired girl turned to look at Chaewon. 

“Because it’s cool to annoy you?” The blonde said with a smirk and the older snorted in answer. “Now seriously, what’s going on?”

“It’s just very funny to me how she broke up with me because she needed to focus on her job and her studies and now she’s dating that girl.” The fragility in her voice almost made Chaewon go running to hug her, but she hold herself a little, if Soo started to cry now she wouldn’t stop any soon. 

“Handong? She’s not dating her…” The younger reached for her mug, she should’ve gotten some painkillers too. “It was just a party, you also kissed people there.”

“Only after I saw her.” She pointed. “I had a plan with Haseul and Jinsoul, which was basically… Not being a dick there to see if at least she would go back to have a normal conversation with me.” 

“Well… From what the girls said she was talking with you, until you started to act like a dick.” Chaewon raised a brow. 

“But I only did it because she was with that girl.” Sooyoung sighed. “Okay, I admit maybe I acted wrong…” 

“Maybe?” The blonde tried to push her a little. 

“It’s not my fault.” The other girl sighed. “I wonder what would’ve gone different if I didn’t spend so much time with Jinsoul back then.’

“I will never get over the fact you guys were practically dating, that’s disgusting.” Chaewon made a weird expression causing the older to laugh a bit. “Same with you and Haseul, I thank god everyday for saving me from you guys during your first year.” 

“Ah, it was cool.” Soo said smiling briefly. “Well, until everything went wrong, obviously.” 

“Look, I got an idea.” Chaewon suddenly said in an excited tone. “Talk to her!” 

“Only that?” The older furrowed her eyes when the blonde nodded quickly. “How you expect me to break over the walls she built around her to just… Talk?” 

“There are no walls, you are being stupid.” She rolled her eyes. “I mean… It’s clear she spent about 95% of her time working on some college shit, but was she like that before?”

“Not even close.” Sooyoung stopped for a few minutes to see if Chaewon would say anything else. 

“So…” The blonde took a sip of her coffee. “Maybe something happened and you never noticed because you were too worried trying to dismiss the thirty girls you kept around your fingertips…” 

“It wasn’t thirty, okay?” She crossed her arms. “I would probably notice something.” 

“Would you really?” 

“I may look and act like one, but I’m pretty much not stupid.” Chaewon’s laugh filled the ambient. “Especially if it’s about her. And by the way, it’s been two years…” 

“If you are still in love with her you should go after a way to solve it.” The younger explained, it was like she was teaching a kid. “If not for you both go back, at least you will know exactly what was going on in her mind, and maybe it will help you finish this chapter.” 

“Are you sure you really aren’t Jinsoul’s sister?” Sooyoung joked. 

“We only share an incredible talent, visual of goddesses, an amazing brain and being the black sheep of our family, no blood related thing you know?” 

“Why you always bring serious stuff on your jokes?” The older pushed Chaewon’s shoulders slightly. “She said practically the same to me, something about talking being the solution to everything.” 

“She’s right.” Chaewon said after thinking how she would also need to talk with her girls… If she could call them that way at this point. “You should listen to her, she has three girlfriends.” 

“And you do have two, so I guess I’m being tutored by masters.” The blonde narrowed her eyes with the other girl words, she never expected Sooyoung to be that smooth when changing the subject for one she would give her life to avoid. 

“Haha, not funny.” She finally said before letting her body fall deeper on the couch. “They L word each other.” She sighed

“Yeah, It’s pretty obvious…” The older said and cleared her throat fast when she noticed what she said. “I mean, well, they… They are going out with you so, I don’t know, maybe they like you too?” 

“What if I’m just being used to fill the other’s place?” Chaewon let escape the thought that was going in spiral around her head since last night. “It would suck… Twice.” 

“They don’t seem to be like that…” Sooyoung said trying to calm her friend. “There was that time Yerim and Yeojin dated and they looked like… Really loving each other and…” 

“Pause, Yerim and who did a what?” Chaewon gasped, her brain was still trying to put everything on the right place, and apparently she completely erased the detail about Frodo’s cousin dating one of them. 

“I wish I could take a photo of your face right now, it looks so good.” The older lied down on the couch laughing loud. 

“I’m about to freak out, Ha Sooyoung!” The blonde stood up and pointed to her friend who could barely keep her eyes open. “How will I live having that image on my mind?” 

“You won’t…” She was still laughing while trying to recover her breath. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it…” She sat again when the older recovered a little bit. “Well, at least she increased her taste along the years because I’m not on that level…” 

“And so is Hyejoo…” Sooyoung regretted a little bit when Chaewon almost fired her with her gaze. “Well… Whatever you decide with them, which I hope you do fast because me and Kahei are enough of awkwardness for Heejin and Jiwoo’s party this Sunday.” 

“Fuck…” Chaewon mumbled, damn, there was a lot going on at the same time. 

“I will anxiously wait for you to see we performing on the Regional Dance Convention.” 

“No way…” 

“I would not lose the chance to cast talented dancers.” 

“I can’t believe they are working with you.” Chaewon laughed in disbelief. All this time Chae thought the universe was playing with her when in reality it was kicking her ass… “What will you perform?”

“Until know only Criminal by Taemin is confirmed.” The smirk on the older lips made the blonde’s heart lose a few beats. “You better be prepared, you know.” She said petting Chaewon’s head. “As Jinsoul once said… Conversation is the solution to everything.” 

“You are going to make them kill me and Jinsoul’s advices are horrible.” The younger crossed her arms, she was grumpy. “How the fuck will I talk this fucking bullshit out.” She snorted. “How the fuck will I live after the presentation?” 

“No worries, I’ll give you a seat on the first row.” Sooyoung laughed loud when the other slapped her arm. “About the solving bullshit thing, I guess we are the same after all, huh?” 

“I will never agree to that.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. 

She would in fact never speak out loud, but she knew deep down she was very alike Sooyoung, maybe even close to how she was alike Jinsoul, but no need to burst the other ego out of nowhere. She had some huge decisions to deal right now and Soo’s bickering wasn’t in the middle of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... I'm back :]
> 
> First of all, I noticed these last weeks I have no physical or mental capacity to write a big drama, so to ease your hearts it will probably not get more messier than that... I guess k
> 
> I'm, as usual, looking forward to your comments, and I would like to once again thank for all the support, I know you all had been waiting for them to meet for some time now.
> 
> Then, for last but not least ig, hmu on twitter - @poetheejin or ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> See y'all next week, please take care and keep hydrated :]  
>  bye~


	12. Chapter Eleven: You Bring Up This Side Of Me

Chaewon wasn’t even close to be a lover of her 3D classes, she would regret every day of her life choosing this elective. 

“Why I didn’t saw you Saturday?” Sookyung pushed her own chair to Chaewon’s side, apparently she had already finished her project for this day. 

“I don’t know, my friends are the kind of people who usually bring a lot of attention towards us…” The blonde snorted, trying to fix some things on the character she was working. 

“Hyojung didn’t shut up about your friend the whole night…” Chaewon froze looking slowly to her side with curious eyes. 

“Wait… Lucy?” She asked interested, the other girl nodded with a small smile. “Which friend?” 

“I don’t know, she doesn’t say!” Sookyung’s voice got louder, making the teacher look right into them with a raised brow. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. 

“You better figure it out fast, I never saw her talking with anyone other than me or Sooyoung…” The smaller scratched the back of her neck. “I really hope it’s not Soo though…” 

“Probably not, she’s not into hags.” Sookyung joked. 

“Apparently she didn’t follow your steps, huh?” Chae laughed a little. “Good for her, good for her.” 

“Who do you think it is?” The short haired girl left her elbow resting on the table. 

“I only hope it’s not Yerim and Hyejoo.” She sighed, finally finishing her project. “I actually have no idea.” 

“Wait, Yerim as in the new producer half the college is starting to get crazy about?” Sookyung raised a brow. 

“They are what now?” The blonde gasped. 

“You don’t hear any gossip? What are you doing on your free time, for god’s sake.” The older rolled her eyes. “And Hyejoo is… in design, right? People have been talking about her too…” 

“I must be really a clown.” Chaewon blew a laugh.

“Why though?” Sookyung sounded confused. 

“They know my friends, right?” The blonde turned to her side to focus on her friend, the girl nodded. “Well, I’ve been kind of going on dates with them without knowing they knew each other…”

“You are more stupid than you look.” The taller was giving her best to don’t laugh loud. “This college will go feral if someone discover the most wanted girl 1 is going out with the most wanted girl 3.” 

“Wait… Who’s the second?” Chaewon chose to ignore the offense, because it was right this time. 

“Ha Sooyoung?” 

“Oh, so I’m first…” The smirk on her lips grew. “Just wait until I share this with Soo…” 

“You will make her brain break.” Sookyung turned around to grab her backpack. 

“If there’s one thing I love to do more than play animal crossing…” The blonde started to organize her things. “It is to annoy my friends.” She followed the older out of class to meet a very serious Kahei waiting for her on the corridor. 

“I need to find my girlfriends now, bye.” Sookyung laughed nervously patting Chaewon’s shoulders and waving to Vivi before making her way out there. 

“So…” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck. “Want to eat on the mall?” 

“You are not running away from lunch today…” Kahei grabbed Chaewon’s shoulders and started to push her around. 

“But they will be there, I don’t know what to do yet.” The blonde whined looking at the older, maybe she would spare some compassion. 

“Just don’t run away and then maybe you guys can fix that.” Her tone sounded more serious, Chaewon wondered if it was supposed to mean something else. “At least try.”

“Ah, I hate when you are right.” Chae crossed her arms and snorted. “But if anything goes wrong today I will blame it on you.” She furrowed her eyes looking at the older who only smiled a bit. 

“No, you won’t.” Kahei poked Chaewon’s cheek. “You should know by now anything will go wrong, it looks like they are incapable of taking big steps.”

“First of all, let them take things on their time, they are babies.” The blonde rolled her eyes, Vivi had an amused smile. “And in second… if that’s about their… Their clearly feelings for each other, I’m on my way to solve this.”

“You know Yeojin is trying to do that for more than a year, right?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll make it work.” 

“And why you think that?” 

“A pretty face and excellent persuasive skills can do way better than being small and annoying, you know?” Chaewon winked to the older. 

“Sometimes I ask myself what I got on my mind when I chose my friends…” Kahei sighed making Chaewon laugh loud before turning to her with an accusing look. 

“A big ass crush on Sooyoung, maybe?” She said with a smirk and got a slap in compensation. “Ouch, no need to fear the truth.” 

Chaewon froze on place when her eyes rested over Hyejoo and Yerim on her not so usual table, the older was resting her head on the younger shoulders while Hyejoo’s hands ran through her hair. Well, at least they didn’t fight…

“I brought the lost girl.” Kahei said making everyone look straight to them. Yeojin was sitting between Jungeun and Haseul, who were at Hyejoo’s side and on the other side of the table Sooyoung was cuddling with Jinsoul while Jiwoo and Heejin were chatting nonstop. 

“This feels so weird.” Yeojin probably said what was going on in everybody’s mind. 

“Ah, shut up knee-high kid.” The blonde burst rolling her eyes before going to sit at Jinsoul’s side, the older quickly dropped Sooyoung to go hug her. When she crossed her eyes with her new personal duo there was a smile in Hyejoo’s lip. 

“Knee-high is a new one…” Hyejoo joked. A smirk grew on Soo’s lips. 

“Going to add that on the list right between gremlin and bite-size.” Kahei sadly went to Jungeun’s side because right after she sat Yeojin screamed so loud. 

“Ya!” Yeojin pointed to Sooyoung. “You both dumb and dumber better shut up before I end your whole career.” She shared a fast deathly gaze with Hyejoo who was still pending about keep with the teasing or shut up for the sake of her sanity. “And you…” She slowly pointed to Chaewon, the blonde wasn’t even trying to hide her amused face. “You aren’t even tall enough to talk about me.” 

“At this point everyone here is tall enough for that…” Hyejoo mumbled in time to almost get a slap. “Not Haseul though.” 

“Know what? Kill her.” Haseul dropped Yeojin’s wrists letting it free for her to attack Hyejoo. 

“Yeojin, stop!” Yerim called the younger who froze right away. “I’m tired, please let me live…” She pouted and Yeojin snorted. 

“Saved by the bell.” The smaller said going to sit again.

“So… Are lunches usually that… turbulent around here?” The blonde played, she stopped her eyes on Heejin’s, she was looking at her suspiciously. 

“You would know if you spent more time with us.” Jungeun said raising a brow. “Actually, you would know a lot of things, huh.”

“Jungie… I’m so close to drop hands.” Jinsoul tightened her arms around Chaewon. 

“I don’t feel like letting this happen.” The older said to Chaewon. 

“No one can touch Jungeun or Haseul before Sunday.” Jiwoo pointed. 

“What about after?” The shock in Haseul’s voice made them laugh a little. 

“Okay, until Tuesday then…” The girl finished with a grin. “I want everyone health for my birthday.” 

“And I want my favourite dishes on our lunch.” Heejin fixed her glasses staring at Haseul. 

“I’m not willing to deal with you and Jiwoo fighting over what we will eat for the whole week again!” Haseul crossed her arms. 

“Not the fight over sweet and spicy foods again.” Kahei whined. 

“Wait, is it already this weekend?” Yerim looked around the table confused. “I didn’t know.” 

“I’m about to kill Chaewon.” Heejin fixed her eyes on her friend who was raising a brow. “How you don’t tell her such an important thing?” 

“Well, maybe it was because I had no fucking idea she knew you?” The blonde snorted, the amusement in Jinsoul’s face was putting a lot of questions in her mind. 

“It’s all fine as long as you guys can cook.” Sooyoung said calmly fixing her glance on the duo. “Because it’s usually me, Hyunjin and Kahei willing with a lot of food… Like, really a lot.” 

“I thought Jinsoul could cook?” Hyejoo raised her brow looking to the older who was hugging Chaewon like a bear. 

“She’s not so bad but she can’t do a real meal.” Jungeun mumbled. “Why do you think we always get delivery?” 

“I’m surprised by how you all managed to live until now.” Yerim blew a small laugh looking to Chaewon. “Now it makes sense…” 

“What makes sense?” Yeojin practically threw herself on their conversation. 

“Something about me stealing Hyunjin to give me food…” Chaewon said with a smile. 

“You said you weren’t stealing anyone.” The younger raised her brow. 

“So that’s why you let her on our house.” Heejin said after a few moments. “I won’t judge thought, would do the same.” 

“Wait a moment…” Jungeun said exchanging a look with Jinsoul. 

“They grew together and have the same type, that’s almost comic.” The older said laughing along with Jungeun. 

“What the actual fuck?” Chaewon looked at Heejin confused, the other girl was with practically the same expression. 

“Is this a triplet line reference?” Jiwoo said trying to understand them. 

“What is a triplet line…” The blonde sighed, really close to give up.

“It’s because they say we look like Hyunjin.” Hyejoo said rolling her eyes. 

“Wait, no…” Chaewon stopped to analyse them and looked back at Heejin. “Help!”

“I don’t care and I don’t want to.” Heejin waved her hands and turned back at Jiwoo. “By the way… It will be sweet foods this year.” 

“I never agreed with that.” Jiwoo said pouting. 

“Don’t care, I’m older.” 

“For a day, Jeon!” Jiwoo almost screamed. 

“Oh, I hate them specially at this period of the year.” Yeojin said rolling her eyes and looking back at her friends. “Have you guys done what I said?” 

“No?” Hyejoo mumbled in a low tone. 

“Not yet?” Yerim laughed nervously and looked at Chaewon. 

“What’s that?” She said, her voice almost cracking when the two pair of eyes fixed on her. 

“We need to talk.” They said in unison. 

“Can we do it tomorrow?” The blonde scratched the back of her neck, looking away for them. “I have some things to deal with today.” 

“Yeah, I think this will be excellent!” Yerim said excitedly. 

“I agree…” Hyejoo said sighing. She would give a hug in Chaewon after, she needed more time to try to organize her feelings. 

“I’m so proud of seeing my babies growing…” Jinsoul said pouting, she let a kiss on the top o Chaewon’s head. 

“They didn’t even start yet…” Yeojin accused, trying her best to don’t say any bullshit. 

“Well…” Jungeun caught their attention, still ignoring the fight between Jiwoo and Heejin. “More guests to Gundam night, then.” She said with a smile. 

“How come?” Haseul asked a little confused. 

“Let me explain…” Jinsoul grinned. “First, you are now officially a partner in our… well, you know, whatever.” The older joked but everyone on the table could feel the seriousness over her words. “And Chaewon will make them go too.” She finished winking to Hyejoo and Yerim. 

“Chae goes to the Gundam night?” Yerim asked in shock. 

“And she likes it!” Jungeun answered in the same tone. 

“Ah, come on.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “It’s fun.” 

“And that’s why she’s my baby.” Jinsoul pocked Chaewon’s cheeks. 

Even with all the things going inside her, Hyejoo liked to spend that moment with Chaewon and Yerim, she felt like meeting a new part of the blonde, and she also liked that part very much. 

And for Yerim, her biggest problem turned to know if she would manage to keep not only Hyejoo and Yeojin apart from each other, but apparently Chaewon got in the equation too, well, at least it was a good distraction to the anxiety swallowing her up.

* * *

“You have been looking for that damn phone for more than an hour, Yeojin!” Yerim threw a pillow on the younger. 

“Ah, don’t do that.” The smaller snorted hugging the pillow after it hit her face. “I’m still trying to process what happened.” 

“So am I?” The older let her back fall on Yeojin’s bed. “I didn’t even think something like that was possible, like… How come?” 

“I don’t fucking now, Yerim!” Yeojin rolled her eyes. “Maybe you two have the same type, I don’t know…” 

“Argh.” Yerim grunted, turning to the side and hugging her knees. “I don’t think I will survive tomorrow.”

“You better do.” The younger lay on the floor, facing the ceiling, “My scheme went to ruins now, completely.” She whined. “I can’t threaten Chae, she’s my bestie.” 

“There’s a lot to unpack in this phrase, first one being, you were going to threaten her?” Yerim’s voice sounded loud, she was practically screaming. “And then, since when she is your bestie and not me!” 

“She’s my second bestie, okay.” Yeojin turned to look at Yerim’s side. “And I wasn’t going to threaten her for real… Just a little bit, well, now I can’t anyways.” 

“Maybe Hyejoo were right and you are a little psycho.” 

“Only for the good ends.” The younger joked fixing her glasses. “Do you think I should include her on my therapy meeting?” 

“What?” Yerim sat on the bed, raising a brow. 

“You know, I’ve been working on you and Hyejoo’s case and-” She couldn’t finish her sentence because of Yerim’s words. 

“You know you aren’t a real therapist, right?” She crossed her arms. 

“I feel like one, so whatever.” Yeojin sat. “What you and Hyejoo decided to do?” 

“About us or about Chae?” The older got her phone to see a text, Chaewon had finally answered her, she was so scared of being ghosted. 

“I know you are fine.” The smaller rolled her eyes watching Yerim’s expression going back to a confused one. “Don’t act like anyone noticed you guys cuddling on lunch…” 

“But we always do that?” 

“Exactly, which basically means you both are good.” Yeojin let a deep breath leave her mouth. “And that makes me question a lot of things, like… How?” 

“We promised to be best friends forever.” Yerim said with a weak smile. “And even thought I like Chaewon, she won’t change that, I would happily let them together if I see they like each other.” 

“That fucking promise is pretty much the biggest thing stopping you to go further…” Yeojin mumbled in a grumpy, proceeding to talk before Yerim stopped her again. “What if Chae likes you both?” 

“Is that an option?” She started to laugh nervously, scratching the back of her neck, Yerim had only imagined two scenarios, them being A, she would let Chaewon and Hyejoo be together because they were liking each other, or B, she would try to become friends with Chaewon because she wouldn’t get in a relationship with someone Hyejoo liked. 

“I don’t see why that wouldn’t be, though.” Yeojin cleared her throat, she forgot that now she would also need to keep Chaewon’s feelings a secret, this was starting to get hard. “She was going out with both, she could pretty well like the two.” 

“I don’t know.” Yerim snorted. “Oh, fuck, what am I supposed to do if that’s the case?” She furrowed her eyes when she noticed Yeojin’s opening her mouth with that usual spark in her eyes. “If you say anything about me confessing to Hyejoo I’ll go after Haseul.” 

“But you do like her!” The younger almost screamed and then she realized. “Oh, wait… You do like her….” She repeated herself looking straight to the floor. Hyejoo and Yerim liked each other and Chaewon knew, damn! 

“Are you still here?” Yerim’s concerned voice brought Yeojin back to reality. 

“Allow me to say this is way more messed up than I thought.” Yeojin laughed, she was near to a mental breakdown. Her brain couldn’t remember what she talked with Heejin on the party but she knew it was supposed to be something important. 

“Is that even possible at this point?” The older pouted. “How could it be messier than the girl I like probably liking the best friend I’ve been liking for years now, and said best friend also probably liking said girl back?” 

“You have no idea of how tangled this is at all.” The smaller sighed and went to lay down at Yerim’s side. “Have you considered that she knows you like Hyejoo?” 

“How would she?” Yerim gasped looking at Yeojin with wide eyes. 

“Don’t act like that, you know pretty well everyone knows.” She pointed her finger to her friend. “And everyone also notice how you guys are into each other.” She emphasized her last words. “Subtle is not even close to be the right term for you guys, even without anyone telling her she would notice.” 

“But Hyejoo doesn’t like me?” Yerim pointed raising a brow. “Oh my god, I’ll need to go through a lot of explanations, I’m not ready for that, Yeo.” She lay down and turned to the side to hug Yeojin. 

“I’m meticulously trying to decide if I should joke with you or just be nice right now.” She gave up on the teasing when she crossed her eyes with Yerim, the older was with puppy eyes, almost on the verge of tears. “Ya, okay…” She patted her friend’s head and sat down, bringing the taller with her. “Want to see if Haseul made the cookies?” 

“I will only agree because it’s choco…” Yerim said following the younger with a smile starting to show on her face. 

Even if Yeojin rarely get her convenient solutions to her problems, she would always look for her, there was something very cosy and familiar about the way Yeojin comforted her, it always had, even when they just met, and for most odd it may sound, the spicy gremlin could be a pretty good listener. 

“Please, Haseul!” Crossed Yerim’s ears as soon as she made her way to the stairs, she grabbed Yeojin’s shoulders stopping the other girl to keep going. 

“What-” Yeojin tried to ask but her mouth was covered by Yerim’s hands. 

“I will pretty much not deal with this.” Haseul’s voice sounded completely unbothered. 

“Where’s the huge mom soul you were supposed to have?” Yerim recognized that deep voice, it was impossible to don’t. 

“It’s Heejin, I don’t want the cookies anymore.” Before she could go back to Yeojin’s room she felt the younger grabbing her wrist and stopping her. 

“She’s probably not with Chae, that weirdo don’t leave her house for anything.” Yeojin grabbed the taller until downstair, stopping in front of the other two girls with a smirk. “You know Jiwoo will get mad if she knows what you are doing, right?” 

“Ah, whatever.” Heejin rolled her eyes and snorted. “Haseul is a fake mom and won’t give me the sweet shit.” She crossed her arms. Yerim was with her whole body stiffen as hell, she wasn’t sure of how to act near Heejin now, had Chaewon talked about her and Hye? Would it be strange to ask? 

“I’m just trying to get what you both want and end the discussions why you guys had to be like kids?” Haseul said poking Heejin’s cheeks, it made a little smile show in her face. 

“Here’s the huge mom soul…” Yeojin rolled her eyes and dropped Yerim’s arms. “I’ll check the cookies.”

“Want help?” Yerim asked, her voice almost cracked from how nervous she was. 

“Yerim.” Heejin called her, there was something strange in her eyes. Yeojin wasn’t close and Haseul was apparently expecting a lot from that interaction. “Can I already say welcome to the family?” The older joked and started to laugh when she noticed the Yerim’s cheeks going completely red. 

“I… Sure?” She asked scratching the back of her neck. “No, wait, I mean… What? I don’t know, it is…” She snorted. Now she could even hear Yeojin’s laugh, damn. 

“I’m just playing, oh my god, I broke her.” Heejin walked to give her a tight hug. “And I thought Hyejoo’s reaction had been a lot…” 

“Did she cry?” Yeojin went back running to them, apparently Hyejoo’s suffering was a good thing to keep her mind distracted and her serotonin running. 

“No, but it was pretty close.” Heejin was still laughing a bit, she let Yerim go from her hug only to let her arm over the younger shoulders. “Her face just looked all red, you know the way Jungeun get every time a girl flirt with her?” Heejin said raising a brow and smirking, Haseul looked to the ground. 

“I bet everyone knows it, right, Seul?” Yeojin chuckled, Yerim was very close to join them in the teasing but she felt like her moment would still come. 

“Yeah, and then she couldn’t form any phrase and just kept there murmuring and clearing her throat while looking absolutely confused…” She finished, the proud smile in her face was practically shinning. 

“Don’t do these things with her…” Yerim almost whispered while changing her weight from on feet to another. She knew how hard these kinds of things usually were for Hyejoo.

“Oh, I also forgot you and Hyejoo’s oblivious love for each other.” When Heejin dropped that Yeojin lost it all, she started to laugh so much, Yerim clearly saw her soul leaving her body.

“Don’t say it like that, she can’t handle the truth.” Yeojin joked after recovering her breath a little. 

“May you both leave my kid alone?” Haseul finally stepped in, pushing Heejin away and hugging Yerim.

“I hate it when you guys start to act like Hyejoo likes me as if this situation wasn’t already a lot.” She whined and pouted. 

“Oh lord…” Heejin sighed and rolled her eyes. “What about Chae?” She changed her tone. “You know, I will not put myself into all of that like this kid here.” She pointed to Yeojin who raised a brow in confusion. 

“How much I talked with you?” She asked uncertain, the spark in Heejin’s eyes made her fear for her whole life. 

“We will back into business after.” The older fixed her glasses and turned to look at Haseul and Yerim, they looked like loving sisters right now. “But I will point one thing.” She furrowed her eyes and Yerim felt a cold going upon her spine. “If you or your girlfriend hurt her I will have no other solution but set your house on fire. I have a Hyunjin, she can do that.”

“The way I was taking it like a joke until you mentioned Hyunjin…” Haseul mumbled and tightened the hug. Yerim was barely breathing. 

“But then again, may I know if you perhaps, you know… Like her?” Heejin’s tone went to a fucking awful dictator to one of these cute girls Yerim would easily befriend in high school. 

“I…” She swallowed slowly, nervously looking around until her eyes fixed on Yeojin. 

“Don’t look at me, I have nothing to do with her.” The younger raised her hands and turned back to see if the cookies were fine. 

“You don’t actually need to answer that, I’m just trying to be sure.” Heejin laughed a little while scratching the back of her neck. 

“There’s also the thing that Chaewon isn’t, well… As oblivious as you and Hyejoo…” Haseul said slowly, going to sit on the island and dragging Yerim with her. 

“You all just came to an agreement that we love each other equally and are just stupid to see it, huh?” Yerim mumbled laughing bitterly. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” The three other girls answered. 

“That’s not like that.” 

“Uhum, honey, keep going like that.” Heejin squeezed Yerim’s shoulder before going to sit at her side, she reached to grab one of the cookies but Yeojin slapped her hands. “Ouch, why?” 

“It’s hot and Yerim will get the first one.” She said in an authoritarian tone. 

“You never did that for me…” Haseul pouted. 

“Are you Yerim? I don’t think so…” Yeojin said and looked back at her friend again. “Everything will work out tomorrow, at least one of the three has a brain.” 

“If she ever asks I never said that, but agree.” Heejin blew a small laugh and looked at Yerim. “Now, coffee shop girl.” She smiled and patted Yerim’s head. “Welcome to dealing with Chae’s fan club.”

“Oh, don’t even tell me that man…” Yeojin rolled her eyes and snorted. 

“Chae’s what?” Yerim shrugged looking around confused. 

“There are some bullshit in our college like the most wanted person and things like that.” Haseul tried to explain. “It’s pretty much like a high school thing, usually people like, well, Sooyoung keep bickering about she being one.” She laughed. 

“It’s basically the person a huge part of the college wants to make out.” Yeojin simplified and ignored Haseul trying to get her attention. “And Chaewon is with Sooyoung on that, I guess you could notice in the party.” 

“Yeah…” Yerim sighed, the amount of people coming out of nowhere to talk with Chaewon was kind of overwhelming. 

“Yerim is actually on the list now, apparently these weirdos have a thing for new people.” Heejin rolled her eyes. “There’s also the people who watch her streams and treat her like a goddess… And, well, basically everything she touches turns into gold so there are a lot of people.” 

“That explains a lot of things…” Yerim laughed a little remembering the times Chaewon talked about herself like a princess, which was practically true. 

“The superiority complex?” Yeojin joked. “That’s just the start.”

“It only get’s worse…” Heejin said. 

“Stop bad talking Chae like that, you both are insufferable.” Haseul snorted. “If you keep doing that I’ll make sure to don’t have anything sweet Sunday.” 

“But Hyejoo and Yerim will be cooking too, I can blackmail them.” The other girl smiled. 

“Why I am regretting my life right now…” Yerim said looking for Yeojin to see if she would help her but the younger was with a huge amused smile. 

“Heejin will probably be the worst part, but you deal with that with some time.” She finally said. “Now, eat and get happy.” Yeojin reached one cookie to Yerim’s hands and watched as she happily ate that. “Now the hags can go.” She said after getting one for herself. 

Yerim made sure to go back to Yeojin’s room as soon as they finished the cookies because she had no idea of how Heejin could be insupportable while teasing someone, and also because she found a way to go back into the discussion about the food for Sunday. She would pray for Haseul’s mental health, and also her own.

* * *

“Chaewon how the hell do I wake up to your alarm and you don’t?” Heejin slapped the younger arms until she opened her eyes screaming. 

“Leave me alone, I’m tired!” The blonde rolled to her side and got her phone to check the hour. “Heejin, what?” She pushed the older jumping out of her bed. 

“You are late?” The older raised a brow looking at the confused blonde running across the room. “You literally set your alarm to an hour before I would start to think about wake up…”

“I’m going to the cafe today.” She scratched the back of her neck. “Nah, know what? I will sleep.” 

“The hell you are, you woke me up, you will buy me pastries.” Heejin crossed her arms, sitting on the bed. “And what will you do there?” 

“See Yerim and get my breakfast?” Chaewon snorted and lay at Heejin’s side. 

“I thought you haven’t talked with them yet.” The older raised a brow, Chaewon would probably lose her first class if she kept lazing around like that.

“I will go to their apartment after college.” The blonde turned to get her pillow hugging it. 

“So… What are you going to do?” Heejin asked, she felt like it was her fifth time having this conversation with Chae but it wasn’t her fault if any day they got something different to put in.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, and like… They are into each other, that’s fucking obvious.” Chaewon sat and looked at Heejin’s eyes. “So, what if I tried to get them together?” 

“And what about you?” The older scratched the beck of her neck, was her friend about to completely lose her mind?

“Then it’s their loss…” Chae joked and laughed when Heejin rolled her eyes. “Look, if I keep pushing it I’ll stay feeling like they are I don’t know, using me to fulfil something.” Her tone went a little lower, as if she was scared of saying these words. “If they really like me, they will probably stay with me after solving their… thing.” 

“And you think they really like you?” Heejin did her best to don’t sound awful, she herself noticed Yerim and Hyejoo’s reaction when she played around them, but she wanted to be sure Chaewon noticed something before going further. 

“They act like that.” She smiled. 

“Yeah, they were hanging on you like lost puppies in the party.” Heejin played laughing along with her friend when she agreed. “And when that boy showed up, I’m sure Hyejoo was pretty close to strangle him.”

“Which one of them?” Chaewon asked after recovering from her laugh. “I didn’t even notice that…” 

“All of them, I guess… I mean, even Yerim was starting to look mad at some point.” The older fixed her glasses and took a deep breath to control her laugh. “They only relaxed a little when it was that girl, what’s her name?”

“Chaewon?” Chae asked raising a brow. 

“The way you remember the girl and not the boys…” Heejin furrowed her eyes. 

“My brain only deals with important things.” The younger winked and Heejin snorted in answer. 

“But, hey… You know Yeojin has been trying to scheme them for some time, huh?” She said looking carefully to Chaewon. “They are pretty dense about these things apparently, everyone notices that but then.” 

“But I have something Yeojin doesn’t.” She said simply.

“I’m really scared of your answer but what would be that?” Heejin noticed the smirk growing on the blonde’s lips and regretted it right in that moment. 

“As the one and only princess Chaewon.” She stopped to clear her throat. “I can be pretty persuasive, and by the way, it can’t be that hard if you just play a little low…” 

“And Hyunjin is the psycho, huh.” Heejin rolled her eyes. “That’s your plan? Play low?” 

“Don’t put it like that, I won’t be a bitch.” Chaewon slightly pushed Heejin’s shoulders. “I will just start to talk with them about that until they finally got enough confidence to talk with each other, I just need to… I don’t know, be their friend and stop kissing them in the meantime?” 

“Can you actually don’t kiss Yerim?” Heejin raised her brow with an amused smile. “Because you looked very happy after going to the cafe after your first date…” 

“Ya, don’t be like that.” The younger rolled her eyes and lay down in the bed again, facing the ceiling. “I mean… How hard can be to resist the temptation?”

* * *

Well, Chaewon found the answer to that just a few hours after, and the answer was… Hard as hell.

She didn’t have any idea she would be kissing Yerim on the couch of the younger living room when an apparently shy and very anxious Yerim opened the door with a small smile.

But here she was, laughing in the middle of the kiss because the taller is too euphoric and as clumsy as Heejin, actually it was around the third time Yerim almost made both of them fall to the floor, but Chaewon wasn’t mad with that, she was thinking the other girl was way too cute and wanted to protect her from the whole world. 

“Yerim, I literally saw you this morning.” The older said after recovering her breath a little, their foreheads where still touching. 

“It’s not my fault if you bring up this side of me.” Yerim answered simply, making the older laugh a little.

“And what would that side be?” Chaewon pushed herself a little far to watch Yerim’s face, there was an amused smile in Chae’s lips. 

“The needy one…” Yerim pouted. “And the addicted-on Chae’s mint lips too.” She finished smiling. 

“You-” The blonde started but her words died on her throat before she could say anything. 

“You know I’m just right.” Yerim winked to her with a smug smile. “Now if you allow me, princess…” She put her hands on Chaewon’s neck again, waiting to know if she could go back to her best pastime. 

“Just shut up, Choi.” The older said before grabbing Yerim’s collar to drag her close, going back to kiss the younger.

After probably a few more minutes, they broke apart almost jumping away from each other, not because of the lack of air in their lungs but they heard the door opening, Yerim was quickly trying to fix her shirt while the blonde ran her hand through her hair, trying to fix it. 

“What is going on?” Hyejoo stopped in the entrance to the living room, she looked at them confused. “Your cheeks are red…” She pointed. 

“You are out of your mind.” Yerim answered fast, looking down. She was feeling bad now, she wasn’t sure of why, maybe something about she kissing the girl her best friend may like. 

“I may not be wearing glasses but-” The younger voice was cut by Chaewon’s. 

“You do wear glasses?” The blonde had a shocked tone, which just became stronger when the girl with black hair nodded. “No way I never saw it…” 

“She only wears it at home.” Yerim let a deep breath leave her mouth and fixed her eyes on Hyejoo. “I don’t know why, she looks good with that.”

“You do that and you also looks good.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes and snorted. Chaewon looked between them with a raised brow. 

“So… Hm…” The blonde cleared her throat and got the attention on her again. “Other than you both being blind.” She started, making sure her words could be understood in either the ways she meant it. “Can we go to the actual subject, because I’m staring to get a little nervous here.” Chaewon finished with a nervous laugh, waiting for Hyejoo to got sit on her side, between her and Yerim. 

“Okay, talk.” The younger started nervously, she let her body fall deeper on the couch in a way the other two could stare at each other. “I-I’m… not starting it.” She almost whispered, looking at the two. 

“It’s fine, Hye.” Yerim said with a bright smile squeezing the shoulder of the other girl. 

“Then, I will go.” Chaewon also smiled to Hyejoo and patted her head. “I know I probably acted wrong, going out with both of you…” She looked around a little nervous. 

“I don’t think you did.” Yerim pointed and proceed to explain herself when the blonde eyes fixed in her again. “I mean, for what I know you never had anything exclusive or serious with both of us…” 

“She pretty much has a point.” Hyejoo agreed with her friend. 

“Hm, okay, but let’s say…” The older was starting to lose the words she intended to say, she understood what Hyejoo meant about malfunctioning near pretty girls. “Okay, whatever, well. I don’t want to hurt any of you, I really meant it.” There was a weak smile draw in her face. “And I don’t want you both to grow distant or anything like that.” 

“Actually, we already talked between us.” Yerim scratched her neck laughing nervously when the blonde raised a brow. 

“I’m not surprised to be honest.” Chaewon said. “I think it would be best if we… I don’t know… Take things slow? Like, maybe stop how we were going before?” 

“Is this kind of a breakup before even starting?” Hyejoo had so much confusion in her face that if Chaewon heart wasn’t about to explode because of her anxiety she would be laughing at the younger cute expression. 

“No!” She pointed out fast, making both of the other girls exchange a look. “I mean, maybe? Oh, fuck it, Hye.” Chaewon snorted and rolled her eyes. “I just think we should try to hang out together, like… the three of us, together.” 

“No more hanging out alone?” Yerim had that goddam puppy face that would make Chaewon get down her throne just to serve her. 

“Also, maybe?” The older let a deep breath leave her mouth again. “I don’t have idea of what to do, but I don’t want to leave you guys or cause trouble.” 

“You aren’t causing any trouble.” Hyejoo reached the blonde’s hands and squeezed it. “It’s just… Hm… It was kind of singular to happen.” 

“Singular is definitely a way to put it.” Yerim laughed a little, but there wasn’t much life in it, her eyes were practically fixed on Hyejoo’s hands. 

“A very good way.” Chaewon also laughed a little. “So… Friends?” She said expectantly, she wasn’t sure how they would react to that, and now she was definitely sure she couldn’t keep herself away from kissing Yerim, thank god Hyejoo wasn’t like that. 

“I think it’s a good start.” Yerim said excitedly and smiling. 

“As long as you keep as my game buddy…” Hyejoo said smiling. 

“You know I will, I need to keep beating your ass on Mario Kart.” The blonde pushed Hyejoo to the side laughing. 

“So, all these nights I couldn’t sleep because you didn’t shut up was because you were playing with Chae?” Yerim crossed her arms. “And you told me you were busy with work.” 

“In my defence, playing is my work.” She winked to Yerim. 

“Betrayal!” She turned to the side but it didn’t take long to Hyejoo to drag her, making her fall with her back on the younger lap. 

“Tickles?” Hyejoo raised a brow. 

“You better don’t.” Yerim hurried to say, but she wasn’t in her best composure to be authoritarian since her face was completely red and Hyejoo was looking so pretty… And well, also Chaewon. 

“I must admit I’m pretty surprised of how fast the things turned to be right.” She said smiling looking to her best girls’ interaction. Actually, she could still notice a certain tension there, probably from of the unspoken feelings, but she wouldn’t start these conversations today. “Well, anyways, we can tickle her later, I’m actually hungry right now.”

“Chae, you ate two burgers when you came…” Yerim said with a raised brow, trying to get up from Hyejoo’s lap but the younger was still holding her. 

“Yerim, that was almost four hours ago!” 

“No way that much time has passed by.” She finally sat, there was a shocked and surprised expression draw in her face. 

“What you guys were doing back then?” Hyejoo went back to the subject she was still trying to unfold from the moment she made her way to her house. 

“Listening to oh my girl.” The blonde proceed to say the first thing that crossed her mind. “But now can I please eat?” She pouted. 

“That’s pretty suspiciously.” Hyejoo raised a brow. “I will make us dinner, by the way.” She smiled to Chaewon. “You look cute.” Her body was in a little fight to decide if she could get close to her because she really wanted to pat her head from how cute she was looking but she was also a little scared to make a physical contact yet. 

“Wait, I will help.” Yerim got up to go after Hyejoo, but before going she stopped to poke the older cheeks. “Not only cute but also pretty.” She whispered and followed the taller. 

“Or I will be the luckiest girl on earth on I’ll lose my mind in the middle of that.” Chaewon said to herself before taking a deep breath and going after the two, lose her mind for good food could only be fair, right? She sat at the table and let herself be immersed on the two of them, they looked like a happy married couple while cooking, but also two kids who are best friends just playing around. 

The blonde sighed, she might be starting to understand what was the universe, or whatever the hell controlled this kind of thing, plan. She felt like she was right where she was supposed to be. Which was pretty much stopping a food fight to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning hyewonrimers, I came here to offer my weekly crumbs!!  
>  So... we finally got a not drunk meeting of our girls, how we feeling about that? Leave your comments, your thougts, wishes, whatever k   
> I just want to include that I've been thinking about that scene of Hyejoo almost seeing them since day 0, I was dying out of anxiety to make it to that part fast- 
> 
> I also have an annoucement to do, it's kinda bad but that's what we got from life, huh? So... I decided to follow Vivi's steps and sell my soul to architecture major and now I have no time to do anything, so probably after next week it will take more time for me to update, but I swear I won't give up on this, Puzzle is really important so me, so just hang on for some time and pls don't give up on us ;-;
> 
> ig that's all for now, you can find me daily freaking out on twitter - @poetheejin or send me something on ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> Pls take care of your health, stay well and stream odd eye by dreamcatcher, I'll catch you guys up next week  
> bye~


	13. Chapter Twelve: You Are Like The Stars

“Where are the shining lights?” Hyejoo asked looking to a bunch of mirrors, she never expected the aisle to be like that. 

“That’s not a movie!” Yeojin said rolling her eyes before she faced the mirror again. 

“But direct light help when someone is doing makeup…” The taller mumbled, she noticed the other girl raising a brow to her. “Kahei was talking about that the other day.” 

“Yeah, I know… I was there.” The older randomly decided to take them and Yerim to get lunch in a Thai restaurant during the week, Yeojin was still questioning the reason. “I can’t concentrate with you here.” She finally looked at Hyejoo. 

“But you always did makeup with me on your side?” Yeojin put her glasses on and took a deep breath. 

“Daily makeup and theatre makeup are two very different things, you want me to start explaining why?” 

“Nope.” Hyejoo hurried to say. 

“Yeah, I knew it.” She finished with a smug smile. “Sit there, what you want to talk? Let’s go straight to the point.” 

“You are being pretty direct this week, I’m not liking that very much.” The dark-haired girl made her way to the chair on Yeojin’s side and scratched the back of her neck. 

“It’s just that you and Yerim seen totally out of mind since you both found out about Chae…” Yeojin sighed before fixing her eyes on Hyejoo again. “I’m not judging though, even with my wonderful brain I’m still trying to process that.”

“Now imagine me…” Hyejoo gave a wry laugh. “I think they like each other…” 

“And why is that?” The smaller did her best to down roll her eyes, the only moment Hyejoo was supposed to be oblivious she was being smart, just not completely yet. 

“I’m pretty sure they were kissing the day Chae went to talk with us.” She looked to the floor. “And also… I don’t know, there is something different about them.” 

“Are you sure the something different isn’t just your feelings for both of them?” Yeojin tried to push her chair closer to her friend. 

“Well… Maybe it is? I’m not sure.” Hyejoo let a deep breath leave her mouth and looked over to Yeojin’s eyes. “But, still, even though we decided to keep as friends for now, there is something between them.” 

“There is something between her and you too, what the hell.” Yeojin snorted. “That blonde Megamind do not deceive me, I’m sure she’s planning something…” She furrowed her eyes, Yeojin didn’t have the chance to bother Chaewon and Heejin yet, she should do it fast. 

“Blonde what?” The taller questioned confused, her expression would be excellent for the meme’s folder on Yeojin’s phone. 

“Ignore it.” The other girl waved her hands. “My point is… They have something, you guys have something, everyone has something.” 

“I don’t have anything with Yerim…” She whispered. “And also, you are not paying attention to my point, I feel like they like each other!”

“How you suddenly learned how to know what other people are feeling?” Yeojin’s tone was on a very tenuous line between playful and aggressive.

“I know Yerim.” Hyejoo answered simply. “And Chae is pretty much an open book, like… Even for me.” 

“Ahn… No, she’s not, if you noticed something she wanted you to.” The smaller supported her elbow on the table in front of the mirror she was facing a few moments ago. “And okay, let’s say she likes Yerim, she can also like you too, I don’t know, talk to her maybe?” 

“Is it something I can talk to her?” 

“Weren’t you both going out?” As soon as Hyejoo nodded she went back to her sentence. “Then you can talk about that.” 

“You make it looks so easy.” Hyejoo snorted and let her body fall deeper on the chair. 

“There’s no need to make it harder, is literally just… Talk.” She gave a small smile to her friend. “And the same apply to your feelings for Yerim, you both are already into the same girl, what’s the point of keeping it to yourself?” 

“These two things do not belong to the same subject, okay?” Hyejoo body suddenly got stiffened. “I gave up on understanding my feelings the second I saw Chaewon on that party.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best decision to do, Hye…” Yeojin said softly, she could notice the storm going on inside the other girl. 

“It’s way harder to understand how I am feeling, and why… and especially what to do next.” She could feel the words starting to get messier on her throat, making it so difficult to talk, or even express anything. “It’s suffocating sometimes.” 

“You tell me…” Yeojin blew a small laugh and got one of Hyejoo’s hand, squeezing it and fixing her eyes on Hyejoo’s. “I don’t think you should ignore what you feel, even if it’s a lot and you don’t always understand, I will be here… and so is Yerim, Chaewon, and every one of our friends.”

She smiled, Hyejoo noticed it felt… Cosy, it was like the way she uses to smile to Yerim. “You don’t always need to be sure, feelings are abstract, and you also don’t need to always know what to do, a lot of situations do not depend only of you.”

“I think you will make me cry, Yeo.” Hyejoo almost whispered, something in her heart lightened a little with Yeojin’s words.

“I don’t have tissues here, your cry baby.” She laughed a little. “Only to know you are starting to opening up, even though it’s on your time, is already a big thing, Hye, I’m proud of you.” She hugged the taller and felt some tears on her shoulders. “Especially if we consider I was the chosen one, can you believe it?” Yeojin joked and heard Hyejoo snorting. 

“Stop it, you are ruining my moment.” The taller said with a cracked voice.

“That’s me consoling your ass.” Yeojin patted her head. She only let Hyejoo go from their hug when the taller stopped crying. “You own me a shirt.” 

“As if you didn’t steal half my clothes…” She rolled her eyes, her voice was still sounding different, perks of crying. 

“When I broke up with Yerim she said I could have everything she owned, and she owns everything that’s yours, so…” The smaller said with a smug smile. 

“I will never understand how you both broke up… And got even closer than before.” Hyejoo raised a brow, she never really asked the reason behind it. 

“Sometimes people are better as friends.” Yeojin said, that was true but she also had to force herself to don’t scream ‘well, that’s because of you, stupid girl’. “Which doesn’t apply for you both, and don’t even try to stop me, I’ll never stop this.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m conscious of that.” The taller stood up rolling her eyes. “You can be pretty annoying, but you are also one of the best friends I have… Thank you…” She whispered her last words. 

“Therapist Jo Yeojin always at your service.” Yeojin winked to Hyejoo. “I will still make you get your girl… Well, maybe the two of them, I still need to find a third piece.” 

“What?” Hyejoo asked, she gave up on knowing the answer when she noticed a strange spark on Yeojin’s eyes. “Nah, whatever, I’m late to my first class.” She turned her back to Yeojin making her way out of there. 

In all these years she would never expect that opening up to someone felt so relieving, like… Yerim was always there to help her whenever something got difficult, but with her was different, Hyejoo practically didn’t have to talk for Yerim to understand. And well, with Yeojin and Chaewon it was more like them pushing her to express what she was feeling with her own words, it was way harder but also felt so good…

* * *

Sooyoung woke up that Saturday and choose violence. She was walking around the practice room with her hands on her back and starring at Hyejoo and Yerim with a mortal gaze. 

“You both are late!” She finally stopped walking. 

“It was just one minute, what’s the matter?” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

“One minute can change everything in a dance routine.” The older pointed raising a brow. “I expect you two to take this more seriously and give everything of yourselves.” 

“Okay, we sorry!” Yerim hurried to say before Hyejoo could open her mouth and start the third world war. That was probably the first time she saw Sooyoung so… serious? She must’ve really passionate about her dance. 

“As soon as our fourth part arrives we can start planning the choreography, okay?” Sooyoung sighed, her expression softening a little. 

“Fourth part?” Hyejoo got curious, she was sure it would be the three of them. 

“Yeah, I tried to convince Chae but she said she would never work with me again.” The older pouted. 

“Wait, she like… Actually dance?” Yerim’s expression was full of confusion.

“She does everything, like… Literally everything.” 

“I’m so out of words because my brain decided to only give up right now.” Hyejoo said before shaking her head a little. “Who’s going to be?”

“I don’t think you both know her since you guys didn’t know me.” Sooyoung snorted, her ego was still hurt from that. “But she’s probably getting here soon… She was my senior back then, and she’s also one of Joohyun’s girlfriends.” She noticed the furrowed brow of the younger girls, it would take her some time to remember they don’t know everyone yet. “Joohyun is Yerim’s sister…” 

“Oh…” Yerim, she remembered one of the few conversations she had with the older. “I guess I have a small idea of who she is.” 

“I don’t, but whatever…” Hyejoo waved her hands. “So, why you decided to bring someone else?” The younger raised a brow. 

“Hm, I think you guys will love the idea I had.” The smirk on the older face made the duo shrug. “Since the song has this kind of sexy vibe, why not do some couple dances in a part?” She finished, it looked like she was working hard on this devilish plan. 

“I’m so scarred of your concept of couple dance…” Yerim let a deep breath leave her mouth, she was scared. 

“Picture trouble maker… But chicer.” Sooyoung was so lost in the images she had already pictured on her mind she didn’t even notice the nervous look screaming in the younger faces. “The meeting of trouble maker, Sunmi and Taemin.” 

“Mom come pick me up…” Hyejoo whispered, her eyes were fixed on the floor, she was confident enough in her dance to pull it off, but she was not even close to be confident enough to be Yerim’s pair. 

“You guys also will help choreography, Artists need to be free to express, you know?” Yerim slowly raised her hand, looking like a middle school kid wanting to ask a question from the teacher. “Yes, Yerim?”

“You already know how we will split to the part of the couple dance?” She asked uncertain. 

“You both will do it together, you have a chemistry.” She winked to them before looking to her phone. “I’ll go pick her up, do not move.” Sooyoung pointed her finger to the duo before running out of the room. 

“So… haha.” Hyejoo started to laugh nervously before fixing her eyes on Yerim. “How will it be?” 

“It’s just dance, right?” She said, it sounded so much like something to comfort herself. 

“Just take it in a professional way, huh?” The younger said, her chest was about to blow and they didn’t even start yet. 

“Yeah… Easy and all…” Yerim chuckled before taking a deep breath, she needed to calm herself, for the sake of their presentation. “By the way, no more bickering with Soo during practice.” The older proceed to say as she was getting up from the floor. 

“You know we will fight making the choreography, I can already see it.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “She can be very annoying doing this.” 

“I can be annoying doing what?” Sooyoung’s voice filled the room again. 

“She’s right, though.” A girl said from behind her. “Hey, girls.” She waved. “I’m-”

“Seulgi?” The duo said in unison, there was a bunch of excitement in their voices. Hyejoo almost jumped from the floor. 

“I thought you said they wouldn’t know me?” The older girl laughed, she turned to them and got closer. “I’m looking forward to work with you… hm.. Who is who?” She scratched the back of her neck. 

“Yerim!” The smaller said, the grin on her mouth was so huge.

“I’m Hyejoo.” The younger said, not as excited as Yerim but still very different than her normal tone. 

“Bunch of traitors…” Sooyoung mumbled crossing her arms and making her way to Seulgi’s side. “Shall we start before they kick me out of here?” 

“Do we have that option?” Hyejoo asked in a dreamy tone. 

“Not for now.” Seulgi laughed. “But maybe soon, let’s see if Soo has improved at all.” She winked to the taller girl before they started to warm up and discuss what they had in mind, it was going to be a long practice.

* * *

“Where’s the professionalism?” Sooyoung screamed with them for the fifth time in less than thirty minutes.

“They way they look exactly like I was with Joohyun on our first practice together.” Seulgi laughed at the side of the taller. 

“We are already close!” Hyejoo screamed back to Soo, Yerim was at her side quietly drinking her water while her whole face was burning red, matching the two girls who were about to fight. 

“You can get closer!” Sooyoung snorted rolling her eyes. “It’s not like you are going to kiss.” Yerim choked on her water, bringing the attention back to her. 

“Are you okay?” The younger hurried to say, patting her back. “Look what you did.” She pointed to the short-haired girl. 

“Not my fault if she gay panics in an unappropriated moment.” Before Soo could talk anything else, Seulgi intervened on their fight.

“Okay, kids, take a deep breath.” She said letting her hand resting on Sooyoung’s shoulders. “You guys are doing awesome, but just try to get a little close like we did.” She pointed to Soo who was smiling proudly now. 

“It’s easier for her, she has no shame.” Hyejoo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“No, that’s because I take it seriously and don’t have anything buckled up.” She raised a brow and Yerim looked away. 

“Shut up.” She sighed before turning to Hye. “Let’s try the last part again. 

“No.” Sooyoung said and they looked at her confused. “Just try to get closer, the choreography is alright until now.” 

“You woke up and chose see the world burning today, huh?” Seulgi bumped her shoulder on the taller arms. 

“May I ask what the fuck is the point of that?” Hyejoo asked after taking a deep breath, trying her best to don’t freak out. 

“If you guys get comfortable with the proximity we can go over the choreography one last time.” She simply said. “I would like to see a one-finger distance.” 

“If we don’t make it to the convention I will make sure to hunt you down over the whole world if necessary.” The younger growled, her ears were burning, she looked at Yerim. 

“Haha, It’s fine, right?” She laughed nervously and placed her hands on Hyejoo’s shoulders, she felt her body stiffening. 

“You are red…” She whispered, fixing her eyes on Yerim’s one. 

“You are probably more than me.” She rolled her eyes and started to get closer, when she was close enough to feel the younger breath on her face she stopped. 

“Still far…” Sooyoung took a sip of her water with a smirk on her lips.

“Ah…” Hyejoo growled, it would never be easy to be that close to Yerim, the butterflies on her stomach were so excited right now. 

“It’s becoming harder to love Sooyoung…” She mumbled and took a step closer, she noticed Hyejoo closing her eyes. 

“The sexual tension you are building in this room is so heavy I can almost touch it.” Seulgi whispered to Sooyoung’s ear. 

“I know, I love it.” She whispered back and turned to face the girls. “Just a little bit…” 

“Oh fuck…” Hyejoo said when she opened her eyes, Yerim got closer again, their noses were practically touching now. She could feel the older hands drawing little circles on her shoulder, she was probably nervous. But something caught Hyejoo’s attention a little more, Yerim was looking down… More specifically to her lips. 

“They are going to kiss…” Seulgi whispered again. 

“Nah, they would never.” The taller said, her eyes still fixed on them, oh, she loved her job so much. “I’ll make you guys stay like that until I can’t notice the tension on your body.” 

“And what if we just give up on you?” Yerim said after taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for the sake of her sanity, which was so close to completely vanish. 

“Nah, you can’t.” She walked over then, and let her hand resting on the top of Yerim’s hand. “How you feel?” She asked to Hyejoo. 

“Take your hands out of me, may you?” She spent all of her willpower to don’t stumble in any word. 

“Yerim, you got two hard bitches, I don’t like your taste in girls.” She turned away again. 

“Excuse me, what the fuck?” The smaller turned quickly to Sooyoung’s side. 

“I’m just being honest here, you know…” The older raised her hands. “If you both don’t do it right this time I’ll make sure to make it last way longer. 

“I’m going to explode.” Hyejoo said massaging her temples.

“Exactly like me and Joohyun…” Seulgi blew a laugh. “Now let’s try it again.” 

Apparently Sooyoung’s sadistic behaviour helped because this time they managed to get closer, or maybe it was Seulgi threatening them about how they needed to be synchronized in every millimetre to make it. Whatever, it went right in the end. Now it was just other three parts to choreograph…

* * *

“I never thought it would be that messy, please let me out.” Haseul whined to Chaewon as soon she opened her door.

The blonde was with her arms intertwined with Jinsoul, and behind them there was Heejin and Jiwoo apparently bothering Jungeun since the older was with a grumpy face.

“What happened with the ‘hello, I’ve been waiting for you.” Chaewon raised a brow. 

“And there’s also a kiss missing in it…” Jinsoul mumbled with a smug smile. 

“I’ll never get over Jinsoul flirting with Haseul.” Jungeun shook her head and pushed the taller a little to the side to give Haseul a kiss, the older was froze in place. 

“I- Hm… Yeah.” Haseul tried to form a phrase after Jungeun walked inside the house but Chaewon’s look over her was making it way harder. 

“Not Haseul gay panicking.” Heejin started to laugh. 

“Yeah, I hate gay people, now may we walk in?” When the smaller stepped to the side Chaewon started to grab Jinsoul, but the older also stopped to give her a kiss. “Oh no fucking way, I will not survive this hell.” She rolled her eyes when she looked back to see another person kissing Haseul. 

“Less than five minutes and it was four different people, Sooyoung is losing her place.” Heejin joked pushing Chaewon away from Jinsoul.

“Losers gonna be losers.” Jinsoul said with a grin. 

“Don’t start that again, she didn’t talk with us for a month after you started with that teasing.” Haseul squeezed Jinsoul arms and looked back at Chaewon. “If your girlfriend break another porcelain I will kill her without thinking twice.” 

“Which one of them?” The blonde asked and only a few moments after she noticed her words, and also the amount of eyes fixed in her. “I mean… I do have one?” 

“You can’t go back right now.” Jiwoo joked. “Just admit it.” 

“I admit I hate you all.” She started to make her way forward the kitchen, without looking back. 

“You can’t run from us!” Heejin shouted her. 

“Kim Hyunjin, I’m so close to take the life out of Heejin with my bare hands.” She stopped on the side of the taller girl who was placing the dishes on the table.

“What she did this time?” The older asked, she was apparently paying a lot of attention on her task, maybe Haseul had threatened her a little. 

“She was born!” The blonde rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, no shit.” Yeojin suddenly showed up from the kitchen, her hand was full with glasses. “I don’t ever want to organize birthday from more than one person at a time.” The small thing growled. 

“But next month-” Hyunjin started to say only to be interrupted by Yeojin. 

“It’s my birthday, I won’t do anything on my birthday.” She said with a proud smile. 

“Well, you are on the cooking team so…” Chaewon said with a playful smile. 

“Let Sooyoung do everything alone, she need it.” The younger finished placing the glasses and grabbed Chaewon’s arms. 

“What in the actual fuck?” The taller barely couldn’t finish her sentence with Yeojin dragging her quickly to the kitchen. 

“Go see your girls.” Yeojin pushed her. 

“Am I one of the girls?” Sooyoung said with a smirk. 

“Ew, gross.” Chaewon snorted and looked to her right, Yerim was looking at her with the biggest smile possible, and Hyejoo was at her side, also smiling. “Wow… Hey.” She took a deep breath and waved. 

“You finally came!” The smaller of the duo made her way to hug Chaewon, tightly. “I thought you wouldn’t…” She said in a low tone. 

“Heejin would probably punch me all the way here if I ever think about that…” She joked and raised her arms to Hyejoo when Yerim let her. “Won’t I get a hug.”

“You don’t need to ask.” Hyejoo blew a small laugh and also went to hug the blonde. 

“First time ever I’m seeing Hyejoo being soft with someone that’s not Yerim.” Sooyoung said and got a slap from Kahei. “Dude, chill!” 

“Don’t be like that.” The older rolled her eyes and went after Yeojin on the dining room. 

“I didn’t want to cause a fuss today but you are getting on my nerves.” Hyejoo furrowed her eyes, looking at Sooyoung, the older had a smirk draw in her face. 

“You both aren’t starting again, huh?” Yerim tried to get their attention but it wasn’t worth. 

“I will call Haseul.” Chaewon said and it apparently shifted something on them. 

“No need, see? Going to put it on the table, haha.” Sooyoung left the kitchen as quickly as possible.

“I only needed to do that?” Yerim gasped. 

“Usually, you just need to mention Vivi near Soo.” Chaewon said laughing a little. “But Haseul go feral over her porcelains and apparently one of you broke them.” 

“It was all on Sooyoung.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, sure.” Chaewon poked her cheeks. “Let’s go?” She looked to both of them. 

“Yes.” They mumbled and the blonde made her way to the dining room with both girls at her side, she regretted as soon she saw everyone gazing at them. 

“And you talked about Haseul…” Heejin joked with a raised brow. 

“Your birthday is only tomorrow so if you don’t want to die at 19 I would suggest you to shut the fuck up.” Chaewon snorted and got a seat on Jinsoul’s side. 

“What a lovely pre-lunch discussion.” Haseul rolled her eyes. “Please, the next time I offer my house to a meeting, do not agree.” 

“I’ll make sure to don’t let you do that.” Yeojin sighed looking around, the sisters were sitting on the different ends of the table. “Now may we please eat?” 

“Okay, so.” Kahei started. “On this side we have spicy food.” She pointed to Haseul’s side, where Jiwoo was close. 

“And here is the sweet food.” Hyunjin said, she was near Yeojin and at Heejin’s side. 

“And what if I want both?” Hyejoo asked. 

“You have legs, just get up and walk there.” Yeojin slapped the back of her head. 

“Yeojin…” Hyejoo turned to her side. “I will drop you out of another window.” 

“I won’t have a day of piece while I keep being Yeojin’s friend.” Yerim snorted and grabbed the smaller arms, trying to make her sit down again. 

“Try to be her sister.” Haseul rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I give up, just don’t fight near my porcelains.” 

“Like Haseul said… Lovely.” Chaewon mumbled. 

She was used with their reunions being chaotic, apparently it was like that since it was just the hag line, but this, twelve people together, it was just a whole new level of chaos. 

But thankfully they managed to don’t break anything, and no one choked with Sooyoung’s humourist routine on the middle of the lunch, even Kahei was laughing, maybe Chaewon had always been right and the older is just a clown in a crop top.

* * *

“Okay, okay, we need to reveal this.” Sooyoung hurried to say, taking another sip of her beer. 

They went to the living room after lunch and sat down to talk about their lives with Jinsoul and Yeojin’s playlist playing in a low volume. 

“Not the milf hunting bullshit again.” Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

“Why did you ask that?” Chaewon fulminated Yerim with her eyes, the younger was between Yeojin and Hyejoo, she hold their hands with the blonde’s look over her. 

“I’m curious, we almost don’t know any of your stories and Yeojin probably shared everything…” She said pouting.

“Okay, let me start, I’m very proud of this one.” Jinsoul had a huge smile, she wasn’t drinking yet because apparently Chaewon had threatened her about not being needy before 7pm.

“Of course you are…” Haseul rolled her eyes. 

“After our first semester we had decided to change to an apartment.” She started, her eyes were mostly fixed on Hyejoo and Yerim, even though the younger looked lost in her own thoughts. “And obviously we needed money to that.” 

“Aren’t Sooyoung and Haseul like… Rich?” Yerim furrowed her eyes. 

“But what would be the fun of using our money?” Soo asked with a raised brow. 

“Why rich people are always like that?” Heejin mumbled. 

“It’s genetics… Okay, whatever, coming back.” The older proceeded with her little story. “Then we made a bet about who would get a rich milf first.” 

“You guys went after a sugar mommy-” Yeojin starred at them with disgust. “I don’t want to be friends anymore.” 

“Just go then.” Sooyoung threw a pillow on the younger. 

“Basically, that’s how we met Kahei.” Haseul said.

“Was Kahei Sooyoung’s sugar mommy?” Hyejoo raised a confused brow while the older girls burst into a loud laugh. 

“I’m once again asking god to hold my inner rage…” Vivi slowly took a deep breath. 

“The milf I used to see worked with Kahei, she was a model.” Haseul managed to say after recovering her breath. “One day I went to pick her up and recognized Vivi.” 

“I should know how wrong it was going to be the moment you were hanging out with a woman 20 years older.” Kahei let a deep breath leave her mouth. 

“I swear this is completely changing the image I had from Haseul.” Yerim laughed nervously. 

“These three were a mess on their first year…” The older crossed her arms. “Jiwoo and Jungeun came to save their life.”

“I will not deny it.” Jinsoul let a kiss on the top of Jiwoo’s head, the younger smiled brightly. “As you all can imagine, I won the bet, Sooyoung and Haseul had just half of my power.” 

“Your power was what? A blonde fried hair?” Soo raised a brow with a smirk. 

“Don’t come for that old mess like that.” Chaewon said laughing loud. “Not even I got to that level and I’ve been blonde for what? Four years?” 

“I thought you were a natural-” Hyunjin said with a serious tone, no one knew if she was joking or just… Being Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin… Nah, whatever.” Chaewon waved her hand, giving up on understanding her friend. “Are the old player trio done with the storytelling?” 

“Haseul and Jinsoul players?” Yerim laughed. “This will never sit out on my head.” 

“I was the best.” Jinsoul said with a proud smile. 

“My ass you were.” Sooyoung pointed her finger to the other girl. “I managed to kiss more than half the college and also you and Haseul.” As soon as she finished her phrase Yerim chocked on her beer causing Hyejoo to laugh. 

“Hey, you okay?” The taller patted Yerim’s shoulders, still laughing. 

“Of course not, Sooyoung and- Ew, gross.” She made a strange face, causing the others girls to laugh too. 

“That’s my power.” Soo said. 

“To be honest, Haseul was pretty much the quicker between the three of you, you and Jinsoul spent most time together than anything.” Kahei rolled her eyes. 

“Oh-oh…” Jiwoo whispered. 

“That’s why I hate the stories…” Chaewon exchanged a look with Jinsoul who was at her side. 

“But I thought you both dated…” Hyejoo said uncertain, she shrugged when a lot of eyes fixed on her. 

“Haha, funny how it turned out.” Heejin shrugged the back of her neck. “How you guys became friends with that thing?” The girl pointed to Yeojin, trying to run from the awkwardness growing there. 

“I’m very curious about that, I would never do that.” Haseul said, squeezing Sooyoung’s arms, the older was with her body stiff. 

“I had to show her around the school on her first day.” Yerim answered simply. 

“You bought her to our table only because of that?” Hyejoo turned to her side in awe. “You weren’t even from the student council.” 

“The president didn’t show me around.” Yeojin snorted and crossed her arms. 

“Because you bit him?” Yerim pushed the smaller. 

“Yeojin did fucking what?” Haseul almost screamed, the shock draw all over her face. 

“And I would do it again, fucking kiddo making fun of my height.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Who wouldn’t make fun of your height, though?” Hyejoo played with a smirk. 

“Miss Son Hyejoo you are about to become the next Park Jisung.” Yeojin said pointing her finger to the taller girl. 

“No biting here.” Yerim grabbed the younger hands lowering it. 

“Not even if the target is Yeojin?” Sooyoung asked. 

“Haseul, control your fucking hag!” The younger sister growled. 

“Yeojin, control your goddam mouth.” Haseul shouted back.

“Now let’s talk about how Chaewon met the love of her life.” Heejin suddenly said, looking to the blonde who raised a brow. “Me!” She smiled. 

“Ah…” Chaewon blew a small laugh, quickly looking at Hyejoo and Yerim, their cheeks were a little red. “I just thought you were pretty and decided we should be friends.” 

“That’s also how she became Kahei’s friend.” Jinsoul pointed. “What is your thing with pretty girls?” 

“I could ask you the same thing since I’m your bestie.” Chaewon had to hold a pillow flying in her direction. “Sooyoung, what the fuck?” 

“Wasn’t me.” The girl pointed to someone on her side. 

“I’m her best friend!” Haseul raised a brow. 

“She’s not used with the new status, I see…” Jiwoo played and Haseul’s face instantly got red. 

“We haven’t even discussed it yet.” Jungeun pointed out. 

“I thought we did…” Jinsoul was holding a confused look. 

“Baby… You were drunk-” Jiwoo patted her girlfriend’s head trying to hold a laugh. 

“And you all acting like I’m the problematic one about alcohol.” Sooyoung blew a small laugh. 

“But in fact, you are.” Hyejoo raised a brow, looking directly at Sooyoung. 

That was enough for them to get into a new long discussion. They spent hours there, just talking and drinking, Heejin and Jiwoo actually really liked to get their birthday like that, it was one of the best moments of the year since they started college.

* * *

Hyejoo never had the chance to realize how huge the Jo’s house was until she had to look after Chaewon in every room. After some time walking around that fucking mansion she realized a passenger to the attic who made it way to the roof. 

She never thought she would see something as breath taking than Yerim smile while looking the sunset, but Chaewon hugging her knees with the purple and pink tones shining behind her was… stupendous. 

“Hye?” She asked when she noticed the girl, standing there with a dumb smile and eyes glowing. 

“Oh, Hm.. Hey?” The younger tried to not sound stupid, and failing, she scratched the back of her neck while laughing nervously. 

“What’s up?” Chaewon made her way back inside the attic, passing through the window when Hyejoo stepped a little to the side. 

“The girls were looking for you.” Hyejoo said, her arms resting on the base of the window, the blonde followed her actions. “What were you doing?” 

“It may sound dumb…” The smaller blew a small laugh. 

“Anything you do is stupid, Chae…” Hyejoo patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile. “Is just… You.” 

“Making your way through words, huh, miss Son?” Chaewon played and bumped her shoulders slightly on Hyejoo’s. “I like to watch the sky… See sunsets, sunrises, the moon…” 

“The stars?” The younger raised a brow. 

“I never had the chance to truly watch the stars, you know?” The blonde brought her eyes back to the girl on her side, Hyejoo’s black orbs had a different feeling under the lights painting the sky during the golden hour. “You can’t see them in big cities.” 

“There used to be a lot more where I grew up.” Hyejoo sighed. “But even here you can see some of them, the ones who shine brighter.” She could feel her ears turning red when the older started to look at her side profile. 

“But it stills feel empty.” She spoke. 

“I think it looks beautiful.” The younger laughed a little with her own words. “If we ignore the high pollution, it can have some meaning behind.” She took a deep breath. “It makes them become… unique? I think you are like the stars…” Hyejoo finished, proceeding to bit the inside of her cheeks, was she sounding cheeky? 

“And how come?” Chaewon raised a brow, the way Hyejoo acted, the way Hyejoo just… Was Hyejoo and no one ever could get even close to that, there was so much to unpack about her, she would give her best to know everything. 

“I think you are one of these stars who shines brighter, you stand out, you know?” Hyejoo was talking in a slow pace, as if she was scared to mess up any word. “Also, you are pretty, and unique.” She smiled a little, more to herself. 

“I stand out?” The blonde chuckled a bit, she knew Hyejoo wasn’t talking about the usual way she stand out, she wanted to know her point. 

“Like… Like, ah, hm…” She scratched the back of her neck and turned to look at the older girl, the smile she was holding and the spark in her eyes, everything was so pretty. “You kind of have this… different pole, one that draws me in? Like… I don’t know, you make me feel comfortable in a way it’s so hard for me.” Hyejoo blew a small laugh and rolled her eyes. “You are just Chaewon, the Chaewon who’s like the stars, the one who managed to make it through me.” 

“Are you declaring?” Chaewon joked and laughed a little when she noticed the younger face turning red. “I guess I got your point… Thank you.” She squeezed Hyejoo’s hands and turned to look at the sunset again. 

“One day you will make my brain completely break.” Hyejoo snorted and turned to face the sunset too, taking some time to recover from the sudden attack of the blonde. “Why do you like to watch the sky?” 

“It’s peaceful…” She simply said, not sure yet if she would elaborate that. The thing is, the way Chaewon was raised, she spent a lot of time just having the sky as her friend, her family was never home, she never had the chance to make real friends until Heejin and this was her only comfort, it made her feel free when she was inside an almost prison. “It helps me think.”

“That’s why you got cold so easily…” Hyejoo shook her head when the other girl chuckled a little. “May I know what are your thoughts now?” 

“Seriously?” She turned back to the taller with a raised brow, very near to say ‘you and your bestie’. “I’m trying to figure out how to don’t throw hands at Heejin because she gets like… super annoying in her birthday, there’s also my photography teacher who’s a pain in the ass and won’t leave me alone, and apparently I have this super fancy and stupid dinner to show up.” 

“I don’t think you would make it through a fight with Heejin…” Hyejoo joked. 

“I would before Hyunjin stepped in, okay? She has the muscles but that’s all.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t we go back in?” She finally said, turning to look at Hyejoo. “Weren’t they looking for me, or was that just an excuse?” 

“Don’t look at me with that smirk.” Hyejoo pushed the smaller a little and laughed nervously. “They really were…” She crossed her arms. 

“My little Hye is grumpy because she was caught?” Chaewon joked while hugging the taller and poking her cheeks. 

“Ya, leave me.” Hyejoo laughed but didn’t even try to push the older away. “I guess we can wait until the sunset ends…” She looked away. 

“I guess we can…” Chaewon smiled, she was close to Hyejoo, they arms were touching on the base of the window. 

She never found a good partner to share these moments with… Well, there was Sooyoung, but the older cold get chaotic easily, in Chaewon’s eyes she was like the beta version of Yeojin, but with height instead of a brain. 

They watched the sunset in silence, just enjoying the calmly of their company, until Hyejoo turned to the older, Chaewon was sure she would tell her to go down now, but she just stand there, looking at the older, as if she was debating something with herself. 

“You are staring way too much…” Chaewon joked, holding a smile in her face. 

“Hm, yeah… Can I ask you something?” Hyejoo swallowed. She was very close to lose her mind right now. 

“Anything you want.” The blonde answered simply, her eyes still fixed on the sky, but there was a strange feeling in her chest. 

“Do you like Yerim?” The taller didn’t even breathed during her sentence, she was so scared of the answer and what everything after that would be. 

“Know what? Yeah, I do.” Chaewon gave up on whatever the hell she convinced herself the early week she would do, that shit wasn’t working. When she turned her gaze to Hyejoo her heart broke a little, the younger girl was looking down, her shoulders low… She looked so sad. “But, hey, Hye…” She grabbed her hands and squeezed a little. “I like you too…” 

“I think I got a little lost-” Hyejoo said after heading her head up to look at Chaewon’s eyes, she had a raised brow and one of the cutest confused face the blonde ever saw. 

“The one were I say I like you both?” The smaller said again while smiling, she had to control herself to don’t laugh when Hyejoo furrowed her eyes. “And I also know you like her.” 

“Oh my god-” Was the only sentence the younger managed to say, she had an error 404 on her brain. 

“I know right…” Chaewon laughed while hugging Hyejoo. 

“I don’t know how to act now.” Hyejoo sighed, her eyes fixed in Chaewon’s ones when the blonde pulled a little closer from their hug. 

“Just act like… Hyejoo?” The older suggested, she was a little bit scared it was going to be too much for her. 

“But I suddenly want to do something that it’s not so Hyejoo…” She said taking a deep breath, Chaewon raised a brow in confusion. 

There was two things inside Hyejoo mind right now, one was… The girl she likes, likes her, but also likes the other girl she likes, and it felt way more confusing than any word her peanut brain could think of to describe, and it was maybe doing her freak out a little too much. The other thing was that, Park Chaewon liked her back, and she never thought something as amazing as that would happen, and she was close, and there was something Hyejoo have been wanting for a while now. 

So, she decided to give it a try… She took another deep breath before placing one of her hands in Chaewon’s cheeks, drawing little circles with her thumbs, she noticed the change on the blonde’s expression, and the little smile that was starting to grow in her lips. She took that as an ‘yeah, you can go on’ so she did. 

It was… Messy, Hyejoo didn’t have any experience at all, but even with her body shaking out of nervousness, it was so much better than with the girl she kissed back in her high school, Chaewon was soft, and was taking it slowly. 

While for Chaewon, she was thinking Hyejoo just lied to her about have kissing only one time, no way on the whole earth she could be that good. She also non intentionally made an annotation on her brain that was something like, ‘Yerim can be soft but she’s more like an energetic person which causes it to get rushed, and clumsy, but also very good, while Hyejoo is the total opposite and super calm from start to end.” 

And sadly, it had an end, not that one of them wanted, Chaewon was still with her hands on Hyejoo’s neck, not letting her go any further, and Hyejoo had one hand still on Chae’s cheeks while the other was resting on her waist, the older only waited long enough for them to recover her breath to pull Hyejoo back again. The smile in their lips between the kiss was enough to summarize how they were feeling. 

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t let me…” Hyejoo confessed when they were making their way back to the living room, they spent a little more time than planned up there. 

“Hye, I’ve been waiting for it since the first time I saw you.” Chaewon laughed with the shocked face of the younger. “But like I said… I would wait for you to be ready, I just never thought you would be the one to take initiative.” That was really a shock, the way Yerim was way more open with that but still couldn’t be the one to take the first step and then Hyejoo just… Wow. 

“I don’t know what crossed my mind.” The taller said after taking a deep breath. “But I definitely do not regret.” 

“Please let it cross your mind more often.” Chaewon poked her cheeks, they were close the stairs now. “I can’t believe they are that loud… Yerim and Jinsoul’s laugh will go after me on my dreams.” 

“Well… About Yerim.” Hyejoo suddenly stopped, scratching the back of her neck.

“What?” Chaewon squeezed the younger hands, looking at her eyes. 

“Is it okay that we both… hm…” She snorted, it was hard to find the right words. 

“Like her?” Chaewon pushed and she nodded before looking away. “Why wouldn’t it be?” She simply said. “We just need to take some time, everything will go to the right place.”

“Are we a Tetris game now?” Hyejoo asked, causing Chaewon to laugh, she followed the older when she went back to make her way downstairs. 

“I rather the term puzzle.” She turned back to wink at Hyejoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to offer this present for all the hyewoners who had been fighting since day one here lol, guys, attention... Hyejoo is growing, yeah, I'm a proud mom and all :]  
>  So... Thoughts on the chapter? Or maybe hopes, feelings, leave whatever on the comments, I'm exicted for y'all reactions ;)
> 
> Anything else y'all can hmu on twitter @poetheejin (it's practically the only sns i've been using lately) or on ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> Take care of yourself and keep health! I'll be back as soon as I get a little free time.   
>  bye~~


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Girls Playing Are Hot

“It’s not because today is your birthday that something will stop me from coming for your ass!” The grumpy blonde threw a pillow on Heejin’s face. 

“I’m just asking for a red velvet cake, is that too much?” The taller threw the pillow back, they had been in this discussion for around thirty minutes now. 

“You got your cake yesterday, along with Jiwoo, now leave me alone!” Chaewon rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the tv. The truth was, Hyunjin was going to buy the cake and sadly she was the one who had to keep Heejin distracted until she came, worst job ever. 

“I will when I get my cake.” Heejin walked over Chaewon’s side leaving her body fall over the younger. 

“God, I’m so close to commit a murder.” She snorted while trying to push the other girl to the floor. “I just want to see Wanda, why can’t I watch a hot powerful woman in peace?” The blonde whined. 

“You can watch me all the day if you want to.” Heejin muttered before sitting at Chaewon’s side with her arms crossed. 

“You aren’t her.” Chaewon simply said, letting a deep breath leave her mouth when she heard someone knocking on the door. “I’ll get that.” She practically ran hoping it was finally Hyunjin. “Sorry, what?” The blonde raised a brow when she found Yeojin looking at her, looking mad to say the least. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” The younger screamed, making her way quickly to the living room and letting a confused Chaewon behind. 

“Trying to don’t kill Heejin?” Heejin looked over the two, apparently interested in what was about to happen. 

“And I’m trying to don’t kill you.” Yeojin snorted frustrated. “You are doing bullshit with Yerim and Hyejoo.” She finally said. 

“I’m what?” Chaewon looked at Heejin who just shook her head. “How come? They are alright.” 

“Yerim thinks you and Hyejoo are having something serious and are scared to tell her.” The younger crossed her arms. “And you weren’t supposed to know that but I need to know if you have any idea of what you are doing.” 

“The hell Yerim is feeling like that and won’t talk to me?” The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “She’s been acting like everything is alright, how am I supposed to know this?” 

“Look, Yerim is pretty much an open book, unless it’s something about Hyejoo.” Yeojin raised her brow as if this was obvious. “And on her very questionable mind she’s being left over.” 

“But… She’s still hung out with me and kiss me and… Huh, what?” Chaewon stopped her sentence when she noticed the two girls judging her. 

“I have no interest in knowing what you do with Yerim.” Heejin snorted. 

“Yeah, same.” Yeojin fixed her glasses before turning her look back at the blonde again. “I don’t know why, I’m just here to prevent you from hurting any of them because I don’t want to deal with any other loser but Sooyoung.”

“Ouch, that was hard.” Heejin said trying to hold a small laugh. 

“I will talk with Yerim about it.” Chaewon looked around, thinking if she really had any control over any of this, it was like this whole situation scaled daily. “I said to Hyejoo that I like both of them, and also mentioned I know about her feelings for Yerim…” She scratched the back of her neck. 

“That explain why she came with that stupid question about how obvious she was about her feelings.” The younger rolled her eyes and waited for Chaewon to go on. 

“I swear, I’m trying to be as honest as I can with both of them, I just can’t take their part and go like ‘so, your best friend love you’ and expect it works” She sighed. “But I won’t ever hurt any of them, I couldn’t.” 

“And there’s also the, you still a little afraid of them using you.” Heejin pointed and Chaewon almost killed her with a gaze. “What? Yeojin needs to know it’s not because she wants to protect her friends that she can throw all the blame on you.” The older looked over to Yeojin. 

“I’m sorry… That was definitely not what I was trying to do.” The smaller cleared her throat. “I like Chae, we are besties.” 

“I will remember that the next time you storm into our house.” Chaewon rolled her eyes and finally went to sit on the couch at Heejin’s side. 

“Since I already said fuck that and just exposed Yerim.” Yeojin scratched the back of her neck also walking to the couch. “They both like you, no need to feel like that…” 

“Oh, no shit, Sherlock.” Heejin rested her head on Chaewon’s shoulder. “Even Chae knows their feelings, she’s just on some drama bullshit.” 

“You were annoying me as fuck because of a goddam cake, Jeon.” Chaewon snorted and closed her eyes. “Everything will work out, you just need to give them some time.” 

“It’s been around… Hm.. Three years?” Yeojin looked over to her phone. “Yeah, three years since I’m waiting for them to take their time.” 

“But they didn’t have a Park Chaewon before.” The blonde smiled and started to laugh when she felt Heejin pushing her a little. 

“I was feeling a little bad after Heejin’s words but now I’m not.” The younger crossed her arms. “You have an ego bigger than the main character of a teenager tv show.” 

“I thought they were all depressed…” Heejin furrowed her eyes. 

“Oh, they are.” Yeojin rested her head on the backrest of the couch. “But still having an annoying ego.” 

“I’m pretty, I can be annoying.” The blonde finished and got up again when she heard another knock on the door. “If it’s Jungeun, there’s anyone home.” For the sake of her mental health, it was Hyunjin. 

“Why would Jungeun be here?” Hyunjin whispered trying to don’t drop the cake. 

“For the same reason as Yeojin is here.” Chaewon stepped to the side, letting some space for the taller to pass over her. “Bother me until I became a serial killer.” 

“You aren’t very far from that.” Hyunjin noticed the blonde raising a brow. “What? Can’t handle the truth?” 

“Ah, shut up, cheap copy of Nietzsche.” The smaller rolled her eyes trying to light up the candles. 

“So, you know who Nietzsche is?” Hyunjin had a smug smile draw on her face. “Didn’t know you had some knowledge in this little brain.”

“In case you forgot, I was the best student from our high school.” She managed to finally light the candle, and also made a mental annotation to never get a house with the entrance hall going right to the living room again. “While you were practically living in detention.” 

“Kim Hyunjin in detention? Sounds like a lie.” She laughed a little following the blonde. 

“Get your fucking cake.” Chaewon screamed, bringing Heejin and Yeojin’s attention to her. 

“And I wasn’t invited?” Yeojin dramatically put her hand on her chest. 

“You actually bought it?” Heejin jumped out of the couch and went running to hug Chaewon and kiss Hyunjin who was struggling to don’t let the cake fall. 

“Congratulations!” The taller said with a huge grin. 

“Yeah, yeah, happy birthday…” Chaewon said trying to sound grumpy but there was a big smile in her face. 

Even thought she would never admit that, she was so glad to spend another birthday with Heejin, she always were. The annoying girl, in Chaewon’s point of view, was her real family, along with the furry, obviously.

* * *

Yerim was feeling it had been ages since last time she stepped into The Room, that place quickly turned into one of her safe spaces in this new town. She could clear her thoughts there, well, not always because there was moments like now that Jinsoul would be babbling nonstop about the new ideas she wants to work on. 

“It’s so out of place for me how you work on the melody and instrumental first than the lyrics.” The younger snorted, letting her notebook on the small coffee table. 

“Actually, most of people work like that, you are the weirdo here.” Jinsoul joked and blew a small laugh. “Let me see what you got.” She looked at Yerim’s hands where she was holding a paper. 

“Hm… So… Ah, here, whatever.” She handed the paper to her friend and let her back fall deeper on the couch, it was still a little strange for her to show her lyrics to other people. 

“That’s deep…” Jinsoul mumbled after a few minutes reading. “How old is this?” She raised a brow looking at the younger. 

“An hour old?” Yerim answered a little uncertain, receiving a cosy smile from Jinsoul in answer. 

“Why are you so confused now then?” The older was trying to be subtle and don’t sound too evasive, she’s been there, well, kind of. 

“I’m not sure, maybe because Hyejoo and Chaewon clearly have a thing and I feel left out?” She let a deep breath leave her mouth. “Or also because Chae is feeling distant these last days so I’m wondering if maybe she just doesn’t know how to turn me down or something like that.” When Yerim felt Jinsoul’s hands on her shoulder she shrugged. “Please don’t tell her that, I know you guys are very close.” 

“We are almost sisters, but believe me, I won’t.” Jinsoul got closer to hug Yerim tightly. “Chaewon is an expert in turning people down, that’s clearly not the case, and she’s probably distant because of the dinner…” 

“What dinner?” The younger let her head resting on Jinsoul’s shoulder while the older was still hugging her, it felt so nice. 

“Well… It’s a family thing.” Jinsoul was looking to the right way to tell that story, which was hard. “There’s this annual dinner where like, the thirty richest people of the country do a reunion to pretend they care about anything other than themselves.” She let a bitter laugh leave her mouth. “Every family must go with their heir, so… That would be Chae.” 

“I thing I got a little lost on the thirty richest people of the country…” Yerim said, she knew for sure Chaewon was rich, but like… not that rich. 

“Got yourself a rich non milf, huh.” Jinsoul joked. “Well, actually this reunion was founded by Chae, Soo and Yerim’s family, so…”

“Now I know why Hyunjin was talking about blackmailing then…”

“Wait, Kim Hyunjin was what?” Jinsoul gasped. “Even Yerim?” She asked in shock. 

“This girl has no limit!” Yerim laughed along with Jinsoul. “But, hey, why would she be so distant because of that?” 

“I think this is something you should talk with her.” Jinsoul patted Yerim’s head. “But just know that the people there are usually a lot conservative and stupid, it’s rare to find good parents in that middle.” 

“Sooyoung looks close to her parents, though…” Yerim mind flew for an instant, she remember Chaewon making circles every time they talked about her childhood or high school days, maybe it was a little though for her? 

“Hm… Well, Sooyoung and Haseul’s parents are more open, I like then.” Jinsoul snorted. “Even the Bae’s are fine and they look harsh as fuck.” She rolled her eyes. “But like… Hm… My parents for example…”

“Pause!” Yerim lifted her head to look at Jinsoul with her eyes wide open. “Are you also in that bourgeoise shit?” The younger almost screamed. “I wasn’t so surprised with Yeojin and Haseul, but you?” 

“Haha, not rich anymore.” Jinsoul joked. “My parents are there, they came from a long lineage of doctors and bullshit, so they expected me to follow their steps like they did with their own parents…” The older scratched the back of her neck. “I always hated that, so on my first year of high school when I was supposed to go the first reunion I just dropped it all.” Yerim couldn’t identify what was the smile on Jinsoul’s lips. “I enrolled in an art school in another city and went to study there, and well… My parents disowned me and just act like they don’t have a child.”

“That’s so messed up.” Yerim went to hugger the taller again. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Ya, don’t be.” The older patted Yerim’s head, she was still wearing this kind of playful smile. “This was the best decision I ever made in my life, I would never meet my real family if I was still locked in that cube.” She hold Yerim’s shoulders. “If a parent can’t love their child for having their own dreams, they aren’t parents at all.” 

“I will give you my mom if you want.” Yerim said softly causing Jinsoul to laugh. “She does excellent cookies.” 

“I’m for sure visiting your house when I go to your city.” Jinsoul winked to Yerim right before the door opened widely, revealing Jungeun, Jiwoo and Hyejoo. 

“We got lunch!” Jungeun said smiling and bringing a cake with her. 

“It’s chocolate cake!” Jiwoo said happily, the girl was almost jumping behind the older. 

“They made me walk with then so far…” Hyejoo whined and tried to push the other two girls, making her way to Yerim’s side. 

“Where’s Haseul?” Jinsoul was already hugging Jiwoo, she had a raised brown. 

“Well…” Jiwoo started but Jungeun finished her sentence to her. 

“She said here was like… our special place and she didn’t want to… I don’t know, invade it?” Jungeun sighed. 

“But she’s a part of us now.” The older pouted. “I will talk with her.” 

“I don’t know but the image of Jinsoul kissing Haseul will haunt me every day…” Yerim said causing Hyejoo to snort. 

“It would be worst if it was Sooyoung and Jinsoul though.” The younger answered. 

“It happened…” Jungeun had a strange look in her eyes. 

“More times than I’m able to count.” Jiwoo copied Jungeun’s expression. 

“Not fun.” Jinsoul rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. “So, are you ready to listen to your gift?” Jiwoo nodded excitedly, looking like a kid. “It’s called ‘love letter’” Was the last thing Jinsoul said before playing the song, she ran to Jungeun’s side. 

Yerim had two things to say, no matter how much she listened to Jinsoul’s songs, it only got better and better, every single time. And oh my god, she was so surprised by how good Jinsoul’s tone was, it mixed perfectly with Jungeun’s, like they were made to sing together. 

“What do you thing?” Jungeun asked quickly, changing her weight for one foot to other, she looked nervous, and the red on her cheeks only confirmed that. 

“Why does it sound like a breakup song though?” Jiwoo said playfully. “Am I going to become single on my birthday?” 

“Ya! May you pay attention to the art?” Jinsoul rolled her eyes, she was whining like a little child. 

“I am playing.” The younger said laughing brightly. “I love it so much, thank you both.” Jiwoo said before pulling them both to a tight hug. 

“And we love you.” Jungeun whispered while kissing the younger head. 

“I want a song as my birthday gift too…” Hyejoo mumbled. 

“Yerim why don’t you just-” Jinsoul’s phrase was cut by a very desperate Yerim. 

“Wow!” She suddenly screamed. “Jinsoul’s voice is so good, why don’t the three of you just make a trio or something.” 

“I’m not willing to become a singer.” Jungeun simply said crossing her arms, she looked away when she noticed Jiwoo’s pouting. 

“Haseul would be your manager?” Hyejoo raised a brow. 

“Haseul would literally be our main vocal.” Jiwoo said laughing. 

“She studied lyrical singing.” Jinsoul explained. 

“Her voice goes… really high.” Jungeun scratched the back of her neck, she still has some memories of how much her ears were hurting on the last karaoke they went. 

“So, the four can sing…” Yerim eyes were wide open. “Can’t stand that amount of talent for a single relationship…” 

“It’s the same for you both and Chaewon.” Jungeun said with a smirk and a raised brow. 

“What-” Hyejoo gasped on the water she was drinking. 

“Since when Jungeun become our new Yeojin?” Yerim rolled her eyes and went to help Hyejoo. 

“Ya! Don’t call me that.” Jungeun snorted. 

“Let’s just eat before Hyejoo manages to choke until death…” Jinsoul said looking at the state of the younger. 

“The first slice is mine.” Jiwoo ran to sit on the couch waiting for the older to serve her. 

“Are you okay?” Yerim whispered to Hyejoo, way too close for the younger’s sake. 

“Y-yeah?” Hyejoo barely answered, her face was burning red. 

“Good.” Yerim poked Hyejoo cheek’s and smiled before turning to the other girls. 

Whatever the hell Hyejoo was feeling inside of her was just growing more and more at every second she spent near Chaewon or Yerim.

* * *

“Why exactly you brought me here?” Chaewon raised a brow when she fixed her eyes on Yerim. 

“I remember I promised I would take you to dance.” The younger smiled shyly and scratched the back of her neck. “And Soo said you used to dance too.” 

“It’s still sounds suspicious.” The blonde looked around the practice room, it’s been a while since she went to Yves’ studio. “What do you have on your mind?” She finally said, taking a step closer to the other girl. 

“You’ve been looking off lately.” Yerim sighed. “Jinsoul said I should talk about it with you but you may not want to talk and well… Dance is one of the few things that keeps my mind clean and makes me feel better so I thought that… Maybe it could help?” The taller said it all in just one breath, causing Chae to laugh a little. 

“Yerim you are the best girl I know in my life.” Chaewon said with a huge smile proceeding to let a small kiss on Yerim’s cheeks. “Maybe talking would be good, you will probably know it one day.” She sat on the floor at Yerim’s side, the younger was playing with her own hands. “What are you so nervous for?” The older blew a small laugh. 

“I don’t know, I’m waiting for you to reveal your parents are from mafia or anything like that at this point.” Yerim said causing the other girl to laugh, she followed her.

“Come on, that would be so cool!” The blonde’s eyes were almost glowing. “Chaewon rich, hot and leader of mafia? Sounds excellent to me.” 

“Mom come pick me up, I’m scared.” Yerim whined. “No, but for real, the moment Jinsoul said something about your family founding some annual reunion for rich people or something like that I could only think of that…” Chaewon giggled a little on her side. 

“Nah, they’re just lawyers… All of them.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. 

“This makes me feel a little bit more secure now.” Yerim noticed the blonde raising her brow accusatively for her. “You can still kidnap me, you now?” 

“My only intention is to steal your heart, miss Choi.” The older winked to Yerim and had to hold a small laugh when she notice her cheeks turning pink. “Oh… Cute.” She gave Yerim a small kiss. 

“You are definitely taking my concentration away.” The taller took a deep breath. “My brain is malfunctioning, Chae.” 

“So, I won’t kiss you anymore-” The blonde said with a little smirk. 

“Wait, no.. I- Hm…” Yerim gave up after hearing the older laugh filling the whole room. Since when she was that huge gay mess? 

“Okay, let’s do it then.” Chaewon finally recovered and got a more serious posture. “What exactly Jinsoul said?” 

“About that reunion, and a dinner, and she said you was probably acting strange because of that.” Yerim couldn’t help but notice the quickly change in the blonde’s face with that last part. Truth to be told, Chaewon was way more nervous about her classes and her actual throuple situation than that damn dinner. “She also talked about her parents…” 

“They are a bunch of losers for letting such an excellent woman go away.” The older snorted, a little annoyed. “Well, so you know my family was one of the founders of that, right?” Yerim nodded. “They are very conservative because of that, so, I’m kind of in the same boat as Jinsoul.” Yerim automatically went to hold Chaewon’s hands. “The only difference is… They still have hope I will go back to living their dream, so every year they call me to go there, and they also send me some money because ‘a Park should not live among poor people or this would damage our image’ bullshit…” 

“So… You never went to any of that reunions too?” Yerim squeezed her hands, her eyes trying to capture everything that Chaewon was showing. 

“I went during all my years of high school.” Chaewon scratched the back of her neck looking to the floor. “It took me a while to understand what I truly want… Well, kind of.” She took a deep breath. “Long story short… My parents are awful as fuck and only use me for image.” 

“I’m once again hating on people and it’s not good to be hating people.” Yerim mumbled and Chaewon laughed a little on her side. “But they do deserve.” 

“No, they don’t.” The blonde poked Yerim’s cheeks. “Not my parents or Jinsoul’s, we learned how to live without them, and to be honest, it’s being way better…” 

“Would I be too intrusive if I asked how?” The younger said uncertainly, she didn’t know Chaewon’s limits yet. 

“Hm… First of all, I could never be who I truly wanted when I was near them, I couldn’t like the people I like, or the stuff that makes me happy.” Chaewon sighed. “It was all settled up for them, my extracurricular activities, what subjects I would be taking on school, what I would do with my free time.” 

“That sounds like some military dictature.” Yerim pointed.

“It basically was if you want me to be honest.” A small smile grew in Chaewon’s lips when she felt Yerim drawing small circles on her hand. “Also, they were never home with me, and in school I had all of their images projected on me so… I never had any friend, well, until Heejin showed up, but she was crazy back then.”

“Just back then?” 

“Okay, she still is.” Chaewon laughed along with Yerim. “I could only start to live when I came to college, you know? Make my own choices, finally getting friends, I feel like all my years before that I was like, I don’t know, sleeping or something.”

“I’m happy you found your path.” Yerim said with a small but genuine smile, it was just a few words but it made Chaewon’s heart heat so much, like the little flame inside it was turning bigger and bigger. 

“I’m happy too.” She let her head rest on Yerim’s shoulders. It was cosy. 

“I kind of have a question.” The younger said after some minutes in silence. “How come you started to dance then?” 

“They enrolled me in ballet and contemporary dance because art was still necessary in their ideal plan of making the perfect child.” Chaewon said in a low tone. “I guess they just didn’t expect me to like art that much.” She joked. 

“Well, at least they got one thing right.” Yerim smirked when she noticed Chaewon lifting her head up and focusing her eyes on her. “You are in fact perfect.”

“Oh, come on.” She pushed Yerim’s arm slightly. “Why are you like this?” The older had a playful smile on her lips. 

“I only live to pleasure princess Chaewon.” The younger raised a brow. 

“Pleasure me, huh?” The blonde was trying so hard to don’t laugh at Yerim, it was comic how she started the flirting and then couldn’t handle it and got all red. 

“I mean.. I- I…” Yerim rolled her eyes when the other girl finally cracked a loud laugh. “Chaewon!” She screamed crossing her arms. 

“Little Yerim can’t find the right words, huh?” Chaewon hold Yerim’s chin. 

“It’s because I don’t intend to talk-” She answered fast, and when they noticed they were already kissing. 

Yerim found it almost funny how even with her brain don’t giving her a break about the idea of Hyejoo and Chaewon being in love and afraid to tell her, she just couldn’t keep herself away from any of them. And the worst part, that was usually the only moment she would have a small peace from all these thoughts. 

“Okay, okay, wait.” The younger broke the kiss after what was probably a lot of time. The blonde raised a brow looking at her. “I forgot I brought you here for we to dance.” She stood up looking for her phone. 

“I thought I had made enough to take you away from that idea.” Chaewon snorted, she was completely out of form to be dancing.

“I want to see your contemporary dance, no, I won’t change my mind.” The younger winked to Chaewon. 

“Can we do something more fun then?” The smaller finally stood up. “I want kpop.” 

“Nonstop?” Yerim suggested finally looking through her playlist, the huge grin in Chaewon’s face confirmed it to her. “But you will still show me the contemporary dance, got it?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Chaewon waved her hand. “I will do Yooa’s part.” 

“Sure you will…” The younger finally blew a small laugh before putting a song to play and walking to Chaewon’s side. “Let’s warm up first.”

And just like this, they spent the rest of the night dancing to some random songs, until Sooyoung showed up to interrupt they kind-of-but-not-so-sure second date. Chaewon was feeling happy as she hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe she would listen to Soo and give a chance to dance again, and also make sure Yerim doesn’t feel left out as Yeojin said…

* * *

“I feel like there’s something missing…” Yerim swing her chair to look at Jinsoul’s eyes. 

“We’ve been working on it for just one day, Yerim, everything is still missing.” The older blew a small laugh and let her back fall deeper on her chair. “I think something more rhythmic would be great.” 

“I was thinking about adding a bass riff…” The younger scratched the back of her neck, apparently she was going to the right way when she noticed the smile in Jinsoul’s lips. 

“There are some here, or you-” Jinsoul didn’t even finished her phrase, the clear expression in Yerim’s face said it all. “Why this obsession with always using the real instrument though?”

“It’s because I’m indie!” Yerim joked with a bright smile. “Do you perhaps have a bass?” The older nodded. “Do you perhaps know how to play it?” 

“Having an instrument and knowing how to deal with it are two very different things, miss.” Jinsoul raised her brow. 

“We are screwed.” The younger ran her fingers through her hair. “I can try to do something but I don’t remember a lot.” 

“Did you had classes or learned alone?” The taller asked after getting up from her chair, making her way to the side room where she kept some instruments. 

“Hyejoo taught me? Well, kind of, actually.” Yerim chuckled a bit, these are one of her best memories from high school.

“Already sounds gay.” Jinsoul joked and let the case with the bass on the couch. “If Hye knows how to play why don’t you call her?” She sat on the chair again. “Then you both can stay to Gundam night.” She smiled. 

“Hm… I don’t think Hye is the most patient person to build a Gundam.” Yerim gave a wry smile. 

“Today is okay, we are building Legos.” The younger looked around the room trying to get a good excuse. “Yerim…” Jinsoul called her attention. 

“I’m thinking about giving this song as a gift for Hye.” She sighed. “She has been talking about how much she would like something like that for ages now.” 

“She doesn’t need to listen to it all, you know?” Jinsoul raised a brow. “And that’s just like… Our beta version, the final might not even sound like this.”

“But isn’t it strange to ask for someone to contribute with their gift?” Yerim scratched the back of her neck. 

“Not if she doesn’t know.” Jinsoul winked. “What about Chae?” 

“What?” The younger almost screamed. 

“Her birthday is also next month, you know…” Jinsoul laughed when Yerim eyes widened. “Will you also gift her a song?” 

“I had completely forgot, Jinsoul I will explode.” Yerim put her head in her hands. “I was considering the idea of doing a small mixtape for Hye but it will take so much time, there’s still Yeojin and now Chae and…” 

“Hyunjin?” The older felt she should’ve stayed shut when Yerim gave her a deathly gaze. “Just saying because she and Heejin will be on your feet from now on…” 

“Nah, know what?” Yerim stood up looking incredible confident and walked to the couch. “I will finish this song and worry about everything later.” She started to set the bass up. “I’m sure future Yerim can handle it all.” 

“I’m sure future Jinsoul will cry with her broke ass.” The older rolled her eyes. “So, let’s see what we can do now.”

After Yerim breaking her brain with the bass for one hour while Jinsoul was enjoying donuts with Jungeun they realized they couldn’t do anything. For god’s sake, Yerim didn’t remember how hard it was. 

“I give up.” She whined putting the bass on her side. “Let’s just go with something on the piano.” 

“This probably won’t end well.” Jungeun said taking a sip of her soda. 

“If we use the piano we will change almost everything.” Jinsoul agreed. 

“Ah whatever, I will change my major, I’m done with music.” Yerim snorted and crossed her arms. 

“That’s why we don’t need to use real instruments nowadays, you know?” The older changed her look from Jungeun to Yerim. “It’s less problematic.” 

“I will be against this until I don’t have any other option, pass my phone.” She finally gave up, she would ask for Hyejoo help. “If she says anything about helping on her gift I will remember her from that time on our third grade and-”

“She holds grudge for some time, huh?” Jungeun whispered to Jinsoul when Yerim made the call. 

“Looks who’s saying.” Jinsoul poked her cheeks, the younger only raised a brow in answer. “You still using the time Jiwoo let grape juice fall on your uniform when you both were in the fifth grade.” 

“It was the photo day!” Jungeun snorted. 

“Please don’t start with that again…” The older whined. “Give me cuddles instead.” 

“Needy ass.” Jungeun rolled her eyes before pulling Jinsoul’s chair close. 

“Do you two want me to go away or…” Yerim finally brought her attention to the couple, letting her phone fall on the couch. 

“Will you pick Hye up?” Jinsoul asked while holding Jungeun’s wrists so the younger wouldn’t stop playing with her hair. 

“No…” Yerim sighed. “She’s with Chae, she will bring her.” 

“Oh my god, Chae’s coming, I’m safe!” Jungeun practically screamed. 

“Bold of you to assume I will let you go to bed early like last time.” The older mumbled before focusing her attention on Yerim again. “This means you both are staying tonight?” She had a huge smile on her face. 

“I mean… Now it depends.” Yerim scratched the back of her neck, she suddenly felt her cheeks going red.

“I’m sure Chae can be convincing enough to make you and Hye stay.” Jinsoul said playfully. 

“Ah, I hate it.” The younger snorted. “Isn’t it strange how we are in this… I don’t know what to call this.” 

“Nah, we’ve been there, it’s funny to watch from outside.” The taller said, Jungeun agreed with her. 

“It feels like watching a drama, it’s a good distraction from our actual problems.” She finished. 

“I’m your entertainment now?” Yerim asked with a raised brow and growled when the two nodded while laughing. “I will go after Jiwoo, she’s the only real one here.” Yerim stood up going after her friend while Hye didn’t come. 

“Now what actual problem, miss Kim?” Jinsoul asked to Jungeun after a few minutes, she intertwined their fingers. 

“Our truly relationship status that was just discussed by your drunk ass?” She answered rolling her eyes. 

“I thought we would give Haseul some time to get used to it all…” Jinsoul pouted. 

“We are doing that but she herself isn’t sure of what is going on.” The younger blew a small laugh. “We should decide some things when she came back.” Jungeun poked Jinsoul’s cheeks. 

“Agree.” The taller closed her eyes with a small smile while Jungeun was stroking her cheeks. “Specially about her crush on me for all these years.” 

“Annoying!” Jungeun laughed before giving a small kiss on Jinsoul’s lips. “Her crush on Jiwoo is the most shocking part of it all to be honest. You two were expected.”

“No way, Jiwoo has a crush on everyone and everyone loves her, she’s like… The not ego-moved version of Chae.” Jungeun took a second to think before agreeing with the older. 

“Just don’t let the two lost puppies know about Chae’s easy heart yet.” 

“Why though?” Jinsoul raised a brow. 

“They already look insecure enough.” Jungeun said and Jinsoul quietly agreed. “Now let’s go see what the ENFP duo are doing before they set the house on fire.” 

“It would be cinematic.” Jinsoul joked letting the younger drag her out of the small studio.

* * *

“Oh, it’s you.” Jinsoul said as soon as she opened her door revealing Chaewon and Hyejoo, they took about 2 hours to get there. 

“Who in their right mind would dare to stop on your house at a Friday night?” The blonde rolled her eyes. “Hope we get carrot cake tonight.” She made her way to the house dragging Hyejoo around since they were holding hands. 

“Hm.. Hey.” The younger shortly waved to Jinsoul. “Where’s Yerim?” She questioned when they stopped on the living room. 

“Yerim is on the studio, and for you.” Jinsoul pointed at Chaewon who made a confused face. “Jiwoo and Jungie are upstairs.” 

“Why are you pushing me away like that?” Chaewon pouted. 

“Because we have serious business to do?” Jinsoul ran her fingers through her hair before walking to her studio, being followed by the other two girls. 

“Why does Yerim need me though?” Hyejoo raised a brow, her friend would always work in this stuff by herself, well, now with Jinsoul but still. 

“Because this little girl.” Jinsoul pointed to a bored Yerim laying on the couch of the studio while hugging an ukulele. “Wants to use a real instrument and any of us can play the bass properly.” 

“You are here!” Yerim screamed jumping out of the couch, she didn’t even had time to realize the other two girls were holding hands before she ran to hug Hyejoo. “You saved my life, I will give you the whole world, you want the moon? I got it.” She tightened the hug. 

Chaewon took a step away from the other two raising her brow when she saw Hyejoo’s whole face burning red. The sight was too cute for her to care about not being the first one to get a warm reception. 

“So… Hm” She finally cleared her throat bringing Yerim attention to her, her smile was so bright that it was impossible to don’t smile along with her. “Do I need to save your life to get a hug and the world too?” The blonde joked. 

“You don’t even need to ask!” Yerim hugged her tightly too. “Oh, sorry.” Yerim pushed herself away from Chaewon when she noticed the strange expression draw in Jinsoul’s face, but not before letting a kiss on her cheeks. 

“And I’m the gay one…” Jinsoul sighed rolling her eyes. 

“You don’t make me start about your huge needy ass.” Chaewon pointed to the older who put her hands on her heart dramatically. 

“Lies is all I hear.” Jinsoul said. 

“Sorry to break it, but, what exactly am I supposed to do?” Hyejoo managed to say after putting her thoughts in order, which was way harder than she was expecting. 

“Hm, okay, hm…” Yerim scratched the back of her neck looking around the room. “I just need a riff.” 

“Okay but… There are thousands I can do, I need you to specify.” Hyejoo raised a brow. “Can I hear the lyrics?” 

“No!” Yerim screamed quickly, her cheeks starting to go red when Chaewon and Hyejoo fixed their eyes on her, too much questioning. 

“It’s a surprise.” Jinsoul said simply, causing more confusion in the newcomer’s mind. “We will show the instrumental base and you see what may suit?” 

“Will I be paid for that?” Hyejoo crossed her arms with a small smirk. 

“Won’t you do that for me?” Yerim pouted looking at her friend. 

“Hm… I- Yeah?” The younger wanted to kill herself when Chaewon giggles filled her ears, what sin had she committed on her past life to have to go through this moment of intense pain and awkwardness. 

“I think I will stay around…” Chaewon smiled when Hyejoo made her way to the bass and Yerim went to give play on the instrumental. 

“You won’t manage it.” Jinsoul said. 

“Why you say that, huh?” Chaewon brought her eyes back to Jinsoul, raising a brow. 

“You will gay panic.” The older was holding a smug smile. 

“Excuse me, I will pretty much not.” The blonde raised her brow. “I’m not you, Jung.” 

“Then look there, Park.” She waved her head to Hyejoo’s direction. She was tuning the bass because apparently Yerim did it wrong, the bass pick was stuck between her lips and her leather jacket was falling over her right arm. 

“Conclusion of the day, girls playing are hot-” Chaewon didn’t intended to make her sentence loud enough for the other two to hear, but apparently she did that. 

“Excuse me?” Hyejoo managed to say after almost choking with the pick. Yerim was on the other side of the room trying to think of a way to merge with the wall because that was exactly the thought stuck in her brain. And there was Jinsoul laughing loud, clearly amused with that whole situation. 

“I’ve been missing Jungie, bye.” The blonde only gave her back to the three and ran out of the studio. 

“Oh my god, I’m living my best life…” The older made her way to a froze Yerim. “Do you need help to turn on the music?” Her amused expression was very close to make Yerim have a complete mental breakdown. “Are you also gay panicking about Hyejoo?” 

“I will pay Yeojin to set your whole life on fire.” Yerim mumbled. 

“Haha, I guess I’m about to pass away.” Hyejoo said laughing nervously, her eyes where stuck on the bass and her ears were burning. The jokes about Yerim liking her were starting to appeal differently and her gay panic suddenly reached it maximus limit. 

“After we record it.” Jinsoul played the instrumental and when it finished she pushed Yerim to Hyejoo’s side. “Try to learn it again.” 

“I will try some and when you like any I teach it to you, okay?” The younger smiled briefly to Yerim when the older sat at her side and proceeded to try some of the riffs she still remembered. 

It was harder to focus on it all than Yerim thought, even with the fact she had a small idea of what she wanted on her mind, put it all together with Hyejoo being so pretty while playing was too much work. And Jinsoul seemed more interested on the tension inside the room than their actual song, typical. 

At least she didn’t take long to learn the riff they liked, Hyejoo was a very diligent and patient teacher, even if it didn’t look like that.

* * *

“I’m so comfortable with the energy we created on the studio today.” Jinsoul said smiling proudly when they were leaving the studio to go to the living room. Differently than her, the two younger girls looked like a truck ran over them, the older had so much energy to tease the not-so-official new throuple. “Now, what about Gundam night?”

“I don’t think we-” Hyejoo started to say after exchanging a fast look with Yerim. 

“They will stay.” Chaewon suddenly emerged from behind them, letting her arms around both their shoulders. 

“We will?” Yerim looked at the blonde completely confused. 

“Yes!” She answered in such a cute way, with her heart shaped smile and all. Any of the two girls couldn’t deny after that. 

“Okay, we must watch Harry Potter then.” Yerim simply said remembering the promise Jinsoul made. 

“And I want to eat Donuts.” Hyejoo crossed her arms. 

“I will finally go to sleep before 7am, god I knew I shouldn’t question your existence.” Jungeun said coming from the kitchen along with Jiwoo. 

“You would do it anyways, tomorrow you and Chae need to get up early.” Jiwoo said, her eyes were almost glowing. 

“Wait, why?” Jinsoul pouted, looking confused. 

“They are stupid and made a Halloween challenge.” Jiwoo was smiling so much, like, more than usual… It was suspiciously. “But everyone will find it out together, so…” 

“Nah, I want to know.” The older whined. 

“I must say I’m also curious.” Hyejoo raised a brow looking at Chaewon. 

“Surprises must be surprises.” She winked to the younger before turning her attention to Jinsoul. “Let’s get the delivery fast so we start early. 

Hyejoo was so surprised by how enthusiastic the blonde was about building a Lego, she heard a lot about Jinsoul’s obsession but she thought she was like… The only one, well, apparently she was wrong. 

And Yerim was too thankful they didn’t get a lot of awkward moments as she was expecting, being said that, the only one was when they went to sleep, which was around 5am and well… Chaewon didn’t planned how to give the two of them a good night kiss without the other completely freaking so she just kissed both of them in sequence before following Jungeun to her room. Letting Hyejoo and Yerim absolutely in awe sitting in front of a proud/amused Jinsoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~  
>  First of all, omg we made it to 100 kudos!!! I'm so happy that I can't even stress it enough, thanks for all the love and support for real ❤️
> 
> So... we have some hints of what is going to happen in the future in this chapter, wonder if any of you will understand it.  
>  Also, hyerim shippers please don't come for neck yet, I swear they are going to solve this soon... Or maybe not so much but haha
> 
> As usual, leave your thoughts, expectations, hopes, anything in the comments, I love to read them and interact with y'all.   
>  Anything else, hmu on twitter - @poetheejin (btw, I've been trying to update about how the writing process is going since I haven't a lot of free time lately) or send me something on ccat - https://curiouscat.me/poetheejin
> 
> I will be thanking for all the support again because I'm so soft because of that 🥺   
> Please, stay health and take care, I hope to come back soon :]  
>  bye~~

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'll love to read your comments! I'll try to update every week but I can only assure two per month, at least for now.  
> My twitter is @/poetheejin so hit me up if y'all wanna talk. That's it 
> 
> byee~


End file.
